


Predicaments of a Schoolgirl

by BlankSpacesOfTime



Category: One Direction
Genre: Boarding School, England - Freeform, F/M, Love, Murder, Mystery, Punishment, Roommate, Royalty, School, Smut, Spanking, Student/Teacher, duchess - Freeform, humiliated, schoolgirl, teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 15:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 80
Words: 184,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18013736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlankSpacesOfTime/pseuds/BlankSpacesOfTime
Summary: A future duchess finds herself bent over her teacher’s desk much too often after she breaks the boarding school’s overly strict rules repeatedly. Her powerful mother sent her here so she can't leave even though she wants to.Her teacher, the alluring and mysterious Mr. Tomlinson, tries to show her how such punishment can be a pleasurable thing, but she's stubborn and doesn't understand. Her life becomes even more complicated on top of her secret affair with her teacher as she struggles to keep her thought-to-be-dead fugitive brother hidden from the world. Not to mention she must dodge the revenge of her spiteful roommate who hates her guts.





	1. Chapter 1

I feel my eyes drooping closed again as I sit bored to death in chemistry. It’s all about atoms and electrons and shit. I just want to electrify the teacher who stands before the chalkboard droning on about stuff no one cares about. The air is stuffy in the classroom and all thirty of us girls are on the verge of suffocating in the insane heat of summer. It’s summer for gosh’s sake. We should be out skinny dipping in the lake down the road, not wasting precious energy struggling to keep our eyes open in this shitty boarding house listening to dull Mrs. Happy giving a never ending monotone.

Yes, you heard that right. Her name is Mrs. Happy, which does not fit her personality one bit. The girls and I are sure that when she was born, she must have come out in solemn resoluteness, reciting passages from Shakespeare's Hamlet.

This prison like boarding school is called Miss Whickam's Boarding School for Girls. But I like to call it Miss Bitcham’s Hell Bole for Luckless Females. I feel like it has more of a ring to it.

Not only are there strict rules that we all must follow, but if we break any rules at any time, we are punished. And no, I don't mean we have to miss supper or wash dishes. Most of us are between the ages of fifteen and eighteen. I am part of the eighteen year old club. But age doesn't matter to these psycho teachers. They actually treat us like children.

We are spanked. 

It's even more crazy because what they're doing is actually illegal in England, but none of us students can say anything because we each signed a contract in the beginning. And if you break the contract...you're in deep shit. 

Miss Whickam does most of the spanking, but occasionally when someone is really bad, she has Mr. Tomlinson do it. I've never been spanked by him personally, but other girls who have been spanked by him, miraculously changed overnight and became perfect angels, never to break a rule again. He’s our biology teacher and he's twenty-four; rather young for a teacher, but that didn't seem to matter to miss Whickam when she hired him a few years ago.

Mr. Tomlinson also acts as Miss Whickam’s second pair of eyes. He tells on us whenever he catches us doing things we shouldn't–the douche bag. Too bad he's so freaking hot; with his perfectly styled brown hair and his annoyingly beautiful blue-green eyes that crinkle when he smiles. Emphasis on the when. He really doesn't smile much.

Mrs. Happy notices my droopy eyes and calls my name, “Miss Violet. Please wake up. If you want to sleep like a hibernating bear, you can wait until bedtime.”

“Yes, ma’am. Sorry ma’am.” I mumble and dramatically widen my eyes so they will stay open.

“Don’t do that, Violet. It isn’t becoming of a proper young lady.” She scolds me and continues writing on the board.

“Yes, ma’am.” I say.

I have an itch on my upper thigh so I scratch it. But the itch doesn’t go away and I need it to. I pull up my short pleated skirt and scratch away until a sigh escapes my lips at the relief.

“Miss Violet! Fix your skirt immediately!” Mrs. Happy snaps sharply, catching me in the act. “What have I told you about keeping all of your clothing in place at all times?”

Seriously this bitch needs to go drown in the lake, but no. I actually want to swim in the lake. The bitch needs to go bury herself alive in the garden. But no. I like walking in the garden-

The old hag interrupts my thoughts as she says shrilly, “Answer me!”

My attention snaps to her. “Sorry. I had an itch and it needed attention.”

“That is no excuse. I want you to sit there with your eyes open and your hands folded on your desk and I want your mouth closed. If you move at all, I’m sending you to Miss Whickam’s office am I clear?”

“Absolutely.” I give her a fake smile and fold my hands on my desk.

“Good. Now, as I was saying, the chemical reaction of an isotope…”

Her voice fades into static as I block her out. Who even listens to her boring lectures anyway. I’d rather be in art class where I can just sit and paint my heart out.

About a billion years later, the bell finally rings and I am the first to exit, my skirt swishing as I scurry out the door and into the hall. We all have to wear these schoolgirl outfits. Knee high socks and pleated skirts. And the worst part is the horrible tie. At least the skirts are a pretty shade of dark blue.

When I hear my name being called, I freeze. Miss Whickam beckons to me from her place standing outside her office. She has an unnerving smile on her face. I obediently walk over to her and she leads me into the small room, shutting the door and locking it.

Oh shit. I’m in for it now. She knows what I did.

“Am I correct in my assumptions that it was you who arranged the skinny dipping event last night?” She accuses knowingly.

Only then do I notice another person in the room. Oh no.

Mr. Tomlinson.

I gulp and stammer, “Uh…”

“Choose your answer carefully, because you know the penalty for lying.” She warns me with a pointed finger.

“Yes...it was me.” Why bother denying it when she clearly knows it was me? It was probably Stephanie who ratted me out. Seeing as she's the most popular student and the school bully, it certainly isn't a wild guess.

“Then you realize you must be punished correct?” She continues. Why the hell is she smiling.

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Apologize and then get into position. It’ll be fifteen spankings for you.” She is full on grinning now like it’s her birthday and now I’m getting nervous. Is she going to have Mr. Tomlinson watch me be humiliated? Or is she going to have him spank me himself…

Oh hell please no. I couldn’t bear the humiliation.

“I’m sorry for planning the skinny dipping thing. We just wanted to have a little fun.” My hands sweat as I shuffle slowly over to the desk.

“A little fun? My dear, you are never to do anything so inappropriate ever again. Now get into position.” She orders.

I’m almost sure she likes to spank me.

I glance at Mr. Tomlinson who is leaning against the wall watching in silence. “Why is he here?” I ask stupidly.

“I have had to tell you to get into position three times now, so now the number of your spankings has risen to twenty. Don't make it thirty young lady.”

I inwardly groan in embarrassment, but lean over the desk. Might as well get it over with. 

I yelp when the sting of her damn stick hits my bum sooner than I expected. 

“Count.” She commands and waits until I say “one” to hit me again.

“Two.” I say, sounding bored. Seriously, she's spanked me countless times and she does the same thing each time. Only this time there is someone else in the room watching, which makes it a lot more awkward. She strikes me again, harder and I say, “three.”

She continues and when I finally say, “twenty,” she tells me I can stand up and so I do.

“What valuable lesson did you learn just now?” She asks.

“Um. That skinny dipping is against the rules.” I answer and she looks satisfied.

“Good girl, now.” She turns to Mr. Tomlinson. “Now that you've seen me punish her, you can take things however you want. You can do the same as I did, or change things up a bit. But next time she disobeys, she's yours to punish.”

“Wait, what?” I ask and my voice squeaks and he smirks.

Miss Whickam gives me a fake smile, “As you know, each student receives a demerit when she breaks certain rules. And once you’ve reached the limit of demerits, I have no choice but to either expel you, or hand you over to someone who is more capable of changing your behavior than I am.”

I don't like where this is going. This can't be happening to me!

The school headmistress continues, “You, my dear, have officially received the maximum number of demerits I can give. Since your mother won't allow me to send you home, there is only one choice. Do to your stubbornness and bad girl habits, you've officially reached the naughty girl status.”

“Which means…” I'm almost afraid to ask.

She nods at my biology teacher. “Now all your punishments are to be given by Mr. Tomlinson himself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally posted on Wattpad, but Wattpad thinks it violates their guidelines, *which it doesn't.* So I've posted it here.
> 
> Feel free to comment all you want, I really love reading your reactions and thoughts.
> 
> There are a lot of spankings and punishments in this book so if that's not your thing, leave now. This was my most popular book on Wattpad, racking up around 6 million reads before WP deleted my account. So I think you will enjoy it!


	2. Two

It's 4:35 in the early morning when I sneak back into my room. I like to sneak outside in the middle of the night occasionally to enjoy time alone in the cool night air. I've never been caught, but there's always a first time for everything I suppose. My roommate, Lydia, is snoring softly and so I quietly close the window and tiptoe over to my own bed. The sheets are cold, so it takes me a while to fall back asleep.

My wavy brown hair definitely isn't up to par the next morning, but I literally can't care less. I tie the sides back with a hair tie and call it good, but Miss Whickam has other plans.

On my way to the dining room for breakfast, she bustles over to me and glares at my hair, “Violet, your hair looks dreadful. How many times have I punished you for not fixing your hair in the morning?”

I struggle to remember just how many times, “Um...like sixteen?” 

“Twenty-nine. Dear, forget about breakfast and go straight to Mr. Tomlinson's office.” She orders me and my heart clenches in my chest in horror.

I totally forgot about Mr. Tomlinson. I place a hand over my heart and attempt to breathe normally. 

“But ma’am! My alarm didn't go off this morning and I didn't have time to do it!” I lie.

“That’s a lie. I always know when you tell a lie, Violet, you should know that. Rule number 36: never lie. You will go to Mr. Tomlinson and tell him what a naughty girl you've been. Now shoo.” She ushers me down the hall to the man’s office; the only male teacher we have. He is the only male on the entire school staff besides the gardener and now I have to be punished by him.

I know where his office is, but I hope I'll get lost on my way. This giant boarding school is big enough to get lost in...sort of...unless you've lived here for the past four years like I have. I know it all too well with its ornate carpeted halls and old paintings. 

I suddenly find myself standing outside Mr. Tomlinson’s door and I nervously fidget with my hair. I tap on the door lightly, hoping he won't be inside. My heart is pounding at a dangerous rate and I think I might faint when the door suddenly opens and he is standing there, looking dashingly beautiful, but intimidating as usual.

“Miss Violet, what can I do for you?” He asks me. I think I see his eyes flicker down to my legs briefly. No, I must have imagined it.

“I...I didn't do my hair.” I whisper in embarrassment. How do I tell him that I'm here for him to punish me? He seems to realize though, saving me from the added embarrassment.

After pondering my words for a moment, he takes my arm and pulls me into his office, shutting and locking the door. They always do that when we’re punished so no one interrupts, but for some reason it feels like he's preparing to murder me. He has always seemed so mysterious to me. What does he do behind in his office all day?

“Anything else?” He asks expectantly, like he knows about the lie as well. What, did Miss Whickam call and tell him what I did already? That old lady has always seemed to have it out for me.

“I did something else too.” I hate feeling like a child. Every adult here makes me feel like one.

“Tell me.” He commands and then reaches up to collect a simple spanking stick that is mounted on the wall like some kind of trophy.

I wonder how many students he has spanked with that stick. I swiftly dispose of the uncomfortable thought. I don't want to imagine him punishing the other girls on the very desk that sits in front of me...oh gosh.

“I lied to Miss Whickam.”

“About what? Darling if you keep giving me these short answers I’m going to make your punishment worse is that clear?” He says sharply and my eyes widen.

I can’t read him at all. Is he really heartless like he wants us all to think? Or is there a sliver of humanity behind those guarded, cold blue eyes?

“Yes.”

“Yes, what?” He coaxes.

“Yes, sir.” I mumble. “I told her my alarm didn't go off, resulting in me not having enough time to do my hair this morning, but I actually did have time, I just didn't feel like fixing my hair.” I explain with my hands folded behind me like we're supposed to when getting reprimanded.

“Indeed. So,” Mr. Tomlinson starts, “Basically, you didn't do your hair, and then you lied about it to Miss Whickam, then you come in here giving me short answers and I have to remind you to call me sir. I would say you're in a lot of trouble young lady.” He slaps the stick in his right hand, making me shift nervously as I imagine it hitting my ass like that. “How many spankings do you think you deserve?”

Oh no, This is always a lose-lose situation. If I say a number lower than what he has in mind, I will get double his amount. But if I say a number higher, he’ll go with it and give me more than what he had mentally chosen.

“Fifteen?” I say so quietly that I’m not sure he heard me.

“You choose fifteen, Violet? Is that your final choice? Remember that lying results in severe consequences.” He warns me and I take a moment to rethink.

Last time I lied, Miss Whickam gave me fifteen. But I did more than lie today, so maybe I should raise the number. “Twenty?”

“You would like twenty spankings is that right?” He clarifies smoothly, raising his eyebrows.

“Yes, sir.” I say.

“Yes, sir, what?” He prompts.

Gosh, he's so frustrating. The stick keeps slightly tapping against his palm. He knows how much he is torturing me by dragging this out. Miss Whickam always made things quick and to the point, but Mr. Tomlinson seems to want to drag out my humiliation.

Maybe this is why Miss Whickam handed me over to him…

“Yes, sir. Twenty spankings is fine.” I answer in finality and he raises an eyebrow.

“How hard would you like them?” He continues to ask stupid questions.

As hard as a damn feather falling to the earth, I want to say. But I know from experience that being sassy at a time like this only results in further punishment for me.

“However hard you see fit.” I say cautiously.

“On a scale from one to ten, how hard do you want them?” He asks me and I have to force myself not to start talking shit to him. Just get the damn punishment over with.

“How about four?” I say finally. I’ve never been asked that question so I'm not sure how to answer.

I immediately wish I picked two. I can already feel my bum starting to sting and he hasn’t even started.

“Alright Violet. I’ll tell you what I was planning on giving you.” The stick keeps up its tapping against his hand as he says, “I was going to give you twenty-five spankings at a three. But, since you wanted less than that, I shall double my number to fifty, at a four in severity at your request. Is that okay with you?”

My hands start shaking and I lose my breath. I’ve never been given more than forty at a time. “Yes...that’s...fine.”

“Should I make it seventy or are you going to address me properly?” He says quickly with a raised eyebrow.

“That number is fine, sir.” I say and my voice suddenly is gone. Before this I had thought that maybe we could become friends—he's rather young for a teacher—but now that idea has gone down the toilet.

“Are you okay?” He suddenly questions me, probably noticing my face has paled.

“I...I’m just nervous. I’ve never had such a harsh punishment before from Miss Whickam...and I’m afraid it will hurt a lot.” I admit softly and then add, “Sir.”

“It’s supposed to hurt, Violet.” He tilts his head and hesitates for a second before adding quietly, “But let me know if I'm genuinely too harsh.”

“Thank you, sir.” I lower my gaze in anxiety and embarrassment.

“Now, come bend over my desk.” He stands next to it, and waits for me to come over.

At his words, I feel like sinking into the carpet and disappearing into the busy floral design. Instead, I silently walk over to him and face the desk. Blushing heatedly, I bend over and then I feel his suit jacket brush against my side. My muscles tense and I close my eyes, imagining myself in a field of daisies, making flower crowns with my friends. But that image instantly vanishes when he speaks up.

“You’ve been very naughty this morning, Violet, and I’m certain you will remember this punishment very clearly. After this, you may not ever want to misbehave again.” He says evenly and I feel his stick tap my ass.

I instinctively jump in surprise even though it was just a tap and he places his palm on my lower back to make sure I stay put, “Relax. It’ll be over soon.”

“Sorry, sir.” I squeak as his hand rests on the small of my back. I feel it slide slightly toward my ass, but just as I think he’s going to touch my ass, he takes a step back.

A shiver runs through me and I bite my lip, waiting.

“It’s a shame that I am have to redden such a fine ass, sweetheart, but fine asses are always the naughtiest ones.” He comments.

I’m too shocked to respond. I’ve never heard him speak so inappropriately before and I honestly have no idea whether to laugh, cry, or faint. I hear a slight snicker come from him and I realize I had audibly squeaked and it sounded like a moan, but it was just me being surprised. I feel so embarrassed that I want to bury myself.

I wait for the first sting, but instead feel his stick touch my upper thighs, then slide upward, flipping my skirt up and over my bum. My eyes bug open.

“My, my, Violet. These are quite the panties.” He says in clear amusement.

I’m not sure whether to be glad I wore my sexy panties today, or to wish I had worn granny panties. Either way, it’s humiliating knowing he’s looking directly at my expensive Victoria’s Secret underwear.

“Is that really necessary sir?” I ask quietly, wanting him to put my skirt right back how he had found it.

Instead of answering, he slips his finger inside my panties and he pulls them down as well so they fall all the way down and are lying at my feet, I gasp and jump up, but Mr. Tomlinson is quick to push me down again.

“This is completely necessary. I know it’s uncomfortable but I need you to feel that way if I’m to teach you a lesson. Now stay down.” He says seriously.

Now my bare ass is in the air, fully exposed to him. I have never been spanked bare like this even with crazy Miss Whickam. It's utterly humiliating and I just want to turn into a butterfly and fly away to Iceland.

I hear the hiss of the stick flying through the air before it strikes me and I bite my tongue. It isn’t that bad. I can handle this.

“Now, dear, I want you to count with me like you do with Miss Whickam.” He commands and waits for me to speak.

“One.” I say.

“After you count each one, I want you to say thank you.” He says and I am completely at a loss for words. Did he do this with the other girls he punished?

But I quickly obey, “Thank you.”

“Daddy,” he adds and I almost faint.

“What?” My head shoots up. I did not just hear that word come out of his mouth. He’s my fucking biology teacher.

“Call me daddy after each one, Violet. Come on, listen to me.” He urges me.

“But why? That’s so...weird.” I hide my face in my arms.

“It’s not weird to me. Come on, just say it. No one but me will know you’ve called me that.” He promises and waits for me to obey.

“Daddy…” I whisper meekly and instantly cringe. “Oh my gosh I can’t do it.”

“I can always double the punishment again if you-”

“No! No. No, I’ll say it.” I interrupt, knowing I can handle saying the cringeworthy word more than I could handle 100 spankings.

He smacks me again and instructs, “Say it a little louder so I can hear you.”

“Two, thank you daddy.” I say and clench my eyes shut. I am beyond humiliated. I’m wishing I was taking a math test right now.

He continues to spank me and I continue to count and thank him, much to my embarrassment. He seems to be breathing hard after a while, as if he’s just expercised. But it really couldn’t be that hard...spanking someone.

At the fiftieth one, my legs are wiggling in discomfort and my teeth are clenched.

I gasp at the painful strike and say finally, “Fifty, thank you daddy.”

“A little louder, I didn’t hear you.” He says sharply and gives me another one. My bum is on fire by this time and I can hardly think.

“Ow! Fifty, thank you daddy!” I cry out and then he’s satisfied.

Instead of telling me I can get up, he places the stick back on its throne and unlocks the door.

“Sir?” I ask nervously and try to hide the tears of mortification that are spilling down my face. I’ve never cried during a spanking before and I’m beyond humiliated that he made me cry.

“It’s daddy to you, young lady.” He opens the door and waits for me to say whatever it is I’m going to say.

“Daddy...ugh...may I get up now?” I question, but don’t move from my spot. My skirt is still flipped up and my panties are still at my feet. I hope no one walks by...He is surely staring at my red bare butt.

“Not yet. Stay in that position until I return.” He commands and shuts the door behind him when he walks out.


	3. Three

I am bent over the desk for nearly twenty minutes with my bare bottom on display and I hope that Mr. Tomlinson locked the door. It would be humiliating if someone came in. I am tempted to pull my panties up and fix my skirt, but I don’t want to anger him. My butt is already throbbing in pain and I don’t need anymore punishment.

When he finally does come back, he shuts and locks the door and then comes around to sit at his desk so now I’m facing him.

“You may stand up now.” He says and leans back in his chair.

I frown at him and stand up as my skirt falls down to cover me. I bend down to pull up my panties, but he stops me.

“Wait. I’m not finished with you. I want you to go stand in that corner facing it.” He points to the corner and I am at a loss for words once again.

“But Miss Whickam never made me do that, sir—I mean...daddy.” I hastily mumble and don’t do as he says.

“Violet, darling. I’m afraid you must obey me. If you don’t, I’d be forced to administer a public spanking and you know those aren’t common occurrences. And since Miss Whickam is so frustrated with you, I don’t doubt she’d invite the boys’ school over to witness your humiliation.” He looks dead serious, as always.

Sighing deeply with pink cheeks, I step over to the corner and face it, having left my panties on the floor near his desk. He wouldn’t let me pull them back up.

“Hold your skirt up.” Mr. Tomlinson instructs me.

I turn back to see if he’s joking, but he’s only watching me intently, not a trace of amusement on his face.

“Must I?” I plead quietly.

“It’s part of the humiliation. Miss Whickam demands it.” He responds, glancing toward the door.

I slowly pull my skirt up and clench the folds in my hands, leaning my forehead against the corner. This man is making me stand here half exposed like a little girl. I’m entirely mortified. If this is what I have to go through every time I break a rule, I may have to reevaluate my life.

He doesn’t say anything else and simply let’s me stand there for around ten minutes before he says I can put my skirt down. I straighten my uniform while he steps around his desk.

“Don’t forget these.” He speaks up, kneeling down to pick up my panties.

“Oh, you don’t have—” It’s too late. He’s already holding them out to me and so I snatch them quickly and shove them in my skirt pocket because there’s no way in hell I’m putting them on in front of him.

He waves toward the door, “You may go now. You won’t be punished for missing your first class since I’m the one who detained you. But you will spend the evening catching up. When I call on you tomorrow in biology, I expect you to know the answer, is that clear?”

“Yes, sir.” I say, but then quickly correct myself. “I mean...daddy.”

“One more thing, when other people are around, you will call me sir. When we’re alone, call me daddy, understand?”

“But that is like...the strangest thing ever.” I groan.

“It’s not strange. Just do it.” He insists.

“Why though?” I question him.

“Mostly because I like the way it sounds when you say it. But also because it embarrasses you. And it’s my job to make sure you’re being punished properly.” He shrugs as he explains.

I grit my teeth, wanting to rebel and say “I think the fuck not.” But I don’t, because he would throw me back over the desk.

“After your punishments, I want you to thank me.” He adds just before I reach for the door knob.

“Thank you? For inflicting pain on my ass?” I cock my head.

“For punishing you, because you need it.” He explains.

Not wanting to seem weak and vulnerable, I say with a bit of attitude, “Thank you, for punishing me, daddy.”

“Watch the sass, Violet.” He raises an eyebrow.

I ignore his comment, unlocking the door and rushing out. My bum feels like an oven under my skirt and I scurry to class.

Sometimes I forget that I’m the daughter of a duchess. I’m never treated like royalty here. They treat me like I’m five and I just want to rip them all to shreds. But I can’t.

Classes go by at a snail’s pace because I can’t think of anything except for the burning in my bum against the wooden chair. By the time dinner has rolled around, all I want to do is get my ass to stop hurting and so after I’ve eaten, I sneak away to my room. Once alone, I lie on my bed on my stomach and fall asleep. I didn’t get very much sleep last night because of my late night shenanigans.

It’s 11:30 at night when I snap awake. Oh holy shit! I was supposed to be studying! I grab my biology books and start reading. But I don’t get very far before my eyes close again and I don’t wake up until I hear my alarm ringing in my ear the next morning.

•••

I slowly trudge to breakfast, my hair neatly pinned up in a bun at the top of my head and my bum still a little sore, but not bad. We are required to attend breakfast unless otherwise specified. I studied for less than an hour for my most important class and now my mind is blank and I don’t remember any of what I read. If Mr. Tomlinson calls on me, I’m going to die. I’ll just spontaneously explode into a cloud of potato chips.

I barely eat any breakfast but thankfully Miss Whickam doesn’t notice. She’s too busy chastising Holly for staining her blouse with cranberry juice. When the bell sounds some time later, we all rush to our classes. There are about fifty-five of us all together.

Literature goes by too quickly and I am thankful no one calls on me. I sit there like a statue so I won’t be sent to Mr. Tomlinson again. Now I know why everyone who has been punished by him suddenly becomes perfect angels.

And then comes biology. I tiptoe through the door and sit in the back far corner, hoping he’ll forget I’m here. But no, he wouldn’t forget me. The other girls are chattering like I’m not about to be humiliated again for not studying like he told me to.

He gets our attention and begins his lecture. Today is on human anatomy. I vaguely remember reading something about stomachs and livers but Mr. Tomlinson keeps looking at me and my mind is blank again. All I can think about is him giving me another spanking. I don’t want it. I don’t want him to spank me, but if he calls on me and I don’t know the answer, he’s going to know I didn’t study.

“Violet.” He calls out and I think I’m going to faint, “Explain to the class how two people have sex.”

Now he’s just being mean.

There are a few snickers and some look shocked and embarrassed that he would directly ask one of us to explain sex. I gulp and my hands start shaking. I should know this, not from reading but I should just generally know this. But he is looking at me like that and his palms are resting on the teacher’s desk like he knows I’m going to be bent over his soon and so I completely blank. Everything I ever knew about anything completely vanishes from my mind and I’m left speechless.

“Violet?” He repeats and I see a hint of a smirk playing on his lips. He’s enjoying this.

“I...I don’t know. The guy just sticks his thing into the girl and there you go.” I blurt out and the girls laugh at me, the traitors.

There’s a split second when it looks as though he might laugh, but he quickly collects himself. “I mean you’re not wrong, but it’s much more complicated than that. I was looking for an educated answer, one that shows you’ve studied the material. Stay behind at the end of class. I can tell you haven’t studied even though I gave you explicit instructions to.”

The other girls fall silent and look at me with pity.

I look at my hands and say, “Yes, Da--sir.”

He gives me a stern look and continues teaching. I can’t help but notice the faint smile that plays on his lips for the rest of class.


	4. Four

When all the other girls have filed out of the classroom, Mr. Tomlinson beckons for me to approach him. I reluctantly trudge down the middle row of student desks and near him with eyes downcast.

“Your hair looks lovely today, Violet.” He tells me.

Well, I wasn’t about to repeat yesterday’s events after having a bad hair day.

“I’m glad you learned your lesson yesterday when I spanked you. But alas, here you are again, with another lesson to be learned. Why are you so disobedient?” He asks calmly and walks around his desk to me.

As the space between my teacher and I narrows, I am caught off guard by the cologne he is wearing. It’s so refreshing that I breathe it in discretely. It smells so nice.

“I don’t try to be disobedient. I personally think the rules here are too strict and the punishments too severe.” I’m honest, but he doesn’t seem to like my answer.

“Are you questioning our discipline methods?” His voice is low and suddenly I feel like I’m being cornered.

“N-no… I just think that they could be improved. It’s the twenty first century after all.” I say shakily and take a nervous step away from him.

He’s so close to my age that it seems wrong that he has been given the job of punishing me. With Miss Whickam, it was more understandable since she’s like forty or something. But Mr. Tomlinson is twenty-four. He could be my friend or even my boyfriend, but no. He has to be the one to spank me.

“Did you really not know the answer?” He asks suddenly.

“What?”

“To the question about sex I asked you during class.” He clarifies.

Oh.

“No, I knew the answer. It’s just, you asked me to explain it in front of everybody. And in front of you.” I shrug as my eyes look anywhere except for him. “So I sort of...got nervous and couldn’t think.”

“Could you tell me the answer now?” He tilts his head and I don’t know if he’s trying to embarrass me on purpose or if he’s genuinely trying to give me another chance at redemption.

“U-uhm…” I stammer nervously.

“If you really don’t know, I’d be happy to help you understand.” He tells me and his hands clasp together in front of him.

I chance a glance at him and see him watching me intently, mischievousness in his eyes. He’s trying to make me uncomfortable.

“No need. I am perfectly aware of how it works.” I say and cross my arms over my chest because I swear I caught him looking down.

He chuckles lightly, and gestures to the door. “Well then, if you aren’t going to give me the explanation I’m looking for, you can head to my office.”

I internally debate the choice he’s given me. I can either tell him in painful detail how sex works, or survive another spanking. I don’t know if I can live with the uncomfortableness that would certainly arise from me explaining sex to him. And the pain from a spanking goes away after awhile...but it’s also completely humiliating. However, I survived yesterday, so I can do it again.

He takes my silence as my answer and speaks up. “Now, I want you to go straight to my office and bend over my desk. I’ll be there in a minute. You’ll be in even more trouble if I find that you haven’t bent over.” He tells me and goes around his desk and sits down, rifling through a drawer.

“Yes, sir.” I say hastily and scurry away. Thankfully he doesn’t make me call him daddy that time.

He’s going to spank me again and I feel like I’m about to have a panic attack. In his office, I close the door and face the desk in anxiety. What will happen this time? Maybe I should just blurt out everything I know about sex when he returns and avoid this whole awful ordeal. But how mortifying would that be? Ugh, this is a mess.

Making my way slowly to the hard edge of the desk, I gingerly lean over it and rest the side of my head on the backs of my hands, waiting nervously for his arrival. I hope he doesn’t pull my skirt up again or take my panties down. It was just so utterly humiliating. Why can’t I be punished with dish duty or even laundry duty?

Mere minutes pass before the door opens and he clears his throat. “Didn't I tell you to pull up your skirt?”

“No, sir. You didn’t say anything about my skirt.” I say, my lip trembling.

I can feel his fingers take hold of the hem of my short skirt which is just below my bum and he flips it up and over my back. I regret wearing my red lace panties today. They barely hide any skin and I only bought them so I would feel sexy.

I hear a soft intake of breath when he catches sight of them. I’m not sure if he’s impressed or scandalized that I would wear such a thing. When his large hand sets itself directly on one side of my ass, I am positive that he likes what he sees.

“Violet, I cannot begin to describe how sexy your ass is...especially in these panties.” He squeezes my bum and I can’t help but squirm.

“Please don’t touch me like that, sir. It’s inappropriate.” I say, moving to stand up.

“Relax, sweetheart. I’m only going to be spanking you.” He removes his hand and bends me over again.

I don’t respond because honestly, what am I supposed to say?

“Now, tell me why you are here.” He gives my bum a little swat with his hand and I tense.

“I...um...I didn’t study enough.” I get out. My bum is already a little sore from yesterday. How am I going to endure another spanking?

“Correct. You didn’t study even when I directly told you to and you told me you would. And how am I going to deal with you?” He asks me pointedly.

“You’re going to spank me.” I whisper, embarrassed.

“That is also correct. I’m going to spank you, love. And I’m going to spank you hard. I do realize that your ass is still a bit sore from yesterday, so I will try to avoid those spots, because I don’t want to cause any permanent damage. But the areas I do spank, will hurt even more than normal.” He says mysteriously and then leaves my bum to go around his desk. He kneels down and retrieves something that I can’t see.

“W-why will it hurt more?” I ask cautiously, my nerves rising.

His blue eyes flicker up to meet mine as one eyebrow raises. “You’ll see.” Mr. Tomlinson goes back behind me, holding an object which I can’t see.

I don’t dare try to turn around so I can see. That would only result in more punishment. Then without warning, I feel a cold sensation on the upper parts of my legs. He’s holding an ice pack to my skin and I squeal and try to wriggle away, but he places a hand on the small of my back to hold me in place.

“Stop squirming.” He instructs.

The ice is freezing and chills my skin. I try harder to move away, just because I don’t know what the hell his goal is, but Mr. Tomlinson has other plans. He stands up abruptly.

“I warned you, but you won’t stop wriggling. I haven’t had to use these in a while, but for you, I knew I was going to have to take them out sometime or another.” He sighs and drops the ice pack onto the table.

He removes two coffee coasters that are on either side of my waist. I look back and watch in surprise as he takes hold of something that is hidden in a hole that had been covered by one coaster.

It’s a strong looking length of chain.

Before I realize what is happening, he has brought the chain around my waist and secured it in the hole the other coaster had been hiding. I am now chained to Mr. Tomlinson’s desk and my anxiety is rising steadily. I’m not afraid, but extremely shocked.

“What the fu...heck! You just casually have chains hidden in your desk? Did you have those put in just so you could spank students without them moving away? That isn’t fair.” I accuse him and try to stand, but the chain that’s attached to the desk and wrapped around my back holds me down.

I’m completely at his mercy and I don’t know how to feel about it. I’m not scared like I probably should be.

“One more smart remark and I’ll secure you further.”

“It’s not a smart remark. I’m simply wondering why in the world you would have freaking chains in your desk. Like, that’s not normal. Are you planning to torture me or something?” I snap at him boldly.

“Violet.” He warns.

“But honestly. Do you spank all the girls like this? Chained up and completely at your mercy?” I sass, attempting to crane my head back to look at him, but he’s standing directly behind me.

He sighs deeply and then I feel him take my wrists and pull them together behind me. “I told you, no more smart remarks.”

“W-wha...what are you doing?” I squeak and feel cold metal click closed around my wrists. Shit.

Now he’s fucking handcuffed me!

“Literally, what the heck. Why would you handcuff me?” I say with a frown and have to lay my head down on the desk.

“If you’re going to be rebellious during your punishment then I must restrain you. That’s just how it works with me. Now shush with the attitude or you will find yourself in an even more degrading position.” He says seriously and goes back to pressing the ice to my bum and I huff in defeat.

He only does so for a minute more before he removes it and I can’t help but let a small moan out at the relief. I purse my lips together and hope that he hadn’t heard me.

“Don’t make that noise.” He sharply demands.

“What noise?” I pretend to be oblivious.

“You know exactly what noise.” He grumbles under his breath, but leaves it at that.

“Yes, sir.”

“It’s daddy, remember?” He reminds me and my legs become restless, tapping against the side of the desk.

“Yes, daddy…” I whisper because I can’t say it out loud without wanting to bury myself underground.

“Unless you want me to chain your ankles to the floor, I suggest you hold your legs still.”

“You have ankle chains too?” I scoff, but then remember his warning about attitude. “I mean, never mind.”

He lets it go and I hear him move to fetch his spanking stick, or cane, or whatever it is. He comes back and then his hand settles against my cold ass for a moment.

“Perfect.” He says, satisfied. “Spanking cold skin always hurts so much more.”

I want to beg him to have mercy and not spank me again, but I’m too prideful to beg right now, so I casually say, “You know, I’ve learned my lesson. I think chaining me up and feeling my ass was punishment enough.”

“No, you haven’t. You won’t learn until I’ve given you a sound spanking. That’s always how it works with you students. So, how many would you like?” He takes his spanking stick and I hear him swishing it through the air as if practicing.

“Uh…” I think hard. Last time I guessed too small. I suppose it’s time to go bigger to be safer. “40.” I hold my breath and hope he hadn’t chosen higher. He really did seem to be upset with my actions.

“My, my. Aren’t you eager for a spanking from me?” He chuckles.

“No, not really.” I mumble so doesn’t hear.

“You chose 40 while I only chose 25. So I’m going to spank you a total of 40 times at your request.” He decides.

I groan. I told you; it’s always a lose-lose.

He taps the stick against my ass lightly. “Don’t forget to thank me each time. Properly. No need to count this time. Now, shall we begin?”

When I stay silent, waiting for the first spanking, he repeats more sternly, “I said, shall we begin?”

“Yes, daddy.” I say.

This feels so strange being chained by the waist to a desk with my hands handcuffed behind my back and my pantie clad behind on show for this unfortunately sexy man. If it was any other situation without the spanking, you’d think he was about to…

My face grows hot and I throw the image away. That could never happen with me and him. Nope. He’s simply the guy who punishes the naughtiest girls.

His stick cuts through the air and strikes me. I instinctively gasp at how much more it hurts then usual. He had struck right where the ice had been administered, just below my ass where my sit spot was. My ass is a little wet from the condensation on the ice pack and I think that only adds to the pain. My body is ignited in pain and I feel shivers run through me. He sure knows what he’s doing.

“Thank you, daddy.” I croak. Well this is going to be miserable.

He gives me another one.

“Thank you...daddy.” I can’t keep in the groan and tears start coming against my will.

It hurts so badly this time. Especially since he keeps hitting my sit spots and not my butt like normal. He spanks my upper legs and it stings, especially because of my cold skin. How does he know how to make me feel more pain than usual? Did he take spanking classes in school?

Each spanking is harder than the last. When he gets to 20, he stops for a moment and sets the stick beside me on the desk so I have to look at it—the object that’s causing me so much discomfort. I gasp when I feel his hand on my ass and he starts rubbing slowly. I can’t hold back the moan because of the relief it gives me and then my face turns red.

“I told you not to make that noise.” He says and his voice slightly cracks.

“And I told you not to touch me like that.” I whisper.

“I’m making sure you can handle more. Do you not want me to prepare your skin for the next set?” He inquires as he removes his hands from me.

“Um…” I trail off helplessly.

“Because by all means, if you think you can take 20 more strikes without some sort of relief then I’ll keep going.” He says and grabs the stick again.

“No, wait.” I stop him, lifting my head.

He sees my damp eyes and so I turn away.

“I suppose it’s fine.” I murmur, wanting nothing but some relief from the pain. If it means having him massage my bum for a second or two, so be it. He’s already humiliated me beyond repair.

His hands move back to my skin, gently rubbing my sore ass and then down to the backs of my legs. Mr. Tomlinson is kneeling behind me with his face so close to my ass. What the hell is he doing back there?

Then his thumbs brush down my ass unnervingly near my opening. Oh my holy shit. He could probably see all of my female parts yesterday when I was bare. I don’t know why I hadn’t thought of that before. I praise the Lord that he allowed me to keep my panties on today.

“If you don’t stop moving, I’ll have to remove your panties.” He warns me and I suddenly realize I had been wriggling around with nervousness.

He doesn’t touch me in that special place, but the closeness of his fingers to it forces me to squirm and fidget anyway, which he doesn’t like.

“I told you to stop moving.” He tells me and slips a finger in the waistband of my panties.

My head jerks up, “No, wait, I’m sorry. I just can’t help it when you’re almost touching my...you know.”

“You were warned.” He tells me and my lace panties are dropped to my ankles.

I sigh in irritation and he stands up, taking his stick. I want to call him a dickface, but I don’t want him to take anymore of my clothes off. I don’t think he would be that bold, but you never know.

I am shamelessly whimpering now. Not only does it hurt like hell, but I am humiliated beyond words. I want to know who the other girls he punished were so I can ask if he was this cruel to them.

The stick cracks again and I repeat the same words over and over. He gives me an extra just for good measure and then puts the stick away.

“May I get up now?” I cry.

He ignores me yet again and I hear him moving around.

“I’m going to apply some lotion to your sores. I’m not completely the devil, darling.” He says and then I feel some sort of relief when he rubs some cool cream onto my bum. He carefully rubs it all over and his thumbs, once again, move quite near to my entrance making me move.

Then I hear a quick intake of breath. “Violet. You naughty girl. Were you turned on by your punishment?”

“What? Of course not.” I whisper weakly.

Is he staring directly at my vagîna? The thought makes my body quake.

"Don't lie to me. You were clearly turned on. You're soaking wet."


	5. Chapter 5

"You're wet Violet." Mr. Tomlinson informs me.

"But...." I begin to deny it, but then I feel it dribble on my leg.

I'm beyond horrified. I can't even form a sentence.

“You liked it, didn't you?” He inquires curiously, but there's something in his voice that makes me anxious.

“What?” I respond after a moment, confused.

“I think you did. Because all this…” he pauses and then I feel his finger drag along my wetness, “tells me that you did.”

“Mr. Tomlinson!” I jerk my head around and glare at him while he holds up the finger coated with my arousal.

“Did you?” He asks again, his voice slightly shaky.

“Did I what?” I snap.

“Like it?”

“I didn't. And I would appreciate it if you would never touch me there again.” I demand.

I glance up, breathing hard and studying his face. He's trying very hard to keep an emotionless expression and so I think he's just a heartless bàstard. But then his gaze meets mine and he takes his hands off me.

“In the future, don't disobey me.” Is all he says before walking to the door and abruptly leaving the room.

I frown and steady my breathing. Why does he always leave me here after spanking me?

•••

He returns twenty minutes later and I'm lying numbly on the desk, completely mortified. He had no right to touch me there and if he does it again, I'll tell someone.

Mr. Tomlinson takes the handcuffs off and unchains my waist. "You are dismissed. Next time, I expect you to know the answer to the questions I ask you."

"Yes, daddy." I say quietly and avoid his eyes while pulling my panties back up and straightening my skirt.

I hate how my panties soak up the wetness that has collected down there. It's a feeling I'm not used to and I don't know why it's happened. My bum and upper legs are on fire and my pride has been blown to smithereens.

When I take hold of the door handle, he questions pointedly, "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Turning back, I remember just in time, "Thank you for spanking me."

I bolt out the door, shutting it quickly and rushing to the massive staircase. I take them two at a time, even though it's against the rules. No one’s around anyway. I just want to get away from him and the awkwardness that always comes from being in his presence.

And he touched me...down there. I don't know how to feel about that. Is he simply a pervert? Whatever the reason behind his actions, it made me entirely uncomfortable so I push the memory from my mind.

I hurry down the hall, my short skirt swishing at the fast pace and I finally arrive at my room. I turn the knob and step inside, closing it softly. Lydia is lying on her stomach on her bed, her feet in the air, reading our humanities textbook. She turns and notices me as she brushes her dark hair from her eyes.

"Where've you been? I've barely seen you at all the passed couple days, not counting yesterday when you basically slept all day." She asks me, placing her book down. "Did Mr. Tomlinson send you to Miss Whickam?"

I grumble back, "I've been preoccupied. I got punished yes. You should have woken me up! I barely had time to study and so I didn't know the answer to his question."

"Oh gosh I'm sorry! I wasn't in here much yesterday so I didn't think to wake you. And you looked really tired and—oh my goodness!" She exclaims when I turn away from her to look in my dresser mirror. "Your legs! What did Miss Whickam do to you?!"

Her mouth is open and I spin around so she'll stop gawking at the red marks. I decide I don't want anyone to know that I am now only being spanked by Mr. Tomlinson so I lie, "Miss Whickam was really pissed. It seems like no matter what I do, there's always something wrong with my choices."

"That looks like it was brutal. I'm proud to say I've only been punished 14 times in the three years I've been here. I can't believe how high the number is, but still, I know some of the other girls have been spanked close to 50 times. I mean, that is so many! They must break rules all the time."

“Yeah well...the rules are too strict and there are too many of them. I mean we're reckless teenage girls just trying to have fun. Are they trying to make us into mindless boring ass robots?” I complain, throwing my hand in the air dramatically.

I make a face and look away from her. 50 really isn't that many. Miss Whickam keeps a record of how many times we each are punished and she shows us the number occasionally, privately, just to be a bïtch.

"How many times have you been spanked?" Lydia asks me curiously.

"It doesn't matter." I say quickly and start busying myself with putting a pile of clean clothes away.

"Oh come on, just tell me. I won't judge you! I can't believe I've never asked you this before." She chatters like she is completely fine with the fact that we get spanked like children.

She keeps begging me to tell her and I keep saying no. We argue for ten minutes before I give in.

"Fine! But you have to promise not to tell anyone alright?” I point a finger at her seriously.

“Promise.” She crosses her heart and leans forward in anticipation.

Sighing, I pinch the bridge of my nose. “And remember, I've been here for four years." I tell her seriously and she nods, waiting eagerly for me to continue. I sigh in defeat before confessing, "Today made 402 punishments."

You could have heard a pin drop in the dead silence that follows my confession. Her eyes open wide and her mouth hangs open like a barn door. I can see all kinds of thoughts swirling in her brain, wondering if I'm kidding or not. But my expression is serious and she is forced to believe me. I can't believe the number either, but it's true. I'm spanked pretty much twice a week, usually for pointless things.

"Oh my..." Lydia breathes finally, her eyebrows lifting in surprise.

"I know it's messed up. That's why I hate it here; I can't be myself because they just spank me every time I want to do something that doesn't align with the rules. I'm no perfect lady. I don't give a damn that I'm a future duchess. If I want to sneak out in the middle of the night and streak down the road to the boy's school then for for the love of macaroni, I will!"

Then Lydia starts laughing. She literally collapses and laughs until she starts crying. I have no idea why she's laughing at this. It's actually quite serious and it's giving me anxiety.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" I have to ask.

"Oh my goodness!" She gasps between unladylike guffaws. "You like getting spanked don't you?"

"What?" Now I'm even more confused.

"You know. Some people have that spanking fetish. You have it don't you! You're bad on purpose." She wipes her eyes. "It's so messed up."

"I do not like getting spanked." I clarify, unamused.

"Yes you do. I can't believe you like it when Miss Whickam spanks you." She puts down her textbook and looks at me like I'm a freak.

Well darling, the only freak around here is you. Lydia and I usually get along, but sometimes she can just be…impossible. Sometimes I think she has a mental disorder.

"I don't fücking like being spanked okay! I hate it! I hate this school and I hate Miss Whickam!" I yell at her. But then I feel bad for snapping, "Sorry... I just feel very strongly about this."

"I'm sorry, but I don't believe you." She snorts and rolls her eyes, ignoring my outburst.

"Whatever. Just keep your stupid ideas to yourself. I don't want the whole school thinking I'm some kind of kinky freak."

“Fine, I'll keep quiet. But I can help you out you know." She snickers to herself.

"Help me?" I ask.

"I'll tell Miss Whickam that you've been swearing and then you'll be able to get spanked again!" She says proudly.

Is she an idiot or…?

"If you say that I will put a whole jar of spiders in your bed and put flour in your blow dryer and pour honey in your clothes drawers. And then I'll murder you." I threaten, almost serious. Almost.

She scoffs and waves it off. "You wouldn't do that. But fine, I can see you don't want to be spanked right now. I'm sure you're very sore. Your legs look painful." She says sympathetically and I breathe a sigh of relief.

"But I will tell her some time. Maybe next week when your bottom has had time to recover from-"

"Please don't Lydia." I plead with her.

"No promises." She finally shuts up, but I'm anxious that she'll tell on me.

I vow silently that I won't swear anymore around Lydia. She used to ignore it and never told on me, but now that she's got this delusion in her head...

"I bet you're wishing you could be spanked by our biology teacher am I right?" Lydia eggs me on and I throw an exasperated hand in the air.

"Lydia, will you let it go?"

"Nope. Never. I know for a fact that you wish he would spank you." She claims loudly so I plug my ears, but I can still her speaking.

Her voice gets louder so I'll listen, "You wish he would take you into a room and bend you over and spank your bare bottom with his hand!"

"Lydia stop!" I shout at her.

She goes back to giggling, but stops annoying me. Her nose is back in her textbook and I rub my bum. It's SO sore and I can still feel the crack of his stick.; the ice he had so cruelly applied to my skin before hand; the chains that bound me to the desk: the way he had slid my panties down my legs; the way his hand had caressed my ass so tenderly in between spankings; the way his finger had slid over my sex...

Wait, where are my thoughts going? What the hell. I shake my head to clear those disturbing memories. Lydia is wrong.


	6. Chapter 6

I apply makeup to the backs of my legs to hide the red, because if I were to bend over, people might be able to see the marks. And I don't want people asking about it. After freshening up, I leave my room long after Lydia left and head to dinner. I walk briskly and pass an open doorway that leads to the upstairs sitting room.

Just as I walk by, a hand reaches out from the crack in the door and clamps over my mouth. My assailant's other hand wraps around my waist, pulling me through the doorway.

The startled gasp I let out is muffled through the hand but then I hear, "It's just me, shh."

Mr. Tomlinson's grip is strong and he pushes me against the nearest wall so I'm facing it and I can't see him behind me. The door swings shut with a soft click.

An unexpected thrill rushes through me.

"What are you doing?" I ask him meekely when he removes his hand from my mouth, but then moves it to hold my hips with both hands. He presses me into the wall and I suck in a breath.

"I heard you and your roommate shouting in your room earlier." He whispers into my ear and I freeze.

My entire body tenses in dread and then my breathing quickens. He must know that I was swearing! I know that I cannot take another punishment this soon.

"I heard Lydia shouting out something repeatedly. And it caught my attention." His lips touch my ear as he speaks softly so no one will hear us.

My whole body trembles. It scares me how confident I am normally, but when Mr. Tomlinson is around, I feel meek and submissive and exactly like a naughty little schoolgirl should feel.

"Do you remember what she said?" He coaxes me, but I stay silent, mostly because I can't speak while his fingers dig into my hips like they are. I feel him press my stomach further into the wall and I make a small sound when I can feel his manhood pressed into my back.

Where did Miss Whickam find this teacher?

"You like this don't you?" He murmurs smoothly and one of his hands slides onto my stomach.

"Uh...I'm pretty sure I don't." I stutter and I hope he doesn't notice how shaky I've become.

"Admit it, I heard Lydia shouting at the top of her lungs that you like being spanked, love." He says in a disturbingly seductive voice.

“Oh my gosh...she was accusing me and trying to be a...jerk. She was making things up.” I try to get him to understand.

“Oh?” He responds simply, waiting for me to continue.

“It wasn't true. She was only trying to embarrass me.” I whisper in defense.

“Are you sure it's not true?” He asks from behind me, his breath tickling my ear and I instinctively shiver.

Am I?

"I'm...positive." I try to wriggle out from between him and the wall, but he doesn't let me escape.

"I have a feeling you do like it when I spank you. You're just too shy to admit it." The hand that was on my hip moves to my bum and he just sets it there.

“If there's one thing you should know about me, it's that I'm not shy.” I say firmly, reaching back and pushing his hand away.

“You are when it comes to sexual things.” He points out and I blush.

“I'm not shy. I know what I think. And I don't like being spanked.” I say through clenched teeth. “Now let me go to dinner.”

I'm fighting not to sound as vulnerable as I feel, but my voice comes out so soft that he probably thinks I don't actually mean the words. I feel completely defenseless in his dominating grip.

“I think you do, you just don't know it yet. You were wet when I spanked you today. That proves that deep down, you enjoy the sensation of me dominating you like that, even if you haven't realized it yet." He tells me like it's a fact. What is he trying to accomplish by telling me this?

"You're wrong. I hate it when you punish me. It makes me feel like a child." I argue with him and he squeezes my butt roughly, making me squeak and bite my lip.

"See? If you didn't like it, you wouldn't have made that sound." He points out and I make a mental note to never make any sounds ever again.

"I made it because you hurt me..." I tell him quietly and close my eyes. “It still hurts from earlier.”

“Ah. Still sore? What if I'm gentle?” He insists, and my skin tingles as I feel his palm rest on my ass and carefully rub in a circular motion.

My hand goes back and pushes his away again. I make a feeble attempt to get him to move, but he simply catches my wrist and pulls it behind me. “This is horribly inappropriate, Mr. Tomlinson.”

"If you honestly don't like it, then why are your cheeks flushed pink, your breaths short and uneven, your eyes keep falling shut. Your entire body is trembling, darling."

"Maybe that's because I'm nervous and concerned. And I'm not trembling." I deny him even though I am clearly shivering.

“The only time I will hurt you is when you're being spanked. You don't need to be concerned.” He assures and tries a different tactic.

His lips suddenly brush against my ear and I gasp, completely taken off guard. I can't even form a sentence when I feel his teeth lightly graze my earlobe.

"Sir?" I squirm but he holds me stil.

“Is that what I told you to call me?” His voice is low and it cracks before his lips brush below my ear and my eyes flutter and close again at the softness of his lips against my skin.

“N-no.” I push the pleasurable feeling away. He's my teacher.

"Say it." He orders.

"But it makes me uncomfortable."

“Say it, and then tell me how much you like it when I punish you.” He says, his hands holding me captive while his mouth is still on my neck.

He kisses me there, leaving a trail of wetness from his lips and it leaves me squirming and panting. It does feel good. Holy shît does it feel good—him kissing me and trapping me against the wall. But not him spanking me, that is simply too strange for me.

"Admit you like it and I'll stop if you want."

"But I don't..." I struggle for breath.

"I guess there's only one way to really know for sure, isn't there?" He says slyly and I'm confused.

Then I feel his hand slide down my stomach and pause at the top of the waistband of my skirt. My hands clutch his hand and stop him from going further.

“What are you doing?” I ask, trying to push him so I can turn around, yet he still holds me firmly facing the wall.

“If you're wet right now, it means you like what I'm doing. Are you?” He questions, his manhood pressed against my lower back. Fûck he's hard.

“You don't need to kno-”

“Violet...let me feel you.” He rasps in my ear, and softly bites at my earlobe again, making my muscles feel like putty.

“I…” 

His fingers slide beneath the waistline of my skirt and pause at my panties, softly rubbing the skin there.

“Oh my gosh.” My voice shakes and I hate how he's making me feel right now, because it feels fûcking amazing. My body wants his fingers to slide further, but my brain is screaming at me to stop this before he goes any further.

“I want to touch you, to feel your arousal.” He breathes. “If you truly don't want me to, just tell me how wet you are.”

“Mr. Tomlinson. I...can't do this. Please stop.” I beg with great difficulty, even though I feel like I'm high on some kind of ecstasy drug, not that I know what that feels like.

“If you wish.” His hot breath hits my ear one more time before his hand retreats, but not before sliding across my skin and tucking my blouse back in.

“But Violet. I can tell what you're feeling. Even though you won't admit it, you enjoyed it, didn't you?” He questions, allowing me to turn.

My cheeks are pink and I feel like I'm sweating out an entire ocean as I shakily glance into his eyes. “I won't admit anything to you.”

“At least tell me this. Do you like feeling dominated?” He asks.

“I…” I look to the side, immensely uncomfortable.

I'm so confused. I've never been exposed to anything like this and I never thought I could get turned on by something so strange. But I can't deny that my panties are soaked. And I don't have the guts to tell him. I shouldn't need to tell him anyway.

“Violet...will you let me...check? Just one touch. You don't have to say anything more and I'll have my answer.” He requests, still standing incredibly close to me.

I don't know how to respond. He certainly doesn't need to know if I'm turned on by what he does. But I can't help the curiosity I feel… What's the point to his desire to know? And the unfamiliar sensations I've been having since the second this attractive man pushed me against the wall...where did those come from?

“Violet?” He presses.

“One touch.” I say so quietly I barely hear myself.

His lips move into a pleased smirk as he steps closer, moving one hand toward my skirt. He raises the hem slightly as his hand disappears underneath. Although I am entirely mortified and trembling in shyness, my stomach twists in a good way when I feel his fingers softly press into the bottom of my panties, where I am the most...damp.

His mouth morphs from a smirk, to lips parting in surprise. “Damn you're so wet.”

I start sweating even more and I look at the ground, seeing his hand under my skirt. The sight jolts me. I quickly push his hand away and move away from the wall.

“I...shouldn't have let you do that.” I say quietly, hoping everyone is already at dinner.

For once he has nothing to say, his eyes never leaving me as if he's seeing me differently.

“Pretend it didn't happen.” I mutter, and push past him out of the room and hurry to dinner.

I can't shake the feeling of want that is screaming between my legs. His touch did something, but I'm not entirely sure what because I have no experience sexually.

What just happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honest opinions about this chapter would be greatly appreciated.


	7. Chapter 7

During the next week, I'm a perfect angel. I avoid Mr. Tomlinson at all costs. If I know I'll have to pass him in the hall, I'll hide in a classroom until he passes.

After that strange encounter we had in the sitting room when he touched me down there, I felt the need to hide from him. He intimidates me so much and I feel like a naughty little girl around him.

It's easy for me to avoid the other girls as well, because half of them are insanely annoying anyway. Lydia isn't my closest friend at the school, but she is my roommate so I can't really avoid her, even though she now believes that I have a spanking fetish and won't let it go. Like what the hell.

And Mr. Tomlinson?

Well, sure, he is undeniably the most attractive man I've ever laid eyes on, not to mention the most charming. But he has to be the one to punish me. If he wasn't such a perv and didn't spank us, I have to say that I'd date him in a heartbeat.

Here I am hiding in the giant cherry tree in the backyard, daydreaming about what it would be like to be in a relationship with him, when he treats me like a child. He spanks me for heaven's sake. He doesn't care about me like that.

I shift my weight on the thick branch that I'm sitting on and hike my skirt up because I can when nobody's around. I feel like a rebel, even though I'm just trying to be a normal teenager. The rules are way too strict to be healthy. Most of these girls will probably go wild after they graduate. 

Climbing trees is against the rules of course. So I have to be quiet. I have a pad of blank paper in my lap and a worn out pencil stub that I should replace soon. I'm so high in the tree that I don't hear someone walking below me.

Picking the bark off the tree absentmindedly, I let it fall through my fingertips and flutter to the ground. My mind is concentrated on the scene before me as I plan out how I am going to draw the beautiful view of faroff mountain peaks with the shimmering lake in the foreground and the cherry tree branches framing it all.

"Violet." I hear a voice far below me call out and I jump in a panic.

Looking down warily, I see Mr. Tomlinson staring up at me with a raised eyebrow, one hand placed on the tree trunk. He has bits of bark in his hair.

"Why must you insist on breaking rules?" He asks me.

Honest to God, it's not because I like getting spanked, I want to tell him. But instead I say, "Please don't tell anyone." 

Why would I say that? Of course he'll tell. And he'll be the one to punish me for it. He won't let me off the hook. Certainly not.

"Violet, get down here now, and please don't break your neck." He orders me and I feel my chest tighten and my heart begin beating faster in anxiousness.

I start to obey silently. But it's in my nature to rebel, and so I suddenly stop.

"Come on, I don't have all day. My office. Now." He says impatiently. "I'm surprised you've gone this long without breaking any rules. It must be a record for you."

"I don't want to come down yet." I blurt out. It's not like he'll climb up here himself. I honestly have no idea what I'm thinking, but I really want to stay and draw.

"Don't make me tell you again." He warns darkly and I can hear the danger in his tone.

"Just a few more minutes. I have to draw this scene before the sun sets." Stupid, I know. I'm an idiot. But we all know that by now.

"Get yourself down here this instant. Violet!" He booms and suddenly I'm scared of him.

I obediently close my drawing pad and begin the climb down. I realize that if he's watching me, he can see straight up my skirt and so I try to use my hand to hold my skirt in a way where he won't be able to see.

The last branch is a ways from the ground and so I sit on it, preparing to jump down. He's right below me so I say, "Could you move so I can jump down?"

"No. I don't want you to hurt yourself. I'll catch you." He responds and lifts his arms up, waiting for me.

“But I'll squash you.” I say, doubtfully.

“No, you won't. You're incredibly light. Now stop arguing.” He returns with a roll of his eyes.

Biting my lip, I give in and slip off the branch. He immediately catches me by the waist and my hands go to his shoulders for support. Our faces are much too close for a split second and so I swiftly step away once I'm on the ground. He lets go of my waist and then he straightens my skirt for me.

"You're so naughty. Violet. Why is that?" He asks quietly as he picks a leaf from my hair.

"It's just in my nature I guess. Sir. When I want to do something, I do it. I like climbing this tree and so I do. Even when boring pricks like Miss Whickam tell me not to." It's only after I've spoken that I realize that there are so many wrong things about what I just said.

"I hope you realize that you just called Miss Whickam a boring prick. And you didn't call me Daddy. You can't go two seconds without breaking rules." He chuckles and takes my sketch pad.

"Hey! I-I don't like other people looking at that." I scold him and try to take it back, but he only grabs my hand roughly.

"Darling don't take things from me." He says coolly and I force my hand to retreat. You took it from me first, bìtch.

“You can't just look through someone's sketchbook. Please, sir...Daddy.” I say quietly.

He holds it in his hand for a second, staring at the worn cover. “Just a few peeks?”

“I really would rather you didn't.” I mumble.

“Do you have secrets inside?” He asks.

“No...it's just...fine. A few peeks.” I cross my arms and glare at him because I feel like he would look anyway.

He flips through the pages that no one but me has ever seen and I suddenly want to hit him. Where this violence has come from, I have no idea. It's just...he’s looking at my private sketchbook. A sketchbook to an artist is like a diary. How dare he?

“These are excellent.” He muses.

"Sir, I am serious when I say that I don't like other people looking at that. It's personal." I reach for it and he takes my hand again.

His gaze turns to me and I shrink back against the tree trunk when he takes a threatening step toward me. He can look so intimidating when he wants to. Like right now. But holy shît...it's annoying how hot it is.

"It's so obvious. How can you deny it?" He ponders out loud while not breaking eye contact.

"What?" I ask stupidly.

Shaking his head, he says firmly, "Come with me. You need to be punished."

My mouth parts slightly and I want to dig a hole and bury myself in it. The last time we spoke was when he had seductively touched me and it seemed like he might be inclined not to spank me anymore. But no. The only way he thinks of me is as a naughty schoolgirl in need of punishment.

"Let's go to the greenhouse." He nods in that direction and I find myself staring at him, not moving. "Anytime now." He says.

"I'll obey. But if you touch me like you did during that one punishment ever again, I will call the police." I tell him, dead serious and he is taken aback.

"You clearly enjoyed my touch last time we were alone." He points out.

"You were messing with my head. I wasn't thinking straight." I defend myself.

"Liar." He mumbles as I move away from the tree and toward the greenhouse. There better not be anyone in there.

The brilliant green lawn is still wet from the sprinklers as I trudge toward the damn greenhouse ahead. I used to like that place. Now it will be tainted by memories of him punishing me in there.

"Got your stick?" I ask sassily.

"No. I'm using my hand this time." He answers and I nearly choke on my own saliva.

"But sir. I told you not to touch me." I stop walking and turn to him.

"I know. And I'm not going to. Not because you told me not to. But because I don't feel like touching you right now. You're annoying me." He sighs and nudges me toward the doorway of the green house. "You had better stop with the attitude."

I realize that I've been talking to him disrespectfully and hope he doesn't take it out on me by chaining me down again or something. "I'm sorry sir."

“Violet.”

“What if we're not alone? There could be someone nearby.” I say, trying to make excuses for not calling him Daddy.

“We are most certainly alone. And I will lock the door.” He tells me.

Mr. Tomlinson follows me inside the greenhouse and proceeds to lead me down a row of large bushy tree things. He finds a table at the end and stands beside it. "You seem to have become a little too comfortable around me, Violet. I am not someone you can be sassy toward. I won't tolerate it. You are a student here and I am your teacher and your punisher. It's time I helped you remember that." He gestures to the table and I gulp before shuffling over to it slowly.

"You were also climbing that tree, you called Miss Whickam a prick, and you didn't call me Daddy. Darling, you've been very naughty today."

I just stand there, staring at the table where I had sat just yesterday while painting a flower pot. Becoming impatient, Mr. Tomlinson puts a hand on my back and guides me to bend over.

"You intrigue me Violet. Every other girl I've had to punish has started following the rules again just days after I started spanking them because I scared them and made them so uncomfortable, but you. You insist on breaking the rules and getting on my nerves, as if you want the punishments."

"Please, just get it over with." I ask quietly and hide my face in my folded arms as I'm leaned over the table.

"When will you learn?" He muses allowed.

"Daddy...please just." I whisper and move a little in nervousness, but he places a hand on my bum, keeping me in place.

"You said you wouldn't-"

"I know. Stay quiet. I know. Just don't move." His hand is removed and I silently let out a sigh of relief.

I can't have him touching me again. Not when he made me feel the way I did. It was frightening and strange and I don't know what to think. He keeps telling me that I like it and Lydia keeps telling me that I like the spankings...but I don't. Right?

"So...shall we begin?" His voice breaks through my troubled thoughts.


	8. Eight

I don't realize that I'm holding my breath until Mr. Tomlinson orders, "Breathe, Violet. It's not like I'm going to kill you."

I'm not so sure about that. They way he smirks with a hint of mischievousness showing through makes me wonder if he enjoys spanking me. Actually, I'm becoming more certain every day that he does enjoy it. Sometimes I wonder if he grew up telling his parents that he wanted to discipline schoolgirls when he got older. I wouldn't be surprised.

I exhale nervously. If only I could refuse to be treated like this. But it just isn't possible. My mother, who is impressively powerful, sent me here and she would not be happy if I tried to come home. I'm pretty sure she doesn't care about me at all and only cares about making me into a stuck-up, snobbish, rule-following future duchess.

"Now, why am I punishing you?" Mr. Tomlinson asks smoothly, leaning against the table beside me. I'm pretty sure he is staring at my behind, but I'm too scared to look.

"I climbed the tree." I mumble simply.

"What else?"

"I called Miss Whickam a prick." I add quietly. I am in big trouble. Who calls the headmistress a prick in front of Mr. Tomlinson? I'm such an idiot.

“And?”

I sigh and feel my cheeks grow warm as I mumble. “I didn't call you Daddy.”

"You also refused to come down from the tree when I asked you multiple times. Not to mention you were speaking disrespectfully to me on a dangerous level. I'd say, you're in for major discipline." He moves away from the table and stands behind me.

My legs are shaking and I try to steady them.

"How many?" He asks directly.

"Uh..." I have no idea how many. Last time a guessed way too high and the time before that I guessed way too low. "I don't know, sir..."

"You don't know?" He clarifies. There is an edge to his voice.

"No... I always say the wrong thing." I tell him hesitantly.

"I'm going to need a number. So I know how guilty you feel about all of this." He says. He sounds so controlling. I wonder if he realizes that.

"Well..." I begin and pause to think hard, "35."

I think I hear him snort. Is he laughing at me? The moron.

"Violet, darling." I distinctly hear him hold in a chuckle and I lose my cool.

"Is there a fücking problem?" I spit and get up from the table, spinning around and glaring at him. "Because I don't find anything funny about this situation!"

His amused smile disappears when he sees that I got up. In its place is a dark expression that sends chills down my spine for some reason. Why does that disapproving scowl look so hot?

"Bend over and stay there." He commands, pointing to the table.

"Then stop laughing at me. The spanking is humiliating enough." I grumble and reluctantly do as I'm told.

"I give the orders here, and you follow them. I don't have to do anything you say. And I don't have to answer your questions." He speaks slowly and irrefutably, giving me a premature slap that makes me jump.

I glare at the miniature freshly painted flower pots in front of me, wanting to hurl them at his face.

"Anyway, you wanted 35. I was going to give you 50."

I choke on my own saliva and gasp, my eyes widening. "But..." My voice trails off, in shock and dread.

"But nothing. You're getting 100 spankings for your poor behavior, love."

"Don't call me love!" I yell at him. I don't care what he thinks. I'm angry. How can he do this to me?

"Watch your tone. I want you to count them this time. If you miss one, we will start over. Understood?" He says swiftly, making me lose my breath. 

"Yes."

"Yes what?" He slaps me again, unnervingly hard.

"Yes, sir!"

"What happened to daddy?" He asks silkily.

"Yes...daddy." I say through gritted teeth and hang my head.

I should just do everything he wants so this will be over sooner. I now understand the other girls he punished on a spiritual level. I need to figure out who they are so we can have a pity party.

"You know what? I've had a change of heart. You may call me sir from now on." He decides.

"Yes, sir. What made you change your mind?" I answer hesitantly, but feel relieved. Just make up your damn mind.

He hesitates, and then replies quickly, “No reason.”

He proceeds to stand in a better position behind me. Scrunching my eyebrows together, I wait for him to begin. I'm going to be so sore when he's done. He better avoid my legs this time so Lydia won't make a gigantic deal about it again.

He begins with lighter slaps and I count obediently, reaching twenty without a problem. My ass feels warm, but it's tolerable. It's the fact that it's his hand on my skin that makes me the most uncomfortable. Sometimes he lets his palm rest there a little longer after the smack and I start to feel shaky.

He continues to hit me and I count along with him as his smacks get harder and my bum begins to sting. I wonder if his hand feels the same way my bottom does. At least he hasn't flipped up my skirt this time...yet. Don't want to jinx it right?

At fifty he pauses and steps away for a second and says, "I'm going to use this stick now."

Glancing back, I see he's picked up a stick used for holding up plants and I internally groan. His hand hadn't hurt too bad, but I bet it was starting to hurt him. And then he starts again.

I yelp before hissing, "Fifty-one." He picks up speed and I have to struggle to stay focused so I don't miss counting any. That would be the death of me.

"I think it's time to change things up a bit don't you think?" He asks superfluously, confusing me. Before I can react, he has flicked my skirt up and over my bum, displaying my panties again.

"Sir!" I plead with him but know it's no use.

"Shush." He waves me off and then sticks a finger in the waistband of my purple lacy panties. I can't help being obsessed with Victoria's Secret.

I pointlessly try to wriggle away but his grip is quite...strong. He holds me against the table easily while I hold my breath and drown in humiliation. Deliberately slowly, Mr. Tomlinson slips the panties over the curve of my butt and drags them all the way down to the floor where he leaves them at my ankles.

I look back at him pleadingly. He stares into my eyes, not mockingly, but intensely. We're only halfway done and I don't think my cheeks can get any redder, either of them... I hate that my body feels weak. It's not how I thought I would feel.

"You've been very naughty, Violet." He purrs and continues my punishment.

At seventy-nine, my bum is on fire and I am shocked when I feel tears collecting in my eyes. I rarely cry over punishments. But this time it hurts so much more since he's giving me so many. I try to hold them back but they fall anyway and I sniffle, hoping he won't hear.

But soon I can't keep back the gasps and groans as I squirm and squeeze my legs together, trying to move forward but having nowhere to go. The innocent little flower pots on the table keep mocking me with the smiling suns and dancing animals painted on them.

He has been alternating between my bare cheeks, giving them no mercy whatsoever. I squirm and shift at eighty-seven. He has to hold me in place. I feel him press himself against my side as he traps me on the table with his free hand. It feels so sensual, so unfamiliar, that I can't help but try to move because the feeling of his suit against my bare skin is too overwhelming. Despite the pain I'm in, all my senses are focused on the contact of him against me.

 

"Try not to move so much, Violet." He says and sets the stick down to use his hand again.

He uses his hand for the rest of the time, which is a relief to me because it hurts less, but it's also terrible because it's even more physical contact. It makes me uncomfortable in a way I'm not used to.

Before the last one, he says, "Are you going to be a good girl now?"

"Y-yes sir." I whimper.

I'm trying so hard not to completely break down. But my bum hurts so badly and he's touching me and I'm confused and so my shoulders shake as I cry. I don't know how else to let out the overwhelming sensations I'm experiencing.

Smack!

"One hundred." I whisper and try to sit up, but he keeps me down.

"Not yet darling. Stay in this position for a few minutes. Don't get up until I come back." He orders sternly and leaves my side, disappearing promptly.

“But Mr. Tomlinson!” I call, but he's already gone.

I'm nervous somebody will find me like this. I could never live it down if one of the girls catches me bent over with my entire lower half naked and on display. All I can think of is my poor bottom and how much it hurts and how rude he is for always leaving me right after. I sneak my hand back and rub it carefully, trying to sooth it while sniffling and attempting to gain control of my rampant emotions.

After a few minutes that seem like an hour, he reappears and speaks up, "Did I say you could rub your ass?"

I immediately draw my hand away from my behind. "No?" I squeak, still bent over the damn table.

"Come on and stand up, Violet." He gestures and I warily stand up, letting my skirt fall back down. “Since you rubbed, you're going to get corner time. Now go stand in the corner with your skirt up.” 

"I'm sorry. It just hurts a lot." I reply quietly, looking at the floor as I wipe my wet cheeks. “I couldn't help it. I've never had one hundred at once…”

He walks closer to me, but I'm too embarrassed by everything that's happened to look up, so I sniffle and stare at the floor. I see his hand come up and he lifts my chin so I have to look him in the eye. I don't see malice or cruelness like I expected. He seems thoughtful and almost...remorseful? But he quickly masks his emotions as he steps back.

“I won't make you stand in the corner. I know the punishment was enough to get the message through.” He says emotionlessly.

“Thank you…” I trail off, confused.

“Do you need lotion for your sores? It would really help.” He suggests, taking a small bottle from his pocket.

 

I nod mutely and reach for it, but he retracts his hand. "If you want some, I'm going to apply it."

"Can't I just do it myself?" I whisper and avoid his gaze.

"No. Either I do it, or you don't get any." Mr. Tomlinson states firmly.

“Then I don't want it.”

He seems surprised by my answer as he sets the bottle on the table. “You sure? It's a special lotion that soothes the sting, almost like magic.”

Staring at the bottle longingly, I know it would make me seem weak if I give in, but I don't want to be in pain any longer. And at this point my bum will be on fire for a few days. He's watching me have an internal battle.

“I just...I really need it. But I'm not comfortable with you...applying it.” I tell him honestly.

“I'll be gentle.” He assures me, taking the cap off as he nods to the table. “Just bend over again and it'll only take a second.”

“You won't...do anything else?” I ask awkwardly, remembering the time I let him touch me.

“What would I do?” He asks even though he knows exactly what I mean.

I stand there for a minute, weighing the pros and cons and eventually sigh as I lean over the table again. My bum simply hurts too much to go without. I'll suck up my pride this time.

"I knew you'd give in." He chuckles and then comments unexpectedly, "I love how submissive you are after I've spanked you."

My eyes go wide and I'm speechless. I literally have no idea how to respond to that so I don't. I clench my teeth nervously when he flips my skirt up once again. At least he won't be hurting me this time.

He smooths a dollop of lotion onto my ass, rubbing it carefully around. It feels so soothing against my burning skin and I want to sigh in relief, but I don't want to give him the impression that I'm liking this. His thumb rubs circles and moves downward a little, nearing my center.

"Sir." I speak up alarmed, when his fingers move too close.

"Relax. I won't touch you." He assures me. 

I relax a little, but am still wary of him. He spends more time than necessary caressing my ass, but when he finishes, it feels a so much better. That stuff sure is magical.

“Alright, we're done here. You're free to go.” He announces.

Standing up straight, I look around for my panties and find them still in his hand. When I go to take them, he steps back.

 

“I think I'll keep these." He winks and stuffs my panties in his coat pocket.

“You can't do that...” I start to argue.

He places a finger against my lips. “Shh.”

“Uh. Then you owe me fifteen pounds.” I frown and watch my expensive panties disappear into his pocket. Why would he keep them? That's just plain odd.

“I'll see you at dinner.” He gives me one last mischievous look before leaving me standing there without any pride or panties.


	9. Nine

I hurry out of the greenhouse after he leaves and speed walk across the lawn to the house. Inside, I go straight to my room for some clean panties. Why the hell did he take mine?

Once in my room, I rifle through my dresser and then take out a fresh pair of pink panties. I slip them up my legs and carefully slide them over my butt underneath my skirt.

"Holy cow, Violet, where'd your underwear go?" Lydia screeches and I jump. I hadn't even noticed her lying on her bed.

"Uh..." I stutter guiltily. "I forgot to put some on this morning.”

"Psh. Yeah right!" She laughs. "Where have you been?"

"Outside."

"With who?" Se persists.

"What do you mean with who?" I ask exasperatedly.

"You were with Mr. Tomlinson right?" She asks mischievously.

"Of course not."

"But you were! I know you were! He was looking for you so I told him you were outside.” She tells me.

"You told him that?" I choke. This is all her fault. I had to go through another humiliating punishment simply because Lydia tattled.

"Yes, I did! I even 'accidentally' told him that you were in the tree. I bet you're pleased. Did he spank you? Was he hard on you? How many did you get? You liked it right? Oh you must love me so much!" She keeps rambling on while I stand frozen, furious with her for being the cause of my punishment. She just doesn't understand does she.

"What the fücking hell Lydia!" I spit angrily. "I do not like being spanked! Get that through your stupid cotton stuffed brain. I do not like getting spanked. Now stop getting me in trouble! I hate it when he spanks me alright? It's humiliating and you have no idea what he puts me through."

Lydia suddenly jumps up, her mouth hanging open, "So he does spank you! I knew it I knew it! Oh my gosh what's it like having that beautiful man be in total control of your bum?"

I am at a loss. I just can't even fathom what has gotten into her. She's crazy. Completely insane. Or maybe she's been brainwashed by Miss Whickam. And I can't believe I just accidentally let her know that our biology teacher punishes me.

"Lydia you have no idea what your saying. Don't ever purposefully get me in trouble again alright? He’s cruel and he humiliates me so much. Please." I beg her.

"Nope." She giggles and ignores the glare I send her way. "I'm going to tell him every time you break a rule. You'll thank me later when you've swallowed your pride and accepted your true feelings about this. I can tell you like being spanked."

"I hate you." I growl.

"That's mean. You're not supposed to say you hate people. I'm telling on you." She frowns at me and then her eyes flick to the door.

I charge across the room, practically flying to get to the door first and then I fling my body in front of it, blocking Lydia's exit. She stops, but then tries to turn the doorknob anyway while I clutch it in a death grip and turn the lock.

“Wait a minute! Just wait. Can you hear me? I'm serious Lydia!” I yell at her, and then push her away.

She staggers back, surprised and then crosses her arms with a grin on her face. “Oh come on, Vi. Stop denying this.”

Glaring as I breathe heavily, I remain in front of the door. “Don't tell on me, okay? I literally just had a punishment and it hurts like hell. I really doubt I could handle another so soon. You don't understand how sore I am.”

She squints her eyes as if thinking for a moment. “How many did you get?”

“It doesn't matter.”

“How many?” She insists.

“One hundred.” I mumble finally. Maybe she'll feel bad for me.

She gasps and covers her mouth with her hand. “Seriously? What did you do to get that many? You must really like when he punishes you.”

“I don't. Lydia. Listen to me, understand? I am in pain right now. Please don't make me go through more pain.” I plead with her, moving away from the door a bit so my bottom will stop rubbing against it.

“Okay, how about this. You obviously like him spanking you, so I'll still tell on you, but I'll wait until tomorrow. Sound good?” She suggests happily, spinning on her heel and going back to her bed.

I groan and smack my forehead. “No! Just don't tell on me at all!”

“I'll wait until tomorrow and then I'll tell him that you said you hate me and that you swore and that you pushed me. Then you can have another spanking from our hot biology teacher.” She plops back onto her bed and places her hands behind her head.

“I literally hate you so much right now.” I say through gritted teeth.

“That's two I-hate-you’s in the last five minutes. You've got it bad.” Lydia laughs and then picks up her book.

Thankfully, she doesn't torture me anymore. The little demon studies for the rest of the night, but I'm still suspicious and keep an eye on her. It's completely dark outside by now, and nearing bedtime. I feel like even if she were to tell on me now, Mr. Tomlinson wouldn't spank me this late at night. So I use the toilet and get ready for bed.

I let my hair down and crawl into bed, picking up my biology book to read until I fall asleep. I don't want to be clueless the next time he asks a question. I will do everything I can to avoid punishment from him. But Lydia...she's made it her duty to send me into the lion's den every chance she gets and I want to slap her across her ugly face.

In the morning, I groggily wake to the sound of my alarm. Glancing at Lydia who's still asleep, I quickly shut my alarm off. She hadn't been wakened, thankfully. As quietly as possibly, I get ready for the day while hoping Lydia forgot about last night and won't tattle on me.

I slip out of my pajamas and get dressed into my uniform. After slipping on my knee socks, I wash my face and apply a little makeup. Then I fix my hair, braiding it down my back. If I'm going to be punished again, I'm going to look good while doing it.

It's almost breakfast time so I leave the bathroom to find Lydia in front of her vanity doing her makeup. Her hair is pulled up into a high ponytail with a large bow.

She looks up at me through the mirror and smirks. “Getting all dressed up for your spanking hm?”

“Shut up.” I mutter and quickly leave the room, knowing there's no way I can stop her once she's set her mind on something. My bum is still sore, but it's not terrible.

At breakfast, I keep thinking my name’s going to be called and I'll have to walk out of the room with everyone knowing I'm in trouble. It's not like that's never happened before, because it's happened many times, but it's even more horrible now that Mr. Tomlinson punishes me. The other girls don't know it yet.

I make it all the way through breakfast before I find Lydia walking out of the dining room toward the teachers’ offices. I hurry after her and make sure no ones around before grabbing her arm.

“Please don't, Lydia. You should be on my side! Don't put me through such humiliation again.” I beg her.

“Don't you get it, Violet? I am on your side. I'm helping you come out of the closet so to speak. Maybe this time you'll admit you like it and beg Mr. Tomlinson to spank you harder and longer.” She taunts me with a mischievous smirk as she tugs away.

“Lydia!” I go to grab her again, but she starts running down the halls.

I bolt after her, but the rat has already gotten a head start, racing down the hall to the offices with me chasing after her desperately.


	10. Ten

I run after Lydia like my life depends on it. I don't know how I can convince her to give up on this stupid plan of hers, but I'm going to try. I officially don't like her anymore. Over the years, I've tried to lie to myself and pretend to like her because we live in the same room, but the blatant truth is; she's annoying as hell.

How does she not understand that I don't want to be spanked? My bum is still uncomfortable from yesterday and I do not want another spanking from Mr. Tomlinson, especially this soon. I would just die. Like, I would spontaneously keel over dead.

Lydia is an abnormally agile little thing. I hadn't realized how fast she is, mostly because we aren't allowed to run inside...or outside for that matter. I'm not even wearing panties because they hurt my sore ass, so I hope that my skirt doesn't fly up as I jump down two steps of the ugly carpeted halls. I sure hope that no one sees me. Lydia disappears around a corner and I follow, breathing hard.

I almost catch up to her before I realize that she’s right outside his office door. I skid to a halt and watch in horror as she knocks loudly. I back away and hide behind a corner, leaning back on it, trying to catch my breath.

I hear his door open and he says brightly, "How can I help you Lydia?"

 

“Please Lydia, just find some humanity and don't say anything.” I plead under my breath. But like always, I have no such luck. It's like the entire world is against me and my sore bottom.

"I came to inform you, sir, that one of the girls broke some rules." She chirps happily, as if she's a stupid twitterpated blue jay. I can't see her, but I can imagine her grinning like an idiot because of the secret that she is about to tell him.

I silently scream, covering my face with my hands.

"Oh? And who might she be?" He asks curiously and then adds as if it's an afterthought, "Shouldn't you be telling Miss Whickam this?"

"Well...yes...I mean no. Aren't you...What I mean to say is...don't you..." She stutters and I suddenly see a glimmer of hope at the end of the tunnel.

Maybe she isn't supposed to know about Mr. Tomlinson spanking me and he’ll pretend like he doesn't know what she's talking about so she'll leave. Maybe she'll even get in trouble. We always get punished for the stupidest things. 

Lydia presses on. "Your office was closest so I thought I'd tell you.”

“Lydia, I think you ought to go talk to Miss Whickam about this.” He tells her and I smirk in triumph.

“It's Violet.” Lydia blurts out.

"Violet?" He repeats quickly, as if he's glad to hear that I've been naughty again. "And what has she done this time?"

Damn it.

"She said she hates me, twice. She was also swearing. Like a lot. A whole lot. And then she pushed me." She emphasizes the “a lot.” I lean my head back against the wall, waiting for his reply.

"Could you find her and bring her to me? I'll send her to Miss Whickam. Thank you for informing me Lydia. You can skip reading time this evening." He tells her and I nearly vomit. She's seriously being rewarded for tattling on me?

"Yes sir! I'll go get her. And thank you!" She sounds disgustingly pleased with herself as she leaves him and rounds the corner, seeing me. "He wants you. Better go now before the number of spankings increases."

My death glare should send scorching lasers shooting through her stupid skull, but sadly, I don't have superpowers. She only smirks in triumph and skips off, looking like a kangaroo.

I groan and reluctantly trudge around the corner. When I look up from the floor, I freeze. He is standing there watching me, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed amusedly over his dark suit. One eyebrow is slightly raised and I notice a little stubble along his jaw. I am confused when my heart skips a beat at the attractive sight. Why am I focusing on his good looks? I try to smother the appeal that I feel for his body. He's about to bend me over for fûck’s sake, and not in the good way.

"Violet." He says and I feel like there was a hint of amusement in his tone.

"Yes, sir." I avoid his gaze.

"Look at me." He orders.

Unenthusiastically, I raise my head and glance at him. He's watching me closely, wondering what’s up.

"Come inside." He says and steps aside, waiting for me to walk into his office before closing the door behind us. He leans against it and gives me an intimidating stare, "We literally just went through a punishment. And it seemed like you had learned your lesson. Yet here we are again, barely twenty-four hours later and you're breaking rules again. Explain yourself."

I clasp my hands together nervously and shrug, "It wasn't my fault exactly. Lydia was provoking me, trying to get me to react like I did."

 

"And why was she doing that?" He wants to know."

"Because...well...because she thinks that I..." I bite my lip, not wanting to actually say the words out loud in front of him. He will surely take them the wrong way.

"Finish your sentence, Violet." He says sternly, stepping toward me.

"She thinks that I...like it when I'm spanked. But she couldn't be more wrong obviously. And she thinks it's funny to try to get me in trouble. She's guessed that you spank me and now she thinks that the reason I get spanked all the time is because I like it and that I want you to spank me. But I don't! She just doesn't get it and I can't convince her to stop trying to get me in trouble." I explain desperately.

"I see." He sighs and walks around his desk slowly, while I stand alone in the middle of the room, sweating. I cringe when he reaches up and grasps his prized spanking weapon off its throne and turns to me. "I realize that she provoked you. That was wrong of her and I will have a talk with Miss Whickam about her behavior. But that doesn't justify the rules you broke. You told her you hated her twice and you pushed her. You were also swearing a great deal. And that requires me to punish you."

"She kind of lied about that though..." I say quietly and he cocks his head, listening while I continue. "I only swore a couple of times. Not a lot like she told you."

"Which words did you say?" He prodded.

"Um...the...f-word maybe more than once I don't remember now." I say quietly, unsure why I always feel so shy and small around him.

"You can go ahead and say the word. It's okay if you're not actually using it to swear." He says expectantly. "You have my permission."

Confused, I say, "Fúck."

He pauses to study me for a moment and I fidget uncomfortably before he says, "It's a shame how attractive that word sounds coming from your lips. However it is against the rules to say it so..."

Caught off guard, I hesitate, not knowing how to respond or where to look so I just end up pursing my lips and scratching my chin.

"It's time, love. Bend over my desk." He says and taps the heavy wooden desk with his stick.

"I...haven't fully recovered from the last time, sir." I tell him and take a few mini steps toward my doom while discretely covering my ass with one hand.

"This is on you, Violet. It was your choice to break the rules. You deserve this. Bend over."

Just when I think I'm getting through to him, he goes back to being a prick like this. I frown at him, but oblige. I lean over his desk and lean my forehead on my arms. I jump slightly when his stick lightly touches my butt. I am going to fúcking murder Lydia, the little shít.

Mr. Tomlinson doesn't drag it out or ask me how many I want this time. He just jumps right into things, smacking my butt harshly with his stick of destruction and doesn't stop till he's satisfied and my ass is burning.

"You're dismissed." He says abruptly and walks around his desk, placing his stick on the wall before taking a seat quickly. I get up and instinctively rub my aching bum, wondering what his problem is.

"Yes, s-sir." I stutter. He doesn't offer me lotion or anything. He just tells me to go. So I do.

Silently, I rush out the door and close it before scurrying up the stairs toward my room. But then I remember Lydia. And there is no way that I want to talk to her right now. I'd probably just end up crying...or killing her with my bare hands. So I simply head to my first class early and try to get control of my emotions before the other girls arrive.

Mrs. Happy walks in and when she sees me sitting at my desk, she glances at the clock and then back at me. “Are you feeling well, Miss Violet?”

“Certainly ma'am.” I reply, hoping I don't look like I've been crying.

“You've never been fifteen minutes early for class.” She beams as she sets down her bag. “Perhaps Miss Whickam’s new punishment methods with you are working.”

My face grows warm and I hope she doesn't know about Mr. Tomlinson. That knowledge is too humiliating for everyone to know about. I squirm uncomfortably in the wooden seat and try to paste on a fake smile. “Maybe I'm just turning over a new leaf.”

“I hope it lasts. I know you're the daughter of the Duchess, but you are the worst behaved student we've had in years.” She says bluntly.

I roll my eyes when her back is turned and stare at my well worn desk until the rest of the class arrives. Mr. Tomlinson had been so adamant about me leaving right away. He's certainly a mystery to me, always doing the unexpected. I almost wish he would have given me some of his magic lotion, because my ass hurts. But I quickly shake the thought away, because I couldn't imagine him rubbing it on like he has before.

As the girls start trickling in, I hear Lydia’s voice behind me as she chatters with her equally annoying friends. My knuckles turn white as I grip the sides of my desk to keep from leaping through the air and tackling her to the floor.

I notice her sickening perfume as she reaches me and she has the audacity to bend down to whisper in my ear. “Do you need a pillow to sit on? I almost brought one with me because I knew how sore your bottom would be.”

Rather than getting myself into more trouble like I normally would by screaming curse words at her in front of everyone, I stare at the pencil on my desk and imagine stabbing her with it. She simply laughs and continues on to the desk at the front. I should bring scissors next time and sit behind her and cut off that stupid ponytail of hers and then plant the scissors on someone else.

If I'm to survive being subjected to punishment by Mr. Tomlinson, I realize that I must be more discrete with my rule breaking. Lydia has made it her new found hobby to expose me and I can't let it happen again. I scowl at her as class starts and Lydia sits there like the teacher’s pet she is, answering questions and taking notes. I hear nothing Mrs. Happy says the entire hour, only focused on my growing dislike for my roommate.


	11. Eleven

Over the next several days, I take great care to behave and remain unnoticed by everyone. However, Lydia still manages to catch me breaking the lamest of rules and I've been sent to Mr. Tomlinson a few times because of it. She doesn't even try to consider that maybe I don't want to be subjected to our teacher’s punishments. At least he's stopped rewarding her for tattling.

It's after dinner and reading time is soon as I make my way toward the stairs when several girls come down them chattering annoyingly.

Stephanie, the snobbish two-faced bully, sees me and pipes up, "Better not be late for reading time, Violet. You know it's about to start right?"

"Yes. I'm coming." I mumble and push past them.

In my room, I take my hair down from the bun it's in and braid it down my back. Thankfully Lydia is in the bathroom so I don't have to communicate with the little demon. I quickly leave my room, shutting the door and rushing ahead, not looking where I'm going.

I cut someone off and they lightly bump into me, their hands touching my back as they abruptly stop. I turn to see Mr. Tomlinson standing there. My mouth flies open in horror when I see him with a raised eyebrow.

"You're sure in a hurry." He says and I nod regretfully.

"Sorry, sir. It was an accident." I glance at the floor and then move on down the hall, but he takes my arm, stopping me.

I sigh and turn back to him, but he simply walks forward, making me walk with him toward the stairs. At the stairs, he moves his hand to the small of my back which makes my breath falter. I walk down the steps a little faster to get away from the contact, but he follows right behind me. It's strange how he isn't saying anything. He's usually more talkative.

At the landing, he does something unexpected. Mr. Tomlinson stops me abruptly by taking my arm again and I halt, wondering what he wants. But he stays silent and instead of talking, he turns me toward him and pushes me against the wall. I suck in a gasp as his body presses against me.

"What are you-"

He cuts me off without wasting a second, "Shhh. I won't do anything you don't want me to.” He replies, his voice low yet incredibly hot.

I stay quiet, mostly because I'm too shocked to react rationally. His hands go to my hips, gripping them firmly as he presses me into the wall and I squeak. My heart does a flip as my body ignites in heat and I'm confused at the feeling.

“Sir…?” My voice comes out small and uncertain.

“Tell me to stop if you want and I will.” He says, taking deep breaths.

I try to ask him what his intentions are, but then he leans forward, softly touching his lips to the skin of my neck and I am shocked into silence. Do I tell him to stop? He is my teacher after all, but it feels so amazing…I'm caught off guard at the good feelings he's giving me.

“Sir, please.” I whimper, not exactly sure what I'm begging him to do.

“Do you not want this?” He murmurs against my neck.

“I…”

“Do you like the way it feels? Having me hold you against the wall?” He questions rhetorically further immobilizing me and my body turns weak.

Oh fûck yes. Wait what?

“No…?” I say instead, trying to push down the feeling of arousal he's igniting in me. Isn't it wrong to do things like this with your professor?

“Is that so? Violet…” He tsks and brings his mouth to my ear, tickling my skin with his breath. “I think you're too shy to admit it.”

I feel so weak that I can't speak. He is doing this right in the middle of the stairs, where anyone might see. Although everyone is probably already in the library downstairs... Holy shít! I'm going to be late!

He holds me against the wall, his soft lips sucking at the sensitive skin on my neck, not letting me move away. It's like he's trying to control me or...dominate me. I find that a little nerve wracking and maybe, just maybe a little...hot? I'm nervous he'll try to touch me again, and I don't think I want that so I try to push him back, but all my strength is lost to me. There is something about the way he is kissing my neck and gripping my hips so possessively that makes me lose my mind and I almost admit to myself that I like this.

He doesn't kiss anywhere other than my neck. His fingers trail upward, and untuck my blouse from my skirt making me squirm. My hands, which had been awkwardly floating in midair until now move up to rest on his shoulders. His lips brush lightly again and I let out a small sound that makes him smirk. I can't see it, but I can feel it against my skin. I'm utterly mortified that I made a sound.

My breathing picks up speed significantly when his cold hands wander underneath my blouse and over my stomach, chilling my hot skin. The foreign feeling is so intense and amazing that I allow him. Then he sucks the skin of my neck a little harsher, causing blood to rise to the surface and I know there will be a mark there. I suddenly gasp, nervous, but my, does it feel good.

"You like that?" He asks hoarsely, like he's also having trouble breathing. 

Unintentionally, I nod, and then freeze, because I had just admitted to him that I like this. It's mortifying that he knows how I feel about it. His careful fingers skim over the skin just above the hem of my skirt, dipping downward only slightly.

"Wait. Not that." I whisper, keeping his hands from moving any further downward and he listens.

"Are you wet?" He purrs seductively and l feel faint.

His words shock me and I don't know how to reply so I don't. It's only then that I feel something poking into my lower stomach and my eyes widen. Oh my.

And that's when I come back to reality. What the actual fúck am I doing?

"Please stop. Stop." I ask quietly but firmly.

He moves back, looking down at me with red swollen lips. I can't help but bite my lip at the attractive sight, but the action pleases him and so he smirks in amusement. I blush profusely and take the opportunity to move from between him and the wall, straightening my uniform.

“You...enjoyed it. Clearly.” He notes, satisfied.

"It wasn't right… I didn't know what I was doing." I say shakily, even though he probably knows I’m lying. "I didn't like it. I was just...you confused me. Just pretend like it never happened."

Mr. Tomlinson looks dazed and incredibly ruffled and he just stands there, staring at me. I can tell he looks a little disappointed, as if he were expecting a different reaction from me.

"Thanks to you, now I'm going to be late." I tell him and hurry down the last flight of stairs, him following behind silently. We reach the downstairs library and he stops me before we go in.

"Violet, I apologize if I misread you. I couldn't help myself and I know that's no excuse...but you're just so incredibly...alluring." He whispers and makes me even more confused.

“Misread me?” I question, my pride swelling because he called me alluring.

“I notice you staring at me all the time even when you think you're being discrete.” He confesses with a sly smile on his lips.

When I'm frozen in embarrassment at the revelation, he nudges me forward so I head into the library. Everyone else is already seated and listening to one of the girls, Gabriella, who is reading. As I walk in, I feel numerous eyes on me and I look at the floor. I can't find an empty chair so I take a seat on the floor beside another girl whom I don't know very well.

Miss Whickam stops Gabriella from reading as she calls out to me in a displeased voice, "Violet why are you late?"

I hate how she always has to call me out in front of everyone. It seems like she's harder on me than anyone else.

"Sorry Miss Whickam, I was...talking to someone." I say quietly, not knowing exactly what to tell her. I couldn't really tell her that our biology teacher had me pinned against a wall while he touched my body and kissed my neck. I shiver slightly at the recollection, but it's a good shiver.

"That is not a good enough excuse for being late young lady. Remind me afterward that you need ten spankings." She tells me and I find myself astonished for some reason.

I'm so used to Mr. Tomlinson's many spankings by now that ten seems like a reward rather than a punishment. "Yes ma'am."

"Excuse me, Miss Whickam." I hear a man's voice come from behind me near the door and I suck in a nervous breath. I don't want to face him right now. "It was my fault that Violet was late. I held her up so there is no need for punishment. I had to speak with her about her progress in class."

I hear a few whispers from the other girls as they stare at me. Mr. Tomlinson never speaks to the girls in private this late in the evening so this is something new for them to gossip about. Some of the girls are staring like I've done something unthinkable and I'm not sure why. They have no reason to think something happened between Mr. Tomlinson and I.

"Then disregard what I told you, Violet alright?" Miss Whickam tells me, not seeming to care that he privately spoke to me this late. Perhaps she thinks he punished me. 

Gabriella goes back to reading and I immediately zone out, not caring in the slightest about whatever she was rambling on about. Instead I study the room like I always do when I'm bored. I study the tall bookcases that line the walls and the several couches placed here and there that seats multiple girls. When my gaze drifts to Stephanie, I frown. She's staring at me with her mouth parted slightly. I'm confused as to why she is staring at me until I realize she is looking at my neck and not my face.

When I remember how Mr. Tomlinson was sucking on my neck, my face flushes and I grab my hair to hide the hickey that is probably there. Holy shít. I'm not sure what would happen if they found out what's going on with our teacher and I. I really don't want them knowing he's punishing me...that would simply be too humiliating.

The rest of the evening is such a bore that I almost nod off a couple of times. Several girls are told to read, but not me this time thankfully. Finally we are dismissed to go get ready for bed. I sigh as I stand up, stretching my stiff legs a little.

I wander out of the library and make a beeline for the stairs so no one will talk to me. But luck isn't on my side tonight because as I make it to the stairs, Stephanie grabs my arm and pulls me back to her.

She sneers at me, "What were you and Mr. Tomlinson talking about?"

"Biology." I say, sounding bored and she glares at me.

"What's that mark on your neck?" She persists annoyingly. I just want to get a knife from the kitchen and cut both of her stupid blonde braids off and throw them in her face. But I resist the urge.

"It's a birthmark." I reply sassily and yank my arm from her grasp, making a break for it.

"It's not a birthmark! Do I look stupid to you?" She screeches as she and her minions follow me closely.

"Yes." I snap back and I faintly hear one of her friends giggle at my response which earns a hard slap from Stephanie.

I almost slap Stephanie for hitting her friend, even though I hate all of them, but I don't want to get in trouble. They would surely tell on me.

Stephanie huffs and grabs my arm again as she hisses, "I know exactly what it is and I'm going to tell Miss W-"

"Stephanie." I hear Mr. Tomlinson call from down the stairs. "Come here."

I smirk at her and realize that I'm relieved to hear his voice. The girls glare at me and turn to go back downstairs, leaving me alone to go to my room. And I hurriedly rush to my room and slip inside.

Shutting the door, I suddenly remember Lydia and turn to where she is already lying on her bed. She has ear buds in and doesn't notice me.

That girl is going down.

And when I say down, I mean down to the depths of hell.

Instead of diving at her and clawing her face with my nails like I want to, I calmly go to the bathroom and get ready for bed. There is plenty of time tomorrow for revenge, which I've been seriously considering all day. I spend a few moments extra in the bathroom to contain my fury at my roommate before I exit and walk over to my bed.

She finally sees me and unplugs her ear buds. She snickers, "How's your bum feeling?"

My teeth clench but I completely ignore her and pull down the covers of my bed. I switch my lamp off and fall into bed, rolling over so I don't have to look at her.

"Looks like you enjoyed it." Lydia taunts. "It's going to be so fun getting you to accept that you love it when Mr. Tomlinson spanks you."

I desperately want to yell at her, but she'll tell on me.

“If you want to touch yourself to the thought of him spanking you, I'll turn the lights off for you.” She taunts.

It takes everything in me to remain motionless and silent as I grip the sheets in my fists. If Miss Whickam was still my punisher, I'd have tackled her by now. She's only trying to get me to freak out on her so I shut my eyes tightly. She wants me to react, so I won't give her the satisfaction. To my relief, she eventually gives up and I'm given peace and quiet so that I can go to sleep.

I dream of Mr. Tomlinson and Miss Whickam chasing me down the halls with sticks in their hands and the thing that's really horrifying is that I'm completely naked. In the dream, Lydia is headmistress of the school and she's ordering them to catch me and punish me. Oh the horror.

It's early the next morning when I awake and I'm thankful I didn't oversleep. I know that it's possible that I'll get in trouble for what I'm about to do if I get caught, but the reward greatly outweighs the risk. I need all the time I can get before classes to go outside and collect as many insects and spiders that I possibly can. They are all going in Lydia's dresser drawers.


	12. Twelve

I spend an hour collecting every creepy looking bug I can find in the gardens and putting them in a jar I borrowed from the kitchen. I'm not terrified of bugs, but I don't love them either, so sometimes it's difficult gathering the courage needed to capture a long legged spider or giant beetle.

At last I'm satisfied and inspect my findings while hurrying back inside before the others come down for breakfast. There are quite a few ladybugs, beetles, pill bugs, spiders and a bunch of things of which I don't know the names. I know that it'll be the spiders that'll get Lydia the worst. She hates the things and I know it. She always makes me kill any spiders we find in our room.

Since she insists that I like spankings and she keeps tattling on me like the little bítch she is, I'm going to show her how grateful I am that she did so.

Reaching my room, I sneak back inside and hide the jar under my bed so I can do the evil deed when she's gone. She comes out of the bathroom and sees me looking quite pleased with myself.

"What are you doing up before me? You never get up this early. Are you feeling okay?" She tries to touch my forehead mockingly but I slap her hand away.

"No, I just couldn't stand breathing the same air as you so I had to leave." I tell her sassily. "Even as we speak you're using up precious oxygen so I better go to breakfast. Goodbye."

I wave to her and rush out the door before she can think of a lame reply. I am so utterly pleased with my plan that I'm deep in thought as I walk down the stairs and make my way to the dining room. I'm daydreaming and so I don't see the figure as I round the corner, resulting in me crashing into them. I try to catch my balance, but instead I tip backward and fall onto my back, my skirt flying up as I do so.

I yank my skirt down as I stare into the amused blue eyes of Mr. Tomlinson.

"I see that your clumsiness will never change Violet." He says with a smile as he leans down to help me up. I flush and take his hand because it's the polite thing to do. But really I'm nervous and can hardly look him in the eye after everything—the spankings, the sexual touches, the intense neck kissing, the spankings...

"I'm so sorry sir. I didn't see you." I stutter as I awkwardly stand to my feet, smoothing my skirt and blouse.

Instead of releasing my hand, he pulls me toward him and snakes his other hand around my waist. I gulp and wonder what he is trying to accomplish by doing these things to me.

His eyes settle on my mouth and his pure white teeth bite down gently on his bottom lip, "Do you see me now?" He says smoothly.

"Uh..." I am at a loss. How am I supposed to even talk to him? One minute he has me bent over a desk spanking me as a punisher should and the next it seems like he wants to kiss me. "Please let me go."

"Mmm. Why?" He asks.

"Because I don't want you to touch me that's why." I respond shortly.

I pull away from him when I hear giggles coming down the stairs and he steps away, looking disappointed at the interruption. He nods his head toward the dining room as if he wants me to walk with him. I give in, simply because I don't want to annoy him and then I walk beside him to the open doorway.

I take a seat between Aurora and Gwen while Mr. Tomlinson goes to sit at his usual table with the other female teachers who room here. They're all ancient compared to him. That's basically because they're over fifty and he's twenty-four They've got wrinkles and graying hair, while he has exquisitely perfect skin and such soft hair that sometimes I imagine myself tangling my fingers into it. But that thought is irrational and I know it. He's not on our side.

Breakfast is a bore and afterward I run to my first class where we're given a test which is a piece of cake.

In biology, Mr. Tomlinson makes a point of asking me questions, which I answer correctly every time. Yes, I spent a significant amount of time studying for this class so I wouldn't get in trouble anymore. I can tell he is pleased that I've put in an effort to learn my stuff, but there's something else hidden in his smile that I can only believe is...disappointment.

He wants to spank me.

And that revelation makes me squirm in my seat...and not because of how sore my bum still is.

After all my classes are over, I go straight to my room. Lydia has one more class than I do on Wednesdays so I have the room to myself. I take the jar out of its hiding place and walk stealthily to Lydia's dresser. I feel like a ninja.

Unscrewing the lid, I open one drawer and guide some of the bugs into it, shutting it quickly so they won't escape before the time is right. I do this to all the drawers and only a few bugs escape which I swiftly capture again. With the recaptured bugs I suddenly have another idea.

I scurry over to her bed and pull back the covers with an evil smile on my face. I'll show her.

I dump the rest of them onto the mattress and carefully make her bed again, without any wrinkles just like she likes it. Standing in triumph with an empty jar in my hands, I nod in satisfaction and leave the room promptly. She certainly can't find me in here when she discovers my gift of love!

Even though it's likely some of the bugs will escape and I'll have to deal with them, it's worth the risk to me. I return the jar to the kitchen and hang around in the backyard directly below my window to wait for the screams.


	13. Thirteen

I don't realized I fell asleep until my eyes snap open at the sound of a blood curdling scream ripping through the calm afternoon. I jump up from where I was leaning against a big oak tree and grin from ear to ear at my open window on the second floor. Lydia found my present.

She continues to scream and I can hear things breaking. Then the sounds die away as she probably runs out of the room. I think I hear her shriek my name but I'm not sure. She'll probably blame me, but she doesn't have any proof that I did it. And that causes a triumphant smirk to spread across my face.

I make my way inside where everything is surprisingly chaos as everyone rushes to Lydia's aid because she’s still screaming her head off even though she's down stairs away from the bugs. I pretend to look concerned like everyone else as I stay near the back of the crowd of girls and teachers who gather around Lydia.

She collapses on the bottom step and shakes violently as she sobs into her hands. That's when Miss Whickam appears and scurries to Lydia's side, sitting down and rubbing her back gently.

"Lydia dear, what happened?" The woman asks.

She surveys the crowd and her watchful eyes fall on me. She gives me a look and I pretend to appear clueless. She always suspects I'm at fault because I'm one of the very few who does stupid things like this.

"Violet!" Lydia cries. "S-she put a million bugs in my room! They're everywhere!" She clutches Miss Whickam and weeps pathetically.

I don't say anything, hoping the storm will pass without them blaming me. But even if they do accuse me, it’s worth it after seeing Lydia’s horror.

"How do you know it was Violet?" The headmistress questions the sobbing girl.

"She's the only one who would do such a thing! She hates me!" Lydia wails, throwing her hands in the air dramatically.

"I didn't do anything." I protest. Mr. Tomlinson then walks down the stairs, taking in the whole scene. He raises an eyebrow at me.

"She even told me she was going to do something horrible and look! She put bugs in my drawers!" The girl glares at me with distaste. And that's when I know that she knows; war has begun.

"I may have something to contribute to this." Stephanie speaks up, raising her hand. She smirks at me and looks me up and down before declaring, "I personally saw Violet going into their room with a jar full of creepy crawlies. And when she came out, the jar was empty."

My stomach lurches and I burn her alive with my eyes. The damn traitor. I knew I should have put Nair in her shampoo a long time ago.

I feel everyone's eyes on me and I shift uncomfortably. The room is silent except for Lydia's racking sobs. I’m positive that she’s just faking it by now for attention.

"Violet." Miss Whickam gives me a cold look as she says my name with authority. "Tell me the truth. And choose your answer carefully, because you are in danger of receiving a very severe punishment. Did you or did you not put bugs in poor Lydia's drawers?"

I bite my lip nervously, knowing I've been caught. If I deny it, she'll say I'm lying and punish me worse, but confessing to a crime is so humiliating. However, as I glance toward Mr. Tomlinson, who is trying to hide an amused grin, I decide that it's in my best interest to be honest and not make things harder for myself. I won't give Lydia the satisfaction and I might as well be proud of my act of hatred toward her.

"Yes, I did ma'am." I answer confidently and Lydia’s glare is priceless.

The girls start to whisper to each other and point and stare at me. I swear I hear a few giggles as if they're laughing at the fact that I'm about to be spanked...again. What is wrong with this school?

"Girls, go back to your activities and someone get Lydia some ice cream. Violet, come with me." Miss Whickam stands and gives Mr. Tomlinson a look and he follows her toward me. She takes my arm and drags me along with her, her sharp nails digging into my skin. We arrive at the door of her office and she let's me go. "Stand here and don't move."

Her and Mr. Tomlinson go inside and shut the door. They're probably discussing my punishment. I stand there obediently for a while until I hear their voices raise. Looking both ways down the hall I step closer and press my ear against the wooden door.

Miss Whickam spits out, “You will obey me or you’ll regret it!”

“Maybe I don't want to do things like that anymore.” Mr. Tomlinson returns.

“My word is final and you will do as I say. We will discuss this behavior of yours later and trust me, you won't like the consequences, however the young duchess is out there waiting to be punished. So get out there and do your job well for once!” She shouts angrily.

It's been ten minutes and finally the door knob rattles so I leap back, casually admiring a hideous painting on the wall. The door opens and Mr. Tomlinson comes out alone. He walks up to me and stops directly in front of me so I have to step back. I feel the wall behind me as I run into it and I bump the painting, making it tip. He looks irritated as he reaches on either side of me and straightens the painting.

"So. You've been naughty again Violet. My office. Now." There is no smirk on his face like usual and I feel the anxiety rising as I step away from the wall and hurry to his office with him following behind. His heavy footsteps almost scare me.

When I reach his office, I open the door and go in, slowing my pace as I near his desk. Hesitantly, I turn around and look at the floor.

He comes in and locks the door, walking around his desk to his chair where he sits down. "Come here."

Obediently, I trudge over to him, growing more nervous by the second. Why did I not think getting punished by him was a big deal again?

"Why are you getting punished?" He asks me pointedly, folding his hands in his lap as he studies me.

I use my right foot to scratch the back of my ankle before answering. "I played a prank on Lydia."

"It wasn't just a harmless prank. You deliberately tried to invoke fear in her, out of hatred so Lydia claims. And you succeeded fantastically I might add. She's a mess. What else did you do?" He calmly watches me fidget nervously and play with my hair.

"I uh..." What else did I do? I can't remember! "Was there something else sir?"

"There most certainly was. Tell me what it was."

"I-I don't remember sir." I stutter, worried about what he would do if I couldn't remember.

"You don't remember? Why don't I try to refresh your memory? Come here." He says and waits for me to obey.

Confused, I near him, wondering why he doesn't want me to bend over the desk. He becomes impatient and then grabs my arm and pulls me to him.

"Lay over my lap." He orders me and I gasp.

"But sir! You can't-" I start but he interrupts.

"No buts. Butts are for spanking. Now lay over my lap." He tells me and then he uses his strong arms to force me over his lap. I practically fall over his legs and lay there stunned.


	14. Fourteen

I'm taken completely off guard when he slings me over his lap. He's never done this before—no one has. He holds me down with one hand while the other rests against my ass, tauntingly moving my skirt up an inch.

"Stop moving Violet." He commands and slaps my ass hard with his hand. I jump and my mouth falls open. This is so inappropriate of him, more so than usual. I hold in a scream of irritation and humiliation when he flips my skirt up over my back. My red thong is now on full view for him to admire.

"Sir, you can't do it this way." I protest and wriggle against his strong hold.

"I can and I will. If you don't stop moving I will make this so much worse for you." He threatens and I hesitantly stop struggling, just hanging there, my hands on the ground. I don't know how much worse it could get and I don't want to find out.

"Good girl." He murmurs and I freeze when his hand squeezes one cheek while I'm over his lap. I feel so humiliated.

"Sir...please." I whisper desperately as I squirm.

"Now do you remember what else you did?" He asks me, still touching my ass.

"Please, can't you just tell me? I can't remember and I certainly can't think when you're...touching me like this." I say honestly.

"So...this affects you?" He asks innocently and I feel his fingers sneak closer to where he isn't allowed to touch me.

I squirm even more and he tightens his hold on me.

"I asked you a question, love." He says smoothly and his fingers drop down between my legs as he takes hold of one thigh to hoist me back onto his lap since I'm falling off.

The action leaves me stunned as I try to make sense of the situation. The feeling of his dress pants against my bare legs and my chest pressed into his leg has me holding my breath. I don't like this right? I keep telling myself this over and over even though I start feeling something foreign creeping through me. I only ever feel it when he's close.

 

I try to remember what he asked me and stammer, “Uhh, of course it affects me. You're purposely humiliating me. I'm embarrassed.”

“You're sure that's the only thing you're feeling?” He asks, but I don't think he expects an answer. He's only trying to make me question everything.

Which I am.

I'm laying over his lap with my bum in full view. He can actually see my ass and his hand is resting on the back of one of my thighs. As I feel his hands tighten around my waist while he keeps me where he wants me, I inhale sharply, though I don't know why. I couldn't help it.

Oh no. I realize I may be getting wet down there. Of all the times for me to become aroused, why does it have to be while I'm bent over my teacher’s lap? He cannot know I'm wet—it was humiliating the last time he noticed.

"Ah Violet. You're so naughty. What am I to do with you?" He says to himself. “Tell me what else you did wrong and we can get on with it."

"I don't know!" I gasp. I can feel myself getting wetter. I really hope he doesn't notice. I can't help reacting like this. I don't even know why I react like this.

He sighs in disappointment and moves his hand from my thigh and I instinctually frown. Although his hand was much too close to my vagina, the sensation had made me feel good.

"Think about it Violet. What did you do?" He’s fúcking killing me, teasing me like this. It's not fair.

"How the hell am I supposed to remember something when you have me over your lap half naked and you keep putting your hand in inappropriate places!" I yell at him, because I don't know what else to do.

He falls silent as he takes in my disrespectful words. I'm probably in even bigger trouble now. Why am I such an idiot? I have no brain. Unexpectedly, he slaps my ass hard and I jump. I'm nervous, but not scared of what he's planning to do to me now. He smacks me again, the stinging feeling becoming more prominent.

"I want you to think about what else you did, Violet." He instructs and the hand that is holding me down holds me tighter to minimize my squirming. "I'll stop when you tell me what you've forgotten."

“What of it takes years for me to remember?” I murmur because I can't help it.

“You'd better hope that it doesn't.” He returns without missing a beat and starts laying down the spanks with one second intervals in between.

He continues, spanking me hard until I've mentally counted to forty. He stops and I gasp in air and try to ignore the pain I feel on my butt. It's not that bad so far since it's just his hand.

"I think you need to experience the ruler." He decides and digs in a drawer in his desk.

Holy shít no. Rulers hurt like hell. I think harder about what else I did wrong. I pranked Lydia obviously. But what else? I confessed my bad deeds when Stephanie tattled on me like the five year old bítch she is. I hear something whoosh through the air and then feel the shocking sting of the ruler and I yelp, kicking my legs in the air.

“Ow!”

"This particular ruler is made to maximize the sting of the spankings. I had it specially made." Mr. Tomlinson starts describing to me the mechanics of how this particular ruler hurts more than normal rulers and I glare at the floor, annoyed that he seems so calm about what he's doing to me.

He touches my butt with it before smacking me again. "Any luck?"

"No. I don't remember." I grumble.

"Watch that tone." He warns and adjusts me on his lap because I'm slipping off again—perhaps on purpose. He takes one of my thighs to pull me back onto his lap and my legs part slightly, making me blush ferociously. Heat pools between my legs again. What if he sees my wetness?

Honestly it's an incredibly intimate feeling, lying on his lap with his hands on me. He doesn't let go because of how much I'm squirming to get away. My stomach is pressed against his legs and one of his hands is wrapped around my waist securely.

I continue to try to remember what else I did. But it's becoming increasingly difficult because of the pain and humiliation he's inflicting on me. The ruler hurts like hell and he keeps smacking me with it. Tears brim my eyes when I can't take it anymore.

“Please, you're being too harsh." I say as I remember when he told me tell him when I can't handle it. My voice cracks because I'm holding back sobs. He keeps going though, not considering my plea and I know my butt must be so red by now. I stop struggling and lay there in defeat because I can't get away and I can't remember.

When it feels like I've been laying here for days, I suddenly remember what it was that I did. "I lied!" I shriek out loudly and clutch his ankles. "I lied about pranking Lydia! I remember! Just please stop!"

He halts his attack on my ass and rubs it. If it was on fire, I really wouldn't know the difference. His rubbing actually helps a little and I gratefully let him soothe my skin.

"So you remembered!" He congratulates me. "You may get up now love."

He releases me and I quickly stand up and move away from him, clutching my butt in my hands when my skirt falls back down. I wipe away the tears that escape my eyes and he notices.

“You were too harsh.” I whisper, feeling betrayed somehow because he had completely disregarded me when I told him that he was being too hard on me.

He looks as if he's about to apologize, but then closes his mouth and stands up. He places one hand in top of the other in front of him and raises an eyebrow.

"So I guess we're ready for you're punishment now aren't we?" He says and I'm confused.

"But...but I just had my punishment." I remind him, my heart dropping.

"Darling Violet." He shakes his head and steps toward me, fixing his eyes on mine. "That was just to refresh your memory. You still haven't been properly punished for what you did. Now bend over the desk."

I stand there stunned. He is seriously going to spank me again?

He must notice my horrified expression because he's swift to assure me. “Don't worry. I know you can handle more, as you've done in the past. You're skin is fine.”

“But, sir. You already gave me too many...I don't think I can handle more.”

"The longer you stand there the more punishment you will receive." Mr. Tomlinson tells me with eyebrows raised. 

His blue-green eyes follow me as I slowly shuffle to the edge of the desk, breathing hard. I don't know if I should test him or not. He has a lot of power over me.

Before I can bend over, he appears beside me and takes my wrists behind my back. I hear something click and realize that he has put his handcuffs on me again. My eyes shoot open and I jerk away from him, spinning around furiously.

"Sir! You can't chain me up like a slave! I am a student and you are my teacher. You're acting like I killed someone—not to mention I'm a future duchess and you shouldn't treat me this way." I tell him firmly but nervously. My ass runs into the table as I back away from him when he takes a step toward me. I never use my title against people, but right now just seems like a good time to do it.

"You're really pushing it, Violet." He says as his eyes study my face.

I fall silent and stare back at him, trying to minimize the amount of shaking that my body is doing. He's being so controlling and dominant.

"Turn around." He commands coolly and my heart starts thudding wildly in my chest for some reason.

With a glare, I slowly turn back toward the desk, my cuffed hands behind me. I gasp when Mr. Tomlinson unexpectedly places his thumbs in the waistband of my skirt and then he tugs it down my legs quickly, letting it pool at my feet. My mouth falls open in shock as I feel too exposed in front of this man. I can't exactly pull it back up with restrained hands.

"If you continue to complain about your punishment, I'll do something to you that you won't enjoy." He quickly warns me and I have to hold my breath and bite my lip to keep from doing just that.

"I'm sorry." I whisper quietly. I stand there frozen, not wanting to frustrate him by being disobedient, but also wanting to fight back and be rebellious.

"You're not sorry. You're only ever sorry after I've thoroughly disciplined you." He says frankly and then he pushes me over the desk.

I turn my face so my cheek is resting against the cool dark wood. My heart is beating faster, wondering what he is going to do this time. He always seems to have tricks up his sleeve.

I inhale sharply when he stands a little too close to my ass, the expensive fabric of his suit tickling my bare skin. He moves to the side and then uses the chains that are hidden in his desk to restrain my waist to the desk. I can't move away now even if I wanted to. This is so unfair, but I decide not to argue for my ass’s sake.

"Violet, you've been very naughty today and I'm going to punish you accordingly alright?" He tells me. "Answer me."

"Yes, sir." I murmur anxiously. My butt is still on fire from his previous spankings. I don't know how I'll survive more.

"Tell me you want to be punished." He instructs out of the blue.

My mouth falls open and I shut my eyes tightly. “But I don't want to be.”

“I suggest you obey right away. After all, I’m the one standing behind you with the power to change the severity of your punishment.”

Gritting my teeth I say reluctantly, "I want to be punished."

"Good girl. That wasn't so hard was it? Now stay where you are and be quiet. I'll be right back." He tells me and then promptly leaves me bent over his desk with my thong on full view.

At least he shuts and locks the door so no one else can come in. I wait impatiently and wiggle my legs, trying to ease the pain a little. It's also feeling a little strange between my legs still. I want to deny the feeling because it seems completely absurd to me to feel that way in this situation. But I can't ignore it.

When he comes back in, I take a deep breath, ready for whatever he's planning. 

Or at least I thought I was ready...

"Violet, I'm sure you know that pranking is a very naughty thing to do in this school. It invokes a certain punishment that will ensure you never do it again." He says and leaves me confused. "I'd like to introduce someone who will assist me in your discipline today, Lydia."

I gasp and raise my head to look behind me. Sure enough, Lydia is standing there looking smug and almost evil. How could she do this to me? I know we've had our qualms in the past but we've always sort of been almost friends...right? I groan and shift uncomfortably.

"Lydia is studying to be a teacher and with that comes the responsibility of spanking her students to keep them in line. This should be good practice for her." He states and I hear Lydia snicker.

I'm beyond humiliated that she's seeing me half naked bent over our teacher’s desk with only a thong hiding barely anything. This will only give her more ammo to torment me with when we're alone. She'll never let me live this down.

Mr. Tomlinson goes and takes his spanking stick from the wall and returns to his place behind me. "Lydia dear, I will start and show you how it's done. Then you will get a chance. She deserves to be punished by you since you're the one she scared half to death."

I can't believe he’s doing this to me. He knows how much I hate her and how she's tried to get me in trouble countless times. She's like my sworn enemy and he knows it. How could he be so cruel? I hate him. He has to let Lydia of all people spank me.

I flinch when I feel his stick lightly tap my already red bottom. Why does he always do that? Then he brings it back and smacks me hard, making me yelp in pain. I jump and squeeze my legs together, biting my tongue. I must not show my pain in front of Lydia.

"Thank me for each one, Violet." He instructs and waits till I say, "thank you for spanking me," to continue.

Smack!

I want to cry out because it stings so much and then thank him again. I hope Lydia is scarred for life after seeing me beaten by him. Maybe she'll have pity on me and see that there's no possible way in the entire universe that I like this. But after twenty smacks, I hear her stifle a giggle.

Mr. Tomlinson stops for a moment to say, "Don't laugh at her punishment Lydia or you will be right there beside her."

I can't help but feel triumphant as Lydia meekly responds, "Yes, Mr. Tomlinson."

After ten more, he stops and gives the stick to Lydia. I'm panting and desperately wishing they'd stop, although I'm even more desperate for Mr. Tomlinson to kick Lydia out. I can't move away because I'm chained to the damn desk and it frustrates the hell out of me. If I could move I would stand up and tackle Lydia to the floor.

"Thank me for each one." Lydia repeats Mr. Tomlinson’s orders and I roll my eyes. Copycat. She gives me a smack with the stick which isn't nearly as painful as Mr. Tomlinson's thankfully. She's such a weak bîtch.

"Thanks for the spanking." I mumble.

"Louder!" She yells and smacks me again.

Stupid fûcking bítch.

"Thanks for the spanking!" I say louder. I can't believe my roommate is spanking me.

She keeps going for I don't know how many more before Mr. Tomlinson stops her.

"That's enough. You may go now Lydia." He tells her swiftly. I can't help but think that he stopped her because he saw how weak and defeated I'm becoming. I could barely thank her for the spankings any longer and I had lessened my struggles to get out of my bonds. It hurts so damn much and I'm full on crying, not only over the pain, but also the sheer level of humiliation. I could die.

Lydia comments annoyingly, “But Mr. Tomlinson, don't you think you should teach me about the after part of the punishment? Like, do I put her in the corner for an hour or something with her panties down?”

“That'll be all, Lydia. Your lesson has ended.” He replies shortly and I can't help but suspect that he thinks she's as annoying as I do.

He shows Lydia out and I lay there on the desk, in shock. He carefully unchains my waist and let's me stand up. Rather than taking the handcuffs off, he pushes me toward the corner.

"Stand in the corner now. And don't let me catch you touching your ass or I will spank you all over again with the ruler."

Why is he being so cruel?

Before obeying, I catch his gaze with my tear streaked eyes and sniffle quietly, “How could you?”

His mouth opens and closes as if he doesn't know what to say. I think he looks guilty or at least sympathetic for a second, but then the look is gone as he nods toward the corner. “Go on now.”

Skirtless and my pride gone, I hang my head and walk to the corner, tears falling freely from my eyes. "Yes sir." I say quietly as I glare at him before facing the corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed this chapter even more. What did you think?


	15. Fifteen

Several days pass before my ass feels better after that severe spanking from Mr. Tomlinson and Lydia. I haven't spoken to her even once except to remind her to take our dirty laundry to the laundry room. 

However she obviously can't keep her teasing to herself and so I'm subject to her taunts whenever we're alone. She won't let me forget how she spanked me herself and she's convinced that I liked it.

I've avoided Mr. Tomlinson as well—I can't bring myself to look him in the eye after he brought Lydia to participate. He also went back on his word when he had told me to tell him when he's genuinely being too hard on me. Lately he hasn't initiated anything with me either, so I'm hoping he feels terrible about what he did.

I've been keeping to myself, not particularly caring for company other than a few of the nicer girls and my best friend. I haven't broken any rules since my prank on Lydia. My sore bum has been keeping me in line.

I finally have something to look forward to now—the annual Summer Ball at the boy's school down the road. I've never actually been to one in my time at this school...because I always seem to break some stupid rule and not be allowed to go. But I'm determined to go to this one.

Everyone dresses up and goes over to their school and we can hang out with anyone we like. Most of the girls have their own crushes on different guys, but I haven't met anyone who really sticks out. Most of them are stupid immature little boys. I prefer the older ones who are old enough to know how to treat a woman properly—not that I'm a woman myself. I'm basically twelve.

I've had the perfect dress picked out for the ball which has been collecting dust in my closet since my first year here when I planned to attend. But since I've never gone, I haven't worn it yet. It's a shimmery aquamarine color and Lydia's always been jealous.

At lunch, Miss Whickam reminds us that the ball will be in one week and that we are all to be on our best behavior. I sit in my seat silently, afraid that I will find some way to break a rule. I'm almost afraid to eat for fear of spilling something on accident.

Cassidy, a perky blonde who is one of the few girls I actually like and who I consider to be my best friend, nudges me from her seat beside me and whispers, "I can't wait. I'll finally get to see you-know-who!"

I smile back at her, "I almost forgot about that. You and him had a few encounters didn't you? Does he like you?"

"I don't know...he hasn't said anything." She replies. "Are you coming this year?"

"That's the plan. I haven't broken any rules yet, and I'm planning on keeping it that way." I say seriously and finish my orange juice.

"Cool. I haven't been punished in almost a month so I'm confident that I'll be fine." Cassidy grins and I can tell she is totally smitten with the guy she met earlier this year.

I've been so preoccupied with Mr. Tomlinson. I feel bad for not spending more time with her and asking her more about this crush of hers. I don't even know his name.

When I'm done eating, I wait patiently for everyone to finish eating and then we're dismissed. I make my way to my most dreaded class, biology. Cassidy follows me and chats about the dress she wants to buy for the ball, but I only half-listen. I quickly remember to get my books and run upstairs to get them.

When I return, I barely make it before the bell rings, signaling class has started. Mr. Tomlinson gives me a look, but I pretend not to notice. He's not going to spank me again anytime soon. That's for sure.

"Afternoon ladies. Today we're continuing our study on the history of cytology. Open your texts to page 298 and take a few minutes to answer the questions." He instructs and I hear the crinkling of books being opened as I flip to the specified page and answer the easy questions.

I'm done before everyone else and put my pencil down and look out the window, wishing I was outside. I'm eager for tonight to come faster. Sneaking out after everyone is in bed is the plan for tonight. I don't ever think about how often I sneak out, but I always get away with it, so I don't ever think it's a problem. Tonight is different though. I'm not just sneaking out to breathe fresh air and admire the star filled sky.

I'm planning to sneak outside to meet my brother, Liam.

We have to meet in secret because according to the rest of the world, he died five years ago. They all think he died in a fire after assassinating my father, but he didn't actually do it. It totally looked like he did, which means it's impossible to prove his innocence without evidence, so he decided to "die" and go into hiding.

We’ve always been close, so he's kept in touch with me, coming to meet me outside once a month. I'm looking forward to seeing him again as I stare aimlessly out the window.

After a few minutes of zoning out, I suddenly hear my name being called and I snap back to reality.

"Yes, sir?" I say quickly.

"Violet, I called your name three times. What were you thinking about?"

"Cupcakes. What were you trying to say?" I respond quickly.

Cassidy snickers at my answer.

"I asked you, since you seem to know the answers so well, what was your answer for the first question?" He says expectantly.

"The shortest phase of the cell cycle is the anaphase." I tell him confidently.

"That is correct." He mumbles and asks someone else what she got for the next question. She got it wrong.

He tells her to skip dinner and study what she got wrong. It irritates me how brutal he can be concerning getting things right. It also irritates me how he simply tells other girls to skip meals, but when I get it wrong, he gives me a spanking. The bítch.

"Violet pay attention." His voice cuts through my thoughts and I glare at him. He gives me a warning look and discretely taps his fingers on his desk.

"Yes, sir." I respond and cross my legs while watching him turn and write something on the board. He wants to spank me again. But I won't give him the satisfaction. I plan on being a perfect angel for as long as possible.

Class is a bore and I fight back yawns until it's over and we're allowed to leave. I immediately go up to my room to plan my sneaking-out route for tonight. I must be cautious now, because I feel like I can't trust Lydia not to tell on me anymore. She never did before and I'm hoping that she won't tonight. She knows the high cost of Liam being discovered, so hopefully she wouldn't go that far.

She isn't in the room when I get there so I immediately get to work, planning out all of the details and possible problems I might encounter until it's time for dinner.


	16. Sixteen

When the giant clock downstairs strikes 1AM, I throw the covers off me and swing my legs over the side of my bed. Lydia is snoring softly so I tiptoe to my dresser and slip on my big black hoodie over my pajamas. My short shorts make it look like I'm not wearing anything underneath.

I pad out of my room as quietly as possible, making sure to avoid all the squeaky spots on the old floorboards and go downstairs, moving like a ghost through the huge boarding school to a back door. I quietly unlock it and slip outside undetected. The chilly air nips at my skin and I shiver, wrapping my arms around myself for warmth as I walk out onto the freshly clipped lawn in the pitch dark. I hurriedly rush across the grass toward the giant willow tree where we always meet. I push a few branches out of the way as I step into the hidden place underneath the weeping willow. I faintly see a figure sitting on the bench there.

"Violet?" Liam whispers and stands, nearing me.

"Liam!" I say excitedly and fling my arms around him, crushing him in a hug. I've missed him so much over the past month.

"How are you doing, sis?" He asks, returning my hug and then pulling away. He leads me to sit down on the bench.

"I'm...okay. Things have been a little hard around here, but I can handle it." I confess seriously. "What about you?"

He puts an arm around my shoulder. "I'm doing great actually. The place I told you about last time is really working out for me. They trust me and they won't turn me in. I do work for them around their mansion and they feed me and let me stay in their guest house in return. It's great."

"I'm so happy for you!" I say genuinely, leaning my head on his shoulder. "I can't wait until I graduate. I don't want to be here anymore."

"Does the headmistress still spank you all the time?" He teases. But I frown, because the spankings are nothing to joke about.

"Yeah I'm still spanked..." I whisper sadly. "I wish they'd stop. I'm not a child."

"You're eighteen. Not a child surely, but you're apparently a very bad student." He tweaks my nose.

I stay silent a moment, enjoying feeling my brother so close to me. But my worries soon take over. "They're cruel to me."

"What?" He asks sharply. I can feel his body tense. "How are they cruel to you? The spankings couldn't be that bad right?"

Staring through the willow branches at the moon, I sigh. "They are though. Miss Whickam doesn't spank me anymore. She has my biology teacher do it. And they're way worse and more painful than miss Whickam's."

"What, is your biology teacher a gigantic hunk of a lady or something?" He asks, shifting so he can look at my expression.

"No...he's a man." I admit and Liam gasps.

"You're telling me that a man spanks you?" He clarifies, fury clear in his voice. "What kind of a school is this? Does mum know?"

"She knows I am spanked, but not by Mr. Tomlinson. But I doubt she would care anyway. She doesn't care that Miss Whickam does it, so why would she care if he does it? When I graduate, can't I just live with you? I don't want to go back home." I plead seriously. I've never wanted anything more than to be with my brother. I don't even like my mother.

"No...you've got to go back and live with mum. You're her heir since I'm dead to the world. You're going to be the next duchess. It's your destiny." He says and I feel like he's forcing himself to say these things.

"I don't care about stupid destinies. I'm going to make my own life and do what I want. I'm tired of having to obey rules and do what everyone tells me. When I'm done here I'm going to live with you." I declare firmly, taking his hand. "I love you more than anyone in the world."

"And I love you." Liam replies with a smile. "But you need to think about that a little more. Just throwing away a chance to be a duchess isn't that smart. Think about it. Mum needs you."

"I don't care about what Mother needs." I say stubbornly. "She believes you killed dad. I hate her."

"Don't say that." Liam pats my arm reassuringly. "It'll all turn out fine in the end, you'll see, sis."

"And I'm just wondering what you're doing out here in the middle of the night, Violet." A voice says.

We both jerk our heads over to the person and I jump to my feet, scared for my life...or my bum I guess I should say.

"Mr. Tomlinson!" I gasp and Liam stands as well, backing away.

"I'd advise you to stay where you are sir." Mr. Tomlinson warns Liam.

Liam stays where he is and spits out angrily, "You're the fúcker who has the audacity to spank my si-- my...friend!"

He almost let it slip that I'm his sister. That would have ruined everything. I grab his hand to comfort myself because I am literally shaking in my boots. Not only is my ass on the line, but more importantly, Liam’s life is on the line.

"Save it. I heard you call her your sister before. So...the infamous Liam Payne is still alive is he?" Mr. Tomlinson raises an eyebrow and takes a step forward.

"Please don't tell." I beg him. "Please! I'll do anything! Just pretend you never saw him. I was out here by myself. Alright? Please sir I'm begging you. If you say anything, it would ruin my brother’s life, and mine."

Mr. Tomlinson crosses his arms and eyes us. "If you leave right now, I won't say anything." He says to Liam.

Panicked, I turn to my wonderful brother. "Just go. I can handle this. Go. I'll be okay." I whisper and hug him tightly.

"I can't leave you here with this creep." Liam reasons, gesturing to my teacher. “You said he hurts you!”

"Go!" I hiss at him. "Right now. He isn't joking around! Leave and he won't tell. I'll make sure of it. He won't hurt me," I lie.

Liam scowles at my teacher and touches my cheek with his hand affectionately, giving me a kiss on my forehead. "Be careful. I'll see you again sometime. Don't let him hurt you alright? If I see you again and find out he hurt you, I'll break his sorry neck."

"Not unless I break yours first." Mr. Tomlinson cuts in and I want to slap him.

"I'll be fine. Go now. I love you." I squeeze his hand and feel terrible when my brother turns and runs out from under the tree, hurrying into the darkness.

And then I turn back to Mr. Tomlinson and realize that I now face a very disappointed man who looks like he wants to punish me severely. I can tell by the dangerous smirk on his face.


	17. Seventeen

The moment I can no longer see Liam's retreating back, I feel a presence behind me and I shake just a little. I turn to look at Mr. Tomlinson, trembling at how dangerous and powerful he looks. It seems like I've committed some horrific crime because of the look on his tantalizingly beautiful face.

I absentmindedly tug my oversized hoodie down to cover my bare legs. Of course my pajama shorts are basically booty shorts.

I hold my breath when he takes my arm, pulling me close to him. It's so dark that I can barely make out the intense blue of his eyes, but it's unmistakable—he is extremely triumphant that he caught me breaking the rules again. I don't know how I feel about the fact that he wants to spank me. He tries to hide it, but it's obvious.

"I can explain..." I whisper quietly.

"No, let me explain something to you, Violet. You are in a hell of a lot of trouble young lady. I'm assuming you don't want me telling anyone that your brother is in fact, alive?" He asks with authority and squeezes my arm so I flinch. I can't tell if he's actually angry or if he's just using his teacher voice.

"I don't. Please don't tell anyone." I beg him, afraid to move or push him away from me for fear that he'll ruin Liam's secret.

"A minute ago you told me you'd do anything if I don't give away this secret." He comments with a sly smile. I can almost see the scheming going on in his head. He's going to do something terrible I just know it.

"Well...not anything." I mumble. I probably shouldn't have said I’ll do anything. A voice in my head mocks me and screams that I will regret those words. But I must protect Liam. That's all that matters right now. If it means surrendering to this dangerously mysterious man then so be it.

"I won't tell." Mr. Tomlinson whispers as he leans his face close to mine. I can feel his breath on my skin as I stare at him, frozen. "But you have to let me punish you."

His words confuse me. I already know I'll be punished. For some reason I thought things would be worse. "Then punish me. Just don't tell on him. He would be put in prison for the rest of his life for something he didn't do."

"I won't, you have my word. But this punishment will be a little...different." He whispers in my ear.

A small gasp escapes my lips and I tense up. "You're only going to spank me...right?"

"Why? Do you want me to do worse?" He questions knowingly, his body looming over me.

My expression is horrified and I shake in his grasp, entirely stressed out about what I've gotten myself into this time. "You're not going to...like...make me have sex with you are you?"

"No, of course not." He says quickly, the twinkle in his eyes disappearing for a second. "I wouldn't do that to you, or anyone. But...that doesn't mean you won't moan and crave more of me."

“Mr…” I'm completely shocked at his boldness.

"Now...come along inside. I need to punish you. You've been very naughty tonight, Violet." He keeps hold of my arm and drags me out from under the tree which used to be my safe haven with Liam.

His gate is longer than mine so I have to hurry to keep up without tripping. My arm is starting to hurt because of how tightly he is holding it. The man doesn't let me go even when he has dragged me inside. My senses go on full alert when we pass his office and head to the staircase.

"Um...sir?" I ask in concern as I look back at his office which he had barely given a glance to.

"Shush darling. Be quiet." He hisses softly, pulling me along.

I consider tripping on purpose and falling into the hat stand to make a lot of noise so people will wake up and save me, but I decide against it. He might just punish me more when he has me alone. I bite my lip as we go up the stairs and he guides me down the wide hallway. I think he's going to send me to bed and punish me in the morning, but then he stops when we get to his bedroom door.

I plant my feet firmly on the ground, refusing to go in because he could seriously do anything to me in there. I've always considered his room as off limits, like it's holy ground. No one steps foot into the domain of the Great Tomlinson except the man himself. Any student found inside would surely be expelled—besides me of course since my mother won't let me come home.

Instead of pulling me through the doorway, he simply steps up close and flings me over his shoulder, carrying me in and closing the door silently. I let out a little gasp. He sets me down and locks the door—all seven of the dead bolts.

I stare at him in disbelief. Who the actual fúck is this weirdo?

I faintly catch the scent of something unpleasant. Like sweat, body odor, and vagînas. One of the girls once told me that's what sex smells like. Who the hell would he have sex with in this school? If it's anyone who lives here, it's either a student or an old lady. Either way, I am sickened by him.

He walks through the dark room and turns on a lamp. The yellow light provides an elegant ambiance in his fancy bedroom...which is incredibly strange. This situation is anything but elegant. His room is actually quite clean and organized.

A huge bed is at the center of everything and a short dresser with a mirror over it stands to the right. A door leads to what I assume is his toilet while another door is open to reveal a massive walk in closet. Thick curtains cover the windows and giant paintings of random abstract art are on the grey walls. I feel like he's planning on cutting me into tiny pieces or something.

"We can speak normally. These walls are soundproof." He says like it's the most normal thing ever to have soundproof walls in your bedroom.

What the hell does he even do in here? It seems like a normal bedroom to me, not counting the expensive taste he has or the seven locks on his door...

"Take off your sweater." He instructs, walking over to his bedside table.

I shiver and hold onto the thick fabric covering my upper body. "It's a hoodie. And there's no reason for me to take this off."

His gaze flicks to me and I see his annoyance. "Take it off. I'm not going to ask you again."

Uncertainly, I slowly lift it over my head and hold it in my hands. Now I'm only in my skimpy pajama camisole and shorts. I don't even have a bra on so my nipples fight to be annoying and poke through the thin material of my shirt because I'm cold. This feels so wrong to be here looking like this in his bedroom in the middle of the night. I feel mortified already and he hasn't even started with the punishment.

I look at a clock on the wall and see it's 1:40. When I look back at him he has a hairbrush in his hand. He's going to use the very hairbrush he uses to brush his hair to spank my bottom? I can't help but blush and hope he doesn't notice. His eyes drop down for a second to my chest, so I swiftly cross my arms in embarrassment.

"Kneel on the ottoman and rest your elbows on my bed." He commands and points to a red ottoman at the foot of his bed.

I don't dare disobey him—not when he looks like he won't hesitate to eat me alive. Nervously, I walk over to it and kneel on it, leaning forward and placing my elbows on his plush red bedspread, awaiting my dreaded punishment.

Why is it that I always get caught?

"Now, Violet." Mr. Tomlinson paces behind me, slapping his hand lightly a couple of times with the hairbrush. "It seems to me that you can't help but break rules. It's in your nature to disobey. Other girls would have become perfect angels by now but you," He chuckles, "You can't seem to stay out of trouble."

"And you like that don't you?" I shoot at him boldly. "You like to spank me don't you?"

He pauses for a moment while pondering my words. "Perhaps I do. At least I enjoy my job."

"You're perverted." I grumble.

“Watch that attitude, love.”

I melt in humiliation when he pulls my pajama shorts down, followed by my panties. Here I am once again, my bare ass exposed to him and I can't do anything about it. He implied he would tell Liam's secret. My lower clothing falls down to my bent knees, leaving me with hardly any modesty at all and I grow weak.

"Your ass is so..." He trails off and I feel his fingers brush across my ass, too close to there.

"Please don't. I told you not to touch me there." I whisper, fighting against myself as I force myself to keep my elbows on his bed and not to stand up. No one has ever made me feel more humiliated than Mr. Tomlinson.

“I remember that." He replies and gives me a sound smack with the brush. I jump and take a deep breath. The sting of the brush ignites my ass and makes my breath hitch. It didn't hurt too much. Maybe if I am good the whole time, he won't end up spanking me more than he had planned, which usually happens.

"Tell me why you're being punished." He commands and smacks me again. I feel incredibly nervous kneeling on the ottoman with my bare bum pointed up toward him. The ottoman is awkwardly tall, so my knees are almost higher than my elbows and I just know he can see everything.

Biting my lip, I obediently say, "I broke the rules and snuck out of the house after curfew and visited my brother."

"And your brother is a criminal. What do the rules say about associating with criminals?" He prods me and spanks me once more.

I'm afraid the walls aren't as soundproof as he claims. The sharp cracks of the spanks are awfully loud.

"We aren't supposed to be around criminals at all. But sir, I believe he's innocent and so I don't think he's a criminal." I explain seriously. "Are you really going to punish me because I believe something different than you?"

He comes around to the side of the bed and sits down on it, looking at me bent over his bed. "You really think he's innocent?"

"Yes. I know he is." I say honestly, looking him straight in the eyes.

"Well...then. I won't spank you for that. I still think he's a criminal, but I'll only punish you for sneaking out." He tells me, slipping out of his suit jacket and setting it on the bed in front of me. My eyes grow huge when he starts unbuttoning his dress shirt.

"Mr. Tomlinson what are you...doing?" I squeak nervously, watching as he unfastens the buttons and then slips the shirt off his arms and lets it fall to the floor. 

I've never seen him shirtless before. My mouth opens and then closes again. I feel like I'm seeing an angel’s body, except this angel finds enjoyment in hurting me. My mind literally cannot comprehend the sheer beauty that is Mr. Tomlinson's body. 

He is so beautifully sculpted that I can't stop myself from staring blatantly. I have never in my life seen anything so breathtaking. None of the puny boys at the boarding school down the road compare to him. But what makes me confused are the tattoos that litter his skin; a few on his chest and several on his right arm. They seem so unlike him, but at the same time they suit him well.

"Finished gaping?" He speaks up suddenly, snapping me out of my daze. He looks very pleased with my reaction. I'm pretty certain I just made his ego inflate a thousand times.

"Uh yeah...sorry..." I blush and look down at my hands clasped together.

"Violet." He says my name with a bit of yearning as he moves back behind me. "Part your knees more."

I feel a newfound wave of stress take over me. "Why? You can spank me just as well with my legs together."

"I’ve told you before that part of your punishments is humiliation. You aren't being properly punished if you don't feel an overwhelming sense of humiliation." He says calmly, slapping my right cheek with the hard wooden brush.

“But...sir I really don't want to.” I argue as my hands start to sweat and my legs shake a little.

He leans over next to me and takes my jaw in his hand, lifting my face so I will look him in the eyes. “Why not?”

“I'm...it's embarrassing and uncomfortable.” I respond honestly.

“I know it is. But consider doing it for a moment. Wouldn't it do something to you?” He says as his other hand moves back and lightly places itself on the back of my knee. He tugs it away from my other leg an inch. “Does that make you feel anything?”

I'm horrified when the action makes heat pool between my legs. That foreign sensation comes back, but I'm too stubborn to admit that it's a good feeling. I just don't understand it. The thought of spreading my legs wider for him makes me fall silent and I can't tear my eyes away from him.

“Part them a little for me?” He asks more than demands.

Nervously, I do as he says and part my legs a little. But now he can see my area even better! I pray that I'm not getting wet, but it feels a little suspicious down there… I feel his hand start gently caressing my ass. I whimper unconsciously and tense my muscles because I can't help it.

"Relax." He suggests and unexpectedly spanks me again, the sting more painful than the last few. Why is he going so slow?

I stay in my position obediently as he continues to spank me at an irritatingly slow pace. My bum quickly heats up and I try to control myself so I don't start crying. I don't want to cry just because it hurts, but because I'm so worked up and so confused and I just want to be able to get a handle on all these annoying emotions that I don't understand.

"Stand up for a moment." He instructs.

Wiggling my legs, I get off the ottoman and stand on his carpet, facing away from him. I quickly grab my shorts so they don't fall down to my feet and start pulling them up. When he stops me, I whimper and he takes my shoulder and turns me around. "Sir, I-"

"Shh. Don't speak. Come here." He sits down on the ottoman and without warning pulls me over his lap, trapping my legs between his so I can't try to get up. He uses one hand to hold my back down while the other trails over my already stinging ass lightly. It tickles.

I groan and squirm against him, but he slaps me hard. "Try not move so much."

His hand rubs around my ass, slowly soothing the sting, but when he gets too close to my center, I jump.

"Sir! Please don't touch me there." I say quietly, reaching back to grab his roaming hand.

"I'm not going to, don't worry. Didn't I tell you not to speak?” He questions rhetorically.

“Y-yes? But I...I just.”

“Sometimes I think you like it when I punish you. You always defy me and you're always wet for me. I mean look at yourself. You're soaking!" He chuckles and snatches my hand up, trapping it behind my back.

My mouth falls open in shock. “I…”

“But then other times, I think you hate it when I punish you.” He trails off.

I'm laying over his knee in surprised silence while he keeps me in position. It's incredibly humiliating, but yet again, it’s made me wet and I don't fûcking understand why.

"Do you enjoy it at all?" He asks innocently and I nearly choke.

"No...." I reply quickly. I don't.”

“There's a wet spot on my pants, looks like you're enjoying something at least” He points out.

“I really don't enjoy this.” I repeat, mortified that my arousal got on him. “Please don't look at me there…”

The sharp crack of his hairbrush lands on my ass again and I jump, curling my toes.

“Why don't you like it?" He is asking a genuine question, like he doesn't know the answer when it's as plain as day.

"Because I don't want you touching me! You're my teacher and this is wrong! You spank me like I'm a child and make me show you my ass. And then just as I start to think that I can endure your horrid punishments, you bring Lydia of all people in to help humiliate me! That was the worst possible thing you could ever do to me! So no, I don't want you touching me like that because I hate you!" I lash out at him from my position over his knee.

I don't really know where all that came from, but I'm still upset with him for the whole Lydia thing and haven't been able to express my feelings. I don't exactly hate him...but I'm deeply upset with him for everything, plus I'm overly emotional right now what with him touching me and spanking me and taunting me.

His hands stop their wandering for a moment, resting against my ass while he takes in my words. "You hate me…?" He repeats, like he's testing out the words. 

His tone is softer, as if my declaration was unexpected. His hand on my waist loosens. I don't know what he's thinking right now—if he's upset or indifferent. I have no idea what this man's goals are when it concerns me and that's what stresses me the fûck out.


	18. Eighteen

Louis helps me to my feet and stands up in front of me, keeping hold of my hips. My face flushes again because my shorts are down at my ankles. One of his hands moves up to tip my face up and my eyes dart to his, worried at what he's going to do to me. All I see in his gaze is curiousness—not anger or frustration like I had expected after I told him I hate him.

"You intrigue me." He muses aloud, cocking his head to the side. My senses pick up when his tongue slides out of his parted mouth and wets his bottom lip. It's then that I realize that his blue green eyes are fastened on my mouth.

"Um..." I begin, trying to get his attention on something else. "Am I free to go?"

"No. Certainly not." He answers. "I barely punished you at all."

My face falls and he guides me back to the ottoman. "Get back into position."

I give him a pleading look, which does nothing for me as he simply nudges me over and makes me get into the same position I started in—kneeling on the ottoman with my elbows on his bed. His hands catch my knees and he nudges them slightly apart, making me hang my head in shame. And yet there's something about it that makes my insides warm. I don't protest.

He must notice my discomfort since he says, "As I've said before, it wouldn't be a proper punishment if I didn't humiliate you. Does this make you embarrassed?"

"Yes." I respond quietly and wish that I could just melt through the floor and into the ground and disappear. He's basically only six years older than me for crying out loud.

"I'm going to give you twenty-five and then we shall call it a night, alright?" He says and I almost sigh in relief, but catch myself just in time.

"Yes, that's fine." I respond, doing a mental victory dance. I thought he'd give me at least fifty or something horrendous like that. I wonder why he feels like going easy on me tonight. This man is such a mystery sometimes....no, all the time actually.

All too soon, he begins smacking me again. His spankings are painful, but not nearly as painful as usual when he would give me way too many. He makes me count each one and I obediently oblige.

When he finishes, he takes my hips and helps me off the ottoman. I stand still when he bends down and pulls my panties up my legs, sliding them over my warm ass. Then he retrieves my pajama shorts and pulls them up as well, leaving me wondering why he's acting like this.

"What do you say?" He asks, turning me around.

"Um...thank you for spanking me sir." I whisper, clasping my hands together and looking at the floor.

"You should be thankful I wasn't harder on you tonight. Now go to bed and don't let me see you sneaking out ever again." He orders and points to the door.

"Yes, sir." I quickly rush to the door and reach for the knob, but the seven locks on his door stop me. He sighs and comes over, unlocking each one and opening the door for me.

"Don't see your brother anymore. He's dangerous." Mr. Tomlinson instructs.

I freeze, but force myself to stay calm. There is no way I am agreeing to that. I'll see Liam whenever the hell I want whether it means I'll get in trouble or not. He's my brother, he's innocent, and I love him.

"Yes, sir." I say offhandedly with no intention of obeying and quickly leave the room, scurrying down the hall to my own bedroom.

Lydia is sleeping soundly and doesn't wake when I return. My suspicions grow rapidly when a thought strikes me. Did Lydia tell Mr. Tomlinson that I snuck out? She wouldn't. She knows about Liam and she wouldn't be so horrible as to put him in danger...would she? Would she be so heartless as to sentence an innocent person to lifelong prison?

Despite our differences, I can't see her doing something that low. But right now I don't know if I can trust her. She betrayed me several times recently. I wish that I could switch rooms with someone nicer and more loyal like Cassidy. She's awesome.

Lydia on the other hand is a backstabbing tattle-taler who deserves every prank that I'm planning on pulling on her. She is going down for what she's done and what she might've done to Liam.

For now though, I need to focus on the Summer Ball. I must be perfectly good all week and then I'll be able to go. I'm determined to go this year if it's the last thing I do.

••

The next morning I get up extra early to study for a biology quiz. I must pass it to please Mr. Tomlinson. I try not to think about last night because whenever I do I just want to die of embarrassment. Seriously, he made me go to his room. And he spanked me like on his bed, with his hairbrush. How humiliating can you get?

I'm fully focused on my studies, but keep banging my foot against my chair in hopes of "accidentally" waking Lydia up. The bítch doesn't deserve to sleep. I'm sickened just by looking at her ugly self sleeping on her bed. She has the worst bed hair. It sticks up in every direction and looks like a rat's nest most of the time. Not to mention her racoon eyes. I have not the slightest clue as to why she doesn't wash her makeup off at night. No wonder her eyelashes are so short. The dust mites have been gnawing away at them since to them mascara is like candy.

Maybe I should steal her phone and take a picture of her and send it to her secret crush, whom she told me about last year when we were actually friends. The evil side of my brain kicks in as I grin wickedly and put down my textbook.

I sneak to the table beside her bed and pick up her phone, typing in her password because I know it and she never changes it. I click on the camera app and aim it toward her face, making sure to get the worst possible angle to show off her lion-mane hair. I snap a picture and quickly send it to her crush whose name was Niall.

Now hopefully he'll be sickened by her like I am and never put up with her annoying texts anymore. However I'm pretty sure he hates her existence anyway. She's so pushy when it comes to boys that I'm positive she'll grow up to be an old maid with no one who loves her. Why am I so heartless.

I quickly put the phone back where I found it and tiptoe to my desk. I casually resume reading while internally laughing in glee at my brilliance. And she won't get me in trouble for this, because she'd have to show the picture to Miss Whickam and she'd rather die than let anyone see her like that.

After another fifteen minutes her alarm goes off and I pretend to be interested in my reading. She leaves her bed and goes into the bathroom, leaving her phone behind.

I try to memorize what I need to know in my textbook while she's getting ready. My ears perk up when I hear her phone vibrate. Niall must have responded. She comes out in her uniform with her hair pulled back in a neat ponytail. You would never know she looked like a rabid hyena just twenty minutes ago.

"Morning." She says to me.

"Yeah." I respond. I still think she was the one who told Mr. Tomlinson that I was outside last night. But she isn't looking very smug like she usually is when she gets me in trouble.

"I'm going down to breakfast." She tells me and I suddenly am afraid she won't look at her phone. But I calm down when she walks over to it and picks it up.

I can't help but watch her as she unlocks it and notices the text. She smiles, probably seeing it's Niall. Then her smile vanishes and is replaced by a look of horror. Her mouth falls open and she gasps.

"Violet!" She shrieks. "How could you do this to me?"

"Do what?" I say casually, keeping in the laugh that is threatening to escape.

"You sent this horrifying picture to Niall! He said..." She stammers in shock. "He said that... It freaked him out and he fell off his bed when he saw it because he thought his phone was possessed."

I burst out laughing. Mission accomplished. Now he'll never want to see her again, knowing what she looks like in bed.

"You've ruined everything!" She cries, and throws her phone on her mattress. She stomps to the door. "He'll never ask me to the ball now!"

He probably wouldn't have asked anyway...

"Just think about that next time you decide to tattle on me when I'm visiting my brother." I tell her seriously. "He could have gotten in big trouble."

"What are you talking about?" She looks crushed and throws her hands in the air. "I barely even realized you went out. I fell asleep right away! I was here the whole time!"

"Yeah right. This isn't just about me. You put Liam in danger! If you ever do that again, I'm gonna make you pay, worse than this." I snap at her and slam my book shut.

"I would never do that. Sure, I'll tell on you when it'll get you in trouble, but I'd never break my promise to keep quiet about Liam." She says urgently and I almost believe her. Almost.

"Whatever. Just stop ruining my life okay?" I push past her and go out in the hall. "Mr. Tomlinson was horrible to me last night."

"Last night?" She whispers from behind me. "We don't get spanked at night. What happened? Did you kiss?"

"Lydia!" I groan and pull my hair.

"No really. Did he do anything besides spank you? Did you like it? Gosh I wish I could have been there."

"Are you insane?" I turn back to look at her. I have no idea why we were friends before. She is horrible and perverse.

When I do turn back to look, I see Mr. Tomlinson walking toward us, smirking at me. My cheeks turn red and I hurry to the stairs and go down them as fast as the rules allow.

Behind me I hear Lydia ask Mr. Tomlinson, "Sir, may I have another lesson in spanking? I feel like Violet needs to be taught a lesson. She's been very naughty."

"Oh?" He replies, sounding doubtful. "And just what has she been doing that is so naughty?"

"Um...that's not important but..."

He interrupts her, "Listen to me Lydia. If you don't stop trying to get Violet in trouble then I'm going to have Miss Whickam discipline you publicly in front of our school and the boy's school at the ball on Saturday. And believe me when I say this; you will be so utterly humiliated that you won't want to show your annoying face to anyone ever again. Is that understood?"

Ooooh burn.

Mr. Tomlinson silences her just like that and we walk to breakfast in peace.

Hallelujah.


	19. Nineteen

It's only a few more minutes before I go downstairs to go to the boy's school for the Summer Ball. I have been unnaturally good all week, besides sneaking out to see Liam, and have mercifully been allowed to attend.

I gaze into the large mirror on the wall at my reflection, pleased with my appearance. I'm wearing my long aquamarine gown which has been in my closet for years, waiting to be worn to a ball. It shimmers in the light and fits my body perfectly. My brown hair is pinned up loosely in an elegant do and a few tendrils frame my face. My makeup is done to perfection.

I actually think I look beautiful for once. I usually find something wrong with myself, but tonight, I'm radiant. My heart is beating faster than normal because of how excited I am that I'm actually going this time.

Then Lydia comes out of the bathroom and eyes me. "You could do with a little more makeup to conceal those ugly blue things on your face. Oh wait, those are just your eyes." She says with a smirk and stalks past me in her pale yellow gown. Her hair is curled and she has loads of makeup on, plus fake lashes. She's still mad at me for sending that morning hair picture of her to Niall.

I roll my eyes and retort, "Well you'll want to think about changing. Niall might think you peed all over your dress. Is it supposed to be that ugly vomit-yellow color?"

"Shut up you big cow." She hisses and grabs her clutch and rushes from the room.

I snicker to myself, and take one last look in the mirror. Lydia isn't ruining my night tonight. I'll make sure of that. Taking my own white clutch, I hurry from the room and go downstairs where the other girls are waiting.

"Violet!" I hear my name and I turn to see Cassidy hurrying toward me. She's wearing a lovely deep red dress and it looks beautiful on her.

"Hey, Cass. You look amazing." I tell her when she approaches me.

"Not as amazing as you. I'm so glad you're coming!" She beams and sighs. "I can't wait to get there and see him." She giggles.

I feel bad that I don't remember who she's talking about. I know she told me before, but I don't remember so I just smile and nod. Soon we are in the next group to be loaded into the limos. I take her arm and lead her out the front door and down the massive front steps to the paved driveway where a limo is waiting.

We get in and cheerfully chatter back and forth as the vehicle takes us and a few other girls down the long driveway and onto the road. It takes only a few minutes to get the boy's school which you can see from our school down the road. We pull in and stop at the front door.

A uniformed old man opens the door for us and we all get out carefully like we were told to.

"Oh look at all the lights!" Cassidy gushes, pointing to strings and strings of white lights that are strung all sorts of places. The doors are wide open and we hear music playing inside.

She takes my hand and we walk up the steps slowly with our heads held high because Miss Whickam is standing at the top watching all of us to make sure we are ladylike.

"Welcome Violet and Cassidy to the annual Summer Ball. Go right inside and make your way to the ballroom." She nods at us as we pass.

She greets the other girls who were in the limo with us as we enter the boarding school. Whoever decorated the place sure had a fairytale theme in mind. I'm positive that women from our school came over to help decorate. The lads wouldn't have picked such romantic pieces to decorate with.

"Miss Violet." A man's voice says from behind me and I stop in the middle of the entry hall and turn around.

Mr. Tomlinson is standing there in all his glory, looking drop-dead gorgeous in his black non-traditional suit. His pants hug his breathtaking legs deliciously. He has a black blazer on which covers a matching shirt beneath. His amazing hair is styled upward and it makes him look...powerful. It doesn't help that he's standing in front of the doorway so the setting sun is directly behind him, making him look like some kind of god.

It's then that I notice that he is also checking me out. His blue eyes drift all over my body until they settle on my face. He has a certain look of awe in his gaze as he stares at me.

"Mr. Tomlinson." I nod politely and prepare to leave him standing there, but he speaks again.

"You look stunning." He breathes and steps closer to me.

"So do you." I say before I can stop myself. He gives me a dangerous smirk.

Cassidy stands there awkwardly, not having a clue what is going on so she stutters, "Uh, should I like...leave or something?"

"No! I mean, no... It's fine. We were simply saying hi and now we can go." I tell her quickly and take her hand again, pulling her away through an archway that leads to the massive ballroom where a couple hundred people are already gathered.

"You two seem to be on a personal level. What goes on?" Cassidy whispers when we are out of earshot.

"Absolutely nothing. Just pretend that encounter never happened." I reply, pasting a smile on my face.

She doesn't let it go though. “He literally hardcore checked you out so shamelessly even though I was watching him. I've never seen him do that with anyone–”

“Cass, really. It's nothing.” I give her a look and she quiets down. “Maybe he's just excited to see us in something besides our old uniforms.”

She seems to sense that I don't want to talk about it anymore so she shrugs and turns her attention to the massive room before us. The whole place looks amazing. Lights hang everywhere and strobe lights wander the crowded room.

The students simply stand around talking, waiting for things to officially begin. I mentally roll my eyes when I see that the flirting has already begun. Several girls are basically throwing themselves at the boys. I mean who could blame them though. At our boring boarding school we are caged in and hardly ever let out to socialize with the opposite sex.

This is a rare and much awaited occasion. It's a time when we can all let loose and take up a guy to crush on until the next boy's and girl's event.

My friend and I find ourselves near the refreshment table and so I pick up a glass of punch, taking a sip of the sweet strawberry goodness.

"Violet." Mr. Tomlinson's voice is incredibly close to my ear and so I jump, surprised.

"Oh, you scared me." I place a hand over my heart as I turn to face him once again. Cassidy just gives me a look and scoots away as I try to give her a discrete don't-leave-me-here look.

"Sorry... I was just wondering..." His voice trails off as his eyes wander to my exposed cleavage. Snapping his gaze up to my face, he says genuinely, "Would you save me a dance?"

"A dance? Uh...I don't think that's the best idea." I respond seriously and attempt to step past him, but he takes my arm.

"Please? Just one." He gives me innocent puppy eyes that just make me want to either slap his face or kiss him to death. Honestly, he's too sexy for his own good.

"Well...it's just...kind of weird with you being my teacher and all. And I don't want people getting the wrong idea, you know?" I tell him, scratching my arm nervously.

"They wouldn't get the wrong idea. Everyone's going to be dancing. No one will even notice us." He waves my excuses off.

"I suppose... I just..." My head hangs and I blush, thinking of all the times he has touched me inappropriately.

"You don't want to dance with the man who punishes you?" He guesses.

"Yes...that's correct." I give him an unsure smile and play with the jewels on the waistline of my dress.

"Well I won't be punishing you tonight. You're obviously on your best behavior and besides; you deserve a little time to simply be yourself. And tonight, you can do exactly that since we don't enforce the rules so harshly on special occasions." He laughs and he actually looks happy for once.

I take a moment to think it all over and then eventually I slowly nod. "Alright, Mr. Tomlinson. I will save a dance for you."

"You can call me Louis tonight." He says, looking off into the crowd.

"What?"

"My name. Louis. No need for formalities tonight. I'd rather go by my first name for once." He says.

"Oh...I've never heard your first name before." I tell him, studying him. I like his name. It suits him.

"Well now you have. I'll find you later for a slow dance with you, love." He winks at me and then disappears into the growing group of excited students. Now I'm going to be on edge until that stupid dance is over.


	20. Twenty

At last the dancing has started and I decide to stand at the side to watch. I'm not that great at dancing so I always study what everyone else does so I can copy them. I don't want to look like a fool.

"Violet! Come here. I want you to meet someone!" Cassidy appears at my side and she tugs at my arm.

"Okay, I'm coming!" I smile and let her lead me through a few groups of other students who are standing on the sidelines. She pulls me through a door and into a parlor of some sort where there are several guys and a few girls standing in small groups talking.

Her grip on my arm tightens as she guides me over to a beautiful guy. I mean, he is absolutely gorgeous. My mouth opens slightly at the surprise of seeing such a perfect being.

"Violet, this is Zayn." She introduces him to me. "And Zayn, this is Violet, my dear friend."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Violet." Zayn holds out a hand to me and I snap out of my daydreams to shake it politely.

"Oh, so you're the one Cassidy always talks about!" I blurt out. It suddenly clicks in my brain and I suddenly realize that I said that out loud.

Cassidy blushes profusely and gives me a look as Zayn merely laughs and glances shyly at Cassidy at the corner of his eye. "I doubt she talks about me as much as I talk about her."

Her face gets even redder and he simply slips an arm around her bare shoulders and pulls her into him. By the surprised look she gives me, she wasn't expecting this kind of affection from him yet. But she looks absolutely content and happy. I can't help but feel a little envious. When I say a little, I mean a lot.

"Well, Cass. Would you like to dance?" Zayn asks her, peering down at her adoringly

He uses her nickname already oh my gosh.

"Yes please." She giggles and he says a polite goodbye to me before he leads her out of the parlor and into the ballroom. I end up standing alone awkwardly for a few minutes before I shrug to myself and go out to watch the twitterpated couples make fools of themselves on the dance floor.

As soon as I leave the smaller parlor, my eyes scan the throng of dancing students and something catches my eye. I don't know why I freak out inside at the sight, but I do. And I can't help but feel an unfamiliar emotion deep inside me and it's not pleasant.

There is my biology teacher with his arms wrapped around some random skinny blond chick who doesn't even go to our school and they move sensually to the music. I don't even know who she is but I immediately hate her existence. And I have no idea why because I should honestly care less if Mr. Tomlinson is with another girl. He's a bit of a pervert and he is rude and inappropriate. The list is endless really.

The girl is clearly attracted to him—I mean who wouldn't be—as she crudely pushes her hips against his in an attempt to lure him in. He seems somehow distracted but when her hand slides down his body to play with the waistband of his pants, his eyes dart to hers and he smiles, whispering something into her ear. She giggles over exaggeratedly.

I am sickened.

I don't know what I was thinking when I felt attracted to that man just moments ago at the front door. He is clearly the player type and should not be on my radar. Not to mention he freaking bends me over his office desk and spanks me like a naughty little girl.

I fold my arms over my chest, planning to refuse to dance with him later and make a big deal about it to cause a scene so he'll be embarrassed about being rejected. It's about time I humiliated him instead of the other way around.

"Excuse me, would you like to dance?" A voice says and I glance over at the smiling guy.

"Oh..." I do a double take when I see who it is. Now this guy is one who has basically every girl in my school swooning over him. His dimpled grin has caused so many girls to spontaneously pass out and he knows it too.

Then I realize I'm staring and I stutter, "Oh um... Well yes, I'd love to."

I smile mischievously at him and notice the blond is still latched onto my teacher.

Two can play this game.

He places a hand on my waist and leads me out to the middle of the dance floor, but I discreetly swerve to the left, closer to Mr. Tomlinson.

Batting my eyelashes at the heartthrob in front of me, I place my arms around his neck and we start dancing. It's more of a slower song so we don't move around too much.

"So...what's your name beautiful?" He asks, sliding his hands down my sides to my hips, where he lightly pulls me against him. Smooth, pal. Very smooth. If I were any of the other girls I would have fainted by now.

"I'm Violet." I smile and glance over at Mr. Tomlinson who hasn't seen me yet.

"Lovely name." He compliments me, licking his pink lips. "I'm Harry."

"I know. They all talk about you and gush over how cute you are. But I'm guessing you already know that." I laugh stupidly and act immature like most of the girls are.

"I'm not as big headed as people make me out to be." He grins and chuckles along with me, but I can tell he looks a little offended.

"I'm sorry... That probably wasn't the nicest thing to say." I bite my lip, feeling guilty for assuming he's this vain playboy. I mean, he probably is anyway, but I shouldn't be jumping to conclusions.

"Hey, it's fine. I'll let it go for a breathtaking young lady such as yourself." He murmurs, green eyes darting down to my mouth. He is awfully close to my face and I can't help but grow nervous. I wasn't exactly planning on kissing anyone tonight, especially someone I just met.

“You look very familiar. Are you...are you Violet Payne? The Duchess’ daughter? Oh my gosh, you are aren't you?” He says in realization.

I chuckle lightly. “Yes, but don't treat me any differently now that you know. Nobody else does.”

“If that's what you want, my Lady.” He grins cutely. He must have practiced that grin in the mirror a thousand times to get it right, because holy shît it's perfect.

I glance at Mr. Tomlinson again to find him staring straight at me, looking extremely displeased with how Harry is holding and looking at me. The random girl is frowning, looking between me and Mr. Tomlinson and is trying to get his attention back on her. I turn my gaze to Harry and smile at him.

When I glance again toward Mr. Tomlinson he isn't making a move to stop me, and instead, drags his hands over the girl's body, probably trying to make me jealous. Annoyed, I raise an eyebrow at him and do something neither of us was expecting. I place my hand behind Harry’s neck, pulling his face down to me and then I kiss him straight on the mouth.

Harry seems surprised, but he quickly gets really into it and kisses me back, his large hands pulling me even closer to his tall body.

Mere seconds pass before I feel strong hands ripping us apart and I look up to find Mr. Tomlinson sternly boring holes into me. He shoves Harry, who looks as confused as ever, and then he takes my arm and pulls me through the crowd of dancers. All I can say is, Mr Tomlinson does not look pleased.

I can only give Harry an apologetic look as my teacher pretty much drags me off the dance floor. I try to get him to let me go, because he's hurting my wrist, but he ignores my attempts to free myself. The blond suddenly appears in front of us and attaches her fist to his blazer, giving him pouty lips and a disappointed look. Truthfully, I would find great joy on slapping her. I feel guilty for these jealous feelings but I can't seem to smother them.

She whines, "But you promised I could blow you after our dance!"

He snaps his attention to her and removes her hands from his clothing and says with an incredible amount of sass in his tone, "Don't make up lies, Talisha, I said no such thing. Now if you'll excuse me, I have something to take care of."

“It's Trisha!” She retorts with a frown.

“Go throw yourself at someone else.” He replies quickly and pushes passed her.

Her mouth drops open like a barn door and she stands there frozen, staring at us as he makes me walk with him.

"Let go of me!" I hiss at him, twisting my wrist, but he doesn't seem to hear me.

We break through the crowd of dancers and he makes a beeline for a closed door. I nervously look around, but everyone is too preoccupied to notice us. He pulls me through the door and shuts it behind us, turning the lock before facing me, arms folded across his chest.

"So?" He says expectantly.

"So what? I didn't do anything! I broke no rules." I raise my nose and cross my arms like he is, leaning on one leg.

"Violet. You know exactly what you were doing, and it was cruel." He steps up close to me and stares at me intimidatingly.

"I wasn't doing anything but dancing with a guy I just met and it-"

"You just met him? And you kissed him? Why the hell did you kiss him?" He spits in frustration. But honestly I don't know why he is acting like this. It's not like I'm his anyway. I can kiss whoever I want.

"Why do you care about me kissing him? Besides, you seemed pretty involved with that blond who was hanging all over you. It's not like you give a damn. All you ever do is make me pull my skirt down and force me to let you spank me like a child!"

"I don't...I don't think of you as a child when I spank you. I think of you as a woman." He says seriously. As he continues to walk toward me, I walk backward until my ass hits a table behind me.

"I don't understand you at all Mr. Tomlinson." I whisper, grasping the table edge for support as he steps right up to me and simply stares me down.

The fading light outside causes eerie shadows to cross the room and he looks much more dangerous than usual. But it is kind of intriguing at the same time—him looking so deliciously dangerous.

Wait, what the hell I am I saying to myself.

"I told you to call me Louis." He frowns, looking downward. I study him in confusion until I notice he is staring directly at my cleavage again.

I shift uncomfortably and try to push him away, but he simply grabs my wrists.

He always has to be the one in control.

"Violet, you've been naughty." He whispers in my ear seductively and I shiver, not having the slightest clue what I should be feeling at this moment. I'm angry with him, but I'm also attracted to him because he's so freaking beautiful. I should be afraid of him, but maybe I shouldn't let him bully me this time.

"You said you wouldn't...spank me tonight." I say quietly, leaning back when I think he is just too close for comfort. But he only leans in further and gazes at me with no expression. I bite my lip nervously when I clearly see that his pupils are dilated. When he presses his hips into mine I freeze as I feel him hard against me.

"You're right. I said I wouldn't." He responds breathlessly.

"Mr...I mean, Louis." I say softly, avoiding eye contact.

"Hmm?" He murmurs and I can feel his breath against my face. He is that close.

My brain is fuzzy and I can't seem to think straight, but I can't imagine why. I shouldn't feel any kind of attraction toward this man who is so cruel to me. But I can't help but ask, "Louis... Were you jealous that I kissed Harry?"

He purses his lips and grips my hips tighter with his strong hands. "Certainly not. I don't get jealous."

Denial.

Yeah right you big fat liar.

"Sure." I drag out the word and give him a knowing look which makes him roll his eyes.

"I wasn't jealous!" He insists.

"Then why'd you rip us apart and drag me in here, threatening to spank me for it?" I point out smugly. I've caught him. He is definitely jealous but he's too proud to admit it.

"Violet." He snaps in annoyance. "Just...forget it alright?"

"This is refreshing." I sigh, and manage to wiggle out from between him and the table, standing a few feet away from him.

"What is?" He asks, heading toward me again, but I dodge him and open the door.

"Me being the one on top for once." I wink at him mischievously and turn to stalk out the door, but Louis takes my arm, pulling me back to him.

His mouth brushes against my ear enticingly as he murmurs in a suggestive manner, "Darling, when you're with me, you'll never be the one on top."

I feel an unexpected shiver race though my body and he drags his lips lightly down my jaw for a split second before he moves away and leaves me standing there, dazed.

That man is so frustrating. Does he want to kiss me or not? Or is he simply obsessed with spanking me? I can't decide what to think about him. Especially when he goes from being my creepy insensitive punisher to a mysterious and alluringly charming man in point two seconds. It's too much for my young female heart to decipher.

I wander out of the room, seeing that he is nowhere in sight.

Good. I can collect my thoughts and have a little fun being an immature student for a while. At the corner of my eye I see something that catches my full attention.

Lydia is trying to get the attention of the adorable blond who has captured her heart, but he looks completely disinterested in her. He keeps turning his back to her, trying to talk to his buddies, but she is annoyingly pestering the poor guy.

I think it's time to step in.


	21. Twenty-One

Preparing for an epic win in another battle against Lydia, I strut over to the small group of students who are talking and nudge my way into their circle, right between Lydia and Niall. She turns and gives me a hard stare, but I avoid looking at her.

Niall frowns and glances at me, wondering who bumped into him and when he sees me, he smiles warmly. "Hey, you're Violet right? Lydia's roommate?" He asks, turning his full attention on me and I hear Lydia huff in frustration.

"Yes, I am." I smile at him, turning my back to Lydia.

"So you're the one who sent that picture to me isn't that right?" He chuckles and looks at me expectantly.

"Guilty. I was only trying to warn you, in case you didn't know already. Don't be fooled by her over-dramatic makeup and so-called likeable personality. She's a real bitch underneath." I tell him lowering my voice, but I know everyone can hear.

I know this is incredibly horrible of me, but she needs to know that I mean business. She can either stop getting me in trouble or she can suffer my wrath.

"Oh really?" Niall raises an eyebrow and looks behind me at Lydia who gasps and clutches my arm tightly.

"Violet, if you don't shut up right this second you'll be sorry!" She hisses angrily, her cheeks turning red.

"Oh sweetie, can't you see I'm talking to this fine young man here? Why don't you go annoy someone else. It's what you're best at." I retort and peel her fingers off of me.

Niall touches my arm and whispers a little too loudly, "That was kind of rude, but thanks. I can't ever seem to get rid of her. And thanks to you, I now know what she looks like in bed—like a freaking chimpanzee."

The others in the circle appear shocked at my rudeness and one of the girls who's friends with Lydia glares at me. One of the boys is clearly amused with the scene I'm making. Lydia however is humiliated.

"Mark my words Violet, you will pay for this." She threatens me with a look that might've burned me alive if looks could do that and she stomps away, face as red as a tomato.

The other lads in the circle, Niall, and I all burst out laughing and I feel triumphant. I feel like maybe she'll quit making my life miserable now that I've ruined her chances with Niall...not that there were any to begin with. At least she knows I can get her back if she tries something again.

“That was sick! Had no idea the Duchess’ daughter was such a badass.” One boy drawls in amusement.

Lydia's friend scoffs and rolls her eyes in distaste. "I think she's the real bitch here." She nods at me and marches away.

Niall edges toward me and asks softly, "By the way...you're actually kind of awesome. Do you... Oh I don't know. Maybe want to dance with me?"

"Uh..." I shrug and give an empty laugh. "Well, sure why not? Next dance alright?"

"Perfect. Next dance." He grins in relief and then is preoccupied with his other friends again so I sneak away unnoticed.

My mission is completed in record time and I'm feeling like I need a reward. I head for the refreshment table and ask the lady behind it for something alcoholic. She checks to make sure I'm of age and then gives me what I ask for. I sip it until it's gone and then dispose of the cup, waiting for the present dance to end so I can go find Niall again.

I find myself wandering out of the ballroom and into a deserted hall. I randomly walk to the end and then walk back, doing a little exploring to pass the time. As I pass a partly opened door, I'm taken by surprise.

The door shoots open and someone grabs me, covering my mouth and pulling me into a classroom. The door slams shut and I struggle against the person.

"Shh! Don't make any noise or you'll be sorry!" A male who's clearly going through puberty says, uncovering my mouth.

I shove away from him and turn to see who the idiot is. It is in fact, four idiots who are all standing there smirking at me in the middle of a classroom. They look pretty pleased with themselves for some reason and I place my hands on my hips.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Is this some kind of joke, because I am not amused." I declare, my nose rising into the air.

"Looks like the little Duchess's daughter needs to be taught some manners, eh boys?" The first guy elbows one of his mates and they all snicker like they have some big secret.

"Whatever. You're all creeps. Goodbye!" I wave and turn to exit the room, but one of them runs and blocks my way, stepping forward menacingly.

"You're not going anywhere baby girl." He says as his eyes drift down my body inappropriately.

"Excuse me? Get the fúck out of my way you moron." I spit and try to shove past him, but he grabs me and spins me around, pushing me at the other guys.

"You're a little too sassy for your own good, Violet." The first guy points out. "And we've been asked to teach you a lesson."

"What? By whom?" I question, trying to shake them off me as they practically drag me across the classroom. I sincerely hope they're not talking about Mr. Tomlinson.

"Me." Lydia says as she steps into the room from a side door and I glare at her. I stubbornly stomp my foot on one of their toes and receive a yelp.

"Lydia." I shake my head in unbelief. "You're such bítch. You know you're getting in trouble for this right? What are you even doing?"

"I told you you'd be sorry." She smirks arrogantly and sits like a queen on top of one of the front student desks, crossing her legs.

"And exactly how am I going to be sorry? What are you trying to do? Kidnap me? Sorry hun but that's not going to work out for you." I snap at her patronizingly as I'm pushed against the teacher's desk and then it suddenly hits me.

The desk.

The guys.

Lydia's untasteful craving to get back at me.

Please don't tell me that she's going to spank me in front of them...or have them spank me. Oh my gosh… 

"Um. I need to go." I say nervously, trying to walk past the guys but they stop me again.

"Listen, Violet. You've had your fun. You completely ruined everything I could have had with Niall by completely humiliating me in front of him. Now he hates me. I'm never going to forgive you for that and guess what? You're going to be punished for it." She says smugly, crossing her arms over her chest and nodding to the boys. "Go ahead and spank her boys."

"Wait, what? You can't! I'll...I'll scream! I have people waiting for me! They'll know I'm missing. Guys, stop. Seriously. Why are you even doing this for her? I thought your school doesn't agree with spankings!" I ramble, holding out my arms to stop them from coming closer.

Two guys capture my arms and force me to bend over the desk as another places a gag in my mouth, prohibiting me from talking anymore. One of them manages to tie my hands behind my back, making it easier for them to hold me down. I am suddenly sort of scared. But I don't need to be scared—it's not like Lydia will do anything too horrible...right?

If I can just stand upright, maybe I can karate kick them all and run from the room. But who am I kidding; I don't have that kind of coordination.

"You see Violet," One of them begins as he struggles to get me to stay bent over the desk, "Our school is against spankings. But that doesn't mean all of the students are. We four happen to like the idea of spanking girls. And Lydia has given us this rare chance to try it out. So...expect to have a very hot red ass by the time we're done with you. I'm immensely looking forward to this."

"Let me go!" I say desperately, but my words aren't even understable because of the gag.

"What a lovely view this is." Lydia mocks me. "Seeing you bent over a desk, ready to be spanked is such a wonderful thing. You may begin now Barry."

I shout at her angrily, but they can't understand me and they don't want to listen. When this is over, I'm going to kill them all. With my teeth.

The one who is apparently named Barry grabs my ass rudely and I shriek, wriggling around to get him off me, but they hold me down easily. There are four of them and only one of me after all. And I am small and weak compared to them.

"Shh, Violet. Making a lot of noise only results in harder spankings." Barry cooes and I nearly puke. If this is his attempt at sounding big and scary, then he needs a wake up call. Like one that involves a baseball bat striking his head.

Then he spanks me with what I guess is a ruler and I jump, cursing into the gag. At least they don't pull my dress up. It doesn't really hurt over my dress.

He spanks me at least twenty times before he hands the ruler to the next guy. "How many do you want us to give her Lydia?"

"Oh I don't know...just keep going until she cries and her bottom is a nice dark shade of red. I want to see huge tears rolling down her ugly face before you stop." She instructs from her place perched on the smaller desk.

I am going to literally pull out all her hair and then throw her off a balcony. I am fuming and absolutely furious. There is no way I am crying. The only person who has made me cry is Mr. Tomlinson. And I'm not adding anyone else to that list.

The next guy spanks me another twenty times and when he's done, he giggles like an idiot, "Her butt jiggles every time you smack her."

My face turns red in humiliation.

"I wonder how red it is. Maybe it's time we pull her dress up." Barry snickers evilly and my stomach is in knots.

No. Way.

It's official. I'm killing them all.

"Yes, pull her dress up. She loves it when you do that." Lydia claps her hands.

I struggle even more, jerking every which way in an attempt to get loose from them, but to no avail.

"David, you may have the honors." Barry says and the guy named David comes up to me while Barry helps to keep me over the desk.

I groan in humiliation when David swiftly flips my dress up over my ass, exposing my bright pink thong to them. My face turns red and I just want to die.

"Whoa..." Barry's voice trails off as he is probably staring at it. "She's got quite the rear end. I mean look at it. It's so perfectly shaped and-"

"Yeah whatever, just keep spanking her! Extra hard boys! Go! Make her bum as bright as her panties!" Lydia sounds like a slave master.

It's sick.

"Yes, ma'am." David, the next guy, says huskily and he starts smacking me hard and it stings. The pain is definitely becoming uncomfortable and just when I think that I might actually end up crying at some point, the door bursts open and everyone freezes. There is a dead silence that is only broken by my desperate moans for help to whoever it is who came in.

"What the actual fúck. Is going on here?"


	22. Twenty-Two

Relief floods through me when I hear the voice, "What the actual fúck. Is going on here?"

It's Mr. Tomlinson to the rescue and I can't even begin to understand how he even knew I was in here. But I don't really care because I'm just glad that I will be saved.

The boys and Lydia are shocked into silence and stand frozen, not knowing what to do.

I whimper through the gag and hide my face in humiliation, knowing that everyone in the room can see my exposed bum.

Why me?

"I expected as much from Lydia, but the rest of you? How dare you spank this poor girl like this! Step away from her this instant." Mr. Tomlinson booms furiously and the boys scurry away from me, dropping the ruler beside me.

I try to stand up and then I feel his hands helping me. He fixes my dress and then turns me around, removing the gag from my mouth. I avoid his gaze, simply because I feel so utterly embarrassed right now, but he tips my chin up, causing my eyes to move up to meet his. His gaze is soft.

"It's alright." He whispers to me.

I nod and look away.

"Now Lydia." Mr. Tomlinson turns to scowl at her and she nervously shifts from side to side. The four boys are hiding behind her like the cowards they are. "Explain to me what is going on here."

Lydia fidgets with her fingers and blinks at him, "Well, Violet was purposefully trying to embarrass me in front of...my crush. And she actually succeeded and now I don't have any chance with him. He's disgusted by me now. All because of her! I was so upset that I didn't think." She dabs at her eyes pathetically with a handkerchief as she continues woefully, "My anger was so strong that I found these fine chaps here. We've been friends for a while and I knew about their secret fantasies of spanking a girl and-"

"Lydia!" Barry groans, covering his face in embarrassment. "I can't believe you just said that out loud."

"Anyway," Lydia waves him off indifferently, "So I brought them in here to plan how we were going to get her in here when she walked down the hall herself and Barry just dragged her in here."

She stops and looks expectantly at Mr. Tomlinson. I can't help but notice she's fluttering her eyelashes more than usual. And she keeps glancing over his body and licking her lips.

She better not be thinking what I think she's thinking.

Mr. Tomlinson leaves me and goes straight over to her, causing her to shake a little, but she almost looks excited which I find rather odd.

"I know I've been naughty. Are you going to spank me sir?" She asks.

He sighs, "Lydia, you are going to be severely disciplined. I will tell Miss Whickam what you've done and don't be surprised if she gives you a public spanking tomorrow on the bare. As for you boys. Your headmaster isn't going to be pleased when I tell him of your actions. I'll let him deal with you himself. Now all of you get out and I never want to see you treating miss Violet with such disrespect ever again is that clear?"

"Yes, sir!" They all squeak and run from the room.

I can't believe what just happened.

"Violet are you okay?" He faces me and glances at my hands, which are still tied behind me.

Moving over to me, he turns me around and I feel his capable fingers untying the knot the boys had made and then he turns me back toward him.

Discreetly rubbing my sore bum, I give him a fake smile and nod, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Violet..." He says sternly.

I bite my lip and shift nervously. "It hurts. But mostly I just feel completely humiliated."

"Why would she do this?" He asks.

"I kind of deserved some payback, but not this extreme. I was embarrassing her in front a guy she likes. She hates me and keeps trying to make me miserable. I had had enough." I explain.

"No matter what you did, she shouldn't have gone this far. I'll make sure she's adequately punished for it." He assures me, coming closer.

"Thank you. Sir." I whisper, feeling overwhelmed by his closeness, even though he's still two feet away.

"It's Louis tonight." He reminds me gently. 

I fall silent, not knowing what to say.

"Did they hurt you too much? Is it unbearable?" He asks. He actually sounds concerned for me. That's a first.

I shrug, not wanting him to think I'm weak, "It didn't hurt that much. They didn't get very far."

"Is that true? Is it uncomfortable?" He insists on getting more out of me.

Sighing in impatience, I say truthfully, "Yes, it hurts alright? It kind of burns, but not nearly as badly as when you spank me."

He glances to the side and I think he looks a bit guilty for a second, but then he masks his emotions. He leans forward and I suck in a breath, thinking he's going to kiss me. But he's only reaching for something on the desk behind me. When his body moves back, my brain turns to fluff and my legs suddenly feel weak.

I honestly don't know why that happens whenever he moves close to me. I should hate him. He's mean and insensitive and he spanks me. But somehow, tonight he's acting different. He's kinder and even...alluring. I actually might like him tonight. He isn't so bad.

He holds the ruler that had been used to strike me and studies it for a second before putting it back.

"How did you know I was in here?" I inquire curiously.

Clearing his throat, he explains, "I was looking for you and couldn't find you. Someone said they saw you come this way so I just opened doors until I came to this one."

"Stalker much?" I laugh, "Although I am thankful that you were looking for me, otherwise...that would have been pretty unfortunate. Lydia didn't seem like she wanted to stop anytime soon."

"I have some lotion with me that'll make your ass feel better. I can apply it for you if you want." He offers and I freeze.

"What? No, that's okay. I'm fine. You don't have to do that really. It's totally-"

"Violet, it'll help." He says seriously.

I wring my hands and tilt my head to the side. I do want my ass to stop stinging… While I stare at him conflicted, he waits for me to respond and takes out a small tube from his pocket. Why does he even have that with him?

He's already seen my bum plenty of times, what's wrong with once more? I'll feel better after. Shutting my mind off, I turn and bend over again, memories of him spanking the daylights out of me come rushing back suddenly. My face flushes crimson when he flips my long dress up and now he can see my thong. Sure, he's seen it before, but I'll never get used to this.

My breath hitches when I feel his hand rubbing some sort of cool cream over my sore cheeks. How can he make me feel breathless one moment and then completely humiliated the next? And sometimes it's a mixture of both? I just can't understand him!

His long fingers brush over my warm skin as he murmurs, "They really did a number on you, love. I'm sorry this happened."

"I've been wondering...why do you even care? You spank me all the time and you're never sorry for doing it. Why are so upset that they spanked me?" I ask directly, feeling annoyed with him.

"You really want to know?"

"Yes, I do." I nod.

Because of how he's touching me, now I remember all of the cruel things he's done to me. Like when he chained me to the desk so I couldn't get away. And when he put ice on my ass before a spanking so it hurt ten times more. And when he brought Lydia in to punish me. He's not charming at all. He's horrible. Why am I finding myself feeling these strange feelings of attraction toward him then? These conflicting thoughts of mine are really starting to annoy me.

He finishes rubbing in the lotion and then fixes my dress, letting me stand up while he says, "I'm upset because I am the only one who is allowed to spank you. No one else. You are mine to discipline and they stepped over a line by taking things into their own hands. I am the only one who can bend you over and turn that round little ass of yours a nice rosy color. Me. No one else can."

My mouth opens at hearing his disturbing words. He thinks I am his? Like some kind of naughty girl who only he can spank? Like, what kind of screwed up logic is that? I can't believe I thought for one second that he might actually...care about me.

Pursing my lips, I glare at him and rush past him. He calls for me to stop, but I ignore him and hurry from the room, heading for the ballroom where he can't bother me in front of everyone.

I'm so conflicted with how I should feel right now that I almost want to cry. But when Niall suddenly appears in front of me, looking hurt, I quickly mask my feelings.

"I thought you said the next dance? Well this is the second dance you've missed and I couldn't find you anywhere." He says, looking like I just rejected him or something.

"I'm sorry I was just...caught in the middle of some stupid drama, but I'm here now and I will dance with you. I'm so sorry, Niall." I say seriously, looping my arm through his.

"It's alright. At least you didn't deliberately abandon me like most girls do." He mumbles.

Moments later, the current dance ends and I pull him onto the dance floor, glancing behind me to see Louis standing by the wall, watching me with a look I can't quite decipher.

I focus my attention on the cute blond in front of me and try to act happy, for him. When I glance back at Louis again, I see the blond girl standing in front of him.

My insides boil at the sight of her and I want to pour punch down her dress. Who even invited her? She slides her sick hands down his clothes until she reaches his belt. Did she seriously just do that to him?

But I find myself doing a mental victory dance when Louis lightly pushes her away and says something to her which is obviously offensive—I can tell by the way she gasps and steps back, clearly miffed. Then his blue eyes fasten steadily on me as he flashes me a suggestive smirk.


	23. Twenty-Three

Just as my dance with Niall ends, he kindly escorts me over to the refreshment stand.

"Want something to drink?" He asks me, taking a glass of pink punch for himself.

"No thank you." I reply, discreetly running my hand over my bum, which is uncomfortably warm from earlier. The room is considerably darker now that the sun is gone, but strings of lights are everywhere and illuminate everything.

"If you'll excuse me, Violet, I'm going to go catch up with some friends. It was a pleasure dancing with you." Niall smiles warmly and then leaves me, going off to join his buddies.

I don't mind that he left. I think he was miffed that I disappeared when we were supposed to be dancing. But it wasn't my fault.

I'm happy to see that Lydia and her minions are nowhere in sight. Maybe I can have a pleasant evening for once. When I glance to the side and see Louis walking toward me through the crowd, I suddenly feel like I need more alcohol. I hurriedly ask the woman behind the beverage table for another glass. She gives me a look, but hands me one anyway.

“That's the last one, Miss Payne.” She says in her scratchy old lady voice.

I quickly down it just as my teacher approaches me.

"I'm here to collect you miss Violet." He says, sticking out his elbow for me to take.

Placing the empty glass back on the table, I frown. "Collect me? I'm not your mail, Mr. Tomlinson."

He chuckles, but then the lightheartedness vanishes from his blue eyes as he steps up extraordinarily close to me, but refrains from actually touching me. The space between our bodies is paper thin and my breath catches. Everything else in the room is suddenly miles away.

He murmurs gently, "You promised me a dance, love. And I'm here to hold you to that. Now, shall we?"

"Uh...yes. I mean, no. I mean. I'm supposed to be mad at you." I stumble over my words like a fool and try to move away, but his hand is suddenly pressed to my back so I can't escape without making a scene. There is so much tension in the air that it's stifling.

"I'm glad you're so enthusiastic about this." He comments sarcastically and pretends to be completely calm, but I can tell he's as flustered as I am from the way he keeps licking his lips, not to mention the slight bulge in his tight pants. Not that I was intentionally looking down there or anything...

"So, you decided to have a drink?" He points out while he leads me to the center of the room where blue lights wander over the crowd. Of course he'd take me to the most romantic area of the dance floor, furthest away from the staff.

No. This is not romantic. This is just plain messed up. I'm a student. And he's my teacher who just so happens to make me bend over his desk while he spanks me like a child. My life is a mess.

"Yes, I can drink. I'm of age in case you haven't noticed." I say nonchalantly, ignoring the unwelcome fluttering of my heart when he stops walking and pulls me into his arms. I know we are just dancing, but he's just so close...

"I most definitely have noticed you're of age, Violet. But why did you have two drinks?" He asks me, tipping his head to the side. My skin heats up at the contact of his warm hands sliding around my waist.

My arms go around his neck and I look anywhere but his face.

This is so awkward.

"I had two drinks because tonight, unlike most nights, I have some much deserved freedom which I plan to take full advantage of." I tell him seriously, with just a hint of attitude.

"Take advantage of...as in get drunk?" He prods me, bending his face down so I can feel the heat radiating from his attractive face. Is he running a temperature or is he just naturally a blazing tower of smoking hotness...?

"I know, it's against the rules." I say quickly.

"I told you; we don't enforce rules as strictly on special occasions." He reminds me.

He falls silent then, keeping his deep gaze fastened on my face, but I simply look around the room.

So he doesn't care if I get drunk huh? That's strange. He's always been so adamant that I obey every cursed rule in the book. But tonight he's more relaxed. Hmm. Perhaps I should take advantage of this night and test him.

We're dancing slowly to the music. Someone turns it up higher so that we're solely focused on each other and everything else is blocked from our attention. His hand, which is on my lower back, keeps inching lower as he presses me closer against him.

My insides churn when his piercing eyes flicker down to my mouth briefly—ever so briefly that I barely catch it. I can't help but admire his beauty—that is, whenever I have the courage to look at his face.

I find myself afraid to look straight into his eyes from this close. Maybe I'm afraid of what I'll find, or what I won't find.

"Look at me." He whispers and removes his hand from my waist momentarily to tip my face up with his fingers.

I timidly look him in the eye and I see the corners of his mouth twitch.

"You're eyes are breathtaking." He says, his lips parting slightly.

"Uh...thanks." I say, unsure. I really need another drink.

My heart stops when I blink and Louis' mouth is suddenly an inch from mine, the closest it has ever been. I cease breathing and stare at him, desperately wanting to know what he is thinking. Thoughts and feelings race through my body as he stops dancing and simply stays hovering in front of my mouth, waiting to see what I will do. But honestly, I just stare at him, my eyes wide open so I look like a deer in headlights.

But before anything else happens, the music ends and everyone around us starts clapping and moving off the dance floor.

Flustered, I push away from him and fiddle with my dress, looking at the wooden floor. My face has heated up slightly and I have a difficult time controlling my breathing. "I need a drink." I mumble and turn away.

"So do I." He surprisingly says from right beside me and he takes my arm, looping it through his and I fight back a smile.

Why do I feel like smiling.

"Two please." Louis says to the bored refreshment lady and she frowns at me.

“I said you don't get any more after—”

Louis interrupts her by taking two cups anyway and giving her mocking smile. “Thanks.”

He hands one to me and then takes my hand. I tense up at the small gesture which he has never done before and look up at him questioningly. But his eyes aren't on me as he pulls me through the crowd of immature students and toward the glass doors at the far end of the huge room. I hardly notice the frenzied state the younger students are in. They are all over each other while Louis calmly leads me through the mess until we come to the glass doors.

I can't help but look at his lovely hand which has encompassed my own. He leads me outside and the door shuts behind us, blocking the noisy ballroom out so all we hear is a distant hum of voices mixed with the pleasant sound of crickets. The cool night air is welcome and the starry night sky is glorious.

"I've had quite enough of those immature children inside." Louis speaks up while he lets my hand go and leans his elbows against the stone rail of the balcony.

I do the same and look out at the extensive gardens masked in darkness. "Well, sir, I'm one of those 'children' remember? I'm a student too you know."

He shakes his head, "Yes, but you're not like them. You're..."

"I'm…?" I prod quietly, noticing how he keeps playing with the sleeves of his blazer.

"Special." He says finally, but doesn't expand on his statement which leaves me wanting to know more. He downs his drink and sets the glass on the rail.

Butterflies take flight in my stomach as I ponder his answer. I swirl the liquid in my glass for a while before swallowing it all at once.

"Trying to impress me?" He teases, looking from my empty glass to my face.

"Course not." I smile and feel the buzz already. It's really starting to kick in. "Can I ask you something Mr. Tomlinson?"

"What did I tell you to call me?" He says, turning his body toward me.

"Um...sorry, Louis." I stutter, wondering why he is so adamant about me calling him that tonight. He then takes a few steps so I'm between him and the rail.

He presses me against it and says with a twinkle in his eye, "Call me Mr. Tomlinson one more time and I will be obliged to bend you over this rail and take my hand to you."

My mouth opens and closes. The thought of him doing that here makes my stomach flutter with butterflies. I'm not sure if it's the good butterflies or the bad ones. But when a small sound escapes my throat, I know which one it is and my eyes go wide in horror.

I quickly try to pretend like it didn't happen and blurt out, "You promised not to spank me tonight."

"True, but there's always tomorrow right?" He raises an eyebrow and smirks.

"Bloody hell, that isn't fair." I complain, pushing him away. I feel my frustration rising again. I need to contain these dangerous feelings of attraction toward him and bury them. I must never let myself open myself to him. He spanks me and that makes him the enemy.

"How can you stand there and act all normal one second and then turn into this dominating man who only wants to spank me? All you ever do is humiliate and hurt me. You've touched me inappropriately and you've made me furious on countless occasions. What is your fúcking problem? Why can't you just leave me alone? I don't want you to spank me and I sure as hell don't want you touching me. You are my teacher. So why are you being all nice to me tonight? Why? Just stop making me feel so confused and make up your bloody mind! Are you my controlling, overpowering, and incredibly dominating teacher or are you going to get on my good side and make me like you?"

Louis pauses as he listens to my rant and he slowly steps closer. When my mouth opens and then closes, at a loss for more things to say, he simply licks his lips and gives me a dangerous look, "Why can't I be both, darling?"

And I have no time to react before he swiftly moves toward me, pushing me against the railing once again and presses his lips against mine.

I am so surprised that I stand there, breathless, frantically trying to figure out how this happened. His warm hands slide around my neck, pulling me further into him as he fervently kisses my mouth. It takes only a second more before my body reacts and I find myself returning his kiss.


	24. Twenty-Four

Mr. Tomlinson is kissing me.

He pushes his hips against mine in the most sensual way and I feel faint. I wrap my arms around his neck and am strangely turned on by the feeling of his hard on against me. I have no clue what has gotten into me, but I blame it on the drinks I had. All I can really think about is the heart-stopping way he is kissing me. I have never been kissed like this in my life.

I let him hungrily taste my mouth as he is obviously in full control of me right now. His hand moves down to my bum and he squeezes it tightly, making me elicit a sound I never thought I was capable of making. It still hurts, but somehow the pain only adds to all of the sensations I'm feeling.

My moan makes him moan deeply and we become a moaning mess. Honestly I almost laugh.

I'm on cloud nine—because really, who wouldn't be when you're being kissed by the world's most attractive man?

Louis' other hand finds its way to my chest and he takes my breast in his hand, squeezing it through my dress. I expect to feel turned off by the action, but on the contrary, it feels so fûcking amazing.

"Louis..." I groan softly into his mouth as I fist his hair. The way he is holding me is so dominant and foreign, but I oddly like it.

I pull back for air, but he follows my mouth and continues attacking my swollen lips passionately while his hands drag over my body. My breathing is sporadic and ragged, but so is his. And I find it incredibly hot. I never knew I could have this much affect on someone else.

Then his hands find my waist and he picks me up, setting me on the wide railing, only breaking contact for a second while he takes my knees and separates them. He moves between my legs and pulls me against him again. Lips touch lips and our hips are drawn to each other naturally

My legs go around his waist, wanting more of him to touch me. I gasp when his hand slides up my leg, bringing my dress up and exposing the sensitive skin of my thigh.

"Violet..." He breathes against my mouth, lightly trailing his fingers along my leg, causing shivers to erupt through my body.

"I think I might faint." I whisper breathlessly, my fingers disappearing into his glorious light brown hair.

"Well it's only to be expected I suppose when you kiss someone like me." He teases mischievously.

Rolling my eyes shyly, I suddenly realize the position we're in and reality hits me. Anyone from inside could just glance out the windows and see us. I remember it's against the rules for teachers and students to...do what we're doing—even if I'm eighteen. But maybe it's too dark out here for anyone to see anything clearly.

Reluctantly, I nudge Louis away and hop back onto the ground, but he stays close and traps me against the railing, placing his hands on the stone behind me. He doesn't kiss me, he simply...stares at me.

"Louis...why did you kiss me?" I ask hesitantly, entirely aware of how close his body is to me at the moment. All my senses are completely focused on this beautiful man before me and how magnificent he looks in the moonlight.

"Why did you kiss me back?" He evades my question smoothly and I blush.

We are both wary of the other and have no idea what to do now. It's all of a sudden awkward, and I have no clue what to say. I mean, I just kissed my hot young biology teacher. But he started it.

Instead of making the uncertain tension worse by saying the wrong thing, I end up letting out a loud laugh, but quickly cover my mouth with my hand, blinking my blue eyes at him.

He cracks a smile and his gaze drops to my lips which makes me want to melt in a puddle at his feet. I have no idea why I'm so attracted to him when he has been so awful to me.

"I'm feeling the need for more alcohol." He says, and I shake a little, my heart beating crazily at the sensation of his mouth hovering seductively close to my own.

"Mhm." I mumble, trying to clear my head, but it's near impossible with him looking at me like I'm the most beautiful thing on Earth. How does he have this unnatural power over me?

I think he's about to kiss me again, but he smirks playfully and moves away, his eyes drifting down my body before he holds out his hand for me to take.

I hesitate, but push all of my unsure thoughts away and take his hand. He pulls me to him and links me arm through his, leading me toward the glass doors that lead inside. Embarrassingly, I trip on nothing in my dazed state, but he keeps me upright, chuckling slightly at my clumsiness.

We go inside again and head straight for the beverage table where the refreshment lady gives us a raised eyebrow. Louis gives her an equally sassy look and the lady huffs but gives us what we want. All the old lady teachers practically worship Louis and always do anything they can to get him to like them.

The two of us spend the rest of the evening drinking and dancing like idiots on the dance floor in our drunken state. We aren't the only ones who have had too much drink. Practically everyone is acting just like we are, so we don't stand out except for the fact that he's the only teacher who's being crazy like the students are. But since he's not the tallest of men, he easily blends in.

Since it's near the end of the night, the students have ditched the formal dancing which we were forced to do in the beginning and have rioted and started a giant dance party to the latest music hits that we've all heard a million times.

Of course the teachers are horrified, but everything's in an uproar and there's no containing it until the night is over. These nights don't come very often and so we all take advantage of them every time they come around.

And I am happily dancing my heart out like an idiot with Louis dancing in front of me, but mostly just watching me. With the alcohol blurring my brain, I don't really notice just how much he is watching me. I am having the time of my life just letting loose for once and not having to worry about breaking stupid rules and having to be punished by Mr. Tomlinson.

His blazer has disappeared and I find myself eagerly drinking in the heart stopping sight of him with his sleeves rolled up and the top buttons of his shirt undone. I can see his "it is what it is" tattoo peeking out at the top.

At one point, Harry tries to cut in, but Louis possessively pulls me against him and grabs my ass, like he owns it or something. I just laugh it off, because I'm too drunk to even realize what he just did, and Harry disappears quickly.

I throw all of my common sense out the window because let's be honest here, there is no such thing as common sense when it comes to Mr. Tomlinson. I feel like I'll probably regret all of this in the morning, but right now I don't care. I just enjoy dancing crazily with him and making a fool of myself along with every other student who has waited impatiently for this night of freedom to finally come.

But it's almost over and I have to force myself not to think about what will happen in the morning between Louis and I. I'm not eager to find out if this night changed anything inside him or if he'll continue on like nothing happened and punish me when I break rules. Let's just hope that he won't want to spank me anymore. But I have a nagging feeling that the spankings aren't over.


	25. Twenty-Five

I wake up the next morning feeling like shít, to put things bluntly. It also doesn't help that I'm awakened by a bucket of water being splashed in my face. I shriek, sitting up faster than lightning to meet the hateful eyes of Lydia. She's holding a now empty bucket and I'm soaking wet in my bed.

"Lydia! What the hell?" I cry, my mind foggy from just waking up. I have a massive headache and feel slightly sick.

"It's all your fault!" She spits, throwing the bucket at me and so I duck, not wanting my face to be bruised by the flying plastic object.

"What are you talking about? What is wrong with you?" I throw the covers back and stand up, but immediately regret it when my head swims and I clutch my forehead.

"Thanks to you, now I'm going to be humiliated in front of the whole school after breakfast!" She says angrily and begins pacing. "Boy, Mr. Tomlinson wasn't lying."

Oh. Mr. Tomlinson.

Suddenly everything comes rushing back. The ball. Lydia kidnapping me. Dancing with Mr. Tomlinson...or should I say Louis. The kiss.

The kiss.

Oh my freaking gosh. He kissed me.

"Are you even listening?" Lydia waves a hand in front of my face and rages, "Mr Tomlinson said he would tell Miss Whickam what I did to you and she'd give me a public bare bottom spanking and guess what? It's actually going to happen!"

"Well you deserve it." I say absentmindedly, recalling the kiss we shared. The way his lips felt against mine was purely...magic.

"I hate you Violet." She growls, picking up a pillow and hurling it at the floor.

"I'm glad we hold mutual affections for each other." I sass, smirking smugly. I wander to my closet and pick out a fresh uniform.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this." Lydia huffs dramatically, flinging her hands in the air. "I thought Mr. Tomlinson was going to spank me."

"What?" My head snaps up and I wobble while putting on my skirt.

"Nothing..." She scowls and walks toward the door. "Mark my words, Violet. I will get back at you somehow and it won't be pretty."

"Oh I'm so scared. I'm quivering in fear." I drawl sarcastically and am glad when the bítch finally leaves. This ought to be nice. Seeing her get punished instead of me for once.

Once I am fully dressed and I've braided my hair to the side, I walk slowly downstairs to breakfast. My headache is awful and I feel like going back to sleep. But I must be present at Lydia's punishment.

I don't know why, but I'm afraid to think about last night and what happened between Louis and I. I can't seem to let myself think about it or what will happen now that...we've both unveiled what we actually feel. But the memory of Louis kissing me with such passion makes a smile creep onto my face.

Mr. Tomlinson is nowhere to be seen at breakfast, and I'm worried for myself when I feel disappointed. I've never been disappointed over his absence. I've always hated him ever since he started punishing me. What do I feel for him now?

Miss Whickam, who sits at the end of the longest table suddenly stands up regally and taps her orange juice glass with her fork. We all become quiet and she clears her throat, glaring at the few who dare to keep whispering.

"Ladies, this bright and promising Sunday morning we will all gather in the conference hall after breakfast. Simply find a seat and keep your attention on the front of the room. Everyone is required to be present. Do I make myself clear?" She declares and I visibly see Lydia sink lower in her chair.

There is a cheerful murmur of, "Yes Miss Whickam," and we all swiftly finish our breakfast—me being the one to scarf my food down the fastest. I'm unnaturally excited to see Lydia get what she deserves. It's about damn time.

Pretty soon we're all filing out of the dining room and we go directly to the conference hall and I find a seat near the front. I sit down and cross my legs, rubbing my temple to ease the ache. It's wearing off, but is still bothering me.

"Girls." Miss Whickam chirps loudly from the front of the room. "Quiet please. I need your attention ladies. Annabelle! Cease talking this moment! Thank you." She straightens her hideous schoolmarm dress and clears her throat, "Now, some of you might not be aware of what is going on, so I will enlighten you. One of our students misbehaved yesterday on a significant level. As a result of her appalling behavior, she's going to receive a public spanking."

A murmur floats through the crowd. Public spankings aren't common at all. I scan the crowd discreetly, but don't see Louis. I suddenly wonder if he's avoiding me.

Then my ears perk up when I see Lydia walking woefully up the aisle toward Miss Whickam. I internally cheer, even though this situation where we're all sitting down about to watch someone get spanked is rather messed up.

Miss Whickam ushers her closer to stand in front of a chair. Just before the brat is in place, she sends me a heated glare. I only respond with a satisfied smirk and give her a thumbs up.

"Now, Lydia tell us why you are being punished." Miss Whickam declares for all to hear.

Suddenly I sink lower in my chair. Is she really going to let the whole school know what really happened? That's so embarrassing...

Lydia says obediently, "I humiliated that girl over there."

"She has a name dear." Miss Whickam sighs in impatience, taking a stick in her hands from a helpful teacher.

"Fine...I completely humiliated Violet Payne. I did it because she was rude and heartless. I was only getting back at her for the awfully horrifying thing she did to me." Lydia drawls pathetically.

"What did Violet do?" Miss Whickam asks and her hawkeyes land on me and I become worried when she gives me a sly smile.

"Uh... I don't want to say. It's personal." Lydia says smoothly and I can see Miss Whickam frown, like she wanted me to get in trouble or something. What is it with this school and everyone wanting to see me punished?

"Well, by the time your punishment is finished, you will have learned to keep your desires for revenge to yourself. I will not tolerate that kind of inappropriate behavior in my school. Now, turn around and pull your skirt down." Miss Whickam instructs and several girls snicker.

Lydia's face turns beat red and she looks at the floor. Her hands go to the waistband of her skirt and she pulls it down over her pantie clad bum and to her knees. I think I see her shiver as she turns around to face the chair, but I'm not sure.

"Lean over the chair and put your hands on the seat." The mistress orders and Lydia does as told. Then Miss Whickam takes hold of Lydia's panties and she pulls them down to join her skirt.

Lydia's head hangs and she squirms. Whispers can be heard around the room at the sight of her little bum on display. She has the flattest ass I've ever seen.

"What you have done is a complete outrage, Lydia. Therefore, your discipline will be severe. As punishment for humiliating poor Violet, you shall receive thirty spankings on the bare." Miss Whickam announces and I almost scoff.

Only thirty? I got way more than that for just pranking Lydia. It was like, over a hundred as I recall. Why is Mr. Tomlinson so harsh with me?

Miss Whickam smooths her greying hair and stands to the side so we can all see. She raises the stick and then sends it whistling through the air. It strikes Lydia and she jumps. The sound echoes through the room and I suddenly feel out of place, sitting here watching someone get spanked. It's strange, but oddly satisfying knowing Lydia is getting what she deserves—even if she should be getting way more than just thirty.

Miss Whickam continues raining down harsh swats to Lydia's backside which is swiftly turning a rosy color. Lydia jumps every time and her legs are bending every so often. The wimp can't even handle a few swats.

By the time Miss Whickam has spanked her the last time, Lydia's butt is peppered with red lines, but the bítch doesn't look sorry in the slightest. She stands up, pulls her panties and skirt back up and turns around with a fúcking smirk on her ugly face.

Miss Whickam says some more things to Lydia, trying to get her to seem sorry, but Lydia just answers with a straight face as she stares at me like she's planning to murder me.

Shortly after, we are dismissed and I get up, winding my way through the throng of girls toward the door. But as I exit the room, I turn and bump into a tall figure. My heart does a flip when I see him.

"Your clumsiness is still in tact I see." Louis says and he hardly gives me a smile as he straightens his suit. His eyes are a bit sleepy looking, but he looks completely collected as usual. And yet, he avoids looking me in the eye. It makes me falter.

"Sorry Louis..." I apologize, feeling incredibly awkward for some reason. I don't know why, but I'd rather be doing anything else right now than have to talk to him about last night. Not now that we're completely sober and have to think about things rationally.

"It's Mr. Tomlinson to you." He says somewhat indifferently.

I hesitate, caught off guard. Out of all of the ways I imagined he would act, this is not one of them. Miss Whickam walks by and when I look at her, she's watching us at the corner of her eye.

"I'm sorry...Mr. Tomlinson." I say softly, not knowing what to do.

"Make sure you study for tomorrow's quiz on cells." His voice has no emotion and he brushes by me.

He hadn't even looked at me once and made no attempt to even recognize that he freaking kissed me last night. Maybe he's trying not to attract attention, but he could have at least tried to acknowledge one of the best nights I've had in a long time.

"Hey!" I call out as students continue to filter out of the conference room. I find myself becoming agitated and I'm confused that he's being so indifferent. Last night actually meant something to me as much as I hate to admit it. It had made me realize what I've been denying from the start. When he stops and turns back, I shrug, "What...? What are you doing?"

"I don't know what you mean." He raises his eyebrows. "Run along now."

Miss Whickam edges closer to him and I feel my eyes water slightly. I suppose the headmistress is trying to eavesdrop, but still. It's not like she would guess that my biology teacher made out with me last night. I give a hurt look and spin around, rushing away from the stupid, complicated, and horrendously irritating man.

I hate men.

I know I'll never be happy with one so why try. I run outside to find a quiet place by myself.


	26. Twenty-Six

I'm sitting in a chair in Miss Whickam's office with my hands neatly folded in my lap as I politely smile at her. "Yes, that's right. I'd like to request a new room. Preferably one I can have to myself."

The school Mistress studies me as she fingers a pencil in her bony hands. "Well, Violet. I don't know. You must have a valid reason for wanting to change rooms. Do you have a reason?"

"I do." I say quickly. "Lydia and I don't get along anymore and it's becoming too big of a problem for me. I can't live peacefully while living in the same room as her."

"Hmm." She responds, squinting her eyes as if in thought. "Changing rooms is a big hassle dear."

"Oh I don't mind ma'am." I assure her swiftly.

She sighs and looks at the clock on the wall beside us. "I'll put it under consideration. I'll have to discuss arrangements with the staff and also Lydia herself. She may not like the idea of being alone in her room."

"I'm sure she'll heartily agree with me on this. She feels the same level of disdain that I do for her." I smile to hide the fact that I basically just admitted that I hate Lydia.

It seems that Miss Whickam is genuinely considering letting me change rooms and I silently cheer. She dismisses me and I go and hide in the library to read a book for the rest of the afternoon. I simply feel like avoiding everyone after Mr. Tomlinson gave me the cold shoulder. So I curl up on the window seat with a good book and drown my worries in my reading.

I feel anger toward him for what he did. How could he kiss me and then so blatantly act like he doesn't care the very next day? I want to talk to him about it, but I'm not brave enough. Besides, what would I even say? "Hey, Mr. Tomlinson I liked kissing you last night and it might actually have meant something to me. Why are you now acting like a díck and destroying all of my self confidence?"

It's only when the clock over the fireplace strikes six that I realize with a mini heart attack that I haven't studied for the test tomorrow. He specifically made a point to remind me. If I don't do well on it...will he punish me?

I shiver at the thought of being subjected to his humiliating punishments once again. I drop my book and rush off to the dining room for dinner.

At the doorway, I am stopped by Miss Whickam.

"Violet, I've been looking all over for you. Where have you been?" She asks.

"I'm sorry ma'am! I was reading in the library." I say guiltily.

"Well, I've decided to let you change rooms. You must be completely moved by Tuesday for the monthly inspection, alright?" She raises her eyebrows expectantly and I nod excitedly.

"Oh, thank you! I'll be moved out by then, I promise." I grin and waltz into the dining room regally, making my way over to Cassidy.

"Hey." She says to me in greeting.

"Hey." I reply, taking a roll from a basket and placing it on my plate.

Once everyone is present, we begin eating and she turns to me, "So...you and Mr. Tomlinson." She smirks mischievously.

My eyes go wide and I choke on my food. "W-what?"

She scoffs and rolls her eyes, "At the ball. You two were all over each other. I didn't know that was allowed?"

"It's not. And there is no 'me and Mr. Tomlinson.' That's silly." I wave it off casually, but I know I'm not being very convincing right now. In fact, I'm panicked inside.

It doesn't help when I see him walk in, late as usual, and take a seat with the other teachers. He looks devilishly handsome. Why is his hair always perfect?

"I know you're fibbing Violet. I mean look at you. You were basically drooling as he walked in." She teases, poking my side.

I swat her hand away and frown, mumbling under my breath, "There is nothing going on. Everyone drools when he comes in. Even you do sometimes. It is perfectly normal for me to look at that attractive man longer than necessary when he enters a room."

"Whatever." She laughs and goes back to eating. "I try not to drool over him. I may find him attractive, but nobody compares to Zayn."

Sure.

Nobody except for Mr. Tomlinson. He's a fúcking god.

•••

After dinner, I make my way from the room and suddenly I feel a presence beside me. I glance to the right and see Mr. Tomlinson walking briskly past me.

I stop, staring at his retreating back. I want to call out to him and either shout at his face in frustration or grab his shirt collar and kiss him. Like, what do I even feel anymore?

But unexpectedly, he turns and he gives me a look I can't decipher. It's like he wants me to read his mind, but I obviously can't. Hesitating, I just stand there as students walk past me in a blur and all I see is him.

Even though he only looks back at me for a second, it feels like hours. Then quickly he's walking away again.

"What is going on with you?" I whisper to myself.

"Violet, you ought to go upstairs and get your things together." Miss Whickam says in my ear as she also passes me. I nod and watch her walk in the same direction that Mr. Tomlinson went.

I don't think anything about it until I see her glance behind her as if to make sure no one is watching her.

Curious, I follow her.

All of the girls have disappeared and have retired to their rooms until reading time by now and so the halls are silent. The only sounds that can be heard are the grandfather clock to my right and my own beating heart. Quietly, I tiptoe down the hall and see her disappear into Mr. Tomlinson's office.

Odd.

I see the door is cracked. And that is even more odd. He always keeps his door closed. I cautiously approach the door, staying beside the wall. And then I hear voices.

Mr. Tomlinson and Miss Whickam are in there talking about something.

"I feel like a jerk." Mr. Tomlinson is saying.

"That doesn't matter. You must keep this up or everything will be compromised. This is your job. Do it." She says sternly.

"I don't want to." He argues with a sigh.

"She is important. Don't you realize that? You are simply a teacher and you must act like it. Stick to that and I'll be happy." She replies.

"There isn't anything going on. I assure you. You have nothing to be afraid of." He assures her.

"I know something's going on! I can see it in both your eyes. She's a future duchess for heaven's sake. Why would you choose her of all people? She's out of your reach. Accept that."

My heart stops dead in its tracks. Are they talking about me? I mean obviously they're talking about me. I'm the only future duchess in this school, but it's still shocking. I shift from leg to leg anxiously as I continue eavesdropping, curious as ever to find out why they're talking about me.

"She can make her own decisions." Mr. Tomlinson retorts in annoyance.

"No she can't. She always makes the wrong choices. And that's another thing. How many times have you had to punish her? Far too many, that's for sure. Every girl I've sent to you before Violet has become as obedient as they get just days after you first punish them. Why hasn't she? We need to tame her and make her a respectable woman by the time she leaves here or we're all going to be in trouble." Miss Whickam says in exasperation.

I think I hear Mr. Tomlinson chuckle. "She has a mind of her own for sure. I'm trying to get through to her, but she keeps being disobedient. As if she doesn't care about the consequences."

Miss Whickam huffs, "Well then. I suggest you increase your level of punishment until she has no choice but to comply. And for heaven's sake, stop flirting with her! You know that you two will never happen. Stop this mad attraction toward her before it gets out of hand. That is an order. Disobey me? And you lose your job. I'm sure you're aware that a man as young as you would have much difficulty finding a new position. Especially one where you are encouraged to bend young girls over your desk and spank them. Am I clear?"

There is an unsettling pause and I fear they might come out and see me but then he replies slowly and stiffly, "I don't feel anything for the girl. You must understand that. I'll do as you say and increase my punishments as far as it takes. And I'll also make sure she knows I feel nothing for her. Happy?"

"Very." She says and I can hear the grin in her voice, but my feelings have just been crushed.

Even though he could just be saying those things for the headmistress’ benefit, it doesn't make his words hurt any less and I don't know why I care. He sounded so serious. He doesn't feel anything for me? Even when he kissed me last night and would hardly let me out of his sight? I feel my emotions running haywire and I can hardly see through the tears that quickly fill my eyes. I don't even know why I'm crying. I should hate the man. I do hate the man.

So why do I feel so betrayed and hurt by his revelation? He probably didn't mean it.

As I continue to stand there anxiously, I suddenly don't hear them talking anymore. What are they doing? Just standing there looking at each other? I'm confused when I hear an object fall to the floor and a soft gasp come from Miss Whickam.

I get scared because I think they might be coming out. Before they exit Mr. Tomlinson's office, I hurry away and up the stairs to my room.


	27. Twenty-Seven

As soon as I get to my room, I sigh in relief. Thank the heavens that Lydia isn't inside. Instead I see a maid who directs me to my new room, further down the hall. It's the door right after Mr. Tomlinson's room. Beyond that is only the door to the stairs that leads to the attic. I'm on the complete end of the hallway.

I swiftly go back to my room to get essentials that I'll need overnight so I can sleep in my new room tonight. There is no way I'm spending another night with Lydia. I try to keep the tears back, but it's impossible. I feel so betrayed and hurt, even though I shouldn't. He kissed me, yes. But he never told me how he really feels. Which is why I shouldn't be this surprised that he doesn't care about me at all.

Quickly, I grab my pajamas, toothbrush, etc. And I hurry across the floral carpet of my old room. But as I rush out the door, I nearly crash into Mr. Tomlinson himself. It almost seems as though he'd been standing there rather than walking passed.

"Violet!" He gasps and takes my arms so I won't fall over.

I squirm out of his grasp and avoid his gaze because I know I'm crying and I don't want him to see my smudged makeup. I attempt to escape, but he takes my arm again.

"Violet, are you crying?" He asks in concern.

"No, why would you think that?" I say sarcastically, trying in vain to pull out of his grasp.

He purses his lips, and glances down the hall before stepping closer to me. I huff and keep trying to push him away but he's not having it. He now has me against the wall as I attempt to get as far from him as possible and his flawless face is too close.

"Go away! I don't want to see you right now!" I plead with him, the items in my arms dropping to the floor.

"I want to explain myself, because it seems to me you've made a few false assumptions." He whispers, his fingers wrapping around my wrists.

"What's there to explain? You obviously don't care about shít. Why the hell did you even kiss me last night if you were just going to ignore me after that? I know who you are. You're just playing with my head and making me go crazy just because you can. Well it's not going to fúcking work anymore! I know you feel nothing for me so just stay away from me!" I hiss at him, making myself cry even more.

"Violet...why would you think that?" His voice is hoarse and he looks surprised and disappointed. "If you would just let me explain-"

"No! I'm done listening to your creepy ass shít. All you like about me is that you can spank me. Isn't that right? What was all that about 'I feel nothing for the girl.' And 'I'll make sure she knows I feel nothing for her.' Are you going to deny that you didn't just say those things?" I spit at him angrily and I don't even notice that I've just confessed to eavesdropping.

His expression pales and it's the first time I've ever seen him look genuinely horrified. His face catches me off guard. He looks...extremely distressed and surprised. "You were eavesdropping?"

"Well...I guess." I say softly, worried that he might decide to punish me. It's only then that I also realize how much I've been swearing to is face...

"How long were you there?" He asks, panicked—like he was worried that I heard something that I shouldn't have.

"I left when you both stopped talking. I thought you were going to come out."

I'm confused when he looks relieved, as if I left before something big happened. Bigger than what I already heard. He looks me straight in the eye, "Okay listen to me. What you heard down there was complete and utter bullshít. I-"

"Yeah right! Don't lie to me! I know for a fact that-"

"Violet will you shut up for one second and let me speak!" He says harshly, squeezing my upper arms tightly and I shut my mouth.

He sighs deeply, frowning at me and then lowers his voice, taking a few quick glances both directions. "What I said to Miss Whickam wasn't the truth. I only said it to make her happy and think that I'm actually doing what she wants. Disregard everything that happened down there. She's a manipulating little prick who knows how to get what she wants...much like me as you probably are aware."

"But...you were so convincing..." I whisper.

"I know. I'm good at sounding convincing. I just...I didn't mean what I said. And when I brushed you off this morning? I only did that because she was watching. She doesn't want us to..." His voice trails off as he pauses momentarily. I think I see his face flush slightly but it is difficult to tell in the dim hall lighting.

"She doesn't want us to what?" I coax, wanting to hear the words coming from him.

"She doesn't want us becoming...involved. Especially with you being a future duchess and all. She saw us last night on the balcony. You know...any kind of attraction between teacher and student is forbidden. I was only trying to get her to believe that I wasn't going to go further with you."

I stop breathing when he leans forward to stare deep into my eyes. The tension between us is painfully thick. Why must he always do this? The second he gets this close to me I lose all common sense and can only imagine him kissing the daylights out of me.

I must stay mad at him so I know for sure that he's actually telling the truth.

He looks desperate as he says slowly and clearly, "I promise you, all that crap about me feeling nothing for you were all lies."

"So...what does that mean exactly?" I ask, my voice barely above a whisper. I force myself to stop shaking. I know that he can tell how much my hands are trembling and my eyes are like saucers. Why does my heart race so crazily when he's in such close proximity?

Raising an eyebrow, the corners of his mouth curl ever so slightly and his eyes crinkle adorably. "Read between the lines, love."

What. Did he just tell me indirectly that he...?

I open my mouth slightly in awe and his gaze flickers down to my lips. But before I can blink, our mouths have collided and he's pushing me into the wall as I pull him closer and knot my fingers in his hair. I don't even care how we went from arguing to kissing in a matter of seconds. With staggering passion, he practically eats my mouth as he hungrily kisses me and his hands go down to grab my ass.

I moan embarrassingly loudly at the incredibly hot action and he laughs, but quickly says huskily against my lips, "Shh, Violet love. We don't want people hearing us."

I tug his collar as I grab the handle of my door blindly and push it open. He understands and immediately proceeds to take my thighs in his large hands and he picks me up effortlessly, wrapping my legs around his waist. I refuse to stop kissing him as he carries me back into my old room and he kicks the door closed, locking it afterward.

But instead of simply settling for kissing me, he heads to my bed and drops me down onto it. My back hits the mattress and my brain is in shambles, my body is on fire, and I can hardly inhale enough oxygen to stay conscious. I feel like I'm flying over a fúcking rainbow as he removes his stiff jacket and then he climbs over me, latching his lips to my neck. I gasp and my hands slide around his neck to tangle into his damn perfect hair.

"Oh...Mr. Tomlinson." I breathe.

"It's Louis." He corrects swiftly, but gently.

"Louis." I smile to myself.

"Don't think about what I told Whickam." He says against the tingling skin of my neck. "I do have feelings for you, Violet. I care about you."

My eyes smart, and I squeeze my eyes shut, feeling a tidal wave of happiness crash through my heart and soul. His hand slides down my side seductively and he fingers the hem of the short skirt of my school uniform.

I slowly die inside at his next words. "Darling, I think it's time for this little schoolgirl uniform to go, hmm?"

I can't seem to form words as I pull his face to mine again, biting his bottom lip as sexily as I possibly can. He breathes heavily and his tongue darts out to taste mine.

I have never let myself think about doing this with him, because it was never even a on the table. And I have no idea what I think about it now. Or if it's a good idea. All I know is that I want him.

And I want him now.

Then he detaches our lips for a moment to look down at me. I can see pure desire in his eyes. His blue-green eyes are so dilated that they're almost black. I've never seen anything so hot.

I don't realize that I've nodded my consent until his fingers go to the waistband of my skirt. His fingers slide only slightly beneath it, but then something happens.

I vaguely hear my closet door open and two seconds later a person slams a lamp into Louis' head.

I gasp in surprise and see Louis topple off the side of my bed to the floor, unconscious. I whip my head around to see who would dare to harm my teacher.

I nearly have a panic attack and I jump back, staring at him.

The intruder puts the lamp back on my bedside table and frowns at Louis. "So he's not only spanking you. But now he's also sexually assaulting my little sister?"

"Liam?" I stammer in disbelief.


	28. Twenty-Eight

"Liam?" I stammer in disbelief.

My mouth opens and then closes as I sit there in shock, feeling a million questions spinning through my brain, but not one of them makes it to my mouth. I glance at Louis, who is sprawled out between mine and Lydia's beds and it doesn't look like he's waking up anytime soon. I look back to Liam, who is glaring at Louis and looking quite shaken up.

Then suddenly someone wrattles the doorknob and then starts pounding on the door. I panic when I hear Lydia's muffled voice whine, "Violet, let me in!"

So now, not only do I have my unconscious teacher lying on the floor of my bedroom with his jacket off, but now my brother, an alleged murderer I might add, is also in here with me. Both of which, are tied to extremely strict rules that I've now broken which only result in the severest of punishments. And now Lydia wants to join the party. What could be worse?

Even though there is nothing funny about this situation, I feel like laughing.

"Liam! What are you doing in my room?" I hiss, masking my unwanted amusement as I scramble off my bed and straighten my uniform.

"No, I get to ask the first question. Why was that creep trying to force himself on you?" He cut in, walking up to me and checking to see if I'm alright.

Lydia continues to holler through the door, "Open the door! What are you even doing in there?"

"I'm skyping my grandmother now will you just get lost?" I yell back at her and then turn back to Liam. "He wasn't forcing himself on me! You don't understand. Things have changed."

"Whoa. Violet. What things?" He tests out the word carefully.

"I don't freaking know. I'm just annoyed that you had to interrupt me at a time like that. Now, how did you get here and why are you in my room?" I ask him impatiently. I'm too flustered to give him a proper hug in greeting and be excited that he's here. He just inspects me in concern as if Louis might've hurt me.

But Lydia keeps on being the annoying bítch she is. "That's no grandmother! I hear a man's voice!"

"I said my grand -father. Are you deaf?" I shout at the door.

"Fine, we'll talk about your teacher later, but we will talk about him. But listen Vi..." He lowers his voice and becomes serious all of a sudden, completely ignoring Lydia. "I'm kind of in some trouble. Someone found me where I was hiding out and they've been following me and trying to catch me. I didn't have any other place to go."

"No other place to go? So you just decided to waltz right into a busy boarding school where anyone might see you and hide in my closet, which I happen to share with someone else?" I sum up for him doubtfully.

He looks sheepish, but he nods and shrugs, "I'm desperate sis."

"I'll say. How'd you even get up here without being seen?" I ask curiously.

"I came in through the window seconds before you and your teacher came in. What matters is that I need a place to stay. But...you share this room? Didn't you tell me before that your roommate was cool and she'd never tell anyone about me?" He frowns.

I laugh out loud. "Believe me, she's anything but cool. She's a freaking psychopath who'll do anything it takes to bring me down. But I'd do the same to her so I guess we're even. But anyway, no you cannot stay in this room. But as it so happens, I'm moving rooms tonight to a new room by myself. You can hide in my new closet until you figure out where you'll go alright?" I suggest and then I suddenly remembered Louis is on the floor.

"Louis!" I gasp and hurry around my bed to kneel beside him. I shake his shoulders, but he doesn't even stir. "Mr. Tomlinson wake up!"

"Relax. He'll come to in a couple of hours or so." Liam assures me.

"A couple of hours or so? Liam what have you done? He can't stay in here! Someone will look for him and reading time is about to start! Fúck I am so screwed. What do I do? I can't hide you both in here! Lydia is outside waiting to pounce!" I ramble in a panic, touching the small bump on my teacher's head. There's a little blood, but nothing that won't heal.

"I'm sorry! I just couldn't let that pervert treat you that way. Last time I saw him he threatened me and looked like he was going to eat you alive." Liam apologizes and comes around to kneel beside me. "Tell me truthfully, what did he do after I left last time? You said you'd be fine."

"He...uh..." My voice trails off and I avoid looking at Liam. I'm not about to tell him that Mr. Tomlinson brought me to his room, took of his shirt, and spanked me over his bed before asking to pleasure me. No way. Liam will never know.

"Nothing too bad. Listen, we need to get both of you out of here before Lydia goes and asks for a key." I say urgently, trying to pick up Louis by myself. He actually looks quite gorgeous lying on the floor unconscious.

Why the hell did I just think that?

"I'll get him out of here. Just make sure the hall is clear." Liam offers and nudges me aside so he can pick up Louis. I nod, shaking my head so I can think straight and then I rush over to the door where Lydia is still whining to come in.

"Lydia I'll be out in fifteen minutes. Go down to the library. It's almost reading time." I call through the door.

"But I want to fix my hair!" She pouts.

"Just go away okay! My grandfather is on his deathbed and I'm saying my last goodbyes because I can't be home right now. Can't you give me some privacy?" I respond, glancing back at Liam who stifles a laugh.

She grumbles and kicks the door before we hear her mumble, "Fine." And then she stomps back down the hall to the stairs.

Once I know she's gone, I unlock the door and crack it open, peeking out into the hall. I go over to pick up Louis' coat jacket and motion to Liam that the hall's clear and then I open the door all the way. Liam has unconscious Louis slung over his shoulder and he carries him out the door. Nervously, I keep making sure no one is around and I scurry over to Mr. Tomlinson's door down the hall and try the knob. But of course, it's locked.

I groan and slap my forehead. "Why me?"

"Try his pockets." Liam instructs.

A bit wary of searching Mr. Tomlinson's pockets, I timidly go through is jacket pockets first, because I'm holding it, but I don't find any keys. "Liam?" I say anxiously, starting to freak out and afraid that someone will come and see us.

"Try his pants pockets." He says calmly.

My face flushes, but I quickly stick my hand into one of Mr. Tomlinson's trouser pockets. As expected, I feel something big through the expensive material. Our kiss certainly made someone excited.

At last, I find a string of keys which I quickly take out. "Oh praise the Lord." I sigh in relief and start jamming keys in the lock.

When I find the right one, I jerk the door open and let Liam enter first. "Just set him on his bed over there gently. Gently I said!" I run over and glare at Liam for carelessly dropping Louis onto his bed.

Before leaving, I adjust his arms in a way that would make him think he just fell asleep there when he wakes up. He looks like an angel lying there. What if he doesn't remember what happened between me and him? Or...what if he does remember and he also remembers being slugged in the head...

"Come on Violet." Liam waves his hand in front of my face and I realize in embarrassment that I've been staring at my teacher with a daydreaming look in my eyes.

"Sorry...let's get you to my new room." I say and look at the floor as I grab his hand and pull him out of Mr. Tomlinson's bedroom as swiftly as possible.

I need to figure out how I can hide Liam in my bedroom without anyone knowing. The maids come in all the time to clean, but I suppose he could just hide in the closet whenever they come in since they don't bother our closets. And making him leave is out of the question. I'd do anything for him even if it means risking everything by letting him stay here with me.

Oh bloody hell.

If someone discovers that I'm hiding a thought-to-be dead murderer in my bedroom, I will be burned alive.


	29. Twenty-Nine

The second Liam and I are safely in my new room I blurt out, "So you're in trouble? Is it bad?"

He wanders over to the single bed and plops down onto it while rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah. It's bad."

"H-how bad?" I ask uncertainly. When he doesn't look me in the eye like he usually does, I know something's going on.

"I think mom is looking for me." He says quietly, cautious of how I will react.

I'm quite surprised. Mom thinks he's dead. Why would she be looking for him?

He continues, "She's got her finest men out looking for me. I know because I've seen Bracken and a few others. They were snooping around the place I was staying at, asking around for me and so I left. They didn't see me, but they suspected I had been there. I think mum suspected all along that I never really died that night in the fire."

A cold shiver runs over my body as I remember that dreadful night five years ago. Everyone thought Liam murdered our father using the fire as a coverup and so he was forced to fake his death and flee...or be sent to prison for the rest of his life.

"So you're running again." I muse, feeling sorry for him. He's had a rough time these past five years, being a dead person and all.

"It's not all that bad though. I get to be with you for a while." He smiles and pats the bed beside him.

I gladly sit down and hug him tightly for the first time tonight. To be honest I'm still a little surprised to see him. I mean, one moment Mr. Tomlinson and I are making out, and the next, I'm hiding my fugitive brother and dumping an unconscious person into his room. Speaking of, I sincerely hope Louis will be alright...

"Oh my gosh!" I suddenly gasp, jumping up. "I am so late for reading time! I'm going to be in so much trouble!"

"Wow, you really are a troublesome student. Always getting into trouble." Liam teases as I run to the door.

"Stay here. I'll lock the door and if you think someone might come in, hide in the closet." I instruct him and then hurry out the door.

As I run down the hall, which is against the rules of course, I realize my uniform is all lopsided. My blouse is untucked and my knee socks have slipped down. Even the top buttons are undone, showing much more of my chest than is appropriate at this school and my bra is peaking out. Liam saw me like this… How embarrassing.

But I smile, remembering how Louis' hands had drifted around my body, untucking and unbuttoning.

Never mind that he brushed me off this morning. I believed him when he said he didn't mean any of it. It makes sense why he did it.

I fix my uniform before I reach the downstairs library and then I slip inside, looking guiltily at Miss Whickam's frowning face. Everyone's eyes are suddenly on me, like usual.

"Violet, why are you late? Again?" She sighs, clearly annoyed with me.

"I am so sorry ma'am! I was so focused on my studies that I forgot to look at the time." I apologize, taking a seat beside some random girl I never talk to. I notice she scoots away from me.

"You are twenty-two minutes late, young lady. When we are done here you will receive twenty-two spankings." She announces loudly and then nods to Stephanie to continue reading Jane Austen's "Emma."

My hands shake a little at her words. I have been pushing the fact that even though Louis and I might fancy each other, he's still the one who punishes me out of my mind. That's extremely awkward in my opinion. Will he transform into the cruel teacher again? Or will he let it slide and go easy on me? I squirm in my seat as I recall how painful and humiliating his punishments are.

•••

By the time reading time is over and we're dismissed, Miss Whickam catches me in the hall and says sharply but quietly, "Find Mr. Tomlinson and tell him you need to be punished. I'm not sure why he didn't attend reading time."

I nod and scurry back up the stairs, glad that the school headmistress didn't feel the need to look for Mr. Tomlinson herself. I wonder when he'll wake up.

It's nearly 8:30 and I stop to pick up the items I dropped outside Lydia's room when Louis and I had started kissing. I bring them to my room and when I walk in, I gasp when I see Liam.

"Oh gosh you scared me! I forgot you were here." I set the items down on my bed and he laughs at me.

"You forgot I was here?" He repeats doubtfully.

"I was also deep in thought." I defend myself. "And lower your voice. We don't want people hearing us talking."

"What were you thinking about?" He asks curiously from his place sitting on the floor. He's leaned up against the dresser playing with the threads of the carpet.

"Well, I was late. And she wasn't too happy about it." I admit hesitantly. I don't really want Liam to know details about my punishments. It's embarrassing.

"So...you're going to get in trouble?" He prods me gently. He looks serious, but I can hear a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Yes. But that's none of your business." I say firmly. My cheeks flush.

As I sit down on the mattress, I inspect him and notice his expression drop.

"He's going to do it isn't he?" He whispers, meaning Louis.

Biting my lip, I shrug. "Mhm."

"I don't like the idea of him touching my little sister like that. You said before that he's cruel."

"I'm not little anymore, Liam. I can take care of myself. And he isn't as cruel as he used to be." I assure him, standing up and placing my hands on my hips. "Now, where are you going to sleep? I mean, if you slept on the love seat over there and someone happened to come in during the night for whatever reason that would be bad. But you can't sleep in the closet. Or the bathroom for that matter."

"Who would come into your room in the middle of the night?" He asks suspiciously.

"I wasn't meaning... Oh never mind." I huff, glaring at him. "I didn't mean...I just meant like one of the maids or something!"

"Uh-uh. Sure." He says sarcastically, crossing his burly arms over his chest.

And we sit like that for a few hours, talking and arguing over petty things like siblings do until we're both yawning and failing to come up with more things to talk about. We decide to have Liam sleep on the love seat and I'll just lock the door at night. I prepare to go change into my pajamas in the bathroom but suddenly there is a knock on the door.

"Quick! In the closet!" I hiss at Liam, but he's already flying across the room and diving into the small walk-in closet. "Whatever you do, don't come out!"

Calmly collecting myself, I inhale deeply and open my door to find Louis standing there looking utterly confused. His hair is all messy from when I tangled my hands into it earlier and his eyes look a little sleepy. I freeze and paste a smile on my face, anxious to know what he remembers.

"Uh...Hi." He stutters, scratching the back of his neck. "Do you...? Um, what I'm trying to say is... Er, do you know exactly what happened after... You know, I'm not really sure what I'm trying to say actually." He curses under his breath. It's actually kind of cute how he can't seem to find the words.

I laugh lightly, but it's forced and I feel like an idiot after I do it. "Well, you know. It was really quite funny. We were, you know, kissing and everything and then you...sort of hit your head on the headboard really hard and knocked yourself out." I hold my breath as I hope for my life that he believes my lie. I probably look stiff and creepy as I stand there anxiously with my fists clenched and my eyes wide open.

"Oh...really? I remember kissing you in your room. And then...and then...fúck I don't know!" He throws a hand up in exasperation. "And then I wake up on my bed like I've been there all day. Can you explain that?"

Oh...

I can't exactly tell him that me and my mighty brute strength personally carried him from Lydia's room to his own room without any help. And there isn't anyone at the school whom I could have asked for help. There's only one way to go.

"Well, Louis, I sort of..." My voice trails off as I can't think of a single explanation that doesn't sound idiotic or false. So I simply blurt out, "I carried you."

His eyebrows raise cynically. He's not convinced. "You carried me?"

I obviously don't have the strength to carry him, but what the hell am I supposed to say.

"Yes." I state too quickly and pinch myself. "I didn't want anyone to find you in my room so I did what needed to be done. And let me tell you, you are one heavy man." I tell him jovially and I want to disappear because I can't believe the stupid things that keep coming out of my mouth.

My body temperature rises when he steps up closer to me and gazes down my body. "Violet darling. You wouldn't, by any chance, be telling me a falsehood would you?"

"N-no?" I squeak, staring into his eyes. "I mean, no. I'm being honest."

"Violet..." He warns, but I interrupt him.

Before I don't have the guts to do it anymore, I burst out, "I was late for reading time."

When his gaze drifts from my chest up to my eyes, I can see excitement sparkling in his eyes. "Oh?"

"And Miss Whickam told me to tell you that...well..." My sentence fades as he starts smirking at me. Like he can't keep it hidden. I still find it odd and rather creepy that he likes to spank me. I really don't want him to do it to me anymore. I feel like a child when he does it and I don't understand the pleasure he gets out of it.

"And you need to be punished?" He prods me in amusement.

"Yes..." I answer softly, shamefully hanging my head.

But I'm surprised when he carefully tips my face up. "Well then. I'll see you bright and early tomorrow directly after you've eaten breakfast. Be in my office at 8:15 sharp. And darling, don't be late."

"But-"

"No buts. Butts are for spanking." He says and I vaguely remember him saying that to me before.

I open my mouth to respond again, but he turns and walks away down the hall. I'm left dazed and nervous, thinking about what he is going to do to me now that a few things have changed between us.


	30. Thirty

It's 8:16 AM as I walk up to Louis' office and softly knock, glancing both ways down the hall. My heart is thumping loudly in my chest and I feel like I might faint. It's as if this is the first punishment from him all over again. The dread I feel is overwhelming.

He opens the door, clad in his usual black suit and styled hair, but this time he doesn't look like he's trying to appear professional. A sly smirk is on his face as his amused blue eyes look me over shamelessly.

"Come in." He says, stepping aside.

As I walk through the door I trip over my own feet and ungracefully catch my balance so I don't fall to the floor. I feel his hands on me, steadying me.

"Nervous?" He questions mockingly, but for some reason I don't feel like slapping him like I usually do when he teases me about my punishments.

"Not at all." I tell him boldly.

"Is that so? Well, please do stand beside my desk." He instructs, gesturing to the Office Desk of Pain.

Timidly, I move over to stand beside it and then I fold my hands and uncertainly glance up at him. I see him shift from one leg to the other while he simply stares at me.

"You don't like this do you?" He suddenly asks, taking a step toward me.

"No..." I reply honestly.

"When I punish you, how do you feel?" He wants to know.

Wondering why he's asking me all these things I pause, blushing slightly as I answer, "Embarrassed..."

"What if you didn't feel embarrassed? Or what if you felt something in addition to embarrassment?" He offers and now he's directly in front of me, breathing unevenly just like me.

"What else would I feel other than humiliation?" I ask curiously, shifting back until my ass is pressed against the hard desk edge.

"You could feel...excitement. Anticipation." He hesitates so he can lean his face closer to mine before whispering seductively, "Even...arousal."

My blood pulses through my veins and I feel unseen heat burning my skin. I have no idea how he could have made me so weak just by saying those few words.

"I...I don't know if I could. I don't like it when you punish me. I feel like a child being reprimanded. I'm not five." I tell him softly, entirely aware of the closeness of his body to mine right now.

"You shouldn't feel like a child."

"I...I don't understand. I don't understand why you want me...to like this." I whisper quietly, my eyes wide and unblinking because I can't tear my gaze from his.

"May I show you? Will you let me?" He asks. He's not touching me, which I find rather odd since he's had a difficult time keeping his hands to himself recently.

I only hesitate a moment before I decide. "Yes," I blurt out before I have second thoughts on the matter.

"Do you trust me?" He asks seriously.

"Not really." I respond and he smirks.

"I probably deserve that one. Hopefully we can change that. Now, Violet love. Why don't you tell me why I must punish you?" His eyebrows raise expectantly.

"I uh..." My mind suddenly goes blank and I can't think of anything. He leans forward more, his mouth teasingly close to my cheek, but not making contact and I'm painfully flustered. "I don't really....I don't know."

"You don't know?" He frowns and I have to bite my tongue when his hands find their way to my waist. I like this. Him being sexy and teasing.

"Oh...I was late for reading time." I remember now and feel my heart flutter as his lips graze over my cheek.

I want more of him. I want to kiss him like we were kissing last night.

"Tell you what, I want to make you a deal." He speaks out and when I keep listening he goes on, "By the time we are done here, if you are not soaking wet for me than I'll know you genuinely don't like this and I won't punish you for two full weeks straight, no matter how naughty you are. But, if you are wet, then I'll know you secretly do like this and I will to continue your punishments as normal."

My lips part and I can hardly breathe after his words. Why am I always so shocked after he opens his mouth? But I finally manage to say, "Make it a whole month and you have a deal." I know I won't be wet. I despise these punishments.

I see a flicker of victory flash across his face, but he quickly hides it and backs away. "Wonderful. Now, please if you will, turn around and bend over the desk."

"Please, this is so awkward. Especially after what's happened." I plead with him, feeling the need to resist, mostly for my pride.

"It's not awkward to me." He says pointedly.

I squirm uncomfortably, but do as he says, disliking how he is still making me do this even though we've had a couple of moments. I rest my elbows against the flat part of the desk with my bum facing him and I feel embarrassed. My cheeks flush crimson.

"So, Violet. In addition to you being late to reading time last night, I recall you swearing a great deal to my face. Do you believe you ought to be punished for that?" He asks as he strolls over to the wall to fetch his spanking stick.

"I suppose so." I respond, avoiding his gaze and discretely wiggling my legs. I feel something between them that I never really felt before while Louis humiliated me. I'm suddenly wary of the feeling and try to ignore it.

"You will be punished for swearing as well. Tell me, would you like me to handcuff your hands behind your back?" He questions. I can't believe he actually just asked me that.

"No I really don't Louis." I say softly.

"Darling, during punishments you call me Mr. Tomlinson or sir.”

“Sorry...sir.”

“You don't want to be handcuffed. So you don't like the idea of being vulnerable? Of me being in total control of you?" He prods me as he presses himself against my bum. I can feel him. Oh my gosh I can feel him.

"N-not really?" I slap myself for sounding unsure. What's wrong with me?

"Oh? Does it make your heart race when I do this?" He continues and then he flips my skirt over my back, exposing my thin lace panties. I fall silent in confusion when my heartbeat races. Without a doubt he's looking right at my pantie clad ass and because of it I find myself feeling...aroused.

"Do you feel excitement when I slide these little panties down your legs until they puddle at your feet?" He asks huskily and does just that. I draw in a sharp breath as I feel his fingers slip under the waistband of the lacy material and slowly slide them over the curve of my ass and down my legs to my ankles.

I haven't even tried to stop him yet like I usually do. Why is that? I'm not enjoying this am I? Of course I'm not. I feel humiliated and vulnerable.

But I almost want to resist when Mr. Tomlinson takes my skirt and pulls it all the way off and lets it fall to the floor to join my panties. "Wait..." I whisper, realizing how wrong this actually is. I try to stand up but he stops me.

"Shh." He interrupts. His hand is pressed to my back keeping me down. "This is necessary for your punishment."

A sound escapes my lips when his large hand cups one side of my bum and a rush of excitement floods through my body. I feel tingly and there's a light ache between my legs.

No, I mustn't give in to this. It's wrong to feel like this when he's about to...spank me. Isn't it? My head swims with dizziness at the thought of him disciplining me. Of him...being in control of me. For the first time ever I'm horrified to realize that I'm almost turned on by that thought. Almost.

"Are you ready my dear? I'll go easy on you." He utters softly, like he's struggling just like I am.

I keep my lips sealed, afraid I'll give away my thoughts. He stands off to the side as he prepares to punish me.

I bite my lip in anticipation.

The first swat stings, a line of sharp pain across my ass. My breathing increases.

He gives me another swat and I shut my eyes, clasping my hands together. The mysterious ache between my legs strengthens.

After the third he pauses and moves closer to me and his hand rubs my ass. His hands are almost as warm as my heated skin.

"Sir?" I breathe in question. I wiggle my legs only slightly because I can't help it and hope he doesn't notice.

"Relax. I'm only soothing your skin." He explains and then steps back once more to resume spanking me.

He lands several more to my poor bum until it's uncomfortable and starting to become quite warm. But I can hardly stay sane. I have no idea why I'm feeling the way I do. Perhaps it's the knowledge that this gorgeous man's eyes have a perfect view of my bare ass. Or perhaps it's the sensation of feeling controlled by him. I honestly don't know, but whatever it is, I have never been this turned on during a punishment in my life.

In my confused state I don't even count how many times he spanks me. It hurts of course, but it seems to me that he's trying to be easier on me. It has hurt so much more in the past. Periodically he will stop to rub my cheeks and when he does, he will push my blouse slightly higher up my back, revealing more skin and my mind goes crazy. I don't stop him.

By the time he's landed the last smack, my body is trembling and I'm squeezing my legs together discreetly so he doesn't notice.

"Violet." He clips, his suit jacket brushing against my skin softly. "You're dripping."

I know I am. I've felt it dribbling down my leg for the past minute. I press my forehead against my hands in shame. How can I be turned on by this? It's not right. He just deliberately hurt me. Why am I now wanting him more than ever? This is so messed up.

"Stay there. I will be right back." He commands and then he leaves me there bent over the desk half dressed.

"What? Why do you always leave after you punish me?" I call out, but he's already left and shut the door.

I let out a loud breath I've been holding in ever since he started. I can finally breathe how I need to. All of my senses are focused on one part of my body and I'm surprised that it's not my stinging ass. It's that tender place between my legs. And it's aching.

Hesitating, I glance back to the door to make sure he's actually gone and not sneakily watching me. Then I turn back over the desk, biting my lip in uncertainty.

My hand moves on its own off the desk and down to that special spot. I've never touched myself for release in my life, but how can I not when I'm about to go crazy with need? I have time. He usually doesn't return for twenty minutes at least. Who knows what he's doing.

I hum in satisfaction when my fingers find that small pearl of pure bliss and I softly stroke it. My eyelids fall shut and I finally feel some relief. My body is pent up with so much sexual frustration and if I don't let it out soon, I know I'm in danger of exploding.

I use my middle finger to slide across the slippery bundle of nerves, wet with my juices. A soft moan plays on my lips as I stroke faster and it keeps feeling better and better. I'm so turned on that it doesn't take long before I'm close. "Louis," I mutter breathlessly. I'm almost there. It only takes about a minute more before the pleasure is about to pour through me.

But before it does, I hear his voice snap from behind me, "Violet!"

My heart stops and I scream in shock, pulling my hand away from myself. I jerk around to face him, but only end up stumbling over myself and I tumble to the floor in an awkward half naked heap as I stare at Louis in humiliated horror.


	31. Thirty-One

I feel so utterly horrified that I want to bury myself beneath the carpet and never come out again. I scramble to my knees and yank my skirt up, feeling my eyes water. How had I not noticed him open the door? I have never been so embarrassed in all my life. Out of all the horrible things that could happen to me, Mr. Tomlinson had to catch me doing that.

He seems speechless as well and that makes me feel even worse. My voice is gone and I don't know what to say. I sit on the floor, my legs tucked under me and cover my face with my hands. My face has been engulfed in heat and I'm sure my cheeks are redder than they've ever been before. If there were gasoline and matches within reach, I'd light myself on fire.

"Violet..." He says my name again, his voice softer now that he sees how completely mortified I am.

I take deep breaths, my mind replaying the horrible scene over and over again. I had actually moaned his fúcking name.

I keep my face hidden, fearing that I might lose it if I look at him. The desk is pressed to my back and then I sense his presence close to me. I shiver as I sense him kneel in front of me. I'm afraid I'll start sobbing.

"Are you okay?" He asks cautiously.

No I am not okay.

I feel like throwing myself off Niagara Falls.

He sighs deeply and I recoil when his hand places itself on my knee. I know I will cry if I speak. So I don't. I just sit there covering my face.

"I suppose I shouldn't have scared you like that." He confesses gently, his fingers brushing my hair behind me ear. The gesture is sweet, but I can't think of anything except how embarrassed I feel.

"You know, you don't need to feel ashamed about this." He comments. "Honestly though, I expected you to need release after what I did to you."

"Oh please... Don't say anything." I beg him, my voice pathetic and muffled through my hands.

"I just need to say one more thing." He continues, and comes to sit beside me. His warm breath tickles my skin as he whispers in my ear. "If you still want release, let me do it for you love."

I choke on my own saliva and start coughing, staring at him in shock at his audacity and bluntness. "What?"

He smirks at my reaction and raises his eyebrows mischievously. "Let me give you pleasure, Violet. Let me touch you. I can make you feel things you never knew you were capable of feeling."

I feel surprised at myself when I grow weak over his proposal. He's already making me feel things I didn't know I could feel. How then could I handle him doing more than what he's already done? But I'm still so hot and bothered and craving pleasure that my mind is in shambles. I believe my brain has officially malfunctioned when I nod subconsciously, receiving a sexy sound from Louis.

"Is that a yes? I need to hear you say what you want." He insists, leaning closer to me so I inch away from him. My back slowly moving nearer to the floor and my hand going out to steady me.

"I...I can't...say it." I whisper fearfully. I can't say it out loud. It's different when you say it out loud. It's more...real.

"I won't give you what you want unless you speak it." His voice is rough, needy and his eyes are fastened to my face.

"Oh." I squeak as his right hand trails up my leg only to tarry at the hem of my skirt. "Please, sir. Just..."

I'm craving, aching for him. I need release and I need it now. But he doesn't pity my shyness. He simply slides his fingers up my leg further, revealing more and more skin until I whimper with need.

"Please...touch me." My voice is hardly audible and I shut my eyes tightly.

"That's all I needed to hear." He growls and then parts my legs with his and moves between them. His fingers are between my legs, brushing over that spot that aches for him.

His blue eyes widen and a very pleased smile appears on his face. "You're so damn wet."

My heart flutters as I pull his face toward me, touching his lips with mine. I moan because I can't help it and arch my back slightly when he pushes me all the way to the floor. It isn't the first time he's touched me there, but it's different this time.

His finger expertly slides across me and it's barely a full minute before I know I'm practically there. Everything about this man turns me on. Even the way he fúcking breathes.

"K-keep going." I gasp and then his fingers leave me briefly to push my skirt higher on my waist.

"So horny." He teases, kissing my mouth hungrily. "But I need you to tell me something truthfully before I let you finish."

I whine in protest when he fails to continue stroking me. "Please Louis. Please." I beg him, throwing my dignity out the window as I humbly beg him. I want to close my legs for some relief but he's between them. My hand automatically moves down to the spot but he swiftly takes both my wrists and pins them above my head.

I shake in excitement at the action and I almost orgásm on my own when I see his eyes wild with lust for me. He bends to softly bite my earlobe and then moves to the soft skin just below my ear, placing light kisses there. "Tell me darling. And do not lie. Did you enjoy your punishment? The way I controlled you like that? The way I soothed the sting with my hand in between strokes? The way I...dominated you?"

How can I deny it? Yes, I liked it. I was dripping by the time he was finished. But I certainly can't admit to liking something so...so sinful. "It's so very wicked of me." I say instead, biting my tongue when he moves to capture both my hands with one of his. His other hand lowers down to touch me again. But he doesn't stroke, he simply sets his finger there and applies pressure, making me fidget and raise my hips for more friction.

"Tell me." He urges again, his warm lips latching to my jaw now.

"But I feel sinful. It's wrong of me. I can't admit to it..." I plead with him, but I know I will break.

"Violet." He groans against my flaming skin and I finally let go.

"Fine! I liked it! I enjoyed feeling dominated by you! I fúcking liked it!" I gasp out, turning to kiss his lips so he won't say anything.

I hear him make an unintelligible animalistic noise that causes me to nearly faint at the utter sexiness of it. Almost immediately he reaches back to grab the underside of my thigh and he hoists my leg up so its wrapped around his waist. His fingers begin stroking me fast until I gasp and let myself fall apart beneath him. The pressure builds and builds until it's upon me.

"Oh! Louis!" I cry out as pleasure shoots through me. My legs shake and my back arches at the pure intensity of it.

"That's it, baby." He coaxes me breathlessly.

I groan in ecstasy as I ride it out, my body tensing and shaking. Waves of pleasure wash over me until it slowly fades.

His fingers stop rubbing me and he halts all movement, simply hovering above me and breathing heavily into my neck. "Violet... I have a problem."

"What?" I ask, dizziness clouding my vision. I can't function properly after what just happened.

But then I know exactly what he means when I feel something hard poking my thigh.

"Oh..." My eyes go wide.

"You can help me with it next time alright? You'll be late for class." He says softly, reluctantly pulling away from me.

I self consciously pull my skirt down and sit up, my eyes falling on the obvious bulge in his trousers. The fabric is straining and looks like it might rip open. I avert my eyes when he catches me staring. I've just never seen one that...erected before.

The clock strikes 8:59 and I know I'm going to be late. I scramble to my feet hastily, smoothing my clothes and hair. He hands me a handful of tissues to dry myself off and I do so, feeling embarrassed.

"I...I feel bad that I can't return-"

He interrupts, "Don't feel bad. I had already taken care of it when I left. But then I came in and saw you touching yourself and it...came back."

"You what?" I gasp in shock, staring at him.

"Yes, Violet. I left you here to go jerk off in the bathroom. Have you not guessed why I always leave you after I spank you?" He quips, looking me straight in the eye. I'm speechless so he continues, "Do you honestly think I could survive staring at your naked ass for as long as I do while I spank you and not grow a boner? My dear, you greatly underestimate your sexual appeal. I can hardly look at you without feeling sexually excited."

My cheeks flush and my self-esteem has just risen significantly. But I can't seem to respond to him. It's like I'm dreaming.

"You're already late. I think you should go." He tells me rather reluctantly and steps close to me.

My eyes wide, I let him lean in and kiss my lips slowly.

"But seriously you should go." He urges me, gesturing to the door.

"You want me to go?" I ask, a frown settling on my face.

"No, of course not. I simply didn't think you would be interested in watching me take care of this." He points to his crotch and I blush.

"Oh..." My voice trails off in realization and I hurriedly back away to the door. I don't know why, but the thought of his manhood makes me nervous. It seems like such a forbidden area. Like it's holy ground or something.

"Besides, I'm sure Mrs. Happy is already going to have a fit when you arrive late to class." He grins and winks.

"Yes..." I reply stupidly, still in a daze.

"I'll see you later in biology." He nods as his hands fidget.

"Okay." I whisper, turning and leaving the room. I shut the door and I hear him lock it. It's only now that I realize my panties are gone. But then I vaguely recall during our...moment seeing him sneakily stuff them into his pocket.


	32. Thirty-Two

My first classes are such a bore after the intense morning with Mr. Tomlinson. Because I'm thirty minutes late, Mrs. Happy spanks my hand in front of the class, but it's nothing. I act like it's no big deal and she gets annoyed with me, giving me extra strokes and then extra homework.

I basically daydream my way through pre-biology classes. My thoughts are solely focused on the gorgeous man who I had let touch me earlier. Five times teachers have to snap me out of my daydreams.

But then biology comes and I suddenly find myself nervous. I will face him again. Things seem like they should be different now that I admitted to liking what he does to me. And let's not forget the fact that he actually touched me intimately until I reached pleasure under him. I suddenly feel heat engulfing me at the memory.

Hesitantly I walk to biology class with Cassidy beside me. She is chattering on about how she is going to go see Zayn today, but I am only half listening.

"Violet are you even listening?" She probes, poking my arm.

"Huh? Oh yes. I am." I respond airily as we enter the classroom.

"Well, as I was saying, Zayn asked me to go with him to the lake for a romantic picnic and-"

Her voice slowly fades from my hearing, not because what she's saying is boring, but because what lays before me is so much more interesting.

Mr. Tomlinson's sitting at his desk fixing a neat stack of papers, his calm presence filling the room. He watches absentmindedly as students come in, but when he sees me, all his movements stop. An alluring smile lights up his attractive face and he licks his lips as if to tease me.

I swiftly drop into my seat and tuck my legs under the desk, keeping eye contact with him. I try to avoid blushing as his right hand inches over to lightly tap on a ruler—a ruler that looks much like the one he used on me several days ago. That was the time he made me lay over his lap...

Feeling embarrassed, I let my gaze drop to my desk and stare at it like it's fascinating. Some of the girls are blabbering about cells and shít and Cassidy is still talking to me about her date. I look around to find Stephanie and her minions trying to catch Mr. Tomlinson's attention by pulling their skirts higher up and sticking their chests out, but he pays them no mind. The only one he steals glances at is me, and I feel quite good about myself because of it.

"Okay, class. I think we should get this over with don't you think?" Mr. Tomlinson announces once class time starts and I'm confused at what he means. He stands up, holding his pile of papers.

I hear a chorus of soft groans and I frown. Please don't tell me...

"I expect that you all studied very hard over the weekend, despite the Summer Ball on Saturday. I gave you plenty of time to study for this exam so I'm sure you'll all do wonderfully." He says casually.

I internally have a panic attack. No, I did not study even once. How could the exam have slipped my mind completely? He reminded me a couple days ago!

His scent tickles my nose as he ghosts past me, dropping an exam on my desk. I can't help but notice that he lingers longer beside me than anyone else. But my attention rapidly moves to the test on my desk. I didn't study and now I'm going to do horribly on it. I quickly scan the first page and faintly recall some of things mentioned. But most of it is pure gibberish. This is going to be bad.

"I'll give you fifty minutes to complete it and when you are done, you are free to go." He announces to the class.

Time begins to tick as students start hurriedly scribbling answers down while I'm still staring in a stupor at the first question. I don't know this.

I turn pleading eyes to Mr. Tomlinson to find him watching me with interest. He probably knows I didn't study. Way too many things happened this weekend and he knows it. Sighing, I try to answer the questions as best I can, knowing that a good portion of them are certainly wrong.

Fifteen minutes pass and I'm squirming in my seat out of nervousness. The other girls are calmly writing things down and I feel bad for not studying. Honestly, school has been the last thing on my mind.

When I glance at Mr. Tomlinson briefly, I notice he's stiff and his eyes are glued to beneath my desk with lust clear in his gaze. He shifts in his seat and that's when I realize I'm not sitting with my legs together. They're spread apart in an unladylike manner and he can probably see straight up my skirt, not to mention the fact that I don't have panties on because he stole them. I close my legs and watch in amusement as he looks up at me in disappointment.

I smirk mischievously at him in satisfaction when he clearly looks annoyed with me. One of his hands sneaks beneath his desk and my eyes widen. He wouldn't actually do that here... But he simply opens a drawer and takes out a pencil. I breathe a sigh of relief.

Playing innocent, I turn my attention back on the task at hand and attempt to finish it quickly. But of course, I'm the last one to finish and everyone leaves me alone, giving their completed tests to Mr. Tomlinson.

"Time us up, Violet." He announces, standing up to approach me. The room is empty besides us, but I still have seven questions left. And my focus isn't even on them anymore. His nearing presence fills my senses and I'm surprised when my hands shake slightly.

"Um...I'm not done yet." I glance up at him.

"I'm sorry, but you're going to have to be done. You have one more class to get to." He notes, looking at the clock.

Huffing, I set my pencil down harshly and fold my hands in my lap. "I probably did horribly." I whisper, not catching his eye.

"Why is that?" He wants to know, taking my exam and glancing through it.

"I forgot to study..." I say softly in regret. "I was just...really distracted."

"We both were. I forgot to do some things as well so don't beat yourself up about it. I know part of it is my fault, but I may have to punish you depending on your score. Don't fret about it." He comments casually and I look at him anxiously.

"But..."

"Don't worry about it alright? Besides, you might even like your punishment, just like earlier." He grins playfully, walking back down the aisle.

I let out a breath I'd been holding. I can't seem to act normally when he's close. It's like he makes me crazy the closer he is. I decide not to comment on his statement because I'm still embarrassed about that whole situation, even though having him touch me was amazing.

"You know, I didn't exactly tell you this before, but..." He turns and leans against the desk, letting his gaze wander over me as I sit there, "You looked so sexy when I caught you trying to pleasure yourself. Seeing your fingers rubbing so fast..."

I cough and blush heatedly, placing a hand on my forehead. "Oh please...don't remind me of that horrible moment."

"But I like it when you blush." He says.

This only causes me to blush more and I stand up abruptly, gathering my things in a hurry. "I better get off to my next class."

"Violet. Don't say 'get off' unless you want to do it in front of me like earlier." He stops me and I’m left shocked at the dirty way his mind works.

My mouth falls open and I can't hide my surprised smile. How can he so easily embarrass me like this?

He then states, "Come here."

"But..."

"Only for a minute. I won't make you late again, I promise." He assures me and I nervously set my things on a random desk before walking down the aisle to him.

When I stop just a few feet from him, he reaches out and pulls me toward him. I end up tumbling into him, our chests pressed together. His alluring blue eyes are locked on mine and his hands slide around my waist.

"Can I have my panties back please?" I breathe.

He chuckles but shakes his head. "No."

"But I need them."

"No you don't." He responds.

"I do." I argue and find my hands sliding up his chest to wrap around his neck. I notice he falters and a flicker of lust clouds his vision.

"You have to do something for me then." He raises an eyebrow, his voice rough.

I made him nervous, I think giddily.

"And what's that?" I ask curiously.

"Kiss me." His voice is barely audible and it makes me pause, looking deep into his eyes in fascination.

I tease him, leaning close but not close enough, our lips barely apart. I lightly nudge my hips against his and smile innocently. There's a slight bulge in his pants as a result. I revel in the knowledge that I'm the one who can make him react like this.

"Don't tease me." He growls, his hands gripping my hips to stop me from continuing the motion.

My lips curl into a smile and I press my mouth against his, savoring his delicious taste. He relaxes at the contact and both of his hands move down to my ass, lightly squeezing. I gasp simply because I can't help it and pull back.

"Panties please." I step away and hold my hand out. Of course I'd rather stand there and kiss him all day, but it's fun to tease him.

He groans and frowns at me, clearly wishing for more. "Fine, but I get to put them on you since I'm the one who took them off."

I'm feeling aroused by his words and stand with my legs together as he pulls my panties from his pocket. He steps up to me and kneels on the floor. "Lift your pretty little legs for me, love." He says.

I do as asked, lifting my legs obediently before he slides my panties all the way up my shaky legs until he reaches my hips. With his hands under my skirt, he adjusts them so they sit perfectly and then he fixes my skirt, glancing up at me all the while. It's certainly a strange feeling having him kneel in front of me. It almost doesn't feel right.

"Now, you ought to get to class. You only have two minutes before you'll be late." He warns, standing up. I try not to look at the tightness of his trousers.

But then I register what he said and I freak out. "Oh! You're right I have to go. I can't be late!" I spin around and hurry across the room and out the door.

I hear him close the door behind me and wonder if he's taking care of the problem in his pants that I caused. I smile in satisfaction at the thought.


	33. Thirty-Three

That night I'm awakened by something making a bumping noise right outside my window. I sit up abruptly, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. My bedside clock says 3:46. It takes me a moment to remember that I'm in my new room and Lydia isn't in here with me. All of the bedrooms are fairly similar, so I have to look around for a second to remember where everything is in this room.

When I glance over to the couch where Liam sleeps, I am surprised to see that he's not there. I throw back my covers, seeing that the bathroom door is open. He's not in there either.

Where is he?

He wouldn't leave without telling me. He would say goodbye. And that's when I hear the bumping noise that had woken me up in the first place. I spin around to face the window. Suspiciously, I tiptoe across the carpet and peek outside.

A face suddenly blinks back at me and I gasp in fright, jumping out of my skin.

"Damn you Liam!" I grumble when I realize it's only my brother. What the hell is he doing outside my window?

I unlatch the lock and raise it up, letting in a flood of cold night air. "Liam what the actual-"

"Shush sis. Before you say anything, just let me in. I'm about to fall." He urges me, gesturing to his precarious position hanging onto the outside windowsill. He must have climbed the tree and jumped from that huge branch all the way to the shingled roof below my window. I guess he didn't take it into account that my window might be locked. Or that he could have fallen and broken his neck. His feet were slowly sliding down the steep roof.

I roll my eyes and help him grab hold of the window so he can climb through. I'm rather annoyed that he scared the crap out of me, so I hook my fingers into into his belt loops and yank him in.

He falls to the floor with a loud "oof!"

"Shh! Keep it down!" I hiss frantically, realizing how much noise we're making.

"Well maybe you shouldn't have jerked me inside like that." He responds dryly, standing up.

"So?" I place my hands on my hips, cocking my head expectantly.

"I needed some air." He shrugs and walks back over to the couch.

"You needed some air? And that's supposed to explain why you were on the roof behind a locked window?" I say, suddenly finding it rather funny.

"Yeah well... I went out through the back door downstairs in the kitchen, but then one of the maids was down there when I came back. I couldn't get back inside that way so I came through your window." He explains, plopping down into the plush cushions and lounging carelessly.

"You should be more careful." I tell him seriously.

"Yeah I know. I just hate being cooped up like this. I'm used to roaming free without a care in the world. And you're not around most of the day so I get super bored. It wouldn't be as bad if you were up here at least half the day. But I hardly see you at all." He says quietly.

Sighing, I sit on my bed and stare blankly off into space, deep in thought. I wish Liam could just be proven innocent and everything could go back to normal. He wouldn't have to hide.

"Tell me more about Mr. Tomlinson." Liam speaks up, startling me. "I want to know what he's doing to you. Is he hurting you? Has he brainwashed you?"

"No! No. He's...fine. He's just a very different person than what you and I are used to. He has a peculiar way of showing affection. But trust me, he's different now from what I told you in the past." I try to explain.

"From what I know, he spanks you and treats you like a child. And he's your teacher. That just sounds so perverted and creepy as fúck. I'd suggest you stay away from him." Liam advises, pulling the blanket back over him. He snuggles into it and yawns. "Maybe we should talk about this in the morning Vi. I'm tired."

"I won't stay away from him, Liam. I like-" I cut my sentence off, realizing what I was about to say. I don't think I'm ready to admit that to myself, or Liam for that matter.

"Just be careful okay? I don't like him. He was a jerk last time I saw him. Well, the last two times I saw him. When he threatened to sell me out and also when he was making out with you in your room." He says with a hint of a smile, watching as I shift uncomfortably. There's nothing as awkward as being caught doing something like that by your sibling.

"Just...go to sleep. You're so annoying." I grumble and slide back into my bed, pulling the covers up to my chin.

"Well you're annoying too." Liam responds in the darkness.

"Goodnight dumbbell." I mumble sleepily, my eyelids drooping closed.

"Goodnight impudent child." He replies offhandedly.

I smile.

I love him so much.

•••

"Liam I'm going to breakfast." I say to him the next morning. He's lounging on the couch reading my biology book. Of course, it has to be my biology book. "I'll bring you back something."

"M'kay. Thanks." He responds indifferently, seemingly engrossed in the textbook.

Checking my appearance in the mirror, I check to make sure my hair is okay. I have it in a side braid today and have applied just a tad bit of makeup to enhance my blue eyes.

"Who are trying to impress? Hmm?" Liam teases without looking up.

"No one. I don't have to be trying to impress someone whenever I put makeup on for your information." I frown at him and walk to the door, pulling it open.

I step out, but am immediately blocked by a body. Caught by surprise, I hardly am able to register that it's Louis before he catches me and pushes me back into the room. He shuts his eyes and then kisses me fervently, taking my face in his hands.

I'm lost for a moment in the feel of his lips over mine, but then it hits me. Panic freezes my body when I realize that he's in my room and so is Liam. My brother is sitting on the couch in plain view.

I cannot let Louis see him.

But how the hell am I supposed to keep Liam hidden from Louis' view? Louis only has to open his eyes and he'll see my criminal brother. I can't believe the messes I get tangled up in!

Thankfully Louis' attention is fully on my lips and he turns us around, pinning me against the door that he had slammed shut. Good. Now he's facing away from Liam. I can't even get into it because all my focus is on the fugitive sitting on the couch as I peek at him while kissing Louis back.

"Louis. Louis stop." I request breathlessly, as he takes a short breath. My eyes are wide open in panic and Liam's face is pale with shock. He sits there immobile for a second before he sets the book down quietly and heads for the closet.

I think he'll make it safely but then Louis picks me up, lips latching to mine and starts to turn around.

Liam dives under my bed which is the closest hiding place just as Louis turns away from the door. Louis doesn't even notice the noise Liam made as he simply groans into my mouth.

"Sorry love. I just needed to see you this morning." He whispers breathlessly, his knees hitting the edge of my bed.

"Um, can we do this later? I'm kind of hungry and-"

It's like he didn't hear me as he cuts in, "I was just thinking about how you left me to take care of my problem alone yesterday after class. It left me quite uptight really. You little tease."

All sense of reality flies out the window as he places me on the bed hurriedly and then climbs over me, holding himself up with the brute strength in his gorgeous arms....which are actually hidden underneath a white dress shirt. I can faintly see his tattoos through it which causes me to lick my lips in desire.

What am I saying? I need to focus.

As he leans down to kiss my lips again I squeak out with great effort, "Louis. I....we can't do this now. Please, maybe later? I'm starving and breakfast smells good."

"You smell good." He mumbles, biting my lower lip seductively and I turn to putty in his hands.

My hands go up to touch his soft hair and he closes his eyes briefly, savoring the sensation. His hips rock into mine slowly and my breathing falters. Oh how I'd love to lie here all day with him. But I can't.

"Your eyes are dilated darling." Louis observes mischievously, brushing his cold nose along my cheek. "You want me don't you?"

I tense when the movement of his hips against mine becomes stronger. I realize the bed is gently bumping the wall and that's when I remember Liam beneath us. He must be absolutely revolted down there since he most likely knows what's transpiring above him. My cheeks flame with embarrassment. This is a mess!

I can't do this with my brother in the room!

"Please, not in here." I whisper weakly, finding a little strength to push at his chest. It's rock hard and totally sexy.

"Why not in here?" He asks, playfully nipping at the tingling skin of my sensitive neck.

"We'll be late for breakfast and...and Miss Whickam told me not to be late." I lie smoothly and he pauses, looking down at me curiously.

I can barely function with his lower half laying on me. He cocks his head. "Truthfully?"

"Yes. I can't...do this now." I look away and hope he believes me. I feel bad for lying, but I need to get him out of my room for Liam's sake. We can make out anywhere else.

"Listen Violet." He purrs lowly, one of his hands sliding beneath my blouse slightly to brush over my skin. "I know you're lying. And I won't punish you for it this time because I sense you're uncomfortable. But in the future, do not lie to me. I don't take lying lightly, especially when the lie is directed at me. Understand?"

My eyes grow wide and I shut my mouth in surprise. His words were almost like a threat and I feel a thrill rush through my body for some unknown reason. "Yes."

"Yes? Just yes?" He raises an eyebrow, putting on his teacher face, which is actually quite captivating.

"Yes...sir?" I say.

He grins in amusement and moves to get off of me. I sit up while he walks toward the door. "Well? You coming to breakfast?"

"Um...yeah. I just...you messed up my hair." I tell him shyly, standing to my feet and shuffling over to him. Even his normally carefully arranged hair is slightly ruffled.

"Let me help you love." He states, reaching out and smoothing a few strands of hair that escaped from my braid. "I like your hair like this." He murmurs absentmindedly while he takes the time to tuck my blouse back into my skirt and straightens the rest of my clothing. I find that I like the feel of his hands roaming around me.

"Well I like your hair like that." I point to is head. "A little messier than usual."

"Really?" He says doubtfully, checking his reflection in a floor length mirror. "Then I won't touch it."

I smile, pleased with myself and he goes to open the door for me. I take a cautious peek out in the hall before I motion that the coast is clear. We leave Liam under my bed to recover alone from the trauma of nearly having to listen to Louis and I make out or worse. The fact that the bed had even started to shake makes me want to die in embarrassment.

I walk happily beside Louis down to breakfast. I'm more than relieved that he didn't take offense from my lie and didn't think that I was trying to get away from him. His understanding only makes me believe that perhaps his feelings for me are stronger than I thought.


	34. Thirty-Four

"Hey we're going to the lake, wanna come?" Cassidy asks me as we stroll out of the last class of the day.

"Sure sounds fun!" I reply cheerfully, scanning the group of girls hurrying through the halls going their separate ways for free time.

"Meet me outside in ten." She says excitedly, leaving me as she scurries ahead. Everyone's elated that the week went by quickly.

It's now Friday and I'm welcoming the weekend with wide open arms. Liam is upstairs waiting for me, going crazy with boredom and I often wonder why he still feels that staying with me is safest for him. There were a few close calls with the maids during the week, but overall, he's remained undetected.

Even Louis hasn't been suspicious of my odd behavior whenever we near my room or the fact that I always insist we go to his room if he wants to kiss me.

I still find it strange—kissing him like I do. It's almost become a habit now that whenever we find ourselves alone, he steals a kiss, even if it's just a quick peck. It's like he can't resist. And each and every time, he manages to make me forget myself in my captivation for him.

I can tell sometimes that he wants to go further with me, but I'm too insecure and unsure. And almost...afraid. I haven't let him get as intimate with me as he did that one day when he brought me to pleasure under his hand. I don't even know if I would want that again. Do I? Perhaps, but I don't know. I'm simply too unsure of everything concerning him.

Both of us have avoided talking about what we're actually doing and what could happen in the future between us because honestly, I doubt there could even be a future between us. After this school, I will have to leave it all behind to accept my inescapable duty as future duchess...which I do not want to do.

I don't want that kind of responsibility. I never did. The kind of life I prefer is carefree and adventurous without rules. The thought of a lifetime of taking care of the family estate and other boring nonsense that duchess’ do makes me want to vomit. That duty was always meant to be Liam's, not mine. He was meant to become Duke of Ravenshire. But since Liam "died" my mother has been forced to prepare me for the job instead and so she sent me to this horrid boarding school so I'd "become a proper young lady."

Swiftly, I make my way to my room as I recall all of the family drama. It only ever manages to stress me out, so I push the unwanted thoughts from my mind.

Once inside my room, I am greeted by Liam sprawled out on the floor, staring at the ceiling blankly. But when he sees me, he jumps up excitedly. "Hey sis! How was your day?"

"It was fine. How was yours?" I respond, setting down my textbooks on my desk distractedly.

"It was shít." He says.

"Oh...I'm sorry." I turn to him and feel bad that I'm about to leave him here alone again. "So uh...I kinda promised Cassidy that I'd go to the lake with her. Is that okay?"

"Violet..." He groans, looking crushed. "Fine whatever. But only if we can sneak outside tonight to talk under the willow tree like we used to." He compromises hopefully. He's like a little kid asking for a treat.

"We'd have to be careful... I haven't snuck out since last time when Mr. Tomlinson caught us. I wouldn't want that to happen again." I shrug and agree, grabbing my bikini and heading to the bathroom to change.

•••

A while later, I'm strolling along beside Cassidy down the road to the lake. A bunch of other girls are with us and I heard something about the boys from the other boarding school coming to the lake as well.

We soon climb down a slight incline to the bank and arrive at the small dock that juts out over the water. Several girls are already sitting on the edge and dangling their legs into the water. Almost everyone has a one piece bathing suit, because two piece ones aren't allowed. But hey, I'm a rebel and there aren't any teachers around so I bravely wore my black and white bikini under my clothes.

I don't see any males around yet, but I suddenly notice Cassidy getting a little antsy and distracted already. She trips over a girl's towel and I have to catch her so she won't fall over the side of the dock.

"You okay?" I question her curiously.

"Of course! I'm fantastic." She rambles, her words jumbling together.

"You look nervous or something." I note, observing her deep breathing and shaky legs.

She shakes her head and removes her clothing, revealing a modest yet very fashionable one piece swimsuit. I do the same and feel somewhat powerful being one of the three girls who were brave enough to wear their forbidden bikinis.

"Well, look who it is. If it isn't the queen of destroying true love." I hear Lydia sneer from behind me. Oh gosh. Not her again.

I choose to ignore her, and focus on Cassidy who's looking like she might faint as she gazes somewhere behind me.

"They're here." She breathes and I turn to see a bunch of boys heading down the dock toward us.

Lydia marches around me and pokes my shoulder harshly. "Violet if you even look at Niall again, I'm going to kill you. Understand? I won't tolerate you messing up everything I've ever built with him."

"You haven't built anything with him, stupid. Aside from the brick wall that you built between the two of you. Lydia face it, he doesn't even like you." I wave her off and watch as Cassidy shyly waits for her crush to approach us. Lydia huffs and stomps off, but then starts strutting like a peacock once she notices the guys are quite near. We went from friends to enemies in such a short time.

Cassidy nudges me and whispers in my ear, "He kissed me at the ball."

"Really?" I look at her blushing face and feel happy for her.

"Yes. And it was the most amazing thing ever." She sighs and then straightens when none other than Zayn, the gorgeous dark haired guy approaches her.

He leans in and pecks her cheek lightly, much to the disappointment of many of the girls around us who are in love with him. I stand there awkwardly, watching Cassidy and Zayn talk and make each other blush before I decide to sit on the edge of the dock.

I dangle my feet in the water and peer down at my reflection. My hair's in a side braid again, mostly because Louis had told me he likes my hair like this. I am deep in thought until I hand pats my shoulder and a body takes a seat beside me. I glance up and then swiftly look away, embarrassed.

"I've been meaning to see you again." Harry says to me pointedly. I can feel his eyes on me. "You've got some explaining to do missy."

I try not to stare at his bare tattooed chest. "Um...yeah. Harry I'm really sorry about-"

He interrupts me tactlessly and gets straight to the point, "Why did you kiss me? When that guy separated us and dragged you away, you didn't even bother explaining what had just happened. It was like you kissed me just to get at him. What the hell was that?"

"It was...well I don't know...I'm really sorry. It was stupid of me to use you like that. I wasn't thinking straight." I hang my head and feel bad for kissing him. What had gotten into me? Oh yeah... Louis had been dancing with that girl and I got jealous. Jealous. I don't even get jealous. What is wrong with me?

"I'll forgive you—this time. But you can't fool me with your good looks and spunky personality. I know what kind of girl you really are underneath." He says darkly, giving me a reproachful glare.

"And what kind of girl is that exactly?" I want to know as he shuffles to his feet.

"It wouldn't be gentlemanly of me to say." He says.

I scramble to my feet and follow him as he walks back down the dock. "Wait Harry. I really am sorry! I was distracted that night and wasn't really myself...not to mention I was a bit drunk."

He stops and turns abruptly back around, stepping unnervingly close to me. "You mean you were distracted by your professor? Violet how disappointing. That's not even allowed. I saw you hanging onto him later that night. First you kiss me and then you throw yourself at him like some-"

"Shh you're talking too loud." I shush him anxiously, glancing at the others around us. I won't admit it to him, but he's hurt my feelings. I feel bad for kissing him like I did, but I never thought he'd be this upset by it and basically call me a slut. "I don't understand why you're so upset. You don't even know me."

"Trust me, I know more about you than you think." He states seriously and then leaves me there as he swiftly walks away to join a group of girls eager for his company. I don't even have time to mull over what just happened before more drama arrives.

"Violet!" I hear someone screech. And then I see a girl, Holly, running down the bank toward the dock. She's out of breath and her hair is all over the place once she hurries down the wooden boards to me. "Violet! You have to come back! Like right now."

I freeze in horror when I immediately think of Liam and that they might've found him. "What is it?" I say as I snatch my clothes up and dash down the dock with her while everyone stares at us in confusion.

"You have to hurry! It's so unexpected and Miss Whickam is in a frenzy because you weren't there." Holly gasps out, catching her breath.

"Tell me what happened!" I declare in annoyance once we start jogging back up the the incline to the road.

"Your mother! The Duchess of Ravenshire is here! At the boarding school!" She exclaims.

I stop dead in my tracks.

No, not my mother. If she's here, that can only mean a few things. Either I'm in big trouble, or she's here to make sure I'm being a perfect student, which I'm not. One thing is for sure:

Nothing good can possibly come from this visit.


	35. Thirty-Five

I rush up the paved driveway and past a shiny black limo before hurrying inside the school behind Holly. I am rather concerned with my messy appearance. Sure, I put my normal clothes back on over my bikini, but I still look much too casual to see my mother. I'm in a white tank top and very short shorts and flip-flops. I'll certainly lose points in her eyes if I greet her looking like a "mere peasant" as she so eloquently puts it. She doesn't care how closely related we are, she demands perfection in every way. But I don't have time to change.

"She's in the west parlor." Holly informs me, leaving me alone in the entry hall.

I feel abandoned for some reason and the emptiness of the place makes me feel even more nervous. Where is everyone? Probably hiding because they're scared of my mother.

I check my reflection in a wall mirror and straighten a few things before walking slowly toward the west parlor. I practice proper conversation in my head and remind myself to use everything I learned in etiquette class. When I find the door of the rarely used room, I see my mother's trusted security guards, Bracken and Thomas, standing in the open doorway.

They know me and we used to be friends back when I lived at the Payne estate. Liam and I used to have lots of fun with them. I subconsciously realize Liam is upstairs. The whole family is unknowingly together for the first time in years.

Not counting my father...

I take a moment to feel awed by this.

"Miss Violet, the Duchess is waiting for you." Bracken says with a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth at seeing me again. He steps aside while I tiptoe past him, slightly disappointed in him for helping to look for Liam. Liam is in hiding because of them.

The moment I step into the parlor, I see my mother regally sitting atop a fancy chair. Her mere presence screams royalty and I wonder how I can sometimes forget I'm her daughter. Oh yeah, maybe it's because she sent me away to a boarding school and hardly ever bothers to contact me even though the estate isn't very far away.

She is wearing a knee length navy blue fitted dress with a matching blazer and looks quite lovely as usual. There's a fashionable hat sitting on her head with a little netting over part of her face. Miss Whickam is sitting in another chair and both women look up at me. Compared to my mother, Miss Whickam looks like a moldy onion.

"Violet please come in." Mother says with an air of authority.

I focus on not tripping and hurry to take a seat near them. "Hello Mother." I say pleasantly, acting as normal as I can.

"I hope you're doing well?" She inquires.

"Very well thank you. And you?" I respond easily. This is so boring.

"I am very well. I am here because I have a few important things to discuss with you. Miss Whickam, would you give my daughter and I a moment please?"

Miss Whickam blushes and leaves quickly, shutting the double doors behind her. I fiddle with the hem of my shorts as I wait for the silence to end.

"Now, I don't know how you will respond to this, but I need you to be completely honest with me." Mother looks me directly in the eye and clears her throat. "Have you been in contact with your brother?"

She doesn't even take the time to really ask how I'm doing. She just gets straight to the point as usual.

"Um...what?" I mask my guilty expression by trying to look utterly confused and sad at being reminded of him. "He's...you know...gone."

"I...don't believe he is." She states, taking a sip of tea from a delicate china cup. "Tell me, has he tried to contact you?"

"Obviously not. Because he's dead." I mutter, knowing that I'm being such a terrible liar right now. "Would you stop talking about him? I miss him and it hurts for me to be reminded of what happened." I try to sound heartbroken.

"Honey, watch your tone with me." She scolds warningly. "If Liam ever tries to contact you, tell me immediately. He's dangerous and cannot be trusted. He killed your father and I believe he's trying to get his hands on our family's wealth. All of it will go to you when I die, Violet. Yes, you. Not Liam because of what he's done. When I catch him, the world won't even find out before I put him in prison for the rest of his life."

"Mother, Liam's dead. You won't ever find him because he isn't even on this earth anymore." I argue hotly, having a difficult time trying to act casual while she's telling me she wants to put my beloved brother in prison. I will not let that happen. Liam is going to be safe and will never be found even if I have to hide him in my closet until I die.

I love him too much.

"Watch your tone young lady." She warns me again, pointing a gloved finger my way. "Now, while things are still somewhat civil between us, I have something else I need to discuss with you."

"And what is it?" I ask, dreading her answer. Anything that comes out of her mouth only makes my life worse. What could she possibly want to do to me now? Make me take more classes? Have less free time? Associate with different people?

She takes a moment to dab her mouth with a cloth napkin before looking back up at me. "As my sole heir, you have certain obligations that you must fulfill."

Yes? And? Spit it out woman!

"Violet, you're at the age where I can speak with you about a certain pressing matter which will affect the rest of your life. You see, it's very important. I believe you're ready to accept this next duty." She says vaguely and I feel like shaking her. Why must she keep me on the edge of my seat before telling me things?

"Go on." I say casually, digging my nails into the chair cushions.

"Patience dear. There is no changing this mind you. It was planned long ago. At the the age of three, you were betrothed to a young man-"

That's all it took for me to spring to my feet and pull my hair in frustration. This is not happening right now. It can't. I literally refuse to accept that this is happening to me. "No Mother! No, you cannot possibly be saying what I think you're saying! I will not-"

"Do not interrupt me!" She commands, pointing to my vacant seat.

"No! I will not let you ruin my life and tell me what to do! You can't possibly think it's okay to make me do something so horrid!" I yell furiously.

"Sit down immediately!" She demands angrily. I don't though, and stand staring at her in fury as she explains. "He's a wealthy boy and is very respectable. You will marry him and he will help you run the estate when the time comes. You have no choice in the matter. He's the best match and I won't let you choose anyone else. It was decided when you were a child."

"Wake up Mother! This isn't the seventeenth century! No one chooses who I marry except for me. I refuse to marry some stuck up two-faced spoiled brat whose only purpose in life is to get fat and spend money." I spit out, feeling the rage spurring my bravery. Honestly I can't believe I'm saying these things to her. I know I'll be sorry later.

"You will marry him a month after you graduate from this school and that is final." She declares and stands up. "I see you still have a lot to learn here. And Miss Whickam thought you were improving. That poor misled lady. How did I ever think you'd become a respectable young lady?" She says sarcastically and heads for the door in her stupid trillion dollar heels.

I glare at her and don't reply, hoping she doesn't do anything rash.

"He isn't a spoiled brat Violet. I think you'd like him." She looks back at me.

I doubt that. For the past minute I've been trying to control my emotions and failing. I don't want to marry some pompous rich boy whom I've never met.

He's probably got a triple chin and a balding head.

But what really surprises me is that my thoughts keep drifting to Louis.

I'm so focused on what would happen with me and Louis if I'm forced to marry some stranger that I don't even pay attention to my mother's final words, until she says something that catches my full attention.

"Violet, you won't find a better match in all of England than Harry Styles."


	36. Thirty-Six

I'm speechless.

Out of all the people in England my mother picked Harry.

What are the freaking odds? I mean I kissed the guy.

I've spent the past four years going to the school down the road from him and I didn't even know my parent's and his parent's arranged our marriage. But, I am definitely planning not to let that marriage happen. I don't care who he is. I'm not marrying him simply because my mother wants me to. And a month after I graduate? That's only like five months away! I'm eighteen for heaven's sake. What kind of insensitive mother would just throw that at her daughter like this?

My mother is finally gone and I don't even realize where I'm going until I'm standing in front of Louis' bedroom door. Why did I come here again? I should go to Cassidy's room or something, not his. He's probably not even in there.

I raise my hand to knock, but hesitate. Louis isn't the person I should go to to talk about this problem. I don't even know why I came here. What has changed that now I automatically go to him first?

Pulling my hand down, I frown and continue down the hall to my own room one door down. I enter and don't see Liam. 

"Liam?" I say softly, worry suddenly flooding through me. What if Bracken or Thomas had come up to my room and found him and they left with him without telling me? What if they only came here to look for Liam? What if-

The door to the toilet opens and I sigh in relief as Liam emerges with a towel wrapped around his hips. His wet hair is messily all over the place.

“Whoa! Put some clothes on.” I hold my hand up to shield my eyes.

"Oh...you're back sooner than I expected." He grins, walking to the closet for his small backpack which he had brought with him.

"Mother was here." I get straight to the point.

He freezes, his back to me and I can see his muscles tense. "She was? Mother as in...our mother?"

"No, Miss Whickam's mother. Of course our mother." I say sarcastically.

"What did she want?" He asks curiously with a look of distaste. Neither of us really care for the woman. We always preferred our father.

"She thinks you're alive and she told me she arranged my marriage." I say dryly, all amusement gone from my voice. Might as well not keep him waiting like my mother does to me right?

"Wait...what? She arranged your marriage? You're like...a kid. You're my little baby sister." He frowns, coming over and putting his arms around me.

I feel overwhelmed. "What am I supposed to do? I have no idea. I don't even know what I want, like, do I even want to get married? What am I going to be doing in twenty years? Even five years? I'm too young to have this thrust upon me like this Liam! I'm so-"

"Hey, hey. Calm down. Shh." He comforts me and holds me tight, which is kind of awkward with him being half naked and all. He places a finger over my lips. "Don't worry about it right now. I'm sure you'll find a way to handle this, but don't feel like you have to decide right this second. You've got months to make a plan."

"Yeah, a plan to get out of this." I groan helplessly.

He chuckles lightly and releases me to fetch his clothes. "I'm sure the guy isn't horrible. Perhaps you should consider it before completely waving off the idea. Maybe he's actually a nice chap."

"I've met him." I confess dismally.

"Really?"

"Yeah. At the ball and I kissed him only seconds after I met him because I was an idiot and was trying to make Louis jealous and now he thinks I'm a tramp." I blurt out, feeling the pressure of everything weighing me down. I drop to the floor and cover my face with my hands.

"Wow. You really know how to make an impression." He comments.

"Liam!" I groan. "I'm struggling here. Stop being annoying."

He chuckles and sits down beside me as he adjusts his towel. "Sorry sis. But maybe you should make friends with the guy. And stay away from your teacher. He isn't for you."

"Why do you say that?" I frown at him curiously.

"Well, I hate to break it to you. But he's only after you for sex. The past few times I've seen him, he's been making out with you and being all seducing and shít." He says airily. "It's hella creepy."

"It isn't." I argue. "He's isn't like that. He's..."

I can't seem to find the words, because I don't actually know what he's like except that he likes to spank me and kiss me. Now that I think about it...

Liam continues talking when I zone out and start thinking. But I snap back to attention when he says with a hint of amusement, "Like when I was trapped under your bed when he barged in and starting kissing you. I literally thought I was gonna have to lay there and listen to you two give it to each other. I honestly thought I might vomit when I heard you both moaning-"

"Ugh, Liam shut up!" I cried in embarrassment, standing up. "I'm leaving. You just made everything horribly awkward so goodbye."

"You started it." He returns cheekily.

"I did not. You're such a child sometimes you know that?" I hide a smile and head for the door. He starts a witty comeback but I don't hear it because I've gone out the door and closed it.

Smiling to myself, I start walking, but when I look up I come face to face with Lydia who's leaning against the wall casually. Well, nothing about Lydia is exactly casual. Her stiff stance always reminds me of a board stuck in the ground.

"Who were you talking to?" She asks like she's caught me in the act of murder.

"I think I hear some sort of low mumbling sound." I say to the air as I walk past her.

"Is there a boy in your room?" She presses, ignoring the fact that I just brushed her off and falls in step behind me. I can smell her disgusting sheep scented perfume and I nearly gag.

Everything about that girl is rotten.

"Oh of course. I have a growing collection of lads I keep in my room for when I get board." I respond nonchalantly and start down the stairs.

"I heard someone." She whines.

Boy, do I hate this bítch.

It's a miracle we were ever friends before.

"I was facetiming a friend. Now leave me alone before I throw a chair in your face." I snap and run down the last steps.

I hear her sigh exaggeratedly and turn back up the stairs. Praising the heavens, I hurry across the open room toward the back door, but then I hear Louis stop me.

"Don't run Violet." He scolds, appearing around the corner with is arms folded over his chest. "And what are you wearing?"

Pausing, I realize I had been running again. Hesitantly, I step closer to him. "I was down by the lake, hence these clothes."

"You were running." He notes.

"Yes..." I say slowly. He isn't seriously going to punish me for that is he?

"Is that a bikini I see under your clothes?" His eyes fasten on my chest, making feel self conscious. I didn't know this shirt was see-through...

"No...it's just, well you know. A bra." I lie, hugging myself.

His eyes darken slightly at my answer. Does he know I'm lying? If he does, he doesn't let on as he simply sighs and glances around.

“Are you just trying to find a reason to spank me?” I accuse.

He ignores my question with a cryptic smile.

"What did the Duchess want?" He asks.

"She...was just checking up on me. You know, the usual. Nothing special." What am I saying? I'm not sure of the reason I didn't just tell him about the marriage arrangement.

With a momentary loss of focus on my surroundings, I think that maybe it's because I'm afraid Louis would be honorable and ignore me. If he knew I was to marry another, he may not want to bother with me anymore. But....shouldn't I want that? I've always wanted him to leave me alone...except for lately when I've been rather looking forward to our encounters.

"So that means all is well?" He cuts into my thoughts.

"Yeah... All is well." I breathe, slightly melting when he flashes me a perfect smile. I feel despicable for lying to him. But he doesn't seem to know that I'm not being truthful, so perhaps it's okay for now. I'll tell him later...another time. I hope all of these lies aren't going to destroy me in the future.

"Wonderful." He nods. "Now, we have the matter of your test score to sort out."

My eyes go wide and I temporarily cease to breathe. "Um... I failed it didn't I? Oh my gosh this is horrible. I'm going to fail biology and then I'm going to have to take it again and prolong my time here aren't I?"

"You didn't fail it, Violet. You actually did better than I would have expected since you didn't study at all." His head cocks to the side. "But you still could have done better."

"Oh..." It dawns on me, what he's implying. I'm going to be punished for not doing well, I just know it. Looking at the floor, I wait for him to tell me my sentence.

"Something has to be done about this. What do you think I should do to you?" He asks pointedly.

"I-I suppose...that you want to punish me?"

"Be more specific." He probes annoyingly, staring deep into my eyes. Louis likes to make me squirm in discomfort like this, which makes me just want to punch him. But he's so beautiful... I wouldn't want to disfigure his perfect face.

"You'll...spank me?" I say finally and huff in annoyance.

"I'd like to but...I have a bit of a different idea this time around. I'm just hesitant to let you know what it is." He says mysteriously and steps even closer to me so that I'm trapped against the wall.

Nervously, I check to see if anyone is around, but we're alone in the halls. "What is it?"

"Instead of being spanked, perhaps you could do something else." His eyebrows raise and he looks at my chest while settling one hand on the wall beside my head.

I can tell by his change in tone that he's got something up his sleeve. And he's clearly excited about it.

"What do you want me to do?" I'm almost afraid to ask.

Lips curling into a devilish smirk, he says softly, "You know how I gave you pleasure that one time?"

"How could I forget?" I whisper, suddenly forgetting how to breathe. I know exactly where this is going. I've been mentally preparing myself for this exact moment ever since that day in his office. I knew I'd have to return the favor.

"Well...I was thinking. To avoid the pain of a normal punishment, you could instead, return the favor I gave you. It's not exactly a punishment, because I mean many women would love to be in your place. And I think you'd enjoy it. Of course it's completely up to you," He assures me hurriedly and almost nervously.

With my back pressed against the wall, I stare at him for a second while pondering his words. I lose my breath when he leans close, his lips teasingly brushing my cheek.

Holy mother of pearl. How can someone like him make me feel so utterly weak and pathetic? It's like he's cast a spell on me as I'm frozen in place while he takes control. His fingers go up to touch my jaw and trail along it lightly. His touch does things to me. Like serious things.

All of a sudden the mood between us takes a major turn and we're both captivated by the other. I find my hand reaching up to take his, because I simply want to touch him, but he catches it gently, never taking his eyes off of mine.

"Violet, love. Will you do it? Say something." He murmurs, placing my hand on his chest. He slowly drags it down his torso until we've reached his trousers.

I become a mute as he then places my hand over him. I can feel the bulge upon my shaky palm and I'm afraid my heart will beat right out of my damn chest. His ragged breathing increases as his locked gaze never wavers from my eyes.

Feeling a small streak of bravery, I take a chance and I squeeze his bulge slightly. I'm rewarded when his blue eyes turn almost black before they fall shut and a low growl erupts from his lips. It's the most attractive thing I've ever seen.

"Violet... Violet..." He mumbles my name and then presses his mouth against the skin under my ear.

"And tomorrow you will have no free time, Aurora!" Miss Whickam's shrill voice kills the moment and Louis pushes away from me abruptly, trying to get his suit jacket to cover the obvious protrusion in his pants. My eyes are glued to it. He's hard because of me.

The school Mistress appears around the corner and her eagle eyes spot us immediately. "Mr. Tomlinson! I've been looking for you. Come with me."

Left breathless, I stand there in a stupor while Louis tries in vain to appear normal as he leaves me to go to her. I don't even listen to Miss Whickam as she says something to me. I can only gaze at Louis as he stands behind her, staring back at me while he licks his lips seductively.


	37. Thirty-Seven

The grandfather clock in the hall strikes 11:45 PM as I make my way toward my room. I try to walk silently, but Louis must possess super-hearing powers for he stops me just as I pass his door.

"Violet." His voice whispers so as not to draw attention from the other rooms.

Gulping, I slowly turn around and glance at him, noticing his unusual attire. My eyes widen as I unknowingly check him out. His suit is gone and instead he is wearing simple grey sweats that cling to his hips in a most delicious way. And that's it. That's all he's wearing. I feel like I might have a heart attack if I stare at his flawless tattoo-covered chest for too long so I focus on his face.

"Goodnight Louis." I say quietly, hoping he'll have forgotten about our earlier conversation.

He crosses his arms over his chest and cocks his head. "About earlier... I don't want you to think that I'm pressuring you into anything. I want it to be your choice."

For a moment I'm happy that he cares enough to let me have a say in it, but then I recall past experiences when he was so cruel. He didn't let me have a say in it then.

I scoff. "My choice? What about before, like a couple months ago, when you said I could tell you when you were being too hard on me, but then when I did you didn't go easier on me at all? You were awful to me before. You completely humiliated me. And you didn't seem to care about what I wanted then. Why do you care now?" That question has been bugging me to no end recently. I just want an answer.

"Come in. I don't want people to hear." He gestures for me to go into his room, but I hesitate, taking a few baby steps forward.

"Just answer my question." I urge him, tiptoeing closer so that I can easily dart into his room if need be.

Sighing, Louis runs a hand through his hair, ruffling it slightly. He never used to have it this...scruffy looking. He only started after I had made a comment about liking his hair this way. I'm secretly pleased that he changed his hair because I said I like it like this.

Finally he answers. "In the beginning it was different. I punished you to get you to obey. When you continued to misbehave, I made my discipline harsher, and yet you still broke rules. The other girls I punished before you transformed overnight. They had one punishment from me and they were perfect students after that. But you... Well, I had to be creative. Because it was clear that simply spanking you wasn't going to change you."

"Well you nearly crossed a line." I say pointedly and he cringes.

"I motivated you to behave." He defends himself, appearing slightly uncomfortable.

"Let me be honest with you Louis: I didn't appreciate it." I mutter.

"But you became better behaved. I haven't had to be so harsh with you recently." He says adamantly. I'm not even sure why he's bothering to defend himself. He usually doesn't feel the need to defend himself simply because he's Louis Tomlinson and apparently he can get away with anything.

"Okay..." I say awkwardly and look around to see if we're being watched. This conversation is making me quite bothered. "I guess I'll go now."

"Wait..." He says quickly, reaching out and taking my arm. "I'd like to know what you think about...returning the favor I gave you."

"Are your sexual needs all you ever think about?" I retort irritably, recalling what Liam had said earlier about Louis only wanting sex from me.

Sighing, he leans against his doorframe. "Just answer the question."

"You answer mine!" I cross my arms over my chest defiantly.

"I asked you first." His eyebrow raises expectantly.

"I asked you first? How old are you, ten?" I utter sassily, flipping my hair.

Suddenly his expression darkens in the most dangerously sexy way and he moves so quickly that I can't react. Before I can protest, he has pulled me inside his room and shut the door. My body freezes in shock as he presses me against the closed door and leans close to my face. My breathing falters and I can't think of any words to say, for they've all vanished from my mind.

His eyes are steadily focused on my mouth and I can clearly see him struggling to control himself. But he manages to whisper huskily. "I believe you've forgotten who I am, darling. I'm your professor and I require a certain amount of respect.”

“I'm your student and I require respect too.” I return boldly.

His mouth curls into a smirk. “Touché.”

“I think sometimes you forget that I'm a person too. I'm not just some doll you can push around.”

“You're right, but watch that sass of yours Violet.” He tilts his head.

“Or what? You're gonna spank me?” I sass back.

“You know you'd enjoy it.” Louis says with a raised eyebrow.

I blush, caught off guard.

He clears his throat. “Concerning your punishment for doing so poorly on your test, I can simply give you a spanking if you'd like. However I don't know if you're completely sure you enjoy them yet. So I'm trying to give you a way out of it."

"Why?" I breathe shakily.

"Because I care about you." He answers softly.

I blink, wondering if he actually means that. "What?"

"I'm not going to repeat it." He frowns, moving away as if surprised that he had let those words slip. Raking a hand through his hair, Louis looks everywhere but me. "Just tell me which you'd prefer."

"I-I... I don't know." I answer hesitantly.

"Why don't you know?"

Cracking a small smile, I shake my head at his obliviousness. "Well for one thing, it's super awkward. I mean, you're basically asking me whether I'd like you to spank me or if I'd like to give you a blowjob. That's just...messed up on so many levels."

He lets out a soft chuckle as I blush. "I'm guessing you do know which you'd prefer, but your simply too shy to tell me."

Looking sheepish, I try not to reveal that he's right on point with that guess. I do know which one I'd prefer, but I don't want to say it.

"Tell you what, go back to your room and take a moment to collect your thoughts and then come back when you're ready." He suggests easily.

And that's exactly what I do. I go back to my room and spend thirty minutes taking a shower and thinking deeply about what I should do. I mean, I really think it over, going over every advantage and disadvantage. I stall by shaving all unnecessary hair from my body and then fixing blemishes on my face. I even waste another fifteen minutes just sitting on my bathroom counter, simply to make Louis wonder if I'm even going to go back to him. I'm not going to seem eager or easy to him.

But after almost an hour I feel that it is time to tell him what I decided. So I sneak out of the bathroom and passed Liam who's sleeping peacefully on the couch. I take my key with me and lock my door after I've left so nobody will go inside.

And then I'm back in Louis' room, quiet and nervous as I shakily step inside. He's casually lying on his bed in all his shirtless glory with one leg bent as he's leaned up against a pile of pillows. He looks like some kind of rich, arrogant king if you ask me.

"You've decided?" He asks, sounding like a little boy asking if he's going to Disneyland. He's quite adorable honestly—quite a change from when he's acting all dominant and foreboding when he spanks me.

"Yeah..." I murmur, anxiously shifting from one leg to the other.

When I take longer than necessary to spit the words out, he speaks up to coax me along, "So, do you want to be punished with a sound spanking, or would you rather forget the punishment altogether and return the favor?"

I fight against it and try with all my might, but heat floods through my cheeks anyway. The way he said it just makes it seem so embarrassing! Studying my feet, I shuffle awkwardly and mumble, "The second."

"Say it. Please Violet just say it." He urges with his piercing gaze fastened on me so steadily that I have to look away. I feel like I might melt any moment.

"Don't make me say it. Please." I say softly.

His voice is more gentle the next time he speaks, since he probably notices my anxiety. "Come here, love."

With my heart racing and my head about to burst from different voices in my head telling me conflicting things about the situation, I timidly step toward his bed where he hasn't moved an inch.

"This isn't something you have to do, Violet, please know that. I want it to be your choice to do this for me and I don't want you to feel pressured to please me." He speaks seriously and pats the bed beside him. "You can say no and I won't be upset."

Glancing up at him curiously, I study him in awe. Who is this man and where is the cruel, sadistic, rude Mr. Tomlinson I've known for years? What has happened that changed him like this? Or maybe this is simply temporary and he'll go back to his old ways tomorrow. But no matter what is up with him, I am shocked to realize that I am dangerously attracted to this side of him.

"I'd like to do this for you, Louis. It's only right after you...did the same for me." I tell him quietly.

My hands are shaking and I'm trying in vain to stay sane as I constantly think about what is going to happen. I'm actually going to see his...manhood. His member. His tool. His fúcking Eiffel Tower.

"Violet." Louis suddenly appears distressed as he sits up and stands to his feet, taking my arms gently. "This isn't a debt to repay. Please don't think about it like that."

He seems to be saying "please" a lot tonight, which is most unlike him. But his sincerity and concern for my full consent has me wanting to fall at his feet in adoration and kiss his feet. I'm such an idiot.

"You smell nice." I blurt out stupidly. Like seriously, what is wrong with me.

Louis chuckles lightly, his eyes crinkling as they always do when he smiles. "I was thinking the same about you, darling."

I love it when he calls me darling.

I can't stop my gaze from dipping down to admire his inked skin and toned torso. There must be some law against looking this damn good because I feel like he might kill me just by standing there.

"Please, I want to." I whisper, and my hand reaches out on its own to touch the curly words written below his collarbone.

Without saying another word, Louis takes my hand and pulls me onto his huge queen sized bed. Sitting criss crossed, he moves me to sit in front of him and he never takes his eyes off me for a second.

When he licks his lips, I can't take it anymore and I hesitantly lean toward him and I kiss him. He draws in a breath, but I can tell he's affected by my actions. One hand cups my cheek while the other snakes around my neck, pulling me closer to him. I'm so attracted to him that I can't even think of my own name.

"You're just going to give me a hand job okay?" He mumbles distractedly while he pulls away and reaches down to his sweats. "I don't want to push anything too overwhelming on you."

I feel relieved by this news for some reason, but every thought in my head completely vanishes from my mind the moment his hands move to the waistband of his sweats. My breathing halts and I wait in terrified anticipation.

With a wink, Louis slides his sweats down his hips along with his boxers and his holy grail pops into view in all its splendid glory. Speechless, my mouth parts in awe as I stare at it. He is....big. I have nothing to compare it to, but it must bigger than most because damn.

And it's obvious that he's already way horny. I wonder what it would be like to have that thing inside me. Wait, did I really just think that?

Louis smirks, probably because I look completely scandalized beyond all reason. To be honest, it's rather intimidating seeing the baby maker of such a perfect being.

"Wrap your hand around it." His voice comes out husky and quite needy. I find it rather amusing how turned on he is and I grow weak over his words.

Gathering courage, I shyly reach out and almost touch him, but then I get nervous and hesitate, biting my lip.

"Don't be shy love." He shakes his head with a smile and takes my hand, directing me to wrap my hand around him. When I do, I feel all sorts of feelings rush through my body. And most of the strongest sensations are focused between my legs.

Louis groans, shifting eagerly when I lightly slide my hand down him. His eyes glaze over in pleasure. I'm really making him do this? I'm hardly touching him at all. He must be faking it because how could I make him feel like this?

"Stroke it, up and down. Yes, just like that. Good girl." He coaxes me breathlessly and he leans back against the pillows. "I need your lips against mine Violet."

Warmth spreads through me and I gladly lean in and kiss him while still sliding my hand up and down his length, which is rapidly growing harder by the second. Trying to be as sexy as possible, I bite his lip, earning a pleased growl from him.

"Fúck Violet. You're so good at this." He stammers, pushing his hips upward and feeling my arms with his hands.

I wrap my other hand around him and his head falls back, eyes falling shut. His hand finds my face and he caresses my cheek. I've never seen him like this, falling apart like he is. Because of me.

Me.

I feel empowered.

Since his eyes are closed, I'm feeling brave and so I bend down, placing a soft kiss on the tip of his length. His eyes shoot open and he stares at me in surprise. He obviously wasn't expecting that.

"Violet..." He moans with a frenzied look in his eyes. "You're making me feel so good. Just a little faster darling."

Nodding, I pump him faster, debating whether to really shock him tonight. I'm loving having him in my control and I want to see him crumble in pleasure because of me. When it seems like he is very close to the end, I dip my head down and take him in my mouth, my lips enclosing around him.

"V-Vi-" He can't even speak as he looks down at me, eyes wide open and a look of pure delight and adoration on his sweaty face.

I keep my gaze locked with his as I bob my head along him and pump the rest of him with my hand. His moans are making me excited. I can feel wetness in my underwear.

"Touch yourself." He orders amidst his pleasure.

Um, yeah no. Once was quite enough times for him to be seeing me touch myself, that's for sure.

"Do it." He repeats, but I don't obey.

Mere seconds later, when I begin to swirl my tongue around him, he jerks and takes himself out of my mouth just before he groans in such an attractive way whilst white liquid squirts out of him and lands on his bedspread. His body shakes as I watch him fall apart in ecstasy.

His eyes are screwed shut and he hisses between his teeth as he revels in his own pleasure.

I've never seen anything so hot.

"Violet. I can't... You did so well." He says after a moment while he catches his breath.

No matter how shocked I am with myself for doing something so sexual, I can't say that I regret it. Because I don't. I'm glad I did it.

"But you..." He starts, sitting up, but not caring that his friend is still out of his trousers. "You didn't touch yourself like I told you to."

"No..." I agree, reveling in the fact that I had made Louis Tomlinson orgásm.

But suddenly he has lunged toward me and pinned me beneath him on the bed. His mouth hovers over mine and his excited eyes dart from one one area of my face to another.

He's still naked...

"I told you to touch yourself." He murmurs breathlessly, looking amused, satisfied, and eager all at the same time.

"Sorry..." Nervousness takes over when I realize his naked hips are dangerously close to meeting my pajama clad ones. I feel like I'm about to faint, for a perfect being is staring at me like I'm the most beautiful thing in the world.

"Don't worry, I'll do it for you." He smirks mischievously.

With a sly smirk, Louis leans down to the skin of my neck just below my ear and inhales deeply, making me shiver in pleasure. It is so wrong how attracted I am to him right now. Like, I shouldn't be feeling this way. And I can't tell if I'm just attracted to his amazingly alluring body, or if there's something more there.

"Do you want to feel intense pleasure Violet?" He questions, hands wandering down to the waistband of my pajamas.

I mean, who doesn't?

I can't believe I wore my paw print pajamas. Why couldn't I have been smart enough to have worn something a little sexier? My stupidity never ceases to astound me.

"Mmm." Is all I can get out, for I'm all fluff inside. Common sense and rationality has vanished.

"Words, love. Use words. I know you can." He coaxes me, dreamily kissing my jaw. His lips are so soft and delicious. I can't even imagine what they would feel like on my-

I stop myself before that hot image causes me to swoon right there. That would be embarrassing.

"Um...well..." I stutter, losing oxygen every time he looks into my eyes.

"I can make you feel amazing. All you have to do is ask." He whispers, politely keeping his bare hips from touching me. I don't even know if I could stay alive if he happened to press his hips into me right now. He's freaking naked.

I'm about to say I want him to pleasure me like I did him, but then Harry randomly pops into my head. Don't ask me why, because I honestly have no idea. But I suddenly think. What if I ever have to marry him in the future? What if I have no say in the matter and I am forced to marry him? He would hate me if he ever knew I did sexual things with someone else. And let's be real here; I would hate him if he was sexual with someone else. Although he probably has been already, being the school heartthrob and all. The lad is a little cocky.

Taking a mental step back, I realize that perhaps this isn't a good idea, no matter how wonderful it might feel at the moment. What if I regret this later? Damn rational thinking.

"I..." My voice trails off and I'm unable to find the words to say to this man.

Louis seems to notice my troubled expression as he frowns and strokes my hair. "You look doubtful. What's wrong?"

"I...I can't." I murmur, watching his face reveal his emotions.

Realization flashes across his eyes and he holds completely still. "You regret this don't you?"

"No! No, I don't regret what I've done. I promise I don't. I just think..." I bite my lip nervously and his gaze moves to my mouth. "I haven't told you something. But I still don't want to tell you." I admit, thinking of the arranged marriage my mother thrust upon me.

"Tell me." He says sternly.

"Not yet. I'm not ready." I confess seriously, shuffling to sit up. The mood has died and now I know for sure that I should just get out of here. "I need to go to bed. I'm exhausted."

"Of course..." He frowns and sits up, grabbing his sweats as he gets off the bed. I try not to stare at him while he pulls them back up his hips.

Goodbye Louis Junior.

"I'd like to know what you're keeping from me." Louis states, following me to the door. He doesn't stop me as I open it.

"When I'm ready." I murmur, looking at his feet, knowing I should leave now.

Before I can leave though he takes my arm and turns me back to him, touching his lips to the corner of my mouth. Excited shivers race through me and he whispers, "Thank you."

"For what?" I ask stupidly.

He lets out a quiet, very adorable chuckle and glances at me almost shyly. "What do you think? For giving me the best pleasure I've felt in a long time."

"Oh." I mentally slap myself and smile crookedly. "Of course." I can't believe that I had done that well. I'm sure he's been with other girls and I'm sure they did way better than I had. He's just trying to make me feel better.

"Goodnight, Violet." He grins and waits until I start to walk away before closing his door.

I make it back to my room in one piece and completely dazed wondering, what the hell did I just do? I literally just gave my twenty-three year old biology teacher a hand job late at night whilst my criminal brother slept peacefully down the hall. What am I doing with life?


	38. Thirty-Eight

It shocks me how fast rumors can spread. I mean, my mother only told me about the arranged marriage. How is it, that over night, every girl seems to have found out about it? Now they're giving me angry, jealous, and just plain murderous looks.

I sit in math class, slouching in my seat as Stephanie and her minions give me nonstop death glares the entire hour. Mrs. Roland has to keep getting their attention back on her. Other girls give me menacing looks and no one looks happy. It's like I stole every man on the earth, leaving them without any options. Harry is like a god to them and they all expected to marry him when they grew up. But now...

Now the only girl who isn't head over heels for the heartthrob is faced with the disappointing realization that she has to marry him. Except that I'm not planning on marrying him. I'm going to rebel and refuse to do it.

"I'm dismissing you girls five minutes later than usual because not one of you is paying attention." Mrs. Roland proclaims to the class, obviously annoyed and she shuts her book loudly.

Everybody groans in exasperation.

“Make that ten minutes.” The teacher glares as us.

The extra time seems to last for years, but finally the end arrives. As soon as she lets us go, I gather my things as fast as I can and make a break for the door so I don't get mobbed by upset girls who want to kill me. Although I make it out of the room first, they are hot on my heels and I'm soon surrounded. Stephanie gets in my face right off, sticking her nose in the air.

"You think you're so high and mighty for being the Duchess's daughter don't you? You think you can just swoop in and steal Harry Styles like this? I don't think so!" She sneers, slapping my arm so that I drop my books. The biggest one lands on my toe, which is quite painful actually.

I scowl at her and cross my arms over my chest, giving her my best bítch face. "Girl, bend down and pick up my books."

She scoffs and her minions copy her. "Violet you're so stupid. You think I'm lower than you? You are like, the lowest of the low. You get on the floor and pick up your own books. You don't even deserve Harry. He's so much better than you."

"Well guess what? I don't even want Harry! You can have him for all I care!" I shoot back angrily. "Two snobs would be perfect for each other."

"He is not a snob you whóre! He's a fúcking angel!" She screeches, but then she glances somewhere behind me and her fury dissipates.

Miss Whickam declares with disgust clear in her tone, "Stephanie Erickson! Go to my office now! You will receive twenty-five spankings for having such a vulgar mouth! I want you in position with your knickers down in five minutes young lady."

Her face turns red and she clenches her teeth, abhorred that she was caught. I stick my tongue out at her and retrieve my fallen books as the crowd disperses.

Annoyed beyond reason with my life, I hurry to my room and drop my books on the floor. I know I have to do homework, but I'd rather distract myself from my messed up life by having some real sibling bonding time with Liam. He's excited to see me after a long day of solitude and a close call with one of the maids. So he eagerly welcomes me with a big hug and a giant wet kiss on my cheek that I immediately wipe off.

We basically end up sitting on the carpet and joking about nothing for a couple of hours before dinner approaches and by that time he's starving, having not been fed since breakfast. Which means I have to figure out a way to smuggle more food than usual up here. And that's always a challenge.

But once I arrive downstairs, I wish that I had stayed in my room.

"Violet, why didn't you tell me?" Louis stops me with a frustrated look on his face.

"What?" I stutter, not realizing what he means.

He keeps his voice low as girls walk past us to the dining room. "Don't act like you don't know. You know exactly what I'm talking about."

And then it dawns on me. Why was I so stupid? How could I have not thought that maybe since all the girls know, Louis would end up finding out too?

"Oh..." I murmur quietly.

"That's all you have to say? Oh?" He snaps, but composes himself swiftly when Aurora glances at us questioningly. He lowers his voice. "What was last night then? You're engaged for fúcks sake Violet."

"No. I'm not. I don't want to be." I say urgently. "I don't want any of that. It's just my mother...she's...controlling."

"You're engaged and yet you still did that with me last night?" He presses, looking quite flustered.

"I'm not engaged! And I only heard about it yesterday! Why are you so upset about it anyway? You seem like the type of person who would do the same thing." I shoot back before I can process the words. Immediately, I feel bad for basically telling him I think he would cheat.

I can clearly see him trying to contain his anger. His jaw clenches. "You really think I'd do that?"

"I...I didn't mean that. I just-"

"You think I would do something like that?" His anger quickly turns to hurt. His emotions have never been so easy to read, not counting when he's aroused...

"Well... All you ever seem to be focused on are your sexual desires. That's the vibe I get from you anyway. When are you ever attracted to say, my personality? Or, maybe my interests? My past? Never. All you ever want from me is some sort of sexual shít. All you want is sex! So yes, I do think you'd do that." I tell him adamantly.

"Violet, it's dinner time." Lydia elbows me painfully as she waltzes passed me.

Both of us ignore her, because she isn't worth paying attention to. Louis and I keep our gazes locked and I can see that I've gotten into his head, for he looks like he wants to bend me over and spank me.

"You don't know who I am. Don't come to conclusions so quickly when you haven't seen every side of me." He spits, pointing to himself.

As I try to calm down so we don't cause a scene, I take a deep breath and step closer to him. Whispering, I look past him, "I'd like to see other sides of you Louis."

And then I walk past him, but he stops me once more to say, "And you will, but we still need to talk about your marriage to that lad. Soon."

I simply nod, making my way into the dining room and to my usual table. I really would like to see other sides of him. Maybe I'll discover that I actually don't like him at all and then it will be easier for me to just ignore him and make my life easier. But I highly doubt that will happen. I've always been attracted to him even when I refused to admit it to myself. Somehow I know that getting to know his other sides will just pull me in deeper.

•••

I don't know why I've been avoiding Louis for the past week. I guess I simply don't want to talk to him about Harry. And that's probably because I don't want to talk about Harry, period. I'd rather just pretend he doesn't exist so I won't be so stressed over the whole marriage and inheriting the family estate thing. Whenever I think about it, I just feel like a child still. Like, why would my mother want me to be her heir when she doesn't even like me? Not to mention I'm so immature in her standards.

She always comments on what a failure I am. Just yesterday she sent me a letter stressing her disappointment in how I reacted to her news about Harry. She hasn't said anything about Liam again thankfully. I've got to get her to believe he's dead.

I'm here sitting in the downstairs library on the window seat reading The Grapes of Wrath for literature. The book is so stupid. People keep dying. I'm pretty sure by the end of the book, everyone will be dead.

When I hear my name, I gladly put the book down and look up to see Miss Whickam nearing me with an envelope in her hand.

"This is for you Violet." She says as she hands off the letter to me and then promptly leaves.

"Thanks." I say distractedly when I catch sight of the return address.

Harry Styles.

Swallowing hard, I cautiously open the envelope and take out the cream colored stationary. It's plain and has little vines decorating the sides. Hands shaking slightly, I read the lines of fancy cursive handwriting:

Dear Miss Violet,

I'm guessing I'm the last person you wish to hear from after learning of what our parents agreed to when we were children, but I thought I might try to make the situation a little more bearable.

I'd like to take you out on Saturday the fifth of October. If you want to that is. I was thinking I would pick you up at seven o'clock in the evening.

If my offer is agreeable to you, please respond back to me soon. I apologize for my actions and rude words at the lake the other day. It was out of line and I had just learned of our...arrangement. Please accept my apology and invitation.

Affectionately,

Harry

Folding the letter, I blink, not knowing what to think. Why did this have to happen to me? The right thing to do is so obvious now. Harry is a good lad. And Louis is...well, my perverted teacher. He's not for me, clearly. So why's it so hard for me to just forget my feelings for him and give Harry a try?

•••

The fifth of October comes way too quickly.

"You're what?" Lydia screeches, blocking my way as I try to get passed her and down the stairs.

I sigh in annoyance and place my hands on my hips. "For the last time, I'm going out with Harry."

"So first it's Mr. Tomlinson and now it's Harry? Who else will you go after? Zayn Malik? You're stupid, Violet. Taking all of the gorgeous guys for yourself." She drawls, anger clearly blinding her. Why is this girl so bitter toward me?

"I never had Mr. Tomlinson. And I never wanted Harry, so it's not my fault. Please just let me pass." I push at her, but she just shoves me back so I almost stumble in my blue heels.

"This isn't fair. It's not fair at all. You even took Niall from me." Lydia cries, frustrated tears swimming in her eyes. Whoa...Lydia is crying? She never cries in front of me.

"Trust me, you wouldn't even like Mr. Tomlinson. He just spanks me and Harry is a real snob. You should just find somebody else." I tell her, lying to myself and her. And then I suggest innocently, "How about Barry? He seems like a real charmer and you both have a common interest."

Lydia groans angrily and runs past me to her room and slams the door. That girl must be insane. She really confuses me. What does she even see in Mr. Tomlinson anyway? What do I see in him?

But those thoughts are pushed away when I realize Harry must be here by now and I'm probably holding him up. I hold my clutch close to me and make sure my blue dress is positioned correctly and the straps are straight. My hair is pinned back neatly and I've put a bit of makeup on. I don't really know why I even tried to look good. I don't even want to be with Harry. Does he want to be with me though? Probably not.

As I walk down the stairs, I hesitate on the steps when I see Louis walking up and I also see Harry waiting by the door. Both see me at the same time.

"Where are you going?" Louis asks, looking perplexed as he openly gazes over my body. It's clear that he hasn't seen Harry.

"I'm..." I stutter, shaking in nervousness as my teacher stops on the step below me and looks at me. "I'm going out with Harry."

His lips purse together and he grows still, the mischievous smirk gone now. "Oh?"

"Yes. I have to go now." I say quietly and bow my head to pass him, but he takes my arm. My heart beats faster at the contact and my breath hitches unnecessarily. "Please don't...he'll see."

He just locks his gaze with mine for longer than necessary and I have to force myself to look away. I must forget him and only focus on Harry tonight. I need to sort out some things and I can't do that if I'm only thinking of Louis and how utterly beautiful he is.

He lets me go, and tries to regain a sense of casualness by walking up the stairs quickly, but I'm sure Harry knows something is up with us. As I near the curly haired lad, I try to fight off the flush of my face and the look of bewilderment that is probably evident. He's actually a very good looking guy. And tonight even more so since he's dressed up for our..."date."

"Hello Violet. How are you?" Harry smiles charmingly and takes my hand, placing a soft kiss on my knuckles. He seemingly dismisses the encounter he had just witnessed.

"I'm...well. How are you?" I say nervously, feeling completely awkward. Our parents want us to marry...

"I'm well also." He responds lightly and then offers me his arm. "Come on, let's get out of here."

He leads me out of the school and to a waiting car. There's a driver and so we both sit in the back. We're silent until the driver gets onto the main road and picks up speed. And then Harry asks me simple and dull questions on how I'm doing and what I've been studying in school. I return the same questions and so both of us are rather bored the whole ride into town and to the restaurant. He keeps his hands to himself and glances at me now and then when he thinks I'm not looking.

He takes me to an extremely nice restaurant called Lady Ginger's and we leave the driver and enter the place by ourselves.

"Reservation for Harry Styles." Harry tells the hostess and we are promptly led to a table that's set by the window so we can look out at the fountain that's lit up. He pulls my chair out for me and then takes a seat beside me. I take off my cardigan and place it behind me on my chair.

Both of us have been avoiding the inevitable topic of our unwanted engagement. Neither of us have even hinted at it, dreading the discussion that will eventually have to be brought to our attention.

"Violet?" Harry asks once we're alone and gazing mindlessly over the menu. He's been fairly quiet for a while now. Something must be on his mind. But it's only to be expected since we're in this awkward situation together. We hardly know each other and yet it seems that we may have to get married...very soon.

"Hmm?" I reply, perusing the different sections of the menu distractedly. A nice roast sounds good.

"Are you in love with Mr. Tomlinson?" He asks pointedly.

I choke on my own saliva and cover my mouth as I cough. Caught off guard by his question, I stare at my wine glass uncomfortably. "Um... Why would you ask that?"

"Please just answer honestly. I'd like to know." He coaxes me, watching me intently. Those green eyes of his seem to look deep into my soul.

Taking a long gulp of water, I scratch my leg. After placing my glass down, I turn to him. "No, I'm not in love with him Harry. Truthfully."

He looks relieved as he sighs and ruffles his hair, giving me one of those dimpled smiles that the other girls seem to love so much. It's actually a nice smile.

"I'm glad to hear that. I feel like there is still something there between you two, but at least it's not love. That would make this so much worse for both of us." He admits and I agree. But I feel like it still is going to be bad.

"Are you in love with anyone?" I ask him curiously.

He chuckles in amusement. "No, I'm not Violet."

"Okay..." My voice trails off and I fumble with the threads on my dress. I don't really know what to say to him. I'm so lost.

"I didn't know until that day I confronted you at the lake." He speaks up quietly, meaning that's when he was informed of our fate. "That's pretty much why I was so rude to you. I was just surprised and angry. I'm sorry about what I said-"

"It's fine. I deserved it." I assure him seriously. He is kind to apologize so much. I'm a little hurt from what he had said to me that day, but I know I deserved it.

More silent moments pass before we speak again. We still avoid the dreaded topic. I certainly don't want to talk about it, and I'm sure he doesn't either. It's just so strange and we both don't want it. But I'm thankful that he's being such a gentleman and treating me so kindly. Unlike Louis, who is always so risqué and scandalous. He's been horrible to me in the past, but lately he's been different. He treats me better and that's why I've found myself being attracted to him. I was always attracted to his looks, but now I think there's more, because he's started showing a somewhat better side of himself.

But wait, why am I thinking about him again? Frustrated, I shove him to the back of my mind and focus on what Harry is trying to tell me. He's here with me now and Louis is not. Focus on Harry, Violet. I tell myself.

It's during dessert that the scary stuff surfaces and it's Harry who brings it up. After a lighthearted discussion on traveling the world, he pushes his empty bowl of gelato away and turns to me. He pauses and speaks slowly, making me nervous with how serious he looks. But I know exactly what he's going to bring up. "I'll treat you right Violet. I can be good to you. I know you've only ever seen the player side of me, but there's so much more to me than that. I just put that side on for show. I just don't want you to think poorly of me for having the bad boy reputation at school."

I really don't know how to respond, so I simply nod and stare at my hands. I'm such a despicable human being.

Harry gently sets his large warm hand on my arm—the first time he's touched me tonight. "I know you're scared, because I am too. But we have to do this. There isn't any way out of it. It's just something that people like us have to do. It'll get easier, I know it will."

I remain silent, not wanting to look at him. He's right. He's so freaking right that I suddenly feel emotional. This is going to happen, isn't it? He and I are going to get married at eighteen. Well, I don't really know how old he is. But still. How can I do this? I can't. I fúcking can't. I'm not made out for this. I'm so young. I don't even know Harry. I just know that he's too good for me. Everything he's said tonight has demonstrated that fact.

"Violet?" Harry says in concern and then I feel him scoot his chair closer to mine.

A tear falls from my eye before I even realize that my eyes have started to water. I reach up to wipe it away, but then Harry is there, drying my tears with his handkerchief. Looking up at him, I hate myself for showing how vulnerable I am.

"It's okay." He whispers, not breaking eye contact. "I know what you're feeling. But we're in this together, and I want it to stay that way. Whether we just go with it and marry without a fight just to make our families happy or whether we decide to rebel and refuse to marry each other, we will do it together. Alright? I don't want you to hate me because of our parents."

Silently nodding, I bow my head to get control of myself. I need to stop crying oh my gosh. It's just that I feel like there's no way out, but I don't know if I should want a way out. Harry is such a likeable person, I've come to realize. But I can't get Louis out of my head. Damn you Louis.

Harry pays the bill and then we head back home. We don't bring up the marriage thing the whole way back. I know we're both struggling with it, but he's way better at hiding his feelings than I am.

As he walks me up the steps to the front door of Miss Bitcham's Hellhole for Luckless Females, I place my hand on the door knob and sigh. "Well, I guess this is goodnight. Thank you for dinner. It was delicious."

"Any time." He smiles, but doesn't move to leave.

Awkwardly staring at each other for a second, I start to pull the door open because it's cold outside but Harry stops me.

"Wait..."

I leave the door alone and watch as he clears his throat and steps closer.

"What?" I ask softly, leaning against the door.

He walks straight to me, but doesn't touch me. His eyes dart to meet mine anxiously. "Can I kiss you?"

His question makes me blush...don't ask me why...and I'm glad it's too dark for him to notice. Pushing my hair behind my ear, I whisper shyly, "I suppose that's fine."

An alluring smirk flashes across his features and he looks pleased with my answer.

And for some reason when he steps up directly before me and looks deep into my eyes, my heart flutters. Harry's long fingers brush against my cheek tenderly before he leans in and touches his lips to mine. He doesn't step out of line by prolonging it, so he breaks away, somewhat reluctantly and I catch him subtly glance down my body briefly. The playboy in him could never completely vanish I know.

His kiss was sweet and I liked it. But it wasn't like kissing Louis. Nothing is like kissing Louis.

"Good night Violet. I hope you'll want to go out with me again sometime." Harry says, a little distracted from our kiss and as a result he almost misses the stairs as he backs towards them. His lanky limbs flail around so he won't tumble down them and I laugh at the sight.

He looks sheepishly at me once he's regained his balance and he waves cheekily before strolling down the stairs casually. I watch him make his way back to his car and then I go inside, thinking over everything that happened tonight. Perhaps marrying him wouldn't be too bad?

But as I walk upstairs and down the hall toward my room, I'm not even surprised when Louis' door opens as I pass and a hand shoots out and pulls me inside.

"What did you do with him?" He asks immediately. And I'm not even surprised that his first question is about that. He's been waiting for me to come home.

I sigh. Time to fight off my feelings for Louis while I try to convince myself that Harry is the better choice. But that is easier said than done when Harry is driving away and Louis is right here looking jealous and completely sexy in his sweats.


	39. Thirty-Nine

"I don't think I am obligated to tell you what Harry and I did thank you very much." I announce boldly, moving away as he tries to catch me.

"Did you enjoy yourself? Did he touch you?" Louis insists, continuing to stalk toward me while I back away.

Honestly if he touches me, I'm done for. It will be insanely hard to keep my focus on Harry. So I dodge him once more, but then I'm trapped by his bed and there's no other place to go but on his bed, and nope. Not going there. Especially not after our...moment last week.

"So what if he touched me?" I counter, trying not to fall backward when my legs hit the edge of his bed.

He steps close and growls, "I want to know if he touched you."

"You're just jealous." I note.

"Violet do not tease me. I'm not in the mood." He warns with a dark look. "Did he kiss you?"

"N-no." I lie shakily, glancing sideways and he snatches my arm, making my heart jump.

"Did you just lie to me?" He questions with eyes narrowing. Oh my... He sounds rather angry—he's so sexy when he's angry.

"Um...I just...I didn't want to-"

Louis' lips purse together and his grip on my arm tightens so that I cease talking. "I told you, never to lie to me."

"I'm sorry, okay?" I breathe nervously. "It was just a short kiss. It was nothing like when you kiss me."

He takes a moment to ponder my words and licks his lips thoughtfully. "Did you like it?"

"Oh my gosh, seriously Louis you're being such a child." I groan in exasperation. "You're so jealous right now that it's not even funny."

"I'm not..." He frowns and backs away slightly. "I'm not jealous."

I let out a loud laugh and shake my head in unbelief. I give up. "I'm going to bed. Good night Louis."

"I'm not jealous." Louis insists with a frown and I'm surprised that he lets me go. He keeps denying his jealousy which basically confirms it in my mind. I know I caught him red handed with the whole "I'm jealous of Harry" thing and he doesn't want to admit to it. The proud little stinker.

"Goodnight Violet." Louis says and I give him a look before slipping out of his room.

"So? What's Styles like?" Liam asks me once I'm back in my own room. Opening my dresser, I take out my pajamas and shrug indifferently.

"He's really nice. Like really. I'm not just saying that. I always thought he was just this smug little player who goes around flirting with every girl he meets. But...he was such a gentleman, Liam. I don't know what to do." I confess mournfully.

"That's good to hear. I didn't exactly want to have to go beat the guy up if he was a douchebag. But I totally would for you." He says with a playful smile.

"How sweet." I roll my eyes at his sappiness, but I'm secretly thankful for him. I'm so glad to have him as my brother. "What do you think I should do though?"

Liam chuckles as if he has an inside joke with himself and then peers at me. "I say you should go for Harry. I don't like Mr. Tomlinson at all. He just...leaves an unsettling feeling with me. Although I have to admit that's mostly because his job is to spank you."

My cheeks grow warm and I look away. Maybe he's right. Realistically Harry is the better choice, but is he really who I want? I've been drawn to Louis for so long and I'm beginning to think I won't be able to pull away now. I don't know what to think and it's making me go insane. What do I do?

•••

A few nights later I'm drifting off to sleep peacefully, my thoughts focusing around Louis and how attractive he looked today. He wore a gray suit which was different than his usual black one and I liked it. He had ignored me most of the day since he had a lot on his schedule, but I didn't mind. I replay every encounter we had in my head so I'll dream about him. I slowly drift in and out of dreamland, not able to distinguish what's reality and what's not.

Do you ever have those moments while you're falling asleep when you open your eyes and see something that disappears quickly so you're not sure if you actually saw it? Well that's what happened to me.

My eyelids part slightly, thinking I'm in a dream and when I do, I see a figure looking down at me. All I see is a dark shape silhouetted by my shadowy room. Groggily, I squeeze my eyes shut, trying to decipher what I just saw. When I open them again, the figure is gone. And then I realize I'm awake and I sit up nervously, looking around.

Scared, I glance over at Liam who's sleeping on the couch. He's still there, looking undisturbed and completely still aside from his rising and falling chest.

When I was a child I always thought that monsters lived under my bed. Now I know that's silly, but I still get nervous getting out of my bed at night when something unnerving happens. Peeking over the side, I count to three and jump several feet before I scurry over to Liam.

Perhaps he was the one looking down at me, trying to scare me like brothers do. But he looks asleep for real. He wouldn't be able to fake that dead look on his face or the drool that's sliding from the corner of his mouth as he breathes softly.

No, it wasn't him. I turn around, scanning my room, but everything is the way it always is and I don't see anyone hiding in the shadows. Under the bed maybe?

Nope.

I'm not looking under there even if you threaten me with gasoline and matches. I take a flying leap to my bed and dive under the blankets, feeling silly for how scared I feel. And now that I think about it, I don't think I actually saw anyone. I must have been dreaming.

I convince myself it was nothing and that I was only hallucinating and force myself to close my eyes and calm my breathing.

In the morning at breakfast I'm eating french toast beside Cassidy and I keep looking across the room at Louis. He keeps stealing glances at me and I give him mischievous smiles as if to say, "I know you're jealous of Harry."

But he doesn't show any emotions as he continues to glance my way. As I take a drink of orange juice, I watch as he makes eye contact with me and takes his yogurt spoon, slowly sticking it in his mouth and sliding it out in a seductive manner. Fúck. 

Typically, I choke on my juice and some of it flies out of my mouth and sprays my area of the table as I cough. Cassidy stifles a laugh and pats my back.

"You okay?" She says behind a giggle, unaware of the exchange.

Nodding, I notice Louis covering his mouth with a napkin as he too is laughing at me. Miss Whickam looks less pleased, giving me a reproachful look from her place at the head table.

Deciding I'm finished with breakfast, I stand and head for the door to bring Liam the hot buns I stuffed in my pockets. I don't even look at my teacher as I exit the door.

"Miss Violet?" A maid stops me before I reach the stairs. "You have a letter."

I accept a familiar envelope from the girl and thank her before opening it. I know who it's from the moment I take out the folded stationary with the vines on it. I don't know why he doesn't just text me or something. Why he decides to communicate with me the old fashioned way is beyond me. But it's kind of cute...

Dear Violet,

I hope you enjoyed our first outing together as much as I did, even if it was a little awkward at times. I'd like to do it again if you're willing. Perhaps we could do something casual like a movie and ice cream after? I'd also like to talk more about the whole engagement thing with you.

Affectionately,

Harry

PS. I love the way you kiss.


	40. Forty

My second date with Harry goes better than the first in my opinion. It isn't so awkward and I try to fill the gaps of silence with silly stories about my life at this school, not counting the spanking parts, obviously. It's totally weird that he knows we get spanked, but that's beside the point.

We go to a movie and have ice cream afterward. He's rather quiet today, leaving me to do most of the talking. I basically avoid talking of our "engagement" and he doesn't bring it up until he's dropping me off at the school doorstep.

He stops me as we reach the porch and he clears his throat. "My parents wanted me to ask you this..."

"Yeah?" I say quietly, looking away as the atmosphere changes. The sun is low in the sky and I can smell dinner cooking. I really feel like leaving him here and going inside to avoid this conversation.

"Where do you uh...where do you want to get married?" He stutters nervously, hands fumbling with each other.

Pausing at his question, memories suddenly come back to me. I know exactly where I've always wanted to get married; the place where my father married my mother. My father was the reason and not so much my mother. He was an amazing man and was always by my side when I needed him. Liam and I had a close relationship with him when he was alive. And the small little old church where he married my mom was the place I'd always wanted to become one with my husband as well. It held so much meaning to me.

But marrying Harry there didn't seem quite right. I didn't love him. I'd always expected to fall in love and marry that one special person who was perfect beyond compare. But I guess life doesn't work out like that.

"There's a little church that I've always wanted to be married in, not far from here." I say finally, gesturing to the north. "My parents were married there."

"Oh..." He answers, and I catch a hint of disappointment in his tone, making me think that perhaps he has a special place of his own where he wants to get married as well.

"We can talk more about it some other time." I tell him and turn to go inside.

"We can't keep putting it off Violet." Harry points out wisely as he takes my wrist.

"Yes we can." I argue stubbornly, tugging my hand out of his grasp and opening the heavy door.

"Violet." He stops me and I sigh, turning around. He keeps his eyes trained on my face. I start to shrink away, but he's faster. He leans in and pecks my cheek with his soft lips lightly before stepping back. "Good evening."

I don't say anything in return and swiftly shut myself inside the school, leaving him outside. Girls are already heading down for dinner, but I'm not hungry. Instead I go straight to my room, throwing my purse on the floor and flopping on my bed while Liam watches in amusement.

"What, no dinner?" He pouts, coming over and looking down at me.

"Oh...I forgot." I slap my forehead, remembering I have to smuggle Liam food every meal. "Can you skip dinner tonight?"

"Um yeah, no. I'm actually starving so, please get me something before I die of lack of nourishment." He chuckles, bouncing on the bed beside where I lay. He looks like he's in a good mood.

"Ugh. It's such a drag. I hate my life." I groan, covering my face.

"Why?" He asks curiously as if he doesn't know.

I sit up on my elbows, frowning at him. "For one thing, mom forces me to attend this crazy school where I'm spanked like a child and now my biology teacher is messing with my head, not to mention I'm being forced to marry a complete stranger. And I'm also harboring a dead fugitive in my room just to spice things up."

"Well my life isn't all too peachy either. I'm on the run from people who want to kill me and now mum is looking for me which means it won't be long before she looks here. And I'm hiding in my sisters room at a girl's school where I'm not being fed properly. I mean look at me. Do I look thinner to you?" Liam says dramatically.

"Oh my gosh will you stop with the food!" I groan, but then we both freeze in alarm when someone knocks on the door. The doorknob rattles and I'm so thankful I remembered to lock it on my way in.

I don't even have to say anything. Liam picks up his stuff and runs to the closet while I scramble to my feet and walk slowly to the door. 

"Liam, whatever you do, don't come out alright?" I call softly in case it's Louis and Liam feels the need to come out to "protect" me. I certainly can't have that happening. Louis made it clear in the past that I was not to see my brother ever again.

When he's safely in the closet with the door shut, I crack my door open, peeking out.

Louis stands there, looking at me with an expression I can't decipher. He's either really mad, or really horny. Honestly it's difficult to tell. But I can't deal with either right now.

"May I come in?" He asks impatiently, nudging the door open.

"Um no. My room is a mess and I don't want you to see it." I lie, hiding the contents of my room since it's completely spotless.

"Violet..." He mutters and pushes my door open, stepping in and looking around in dismay.

Anxiously I stand stiff as a bored while he looks around at my clean room and then back at me with a disappointed look. "How many times do I have to tell you not to lie to me?"

"I just...want to be alone right now and I wasn't sure how to tell you so you'd understand." I admit softly, watching as he gives me a hard stare. Honestly I don't know what's up with him right now. Why does he always have to be so mysterious and moody?

"I'm sorry but I won't stand for all these lies anymore." He states dryly, crossing his arms over his clean suit. "I've let too many pass by without consequences. I told you to always be honest with me."

"Um...I'm sorry Louis." I say quietly, anxious about what he's up to. Before he can say something else, I blurt out, "It's dinner time don't you think we should go down now?"

"I thought you said you wanted to be alone?" He catches yet another lie and his look darkens. It's clear that he's upset about something, perhaps something more than just my dishonesty and I'm nervous that he might do what I think he's going to do.

"Sorry...is something wrong?" I ask him carefully.

"Do not change the subject Violet." He snaps and approaches me.

I warily back away, but my bed is behind me so I have to stop and let him corner me.

"Why do you keep lying?" He whispers, something that looks an awful lot like hurt hidden behind his eyes.

"I..."

"Tell me the truth." He says swiftly.

"I...I don't know." I shrug helplessly, suddenly wondering if it would be better to just tell him about Liam so I won't have to lie anymore. But he has made it very clear that he doesn't want me to see my brother again or he'll tell on him. But...perhaps he changed his mind? To be honest, it's a risk I'm not willing to take just yet.

"Fine. You won't tell me where all these lies are coming from?" Louis says darkly, eyes flashing. "Then there's only one thing to do."

"Wait...what?" I stutter shakily as he goes and sits on my bed, taking my arms so I can't pull away.

"Violet I've warned you. I've let lies slip by, but I can't anymore. I feel like I can't trust you if you don't stop this." He explains, appearing to be somewhat unsure of his plans.

Dread suddenly fills me as all I can think about is Liam hiding in the closet. "Louis what are you-"

"I told you to call me Mr. Tomlinson when I punish you." He says coolly and time stills for one terrible moment.

I freeze in horror, a wide eyed look on my face. "But...but we should do this in your office. Not in here! This is my room!"

"We're doing it right here and if you argue I'll make it worse for you." He tells me seriously and then I blush profusely at his next words. "Lay over my lap."

I'm shocked and horrified when sensations spark through my body and grow in intensity between my legs.

"But...not here. Please." I murmur quietly, humiliation causing me to wish death upon myself. Why do all of these mortifying things keep happening to me? Liam must be drowning in horror.

Oh Liam...

Instead of waiting for me to obey, he simply tugs me and I fall over his lap, my face burning red. "Please Louis! Do this in your office, not here."

"Shush. I'm only doing this to motivate you to be truthful with me. I want your honesty Violet. It means a lot to me." His voice changes from demanding and indifferent to soft and understanding. "Are you going to lie to me anymore?"

Trying to squirm out of his grasp, I quickly give up when his hands grasp my hips dominantly to keep me in place and I go weak. I silently accept the fact that there's no getting out of this. I will simply have to be spanked by Louis while Liam listens from inside my closet. What in hell could be worse? I just hope that Liam won't come out to "protect" me.

"No...I won't lie to you anymore." I whisper, wanting to cry in humiliation for myself and for Liam.

"Hmm. I guess we'll see won't we?" He responds, and gives me a quick smack on my ass, making me jump.

The sound echoes through the room. Liam surely heard it. I decide then and there that the most probable way I will die is an overdose of humiliation.

"I know you like being spanked by me, love, even if you don't like to admit it out loud." He comments.

It's almost as if he knows Liam is in the room and is purposely humiliating me. My eyes widen when again, that place between my legs awakens. Louis spanks me again and when a small sound escapes my lips, I clap a hand over my mouth.

I think I hear Louis chuckle, but I'm not sure. I hate how he seems to know what I'm feeling when I really don't know myself, or refuse to admit it.

Once he's spanked me nearly ten times, he pauses, fingering the hem of the dark blue dress I'm wearing from my date with Harry.

No, no, no.

But I have no such good fortune. He flips it up over my ass and just as quickly, pulls my undies down my legs. I can't even beg him not to, for my embarrassment is too great. Never in my life...

He lands several more, causing my skin to heat up quickly. I honestly don't know how I can ever face Liam again after this. I wouldn't mind the spanking if Liam wasn't anywhere near. But he is. I may just go drown myself in the lake.

To my surprise, he stops at thirty and helps me stand up. I reach down to retrieve my panties, but he beats me to it. He takes them and slowly slides them up my legs until he's positioned them at my hips beneath my dress.

I've been blushing this whole time and I can't seem to stop. And I certainly can't look him in the eye, not when I feel wet down there and he probably saw...

I think it's stupid how I react to him punishing me. I don't understand it—it's strange and doesn't seem right, but there's no denying it.

"Now Violet..." He murmurs, tipping my chin up so I'll look a him, but I simply pull away and fiddle with my hands. Louis sighs. "Listen to me love."

At the softness of his words, I glance up ever so briefly. I don't see amusement in his expression like I usually do when he spanks me.

He looks somewhat sorry, but I know he's not. "Please love. Don't lie to me anymore alright?"

"Yes...Mr. Tomlinson." I answer barely above a whisper.

And now I feel more than ever that I want to tell him about Liam. What could go wrong? Well, he could still believe that he's a dangerous criminal and be angry that I'm harboring him in my bedroom. Or perhaps he could be okay with it and be glad that I told him?

But looking at him, for some reason I think that he wouldn't like the fact that I'm hiding Liam in my room.

"Now, I believe we ought to go down to dinner." He says before turning to the door.

"Oh...yes. Yes! Let's go." I agree and hurry out the door with him so I don't have to talk to Liam just yet. I'd rather just leave him alone for a while so he can recover from having to listen to Louis Tomlinson spank his sister right outside the closet.


	41. Forty-One

I spend the rest of the night avoiding my room as well as Louis. He seems to be upset about something, that much is clear and he doesn't seem to want to tell me why.

But I'm upset with him as well for spanking me like he did...even though I lik--

Nope I didn't like it.

Honestly he's acting like a pissed teenage girl; the way he keeps giving me the cold shoulder and giving me a sassy raised eyebrow look whenever our eyes meet at dinner.

It's pathetic really; how he won't just tell me what's going on, because it must be more than just the fact that I lied to him. So I decide to ignore him, because I honestly have no idea what's going on.

"Lydia!" Miss Whickam's voice raises in exasperation and everyone in the dining room looks over at my ex-roommate.

She sheepishly puts her bowl of soup down. She had been slurping it up like a barbarian and Miss Whickam certainly can't have that happening in her dining room.

It's like Lydia has taken my place as the most naughty girl in school. She always seems to be getting in trouble these days and I on the other hand, have been fairly obedient if I may say so. I believe Louis played a big part in me becoming better behaved. Before him, I was spanked a few times every week.

Miss Whickam huffs. "Lydia you will go to my office directly after dinner to be disciplined."

"Yes, ma'am." Lydia drawls with a smug smile, as if she doesn't even care that she will be spanked. What is wrong with her?

I happen to glance over at Louis and catch him staring at me. He quickly looks down at his food.

After dinner as I walk toward the door, I watch Miss Whickam leave the room following close behind Louis and she touches his arm, stopping him. He visibly tenses at her touch and turns to her, appearing annoyed.

She says something quietly to him that he obviously doesn't like, and he gives her a curt nod. Something stirs in me when the headmistress pats his dinner jacket and then straightens it swiftly. Louis just lets her and then leaves abruptly once a student approaches them.

A very odd encounter indeed.

What on earth was that all about? Since when has Miss Whickam been on such familiar and...touchy terms with Louis?

I refuse to think about the ghastly thought of anything going on because it just simply doesn't seem like he would do that. Not when he acts like he does with me all the time. And with ancient Miss Whickam? No... He's too perfect to have anything to do with the wrinkly dust bunny.

•••

"Alright. You can do this." I say to myself, bouncing on my toes nervously. "You've got this. I know you do."

I place my hand on the doorknob of my room, taking a deep prolonged breath and letting it out as slowly as humanly possible. "It's just your brother in there Violet." I tell myself firmly. "It's not like he was in the same room as you while your teacher was spanking your bare ass. Okay well... Maybe it is."

I groan in embarrassment as I relive the horrifying event. Shaking my head, I tell myself to just act casual, like nothing happened. And with that I open the door, walking straight into my room with a red face. Come on stop blushing you idiot, I scold myself.

Liam is sitting on my bed playing with a deck of cards and when he looks up, I realize his cheeks are probably as red as mine.

"Heyyy..." He draws the word out awkwardly and accidentally drops the cards he was holding.

"Hi." I respond, edging my way to the bathroom. "Oh I...brought you some food."

I take the small napkin filled with rolls and pieces of chicken out of my pocket and set it in front of him.

"Thanks." He says, stuffing it into his mouth.

It's silent for several uncomfortable minutes until he's done eating and then he lets out a snicker.

"Can I just say...that was the most awkward thing I've ever had to witness in my life." His eyebrows raise and I cover my face with my hands.

"Can we just never speak of it again please?" I beg him.

"Like, I could hear him spanking you. I could hear his hand coming down-"

"Liam! Please just shut up!" I groan, grabbing up my pajamas and running to the bathroom while Liam lies on his back, cackling in amusement.

To be honest, he has probably gone insane from the amount of embarrassing moments he's had to endure while being here.

I spend the rest of the night avoiding conversation with my brother because it's still too awkward. So I keep myself busy by working on homework, which is something I hardly ever do.

I have a biology quiz tomorrow, which I study hard for. After what happened earlier, I don't really want to be subjected to Louis' punishments right now. He's upset and could possibly take it out on my poor bum. And obviously I know exactly what he's capable of.

I still wonder what's up with him. He is definitely not himself and I'm also bothered by the encounter between him and Miss Whickam. But in all honesty, it's completely unlikely that I should be worried. The thought of anyone doing anything with Miss Whickam disgusts me. She's like forty. So Louis would never be attracted to her in any way.

At bedtime I jump into my bed and turn the light off, snuggling into the covers. Liam's been lying silently on the couch for a while, doing stuff on his phone and completely ignoring me.

But after several quiet moments, he speaks up. "If I ever meet Louis face to face again I'm going to punch him."

"Uh...what?" I ask, surprised that he had spoken.

"I may be able to laugh off the embarrassment of the moment earlier, but I really hate that he treats you like that. It just makes me want to beat him up." He confesses.

"He isn't cruel, Liam." I defend my teacher.

"He isn't cruel? How can you say that? He made you lay over his lap and he spanked you!" Liam exclaims.

"Are you angry about what happened?" I question cautiously.

"I'm not angry. I'm fûcking furious. How dare that pervert treat my little sister in such a degrading, harsh manner. He should go to jail." Liam spits and I can clearly hear in his tone how upset he is about this.

"Oh." I whisper in response. Oddly enough, I'm confused that I don't even feel that bad about how Louis had spanked me. It's like...just a normal thing now it seems, which scares me. Because having your teacher spank your bare bottom should not be normal. The not-normal and most humiliating thing about it is how Liam listened to the whole ordeal.

The memory still makes me cringe and probably always will for the rest of my life. How horrible it must have been for Liam. He better not have peeked... Oh what a terrible thought.

It's nice that Liam looks out for me, but I'm not sure about him wanting to beat Louis up. I'm not angry at Louis for it, just a little upset because he insisted we do it in my room when I begged to do it somewhere else.

I don't say anything more and instead curl up in a ball, thinking and overthinking what I should do about my teacher. Should I tell him to fûck off? It certainly seems like a smart idea after everything he's done to me. I mean it's not that bad...just a bit perverted.

On the other hand, should I give in to the strange, yet very real attraction I feel for him? Lately he's shown improvement since back when he first started punishing me. He doesn't beat my ass until I'm sure it's basically bleeding anymore. He's more gentle. Not to mention how he's told me that he cares for me. My heart flutters delightfully at the thought.


	42. Forty-Two

Graduation is nearing for me at Christmas time. Since I had to stay in school longer than I should have, I only needed two more terms and then I could graduate. Those extra terms were summer and fall and I'll graduate in December when I successfully complete everything I need to.

Louis had started punishing me in July and now it's the end of November. I feel like it's been years.

Everyone is excited for Christmas break, but not me. Sure, I'm excited to be done with stupid school and be done with this shitty boarding house. But being done means I won't be living with Louis anymore. What if after this I never see him again?

I've been seeing Harry more and more because our parents want us to flaunt our engagement to the public. You know...wealthy girl problems. He's an alright guy...I can see myself as his wife I suppose. But I never get any real sparks from being with him like I do with Louis. Louis simply arises a certain attraction that I've never felt for anyone before. And I'm not sure if it's right to feel the way I do about him.

Lately everyone's been in a boring routine and life just seems so dull. I'm hardly ever bad anymore and when I am I make sure no one knows. So I haven't been spanked by Louis much and I think he's having withdrawals or something because I always catch him staring at me, or more precisely, my ass.

He's such a pervert, and yet I can't seem to make myself to hate him for it like I used to. I've found that I like the way he appears to be so infatuated with me physically. But I secretly long for him to take an interest in me as a person.

Tomorrow is the last day of November and all of the students in the boarding school are focused on our studies for exams in one week, even me. I know, shocker right? I've actually been putting effort into my studies. But lately I haven't had Louis distracting me.

He seems to have some secret that he won't share with me and he's still upset with me about something, but I don't know what it is. I've managed to calm him down so he won't barge into my room and spank me like he did that one time.

It's put me off that he seems to spend quite a lot of time in Miss Whickam's office for meetings that they've never had before. He waves it off whenever I bring it up, but I can't help but think that he's keeping something from me. But how can I be annoyed with him for keeping a secret when I've been hiding Liam from him for almost two months?

And speaking of Liam, he's recently found a new place to stay and so he's preparing to leave in two days. It's been so wonderful having him so close, but I'm glad he's found a new place.

Today after classes, I walk through the halls to get to the library to study and see Lydia storm out of Miss Whickam's office angrily. She's clearly upset and is red faced. She flips me off as she hurries away. She probably got punished again for something stupid like leaving her coat in the hallway. She just does stupid things that get her in trouble.

Before I round a corner, I happen to glance back and see Louis enter Miss Whickam's office yet again and I frown, glaring at the door.

I've let my mind wander to every possible scenario over what they could be doing in there and none of them are pretty. Quietly, I sneak over to her door and pause, resting my ear against the wood and listening closely.

Her voice can be heard loud and clear, but his is lower and more quiet so it's difficult to make out.

"You know what will happen if you don't! How many times must I remind you-"

She's cut off by something he says but I can't hear him.

"Mr. Tomlinson I don't care what you want! You've been doing a terrible job lately at following my instructions. Do what I tell you or so help me-"

My body clenches in panic when I drop my biology book and it clatters to the floor noisily, causing their conversation to come to an abrupt halt.

I hastily pick up the book and run down the hall, but I'm not fast enough.

"Violet come here!" Miss Whickam screeches at me and I stop.

Slowly I turn around and walk over to her standing in the doorway. She looks at me with a glare and wiggles her finger at me.

"Were you eavesdropping young lady?" She asks knowingly.

“No! I was just walking by and dropped my book.” I lie.

She squints her eyes at me with a suspicious frown. “Do not lie to me young lady. You will be sorry if you do! Now answer me with the truth. Were you eavesdropping?”

"Yes ma'am..." I admit sorrowfully. It's obvious that she knows I was so why deny it and cause worse consequences for myself?

"Mr. Tomlinson go take care of this troublesome brat." She declares in annoyance and goes back into her office with a frustrated huff.

Taken aback at her rudeness, I stand there in confusion as Louis comes out and tips his head in the direction of his office. Miss Whickam slams the door behind him. The school headmistress usually isn't so rude. I mean, she kind of is. But she doesn't go around calling us names.

As I start trailing behind Louis, not even feeling nervous about being punished by him, I suddenly remember something.

I'm on my period.

"Uh...Louis?" I whisper as we go into his office and he closes the door.

"Yes, Violet?" He cocks his head and looks at me.

"I um...can you like...punish me in a couple days?" I request shyly.

"No, I cannot. This has to be done now. Now let's get this over with." He sighs and points to his desk. "Bend over."

Heat pools between my legs and I curse my hormones since they're so much more sensitive at this time of the month. Just hearing him say that to me…fûck.

"But I..." I look at him with pleading eyes and try to give him the hint. "Can you leave my skirt on this time?"

“Why?”

“Because...you know, I'm dealing with lady business.” I glance to the side.

"What are you talking about?" He frowns and looks lost.

Ugh. Why are guys so slow?

"I'm on my period." I state bluntly. If he needs it plain and simple, I'll give it to him plain and simple.

It's strange how my period and him punishing me have never coincided. This is new.

He just stares at me blankly like I've grown another head. "What?"

Rolling my eyes, I cross my arms over my chest. "I'm bleeding excessively down there so uh...can we keep my clothes on for once?"

"I know what you meant, darling. I just...was thinking about something." He says vaguely and stares off into space for a second. I shift uncomfortably when my eyes travel down only to see his crotch has awakened.

I clear my throat anxiously to get his mind back to the present.

His gaze snaps to me and he shakes his head. "Sorry."

"For what?" I ask bewildered. He's acting so strange today.

"I was having inappropriate thoughts about you." He confesses with a smirk, and my eyebrows raise.

“O…kay.” Is all I can think to say. I can't imagine what inappropriate thoughts he could possibly have been having...

I can hear him muttering under his breath and then he rakes a hand through his hair, which is styled the way it had been when I complimented him that one time. 

"I can't do this right now." He finally says out loud. And upon seeing my puzzled expression, he shrugs and announces, "I want to take you out."

“Uh…” I'm totally caught off guard at his statement.

My mouth moves, but I can't seem to find words. He wants to take me out? Like a date? Like a friendly outing? Like a causal walk to the park? What in the world could he mean? My mind spins out of control at the endless possibilities and suddenly my heart is beating faster.

"I want to...erm." He hesitates, his own words seeming to be difficult to get out as well. "I want to talk with you."

"Talk?" My voice squeaks like a love struck twelve year old and I blush, fiddling with my pleated skirt.

"Yes. Rather than do...this." He gestures to the desk.

"You want to talk instead of spank me? Are you feeling okay?" I gasp dramatically, reaching up to feel his forehead.

He rolls his eyes and moves my hand away from his face. “None of that now.”

Could this be true? Louis Tomlinson actually would rather talk to me than punish me? This moment shall go down in history as the day I almost died from the greatest internal happy dance I've ever experienced.

I cannot wipe the stupid smile from my face and he visibly relaxes at my countenance.

"I'm not good at talking...about...life things. Not like I am with seduction anyway. But for you, I'd like to try. I know it means a lot to you." He admits and I know it was difficult for him. "Violet would you like to have lunch with me? In town?" I can see how he is struggling to explain himself and so I don't make it any harder for him.

"I'd love to." I nod, and an adorable smile lights up his face.

Harry suddenly springs into my mind, but I push him away.

"Wonderful. Saturday then?" He asks and I nod.

"Yes." I smile, already anticipating Saturday which is two days away.

"Perfect." He murmurs and then steps toward me.

He looks at my lips, but doesn't make a move on me. Instead he opens the door and nods that way. "You may go now."

"Go?" I ask, realizing I wasn't punished.

"You didn't really do anything wrong the way I see it. Whickam's simply a bîtch for no reason. Go on and study." He smirks and looks as if he desperately wants to kiss me, but he refrains.

"Thanks..." I say quietly.

"Don't tell anyone. And go study some more. I will spank you if you fail my test." He says with humor in his voice and watches as I scurry out the door.

•••

At dinner, I'm calmly chewing my food and watching Louis eat, because everything he does is sexy, when without warning, our whole evening is interrupted.

We hear the front doors being burst open and several heavy running feet heading down the hall and then up the stairs.

Everyone pauses and looks up in confusion. Miss Whickam jumps up and runs from the room telling us all to stay put.

I set my garlic bread down and push away the conclusions that my mind is making. No, it can't be. No.

But then my stomach clenches in horror when I hear a man declare loudly, "Ravenshire police ma'am!"

I jump from my seat, only one thought in my head and I can feel my heart ready to beat out of my chest.

Liam.

I race from the room and bolt toward the stairs where everything is chaos, barely making it past several burly police officers who try to grab me.

"No no!" I cry as I stop dead in my tracks upon seeing policemen everywhere upstairs and my door is open as two men walk out, clutching Liam's hands behind his back.

He's handcuffed.

"Liam!" I shout, running to him and throwing my arms around him. "Don't take him he's innocent!"

"Sis, it's okay." He whispers to me.

"Get her away from him! He's dangerous!" One man demands and I'm torn away from him, held back as the men lead a solemn Liam down the stairs.

"No! No! Please don't take him!" I end up screaming at them, thrashing in the arms of the policeman who's holding me back.

I manage to break away and run down the stairs after him.

By now everyone has left the dining room and is gathered around, watching everything unfold. But I don't see them. All I see is my beloved brother in handcuffs, surrounded by men in uniforms with guns.

"Please don't! Liam!" I cry, tears now streaming down my cheeks.

"Miss step back." A man says but I push him away and somehow get to Liam again.

I grab his arm and hug him tightly, crying into his shoulder. "I love you!"

"I love you too. It'll be okay sis. Don't worry about me." He says and I know he's trying to sound brave. But behind his strong façade, I can see fear.

And then I'm pulled away from him once again and held back by two men as they lead Liam out the door and down the steps into the back of a police car. I barely notice Louis' strong arms around me as my body trembles uncontrollably.

I'm sobbing as I shake my head in denial and watch in horror as the car drives away, taking my Liam away from me.


	43. Forty-Three

"Liam." I choke out, feeling Louis' arms tighten around me. I can't stop the tears even when the police car is out of sight. It all happened so quickly. Too quickly.

"Ma'am whose room was he in?" I vaguely hear another officer ask.

Miss Whickam responds softly, "Violet Payne. His sister."

"I'll leave these officers behind to question everyone in the school. Do not let anyone in or out until they're through. I apologize for any inconvenience this may cause." The man states in a monologue.

And then Louis is pulled away from me and a different man takes both my arms, bringing them behind me.

"Wait, what?" I squeak when I feel cold metal closing around my small wrists.

"Violet Payne, you are under arrest for harboring a fugitive. Come with me."

His voice fades away as fear kicks in and I frantically look around for Louis. He's standing near, but I know he can't do anything to help without getting in trouble. I just give him a broken look and he's quite upset and looks like he wants to help, but unable to. His expression is panicked, but he stays silent.

This is a mess.

The other girls are just staring, dumbstruck as I'm guided out to a car and made to get in the backseat with my hands handcuffed behind me like a genuine criminal. And as I'm driven away from the school, I see them all run outside to watch me leave.

How am supposed to save Liam?

•••

I'm taken to the local police station and made to stay in a small jail cell alone until they come back to get me for questioning. It's cold and plain and frightening, but that's the least of my worries when Liam is several cells down locked up as well, waiting to be moved somewhere else.

I've tried to talking to him, but the guard just tells me to keep quiet and gets mad when I don't. So I sit silently, sending the guy death glares as time ticks by.

My school uniform gives me no warmth and the air conditioner is up way too high. It's winter for fûcks sake. And matters don't improve when the guard keeps checking me out now and then.

Two hours must have gone by before I hear a raised familiar female voice and my eyes widen.

"Violet Payne! What is wrong with you?" My mother declares as she storms over to my cell and places her hands on her hips.

Another guard unlocks my cell and ushers me to come out.

Hesitantly, I exit the small space and stare at her. "What's going on?"

"What's going on? I just saved you from getting into a whole lot more trouble than you're in now. Now let's go." She announces and takes my hand, pulling me toward the door.

"But Liam! Aren't you going to get him out as well?" I say frantically, tugging on her arm as I try to go down the row to his cell.

The stupid guard blocks my way.

Mother's hard expression softens and she pauses, looking longingly in her son's direction for moment. We can't see him from where we are which just makes my heart hurt even more. Mother hasn't seen him since the day my father died.

"I can't do anything for him." She whispers sadly. "He made his own choice when he decided to murder your father and he must accept the consequences of his actions."

"It's been years. Don't you want to see him?" I ask her. "At least let me talk to him."

"I'm sorry you can't do that miss. I'm going to have to ask you to leave." The guard, who I'm ready to kick in the nuts, says robotically.

"Fûck off dîck face!" I yell at him as my eyes water, smoothly flipping him off and my mother gasps.

"Violet! Control yourself, we're in public! We're leaving. You can see Liam at his trial. Now let's go!" She demands, yanking me to the door and outside.

I grow anxious when the second we open the doors, we're met with flashing lights as a mob of photographers and shouting people surround us. My mother's body guards help us get to her car safely and they open the doors.

Neither of us say anything to the nosy paparazzi idiots. We finally make it inside the car, slamming the door closed behind us.

I'm crying again and wipe my nose with my wrist. "Liam is innocent."

"No, he's not." She mutters through clenched teeth.

"I love him. He can't go to prison!" I cry, hitting my fist against the window.

"Control your emotions dear. He murdered your father, my husband. He deserves prison." She says with a hint of emotion in her voice. She's always so cold and emotionless, ever since father died and so hearing her voice catch surprises me.

I don't say anything, too overwhelmed with sadness to say anything worth saying. I'd only end up irritating her more so I keep my mouth closed, watching the paparazzi move out of the way and we begin the drive back to school.

"Both of my children in jail in the same day." She murmurs to herself and scoffs. "Both of them."

I wonder why Liam being alive doesn't bother her, but I remember that she's guessed that he wasn't really dead for a while now. But still, she didn't even want to see him after all these years.

"I want you to know that I do still care about Liam." She says after a while, surprising me.

I turn to her with wet eyes and she gives me a sympathetic look.

"I wish he never did what he did. I always wanted him to be my heir. He would be a great Duke of Ravenshire. But I know you'll be a fine duchess one day with Harry by your side." She admits.

Her openness causes me to sit there, stunned for a moment.

She continues, "As long as you at least try to be who I want you to be, I know you'll be a great wife to him."

Having Harry be brought up just makes my heart fall again. He doesn't make me happy. He's only a reminder that my mother has power over my life.

"Mum I don't want to-"

She cuts me off, probably knowing exactly what I was going to say. "I want to take you wedding dress shopping on Saturday, to take your mind off all this."

Sinking into my seat I glare out the window. "Fine."

"And you need to invite Harry to your graduation. Your wedding will be shortly after, over New Years." She explains.

I want to plug my ears. This woman tells me everything that I have to do and I'm sick of it. But I can't do anything. Sure, I'm eighteen so technically I could. But it's different with my family—she's a duchess. Defying her doesn't come so easily. I'm her heir and I have responsibilities that I must accept and she could easily ruin my life if I refused.

By the time she drops me off back at the school, things are back to normal in the old mansion and it's bedtime. I trudge up the stairs glumly, wanting to cry because Liam won't be waiting for me on my bed eagerly begging me for more food.

He's a pest, but the best kind of pest. The kind I just want to pull into my arms and hug forever. But that can't happen now because he will probably go to prison until he's forty.

I miss Liam so much.

"Violet, love?"

I wipe my eyes and turn away from my door, looking up into the curious eyes of Louis. He looks at me, wondering if I am okay.

My mouth opens, but words don't come. Instead fresh tears escape and I cover my face with my hands, silently crying right there in front of him.

And just as I expect, he instantly engulfs me into his strong arms, touching his cheek to my hair. His familiar scent gives me comfort in an odd way. His scent shouldn't be familiar, but I love it.

"Shh. Don't cry." He coos, carefully tugging me into my room and closing the door.

I cry into his chest and hope my snot isn't smearing all over his shirt.

He stays quiet and just lets me sob for a while. And when I finally calm down some, he moves and picks me up, walking to my bed. Setting me down, he places a hand on my cheek and brushes away my tears. He looks pained for me.

"Get ready for bed." He says gently, going over and pulling back my covers.

I stare at the couch and imagine Liam sitting there, looking at his phone. Before I can start crying again, I get up and grab my pajamas and run into the bathroom.

Knowing I must look awful after crying so much, I wash my face and brush my teeth without even looking in the mirror and change into my pajamas.

When I leave the bathroom, he's sitting on my bed, peering over at me. "Come get in bed."

Looking at the floor, I do as he asks and slowly climb into my bed, letting him pull the covers up to my chest. Before leaving, he bends over me and brushes my hair from my face, giving me a distant look I can't decipher. And then he leans down and presses a gentle kiss to my cheek.

But before he can stand back up, I take his neck and pull him down so I can kiss his lips, wanting to feel something other than sorrow. My heart flutters delightfully at the contact of his delicious lips against mine and for a fleeting moment, I forget my misery.

As we part, his blue eyes are half closed and he looks greatly affected by my kiss. I can tell thoughts are swirling in his brain and his distraction causes him to almost stumble and fall on top of me, but he catches himself. He stands, giving me a look of longing and whispers, "Sleep well darling."

And he quietly walks to the door, turning off the light and leaving me alone. The darkness settles in as my eyes slowly adjust to the lack of light. Liam isn't on the couch and even Lydia isn't in the same room as me anymore, not that I miss her.

I feel so alone.

And I hate it.

I want to ask Louis to stay with me, but I feel like that isn't the best idea. I just...I don't know what to do about him. More tears fall as I slowly grow more exhausted.

And then I realize something that makes me freeze.

I accidentally agreed to go wedding dress shopping with my Mother on the same day that I agreed to go out with Louis.

Whoops...


	44. Forty-Four

The entire next day is spent in my bed, alone and miserable, replaying Liam's arrest in my head. I've skipped breakfast and lunch and my door has been locked to keep everyone out.

I know Miss Whickam would rather I attend classes since final exams and graduation are looming around the corner, but at least she has enough heart to leave me alone for a day. I haven't been bothered.

My curtains are drawn and my room is stuffy and hot, but I don't really care. Liam must be suffering more than I am. He's probably still locked in that cell. Or perhaps they've moved him to a more secure facility, far away...

Fresh tears land on my pillow and I squeeze the covers over me, whimpering softly. I want him back here with me, safe and free.

Someone knocks on the door, but I don't answer it. A short moment later they knock again and I sigh, knowing I can't avoid the world forever.

Sitting up, I slowly slide out of my bed and walk silently to the door as I wipe my eyes, not caring that I must look terrible. I still have on my wrinkled pajamas and I haven't touched my hair since yesterday.

When I open the door, I see a maid standing there, Suzie, and she's holding a tray with food on it.

"Miss, I was told to bring dinner to your room." She says and holds it out for me.

Confused, I wonder who could have told her to do that. Miss Whickam doesn't like food being brought to our rooms except when we're ill.

"Who told you to bring me this?" I ask her, taking it and perusing the selections of mashed potatoes, chicken, and green beans. It smells divine, but I don't feel like eating.

"Mr. Tomlinson, miss." She nods and then holds up a finger before I go back into my room. She digs in her apron pocket and looks down the hall before taking out a small bottle. "Oh, I almost forgot. He wanted me to give you this as well. But I know it's against the rules. Please don't tell anyone I gave it to you."

She set the bottle on the tray and I look at it, knowing instantly that it must be some kind of alcohol. "I'll keep it a secret. Thank you Suzie."

She leaves and I bump the door closed with my hip and go to set the tray on my bedside table. Louis was nice enough to have food brought to me. That was strangely thoughtful of him. I gingerly take the plate and sit on my bed, staring at the food. Yes, I'm hungry. But I just don't want to eat for some reason.

But since Louis had taken the time to have this made for me, I slowly bring food to my mouth and eat some.

Liam is still on my mind and I can't seem to think about anything but him and what he must be doing right now.

How did the police know he was in my room? Someone must have told them. But who would do such a thing? Certainly not Louis. He knows how much Liam means to me from his last meeting with him.

Miss Whickam is certainly a likely possibility. She's a bîtch for no reason and would gladly make my life more miserable to please my mother. And Lydia could also have done it because she's been so mean to me over the last five months.

But I have no way of knowing if either of them really did it or not without asking them. One thing's for sure though: whoever did it is going to be my sworn enemy for life.

As soon as I'm done eating a small portion of food, I take the bottle and uncap it, bringing it to my nose and sniffing. For a second I wonder why Louis gave this to me, until I notice the little tag attached has handwriting on it. I curiously read his messy note:

"A present to cheer you up. Don't drink too much at once! Enjoy :)" 

I roll my eyes with a small smile. He doesn't want me to misuse it, but I find myself not caring what he says the moment I take a sip. It's potent and I know it'll help get my mind off my misery.

I drink half of it before feeling completely buzzed and then I set it down, lying back on my pillows with a smile. My brain fogs and I begin to sing a tune my father used to sing to Liam and I when we were little and everything was perfect.

I clutch the bottle again and drink more, spilling a little on myself but I don't care. It's helping, sort of.

My eyes flutter, sleep calling out to me and I almost doze off, but another knock comes from my door. Startling awake, I climb off my bed and head for the door, almost stumbling over my own feet. The room seems to be moving.

Unlocking it, I pull it open slightly to see Louis standing there with a curious look on his face.

"Hi." I hiccup.

"Hello..." He says and then he sees the state I'm in and he frowns, probably judging my awful appearance.

"Can I come in?" He tilts his head and looks at me innocently.

But I know what he's trying to do. He gave me that bottle because he knew I'd drink it and then he would come up here and try to take advantage of me.

"Noooo." I reply, pointing my finger at him.

"Violet." He sighs and pushes his way in easily, closing the door quietly.

"Why are you here?" I ask him puzzled, backing toward my bed, but then I trip over my feet and fall on my ass.

"You're drunk." He points out in disappointment as he kneels to help me up.

"No I'm not. I only had a little, just like you told me to." I grin sheepishly. 

"Just like I told you to?" His eyebrows raise as he picks me up in his arms and carries me to my bed.

"Hey put me down. I know what you're trying to do."

"And what's that?" He responds absentmindedly, setting me down on my bed.

"You wanted me to get drunk so you could come and take advantage of me." I say, sprawling out on the bed.

"Don't say things like that. I'd never do that to you." He says sharply and picks up the bottle. "You drank this much?"

"What'd you expect after giving a grieving teenager alcohol? You could secretly want to take advantage of me and-"

"Violet I didn't give this to you." He says, frowning at the note that was still attached.

"Don't lie." I say in a voice mocking his teacher's voice. "Liars get spanked!" 

"I swear I didn't give this to you, only the food. It must have been Lydia trying to get you in trouble." He muses.

"I think you did so you could kiss me all you wanted-" 

"Violet that's enough. You need to go to sleep." He cuts in, clearly annoyed and disappears into the bathroom, returning shortly with a glass of water. "Here, drink some water."

"Ugh. Water is gross. I'd rather drink something else." I push it away and he grows frustrated.

"Drink it Violet." He commands, taking the back of my head and he brings it to my lips, tipping it slightly so I have no choice but to let it enter my mouth or have it spill all over my bed.

When he is satisfied, he sets the glass down and looks down at me. I kick my blankets down to my feet and giggle, holding onto the headboard of my bed. If I were sober, I'd be appalled by my behavior.

"I came in here to talk about tomorrow, but obviously you can't talk about that now." He comments, shaking his head. But I can see a small smirk playing on his lips. I hardly notice the sneaky look he gives my body as I'm laid out in a promiscuous position.

"Tomorrow?" I ask.

"Tomorrow is Saturday. Remember?" He says softly, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Ooooh yeah. I'm going to lunch with you and wedding dress shopping with my mother. You should come with us!" I suggest eagerly. What am I saying? That is the most horrible idea ever, but I guess the alcohol makes it seem much more fun at the moment.

"What?" He whispers, as he freezes in place.

"I kinda promised my mum that I'd go wedding dress shopping with her the same day I was going out with you. Sorry..." I explain, scratching my stomach.

"Oh..." I can't help but recognize a hint of sadness in his voice at my words. "Wedding dress shopping..."

"She's picking me up at twelve and we'll be gone all day. Probably going to London." I shrug indifferently, the alcohol clouding my judgment. I sigh loudly and spread my legs out to get comfortable.

"...I was going to take you to London." I hear him murmur to himself.

Yawning, I look up at him, sensing he's upset. But as I'm totally out of it, I don't know how to handle him.

"We can just go for breakfast then. I'll bring you back in time." He decides with a sigh and then leans over me to pull the covers over my body.

But I'm so hot that I kick them back off right away.

Throwing a hand up, he gives up and begins to walk away.

"Wait Louis!" I call, not moving from my sprawled out position. I'll be glad in the morning that I was wearing my pajama bottoms instead of nothing like I sometimes do.

"Yes?" He turns and looks at me.

"Kiss me goodnight?" I raise a teasing eyebrow and slowly his famous smirk appears.

Strolling back over to me, he places his palms onto my mattress and leans over me. The gloriousness of his beauty staggers me in my drunken state and I squirm in anticipation as he ever so slowly leans down toward my face.

His soft lips ghost over mine and then they hover as he studies me. The kiss wasn't enough for me so I take the back of his head and press his mouth against mine, breathing loudly and clutching his hair.

I hear him laugh a little at my actions, but he kisses me back and cups my face with one hand.

"You are quite entertaining as a drunk. But let's hope this doesn't happen again. No more alcohol for you, young lady." He says as he stands back up and smoothes his suit before grabbing the bottle.

"I'll have alcohol whenever I want." I test him, stretching casually and my top slides up my stomach a little, showing more skin.

"I'll make sure you don't." He responds.

"And what if I have it anyway? What are you gonna do 'bout it? Spank me?" I tease, fluttering my eyelashes at him.

Rolling his eyes, he doesn't encourage me by responding and instead, turns away.

“Maybe I will drink more. On purpose.” I say as I try to get him to stay.

“So you can get spanked?”

“Of course.” I give him my best drunken smirk.

“You are definitely drunk. Now, even though I'm enjoying the show, you need to calm down and go to sleep.”

“Yes, Daddy.” I say sassily.

He's caught off guard for a moment, staring at me in surprise. But then he quickly collects himself and shakes his head while he tries to hide his crotch. He turns away to face the door.

"Louis." I whine as he again tries to leave me to go to his own room. It's nearly eleven at night. When he's looking expectantly at me again, I give him an innocent smile and ask, "Will you lay with me?"

"No. Go to sleep." He responds simply.

Shocked that he'd turn down a chance to be in the same bed with me, I frown and sit up. "Please? Just until I fall asleep?"

"No, Violet. You're drunk and I don't want to cross a line that sober you isn't able to stop me from crossing. Now go to sleep so you're not completely wrecked in the morning." He instructs and takes hold of the doorknob.

"Please? I don't like sleeping alone. Liam's not here anymore." I beg him.

He pauses at that and glances over at me with an expression I can't decipher. "Violet? Lie down and close your eyes. I'll wake you in the morning for when I want to leave."

"But Louis!" I'm cut off as he leaves and shuts the door, leaving me all alone once again in my dim room.

Tearfully staring at the empty couch where Liam used to sleep, I whisper to myself, "Please. I don't want to sleep alone."


	45. Forty-Five

"Where are we going?" I ask, nervously fiddling with the hemline of my deep green dress.

"A little cafe in town. Not exactly what I had in mind, but it'll do." Louis says distractedly as he turns a corner and drives further into a quaint part of London   
which is bustling with life already. It's only nine in the morning.

My hangover headache is still taunting me and I almost feel like vomiting as Louis winds his way through traffic. Maybe a little sustenance will help.

I barely remember him being in my room last night, but I do remember bits and pieces of what happened...like how much of an idiot I had been. He seems a little off and quiet, but maybe that's simply because his plans for London had been crushed by my annoying mother.

It had taken him some very incessant coaxing to get me out of bed this morning. I had felt sick, but he got me up and helped me to the bathroom and picked out a dress and netted tights since it was a pretty cold. He was very adamant about going out with me today.

Honestly, I'm excited deep down that he wants to do this with me, but my headache is making me miserable.

"Here we are." Louis speaks up as he very expertly parallel-parks in front of a cafe called "The Lazy Susan."

We get out of his car and walk up to the building. He's wearing casual clothes today. Tight black jeans show off his fine ass and a loose fitting grey shirt adorns his wonderful torso. His hair is perfectly styled as usual. I can't help but admire his beauty as he steps in front of me to get the door.

He politely holds the door for me and I feel rather suspicious of his unnatural gentlemanliness. Typically he's a cocky, prideful, pervert. So I'm rather confused as to why he's treating me this way, but I'm not complaining!

Last night he even left me in my room instead of lying with me simply because he knew it would be too tempting for him to take advantage of my drunken state. He admitted that to me during the drive here.

"What would you like, Violet?" He asks me once we've been seated on the second floor by a window overlooking the busy street. We're kind of hidden from prying eyes so hopefully any reporters or paparazzi won't see us. That would be bad...

Holding the vintage style menu in my hands, I look over the selections and say causally, "Umm."

A server comes over then and asks if we'd like any drinks.

"A nice cup of tea will do." Louis says to him. "I'd like cream with that."

"Apple juice for me." I say even though nothing sounds appealing right now. My stomach won't settle down.

After a moment of silence and both of us perusing the menu for the tenth time, I take the chance to glance up at him. It's clear he's doing anything but reading the menu. He's thinking and his eyebrows are furrowed together while his hands grip the thick paper unnecessarily like it'll blow away.

It's then that I realize how strange this is for us. I mean...he is my teacher after all and I'm his student. And the most interaction we've had together up to this point has been centered around sexual things, not to mention the countless times he's punished me.

But for some reason, all of that doesn't exist right now. It's just me and him and we're sitting here like two normal people and there's nothing to remind us of what's happened and who we really are.

There's no school. No school headmistress. No rules. No horrible ex-roommate. No mother. No Harry.

All of it is in the back of our minds and I find that I'm enjoying myself for once. Even though Liam is still part of my thoughts, I let myself live in the moment for once and allow myself to be happy.

It's me and Louis and there's nothing to interrupt us. That is, until Louis brings up the next conversation.

"Violet?" He clears his throat once our drinks arrive.

"Hmm?" I respond easily.

"This isn't something I normally do." He admits seriously, looking me in the eye.

Shrugging, I run my finger around the rim of my glass. "You mean taking a girl to breakfast?"

"Yes, that, and the whole reason I brought you here in the first place." He speaks slowly and looks down at his steaming tea.

"And so...why did you bring me here?" I ask him somewhat nervously. This is so new and I hardly know what to expect. He's not the type to have serious relationships with women from what I've seen, not that we could really do anything because of Harry.

Suddenly, Louis' gaze meets mine and he takes a breath. "I brought you here to apologize."

Stumped, I frown and shift closer to the table so my arms are sitting on the edge. "Apologize?"

"Yes, there are things I haven't told you and I've realized you should know about them." He says.

"What things?" I ask suspiciously, immediately thinking of his "meetings" with the school headmistress.

"Well..." He trails off, seeming flustered as he's interrupted by the server bringing our food.

A croissant and scrambled eggs are set in front of me and it smells delicious.

The moment the server leaves, Louis leans forward and tells me, "I want to apologize for how I treated you in the beginning."

Pausing to let his words sink in, I swallow and stare at him. He's apologizing for being cruel to me?

"Why are you apologizing? I thought you...enjoyed treating me like that. I thought you were just doing those things because that's who you are. I don't understand-"

"Violet, let me explain." He cuts me off and ignores his food. "You see, the school has a system that the staff must follow. There are a certain amount of punishments that the students get before they've received too many and Miss Whickam sends them to me. You see, her whole goal is to make her students completely obedient and respectable young ladies before they leave the school. When they refuse to cooperate or are simply too troublesome, she has to find another way to get through to them."

Nodding slowly, I listen as he continues, "My main job here is to be a biology instructor. But she also has other uses for me. She sends the troublesome girls to me to punish and she's given instructions on how harsh to be."

"So you're trying to excuse your cruelty by blaming it on Miss Whickam?" I have to ask him, but feel a little mean.

"No, of course not. Everything I did was my choice. I'm just explaining, why I did those things. Miss Whickam wanted me to be harsh with you, even harsher than I was. I may enjoy spanking you, but not to the extent where you aren't enjoying it as well." He says softly. "I didn't want to treat you so cruelly."

I feel my cheeks grow warm and then glance around to see if anyone heard him. Having him speak so casually about spanking me just seems so strange still, even after all this time.

"Do you understand what I'm trying to say?" He asks, tipping his face to the side.

"I think. I just...you've said before that you enjoyed it...you know, spanking me like you did." I mumble anxiously.

"I didn't mean I like hurting you severely like that. I just meant I like spanking you in general." He tries to explain but I let out a quiet laugh in embarrassment.

"This is so awkward, talking about this." I shake my head and cover my face with my hands as my cheeks grow even warmer.

"Don't let it be awkward." He suggests, taking a sip of his tea.

"Well...that's easier said than done. It's so different from what I grew up around. I never knew there was such a thing as...spanking people simply because you like it." I confess honestly.

He nods and a small smile tugs at the corners of his mouth. "I'm glad I was the first to enlighten you then. Although I am sorry for being too harsh with you in the beginning."

Feeling that he truly is sorry, I glance out the window and sigh before brushing my hair out of my eyes. I have to pause before I bite my lip, saying quietly, "I'm going to forgive you for all of that. I can tell you're sorry and it seems like you won't treat me that way anymore. But I have to say though, that I didn't like the time you let Lydia, my sworn enemy, punish me. That was the worst thing you ever did. And I didn't like when you put ice on my ass before the punishment. That shît hurt."

He looks at his food. "I'm sorry. Those were her ideas." He replies seriously.

"And I didn't like you spanking me till my ass was bruised and I thought I'd pass out from the pain." I add, just to make it clear that what he did, I won't tolerate ever again.

"I know." He looks to the side and I see his expression turn slightly sad. "That's how I've always dealt with the girls Miss Whickam sends to me. I was told to use any measure of discipline that would create an outcome. But I can't deny that I always knew it wasn't the best way to go about it. And I don't know why, but it worked on every girl. Except you."

Smirking, I raise my eyebrow and lean back in my chair. "I've always been a stubborn rebellious girl. It's why Mum sent me to that horrible school in the first place."

"You can't hate it that much can you?" He asks curiously.

"I really do hate it." I admit.

"But if you were never sent there, you would never have met me." He says slyly with a mischievous tone.

If I never went there, I'd never have met him. Which means I wouldn't be in this awkward situation of having to marry Harry but still being tempted by Louis. And Liam might still be free. And I would never have gone through the humiliation of having Louis show me that spanking can be something enjoyable.

To be honest though I'm almost thankful I was sent here, solely because of Louis.

"The reason I began going easier on you, was because I...saw something in you that I'd never seen in other girls. You're intriguing. You're...innocent in some ways. The fact that you wanted nothing to do with me just drove me to want you to be as attracted to me as I am to you. So I softened the punishments, tried to get you to see how it can be pleasurable." He speaks with a grave expression and I know that what he's saying is genuine.

Does he really care about me that much? I'm touched more than I let myself realize. He's changed since he first started punishing me in July. In an indirect way, he just told me he likes me—he cares.

And that makes everything so much more difficult, because how am I supposed to marry Harry when my heart is constantly being pulled in Louis' direction?

"Now, tell me something about yourself that I don't know." Louis says after a lull in the conversation.

I think he's satisfied with my acceptance of his apology and he seems pleased with my reaction to what he had to say.

"Well, I grew up spoiled, in a big house with my mum, dad, and Liam." I say after thinking a moment.

"If you don't mind my asking, were you close to your father?" He inquires as he begins eating his food.

Growing sad, I nod and move my eggs around my plate. "Yes...we were very close. Him, Liam, and I. He'd take us places and give us presents. He would always be with us, even when Liam and I would be outside playing in the dirt when we were kids. He would be right out there with us, laughing and joking around. He loved my mother very much too."

Looking up into Louis' intent gaze, I shrug. "When he died, the lightheartedness left the house. My mom turned into an emotionless machine. I know she loved him and she misses him still. But she just doesn't know how to process her emotions and the whole thing with Liam made it worse. She takes out all her pain on me, doing everything in her power to make me the perfect little heir for the estate. I just...I miss my dad."

Louis appears quite interested in my story as he hasn't stopped watching and listening to me. "Thank you for sharing that with me." He says sincerely.

It's then I realize I've never really spoken to him about my life or my past. It's the first time he's taken an interest and I like it a lot.

"What about your family?" I inquire.

Hesitating at the question, he tries to laugh it off and looks elsewhere. "They're nothing special, with the exception of my sister. I don't speak to the rest."

"Oh." My voice trails off.

He's quick to assure me though. "Don't worry. It's my choice not to speak to them."

"May I ask why?" I ask hesitantly. 

"I'd rather not talk about them. They aren't a part of my life any longer, but since you're curious, they treated me poorly when I lived with them." He answers, clearly uncomfortable with the topic. 

Giving him a small smile, I decide not to press him for more information. We have time to get to the dark pasts later. I finish the last off my plate and realize I'm feeling much better than when we arrived. We've been sitting here for quite a while and I immediately wonder what time it is.

"Louis, what time is it?" I ask him, sticking my hand in my pocket for my phone.

Taking it out, I look at the time and grow anxious.

"Do you think we'd better go?" He asks me, taking out his wallet to pay.

"Yes. My mother is always on time."

He pays the bill and then we both stand up to leave. He moves close to me and places his hand on my back, leading me through the cafe, down the stairs, and out the door.

As he unlocks the car and opens my door, he suddenly pulls me against his chest and looks down at me, his eyes on my mouth.

"I really enjoyed this, Violet. I really enjoy you."

My heart does a little dance and I can't help but grin like an idiot. The way he's holding me just makes me want to melt in a puddle at his feet.

But instead of kissing me, he winks and then goes around to the drivers side.

Right. We're in public, I have to remind myself. Anyone could see us and recognize me and then gossip would spread and it would reach my mother and then she'd go ballistic and tell Harry and... Goodness perhaps I should be more careful with Louis.

We get in the car and he starts the drive back to school. It's only eleven fifteen so we'll definitely get back before noon. But what we don't know is that Mother is in fact, already at school wondering where I am.


	46. Forty-Six

The very second Louis pulls into the driveway of the boarding school, I grab his arm in a death grip and screech in horror, "Louis stop the car!"

Slamming the breaks, Louis turns to me in surprise. "What the hell? I could have gotten us into an accident. Don't scare me like that!"

"I'm sorry it's just..." I point helplessly at the shiny black limo parked in front of the school. My mom is on the porch, talking to Miss Whickam with her back to us.

"Oh. She can't see you with me can she?" Louis observes.

"No, she definitely cannot. She'd immediately come to conclusions and then I'd be in trouble and so would you. She'd fire you without a second thought. Park next to that hedge and I'll try to make it around the side of the house without being seen." I instruct him, shrinking in my seat.

"She's quite an intense woman isn't she?" Louis comments as he pulls into the driveway.

"You have no idea." I mumble.

The second he nears the hedge, I make sure the women aren't looking and then open my door and jump out, shutting it and diving behind the hedge. I do everything I can to not completely ruin my dress because it's one of my favorites. Kneeling behind the hedge, I peek over the top and watch them.

My mother turns around and sees Louis' car for the first time and thankfully I'm not in it anymore. I watch as he pulls up and parks.

Both women are staring at his car like they're about to witness a crime. But when he steps out of the vehicle alone, they shrug and go back to talking.

Waiting until their attention is anywhere but where I'm hiding, I start crawling on my hands and knees behind the hedge that lines the driveway. As soon as I get close enough to the house, I make a break for it and run behind the corner of the house, making sure to duck low as I pass by the porch.

Seriously, the things I have to do to not be murdered in my sleep by my mother...

And then I breathe a sigh of relief, hurrying around the side of the mansion and to one of the back doors. I go up to my room and change into something more appropriate for wedding dress shopping and brush grass off my legs. I'm not excited for it, let me just tell you that now.

After changing into a fashionable yellow dress with a long coat and high heeled boots, I walk out of my door to see Louis standing in the hall leaning against the wall.

"I'm sorry your plans for today had to be changed. I still had fun though." I tell him, brushing my hair behind my ear.

"It's alright. I got to say what I wanted to say and that's all that matters." He tilts his head and eyes my outfit. "You look stunning."

"Thanks." I give him a small smile and then turn to walk down the hall.

"Violet." He calls after me.

"Yes?"

Moving away from the wall, he digs his hands into his pockets, suddenly becoming serious. "You need to make up your mind."

"About?" I inquire, puzzled.

"About Harry and I." He says softly. When I stay silent, he sighs and runs a hand through his luscious brown hair. "You need to decide what you're going to do. I care about you, Violet. A lot. I can't offer you much right now. I just...want to be around you. But if you're going to marry Harry then I can't let you tempt me because it'll end up making me miserable when you go to live with him."

Touched, my mouth parts and I'm left wordless. Stepping up to him, I reach up and brush my hand over his slightly scruffy cheek. His blue eyes are watching my every move and I find that I love his intense stare. "Everything's just so complicated, Louis. I can't say no to my mother, but I want nothing more than to do just that. But I...can't. I...ugh, I don't know what to do."

"Just think about it. You shouldn't let her manipulate you like this."

"But she's-"

"At least try to tell her no now and then." He suggests.

"I'll...see how things work out." I murmur.

He bites his lip, looking down at me. "You have no idea what I feel when I look at you." He says, his voice becoming lower. Leaning close to my ear, he lightly trails a finger along my jaw. "Sometimes I just want to take you to my room and undress you slowly, then lay you down on-"

Whoa, whoa, whoa! That escalated quickly.

"Louis!" I gasp in embarrassment, pulling away and blushing like mad, but something amazing ignites in me nevertheless. "You think about that?"

"Believe me love. If you could see my thoughts about you, you would be completely scandalized." He remarks boldly with a playful smirk.

It suddenly becomes very hot in that hallway. Unable to hide my pleased smile, I avoid his gaze and turn to walk down the hall.

"What, no response?" He comments with fake disappointment.

Glancing back at him, I simply let my gaze fall down to his feet and then back up to his face, causing a very lustful look to cross his features.

And then I leave him there with his own inappropriate thoughts about me which are obviously in his mind at this moment. Even though he can be a bit of a pervert, he makes me feel some type of way. And it's heavenly.

Realizing I've been taking my time, I reach downstairs and hear the giant grandfather clock chiming twelve. I step outside casually like I've been having a very normal, boring Saturday morning. Both women turn to look at me.

"Violet, where were you? I was calling for you but you never answered." Miss Whickam scolds me like I'm a child. Her hands are on her hips.

"I apologize. I fell asleep outside and lost track of time." I lie smoothly and my mother gives me a weird look.

"Well come along then. We've got a long day ahead of us." She says and holds out her gloved hand for me.

Just the very thought of going all the way to London to look for a wedding dress that I don't even want to wear makes me queasy. I don't want to do this. But any time I point out my age to my mother she silences me with threats and promises that my life would be miserable if I don't listen to her. So I suck up my misery and get in the limousine with her and her suffocating perfume.

•••

We drive through the scenic countryside for the second time that day and arrive in London forty-five minutes later. The chauffeur drives through the bustling city for a while until we reach a popular bridal shop. As we step out of the limo, I'm relieved that there are no annoying paparazzi around. This city is huge, so it's likely we won't even encounter them at all. Recently they've been pretty nosy about Harry and I.

Once inside the store, two ladies smiling widely hurry over to help us. My mother explains how we are shopping for my wedding and she doesn't leave out the fact that I'm a future duchess, in case they don't know. They probably do know. All of England knows who my family is.

"What kind of dress were you thinking ma'am?" One lady asks Mother.

"Before I give my opinion, what kind of dress were you thinking?" My mother asks me and the ladies look to me.

Shocked that she's giving me a chance to decide what to get, I stumble over my words as I try to describe what I want. "I'd like half sleeves that are lace with the sleeves just off my shoulders. A higher neckline and a lower back. And I'd like the skirt to be lace and drag on the floor a little bit."

"I know just the one!" A lady chirps and she hurries to the many rows of wedding dresses.

"The lady will have a veil, yes?" The other employee asks.

"Yes." Mother answers for me.

I don't argue, because it looks like she's allowing me to pick my own dress.

Both the employees are running around the store, looking for the perfect choices and then I'm brought to the dressing rooms.

I need help putting on the first few because they're so heavy and so one lady awkwardly stands in the dressing room with me to help while I try not to show my boobs to her.

I try on nearly seventeen dresses before I finally find the perfect one. It's beautifully stunning. It needs a few alterations, like the waist needs to be taken in, but those are minor problems.

When I'm satisfied, my mother settles the payment and we leave the dress there so they can fix it to fit my body perfectly.

I don't realize we've been in the store for nearly four hours until I'm starving and so we go to a restaurant for dinner. It's during dinner that I discover she has bought all of the decorations for the wedding already without consulting me even once. She chose dark blue as my color theme.

I had always wanted my wedding to be light pink, white, and gold.

But I guess I can't get whatever I want. And who cares anyway? I don't even want to get married right now.

The day is exhausting and so I'm incredibly glad when she finally decides it's time to go home. I sleep the whole way back and try not to think about how the wedding will be.

I don't want to get married. The wedding date is in a month on New Year's Eve and I'm not ready at all. I honestly don't want to be with Harry for the rest of my life. I really don't.

And that's when I decide.

Sorry Harry.

But I want Louis.


	47. Forty-Seven

"Good night Mother." I tell her politely as I step out of the limousine once we arrive home. "Thank you for buying my dress."

"You're welcome dear." She replies, pleased with my behavior. "You've behaved quite well today and I'm proud of how mature you've become during your attendance at this school. I realize I've put a lot of responsibility and stress on you recently so I'm glad you've finally accepted my decisions for your life."

I inwardly cringe at her words.

I'm about to do something that goes totally against everything she wants me to do. But I'm not brave enough to let her know what I think and what I'm going to do just yet.

She takes my silence as acceptance and continues, "So, I've decided that I'll let you invite a few friends to stay at the estate for Christmas break. Just give them these invitations and let me know how many you invite so the maids can have the appropriate amount of rooms ready for them. And mind you, I expect you to choose respectable friends. Not anyone like that Melanie girl two years ago." She tells me and hands me a few invitations she made for the occasion.

I'm shocked and very delighted that she's giving me this opportunity. We always have people stay at the estate over Christmas break because my mother likes to look hospitable and she says that she doesn't want anyone to be alone for Christmas. But I know she only does it to look good. She hardly speaks to the guests when they're there even though there's always at least fifteen of them.

I immediately know I will invite Cassidy because she's my closest friend, now that Lydia is on my enemy list. And then the crazy thought of inviting Louis crosses my mind, but if I did, Mother could find out what he is to me. That isn't a good idea.

But knowing how distant she is to the guests every year and how giant our mansion is, I know it would be easy to keep Louis in the background.

Maybe...just maybe...

"Thank you Mother." I say genuinely.

She kisses my cheek and gestures to the door. "You're welcome dear. Goodnight. We'll plan more of your wedding next week after you finish your exams."

"Sounds good." I say just to make her happy.

"Oh, and Violet?"

"Yes?"

"Remember to give one to Harry. It will be a wonderful time for the two of you to spend time together and learn more about one another." She says seriously and my heart falls. I don't know how I'm going to tell her I'm not going to marry him.

"Of course." Half smiling, I wave to her as she gets into the limo and then I go inside with the invitations in my hands.

There are five of them and I wonder what other two friends I should invite. It's already nearly nine o'clock and so I simply go upstairs. Stopping first at Cassidy's door, I knock lightly and she opens it seconds later.

"Hi Violet! What's up?" She asks, opening the door wider. She looks a little flushed, like she was working out or something in her pajamas.

"I just wanted to give you this." I say, holding out an invitation. "It'd be amazing if you could come. It's for like two or three weeks or something at my mom's place."

"Oh wow. I would definitely want to come, though I'll have to ask my parents!" She smiles and then I wave while stepping back.

She closes the door and I hurry down the hall to the one door I used to fear—the one with seven dead bolts. Gulping, I feel excited as I lightly tap on the door, making sure no one is watching me.

When Louis cracks the door open, I'm immediately greeted by his shirtless chest and I falter at his alluring beauty. Quickly moving my gaze up to his eyes, I suddenly don't know what to say to him.

"Hi Violet." He smiles.

Why does his cute little smile have to be so distracting?

"I..." My sentence ends when I honestly have no idea how to tell him what I've decided concerning Harry and him. And really, I'm so uncertain over the details that I can't bring myself to bring it up.

Looking at him standing there shirtless and beautiful, I can't hold myself back, feeling a sudden strong desire to feel his skin. He's just too tempting. I'm drawn like a moth to a flame.

Throwing away all of my doubts, I step into his room and shut the door.

"How was your day with-"

I don't even let him finish as I grab his neck and pull his face down to me so I can connect our lips. He sucks in a little breath of surprise, but instantly pulls me against him and tips his head to deepen the kiss.

It's rather odd that I was the one to initiate contact instead of him this time. What has he done to me?

I have to focus on breathing so I don't faint because of the way his shirtless chest is pressed against me so deliciously. The only thing separating us is my pale yellow dress.

His hand finds my lower back and he holds me close to his body while he eagerly moves his lips over mine.

This kiss is somehow different than the others. I'm free to show him how I feel without feeling guilty about Harry, who I'll need to talk to later.

"Violet, what are you doing?" He whispers against the skin of my neck as I struggle to stay standing.

He makes me so weak.

"I'm kissing you, what's it look like?" I giggle back.

"What about-"

"Shh. Just shut up and kiss me back." I grin playfully at him once he pulls away far enough to see my face.

"Well, aren't you a greedy little thing?" He growls mischievously and brings his hands down to my ass. The initial shock of my actions has disappeared from his face now and he's clearly excited.

"You can't say that. You're greedy too." I laugh and then squeak in delight when his hands grip my ass possessively. I've never liked when he does that more than at this moment. "Louis..."

"I love it when you moan." He tells me, eyelids drooping in desire.

I hum in response as he slides his hands lower, gripping the backs of my thighs and he hoists me up. I wrap my legs around his waist and hold his face, placing a needy kiss onto his open mouth.

My heart skips a beat when I feel his desire protruding from his tight jeans and pressing against my area. Heat pools between my legs.

Before I know it, I'm on my back on his massive bed and he's over me, kissing my neck and holding himself up with his arms. His knees are on either side of me and my hands are threaded through his hair.

The position reminds me of the last time we did this when Liam knocked Louis out with a lamp.

It's so easy to lose myself as he does his magic and makes my body crave more of him. Shivers race across my skin and yet I'm burning up. His soft lips drag across my skin down to the neckline of my dress, where my cleavage is slightly visible now that I'm lying down.

"You want to know something crazy?" He asks me, letting one hand hold my hip.

"What?" I respond breathlessly as his cool breath caresses my collarbone. He takes a moment to gently bite my skin and then he breathes on it.

"I've never seen your naked chest before." He says lazily.

Blushing, I can't help but smile in embarrassment and he looks up to watch my face.

"But I can only imagine how beautiful they are." His eyes gleam with desire.

His fingers trail my neckline, but I take his hands, drawing them away from my chest. For some reason I'm a little scared to have him see all of me.

He cocks his head."Can I ask you something?"

Nervous, yet totally excited and filled with anticipation, I nod.

"After that time I gave you pleasure under my hand...how many times have you touched yourself?" He asks curiously.

Letting out a little breath of confusion, I blink up at him. "That was the only time."

Seemingly dumbstruck, he chuckles in disbelief. "I can't actually believe you never touched yourself after that. Are you being truthful?"

"Honestly Louis. I didn't do it after that." I squirm beneath him and his eyes land on my chest.

"You mean, you haven't had an orgàsm since then?" He asks, like it's the most impossible thing in the world.

"That's the only one I've ever had. Louis why is that so hard to believe?" I ask, a little amused at how he's taking so long to understand.

"The only one? Oh, darling." He shakes his head in sympathy for me, but I only laugh at his serious expression. "I admire you for that. My hôrny ass self can't go a day without at least one."

"Sex isn't something I think about twenty-four seven, unlike you." I poke his cheek and a smile replaces his look of distress.

"It's not on my mind that much. Just whenever I think of you. And that round little ass you have hidden underneath your skirt." He tugs at the hem of my dress and then lifts it a little, revealing more of my tanned skin.

I unconsciously let out a quiet moan and his eyes darken significantly.

"I don't want Harry." I whisper before he closes his mouth over mine.

"You decided then?"

I simply nod and he sighs in satisfaction.

"Then you're all mine." He says dominantly, lowering his hips down to my own. He rocks into me and I clutch his neck, not expecting that. I'm growing more nervous by the second.

"Do you trust me?" He asks.

I remember he asked this before and I had said no. But so much has changed that I find myself admitting quietly, "Yes, I do."

"Fûck, Violet. You make me crazy. I never thought you'd trust me after what I've done to you." He says in relief.

"Well you've changed. And I don't think you were actually bad to begin with. It was all Miss Whickam." I shrug, lifting my head to kiss his cheek.

Somehow we both are content to lay here together and simply kiss like this. I know we're both filled with desire and want to release our sexual frustration, but he doesn't seem to be pushing me into anything like I thought he would. It's like, he's trying to prove that he can control himself...somewhat.

"But I want to make something clear." He speaks up, touching his nose to my cheek and breathing in.

Damn, I love his touch.

"And what's that?" I want to know, not really thinking straight.

"I know you might find it strange, but...with your consent, I still would like to bend you over and take my hand to you. Whenever you need it." He replies mischievously, wiggling his eyebrows.

I'm sure my face is a brilliant shade of red and my expression is priceless, for he lets out an amused laugh.

"W-why?" I stammer.

He distracts me from my embarrassment by running a hand up my side and letting his thumb press into my breast. I unconsciously raise my hips into his as a result.

"Because. I like to do it. When I do it in a way where you enjoy it too, it gives me great pleasure to spank your ass until it's a soft rosy color. And hearing your little whimpers of arousal and desire make me-"

"Louis please..." I interrupt, incredibly embarrassed by the subject. "Don't say things like that."

"Why does this embarrass you so much?" He chuckles.

"It just...does." I cover my face with my hands, but he's quick to take my wrists and then holds them over my head. My breasts are stretched slightly under my dress and he has easy access to anything he wants.

It's a very submissive position for me, and yet, I oddly like it. More heat pools between my legs. I know that if he were to check, he'd find that I'm a flood down there. He'd probably drown.

"I quite like you like this. Completely vulnerable beneath me." His eyes sparkle as I squirm, squeezing my legs together. "Will you let me punish you if you ever need the discipline? Please, Violet. I can show you how it's a pleasurable thing."

Turning my face away from his steady and incredibly intimidating gaze, I barely nod my head.

But that's not enough for him.

"Tell me with words, love." He says with a serious smile.

"You can do it." I murmur, still avoiding his eyes. "I'll let you, and maybe I'll learn to like it as much as you do."

A brilliant grin lights up his face and he looks like an excited puppy. He digs his nose into the crook of my neck and chuckles happily. It's adorable how happy I made him by agreeing. His mind is so dirty, but that fact somehow turns me on.

"We're going to have so much fun. I'll make you just as kinky as I am." He whispers huskily into my ear. "But for now, it's time for you to go to bed. This is your last week of classes and I want you to do well."

Disappointed, my face falls and I sigh. "Do I have to?"

"Yes, love. Just one week more." He says and sits up, moving off me, but he still has a pleased sparkle in his eyes.

Sitting up myself, I huff and wonder what we're going to do after graduation. I'll leave the school and then what? Come back every day to see Louis? No, that wouldn't work.

He gets off the bed and holds out a hand to help me up, but I just sit there.

"Can I...can I sleep with you?" I ask quietly.

Louis lets out a sigh and he ruffles his hair with a hand. "Violet..."

"Please?"

"I don't think that's the best idea. You need to sleep well and I don't want somebody to find your room empty tomorrow." He explains as he goes to his closet and takes out a new suit for tomorrow.

"I'll sleep better in here and no one ever goes into my room in the morning and I can lock my door. Just...please let me sleep with you. I hate sleeping alone." I beg him, backing toward the headboard as he nears me.

"I don't want us getting caught. I mean, I know it would be nice, but why are you so adamant about sleeping with me?" He wants to know as he stands at the edge of his bed and looks down at me. "You know how difficult it is for me to keep my hands off you."

I feel so pathetic and look down. "I just want to."

"What's wrong with your room?" He persists.

Groaning and wondering why he won't just let me sleep with him, I give up and peer at him. Timidly, I admit, "I'm scared of the dark..."

Understanding flashes across his face and he nods slowly. It's just not the same without Liam in my room to make me feel safe. I am literally afraid of sleeping alone and it's so hard to pretend I'm not. Sitting beside me, Louis holds out a hand and I cautiously let him pull me to him. Wrapping his arms around me, he kisses my head and my heart flutters at his gentleness.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." He says sincerely. "I suppose you can sleep with me then, darling."

Looking up at him, I smile in gratefulness and hug him tightly. "Thanks. I was embarrassed to say."

"Don't be embarrassed. Everyone's afraid of something. Now, let's get some sleep." He gets me off the bed and pulls back the covers.

I have to go to my room for pajamas but I come right back and he's already sitting in the bed, wearing nothing but boxers.

Blushing, I fold my arms over my chest and scurry to the bed, climbing onto it.

"I'm used to sleeping naked, but I decided to wear boxers so you're not uncomfortable." He explains, his legs open provocatively. I force myself not to stare at his impressive bulge which is still slightly hard from our kiss.

"Wow. Mr. Tomlinson is being considerate! I must record this." I tease him and lie down against the fluffy pillows.

"Now, now, Violet. Watch that sass." He plays along and turns off the lamp before moving over to me and lying close enough to where we're pressed against one another.

We lay there in silence, trying to fall asleep for a while. I've never slept with him before. It's strange really, to think that I'm sleeping in the same bed as my teacher whom I used to despise.

The soft ticking of a clock in the room can be heard as well as the light tinkling of rain outside.

"Do you feel safe?" Louis suddenly asks, brushing his fingers down my neck, over my shoulder and down my arm. The action causes my pajama sleeve to slide off my shoulder slightly and I bite my lip, glad he can't see me blush in the darkness.

"I didn't think I'd ever say this, but I do feel safe with you." I answer and he seems satisfied with my response.

He falls silent and begins breathing evenly shortly after. It takes me longer to fall asleep, as I'm thinking of the man next to me and the great affect he has on me. Will he be a good influence in my life, or will he be my downfall?


	48. Forty-Eight

I jolt awake when a noise bursts through my dreams. Arms tighten around me and I suck in a gasp, not remembering where I am right away. But when last night comes back to me, I relax and cuddle into the pillow again as Louis shuts off the obnoxious alarm on his phone.

Groaning, I close my eyes and try to get comfortable again, but I feel a hand take my arm and pull me onto my back.

"Good morning, Violet." He rasps in my ear and I nearly choke, my eyes flying open.

His morning voice. Holy shît.

The level of sexiness of his voice gives me breathing problems, seriously. I probably need a doctor...or an inhaler at least.

"Hi." I say stupidly as I blink over at him.

He ruffles his hair and leans on one arm, yawning casually. The sheets have fallen down, allowing me the pleasing view of his flawless torso and unique tattoos. I feel like I woke up hôrny or something because it almost feels like I have cramps, but my period isn't supposed to come now. What the hell is wrong with me?

"Time to get up." He raises his eyebrows and leans toward me, yanking the blankets off of me and letting the cool morning air tickle my skin.

"But it's only seven in the morning. It's Sunday! We should sleep some more." I complain, reaching for the covers but he deftly pushes me back against the mattress and traps my wrists.

"Yes, it's Sunday. A perfect day to get in as much studying as possible. Or would you rather fail all your exams this week?" He gives me a knowing look as I lower my gaze and nod.

"You're right. I forgot about studying." I admit, growing stiff as his face inches closer to mine.

"You'd better do well on my exam. If not, we'll have to have a little meeting in my office." He whispers huskily and looks at my mouth, but I catch the hidden amusement at the corners of his eyes.

Hardly being able to contain myself, I simply give him a hesitant grin and try to get out of his grip. "Louis..."

"Hmm?" He smirks, still staring at my mouth as his whole body is lying on my own.

"Your breath..." I turn my face, gasping in fresh air. It's sad that such a perfect being can't wake up in the morning with fresh mint scented breath or something. "Your breath reeks."

He chuckles and then looks fake-offended. "You don't like my breath?" He asks, leaning down and purposefully exhaling in my face.

"Ugh! Louis!" I whine, struggling to be released, but he keeps me trapped under him.

"What's the matter?" He teases, continuing to blow morning breath in my face while I try not to gag.

But then I realize I have the same weapon as him and so I blow in his face. He coughs and looks surprised and grossed out. "Wow Violet. What the hell did you eat last night?"

"You're mean." I pull on my arm and he finally lets go.

He laughs and then proceeds to grab my sides. It only takes a second before I realize he's tickling me and then I gasp and struggle under him, grabbing at his hands desperately. I can hardly recognize this side of Louis, but I love it.

"No! Don't tickle me!" I beg him, bursting into helpless giggles as he ignores me and continues to tickle my sides. "Louis please!"

"You were naughty to blow in my face." He says mischievously, not letting up at all.

"Well your breath stinks too! What the hell did you eat last night?" I laugh and catch his hands in a death grip, wiggling my hips to escape him.

He suddenly slows and gives me a playful look. "Well, I certainly didn't eat you."

My mouth opens in shock and I nervously laugh.

Leaning down close, he touches his lips to my jaw as he whispers, "Because I'm sure your pussy tastes divine...much better than my breath smells at the present moment."

Shivering, I'm speechless as he raises himself up and looks proud of his words. He gets up off the bed and pulls me with him.

"Time to get ready for the day then, yeah?" He chirps, cheerfully smiling and looking pleased with my reaction.

Shaking my head in disbelief, I hide my smile and nod my head. "I've got a bunch of studying to do."

"Good girl." Louis responds and heads for his suit, allowing me to stare like a pervert at his ass as he swaggers over to it. Damn, it's such a fine ass. I feel like he must feel all the time as I secretly wish to touch it.

Concerned that I'm becoming just as bad as him when it comes to hôrniness, I shake my head and try to smooth out my wild hair.

Before I leave the room, I pick up the invitations that I'd flung to the floor last night. He gives me a cocky smile and then turns around, slipping his pants on.

"This is for you." I tell him and quickly leave an invitation on his dresser.

"What is it?" He asks, pulling on his dress shirt and buttoning it up his chest.

"An invitation... Just, look at it and let me know if it's even possible." I shrug and want to leave before he reads it for some reason.

He watches me and then I back to the door, unlocking it and walking out.

•••

That afternoon, I'm in the downstairs library studying my ass off. Harry's sitting across from me, having stopped by to see me. I've learned that he's a much kinder person than I first believed, so I couldn't exactly tell him I don't want him here.

"You want me to come for Christmas?" Harry asks me again, holding the invitation in his hands and looking it over.

"Mhm." I mumble, scolding myself for giving him an invitation.

For some reason, I can't bring myself to tell him I don't want to marry him. And frankly, I'm scared to tell my mother. She'd kill me. So I simply chew the end of my pencil in anger at myself as I stare down blankly at my biology book. I've been sitting here studying for hours.

"That's very thoughtful." He grins, setting the invitation down and looking up at me.

"I don't know who else to invite though. I have two invitations left." I tell him.

"Well..." He casually stretches and glances to the side. "There's always my best friend."

Curiously cocking my head, I ask, "Who's your best friend?"

"His name is Niall. I'm not sure if you know him? But he doesn't have a place to go for Christmas." He explains, looking through my math book absentmindedly. "But I don't want to invite people for you, so it's up to you."

An evil smirk lights up my face. He's a genius. I'll invite Niall and rub it in Lydia's face. Oh I'm so evil, but really, she deserves it after everything she's said and done.

"Sure, I can give him one." I say, not giving away my excitement.

"Great. Now you just have one more." He picks up a pencil and starts doodling on a random page in my math book. I watch him draw a childish drawing of a rabbit sitting in a basket.

Despite his reputation for being a playboy, he always seems so innocent with me. And lately his attitude has changed. He's not so reluctant when it comes to being around me. He doesn't speak of the marriage much, but he doesn't seem unhappy. Will he be hurt when I tell him my decision? He couldn't have changed his feelings toward me this quickly...could he? I don't want to hurt him, because honestly I feel nothing for him aside from friendly fondness.

"Harry..." I begin, watching his cheerful face as he folds his hands on the table.

"We'll have fun. I love Christmas time and spending it with you will be good for us." He tells me seriously before I can speak up.

He actually looks happy about this. Before, he's always been just as reluctant as me when it came to spending time together, but right now, he looks...excited.

I can't get the words out of my mouth so I just sit there, probably looking frustrated.

"Is something wrong?" He asks, reaching a hand across the table and lightly touching my hand.

Leaning back in my chair and placing my hands in my lap, I shake my head. "No. I've just got a lot of studying to do in so little time."

"Oh... I probably should let you study then. I've got enough to do myself. I have several exams this week." He grimaces and stands up, sighing as he does so. "Can't wait till we graduate and can leave these shîtty boarding schools. I'm never sending my kids to a boarding school."

When the word "kids" leaves his mouth, he nervously glances at me and clears his throat, stumbling over his words. "I...should go. Goodbye Violet."

Nodding, I wave. "Bye Harry."

He backs away as he smiles and then runs into a bookshelf, knocking a few books onto the floor. Swiftly picking the books up, he shoves them into the shelf and then gives me another crooked smile before quickly hurrying out the door with a red face.

I smile and shake my head.

When Cassidy walks into the library an hour later, I get another idea. She sees me and sits down at the table, setting her pile of textbooks down.

"I can come for Christmas." She says happily. "I'd much rather be at your house than mine anyway."

"Great! And I was wondering...do you think Zayn would want to come?" I ask her, knowing what her answer will be already.

I see a flash of excitement in her eyes but she quickly hides it and shifts in her chair, brushing a strand of blond hair behind her ear. "I'm sure he'd love to."

"Then give him this next time you see him." I hand her the last invitation.

And then I realize all the people I invited are guys except for Cassidy. Oh well...my mother won't even notice.

At dinner time that night, I sit beside Cassidy and face the teachers' table so I can see Louis, as usual. We continually sneak glances at each other.

"Violet?" Lydia speaks up from the other side of my table. She sets down her fork and dabs at her mouth with a napkin.

"Hmm?" I look at her quickly, surprised she's speaking to me.

"What is this about you and Niall I'm hearing?" She gets straight to the point.

Wow, things get around this school fast.

"What do you mean?" I innocently blink at her.

Her face hardens as she's clearly furious underneath her calm façade. "He's going to stay at your house for Christmas?"

"That's right." I smile at her mockingly and take another spoonful of soup.

She glares down at her bowl. "I can't believe you would do this to me. I love him Violet."

Well he doesn't love you, I want to say back, but refrain because I don't want to get in trouble. I mean...I guess it won't matter that much if I get in trouble because I'd just be sent to Louis. And I suppose being punished by him isn't as bad as it used to be. If anything, he's somehow convincing me that I...like to be punished.

Wait, what?

"I have a secret." Lydia whispers. "And I know you won't like it. So I'm not going to tell you what it is right now."

Giving her a sharp look, I don't respond and simply continue eating my dinner. What secret could she possibly have? Whatever it is, it definitely isn't a good one.

"Just ignore her." Cassidy murmurs. "She's not worth it."

Oh don't I know it.


	49. Forty-Nine

I knew the moment Harry brought me out to the lake at dusk that something wasn't quite right. He had been jumpy and overly clumsy the whole time we had walked down the paved road away from my school. He just randomly stopped by after dinner and wanted me to go with him. So I dropped everything and went with him.

And now Harry is walking beside me, his hands stuffed in his pockets and his eyes straight ahead. We reach the lake and we both stare out at the sunset reflected on the shimmering expanse of water. It seems like summer was ages ago as I wrap my coat around me tighter to keep out the cold.

"Come on, down here." He whispers, taking my hand and heading down a dirt trail toward the water, one that I've used countless times before.

I don't ask him what's going on, because I know he'll tell me when he wants to. I try pulling my hand from his, but he tightens his hold and looks over at me.

Hanging my head, I let him lead me down to the water and then he stops, looking out at the breathtaking view. After a moment of silence, he pulls me into his side and brings his mouth to my temple.

I tense up at the gesture.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" He asks.

"Very." I agree, wondering what's up with him. He's being so...romantic.

"I just wanted to watch the sunset with you." He explains softly.

Nodding, I admire the bright oranges and pinks that are splattered across the sky and the surface of the lake. It's a gorgeous winter sunset—one that I'd love to paint.

"And I also wanted to give you something." His voice shakes a little and I glance up at him anxiously.

"Um..." I breathe, my entire body freezing as I watch him stick his hand into a pocket of his coat and take out a little box. No, Harry please don't.

"I didn't really want to give it to you before because I hardly knew you, plus I was a little bitter about everything. But now I think the time is right." He says and opens the small velvet box.

My heart jumps and my mouth parts as I stare at the diamond engagement ring sitting there staring at me. The light of the sunset catches its many facets and it sparkles magically.

"Harry..." I stammer, frozen in place.

"I can't exactly ask you to marry me since I've been robbed of that chance, but I wanted to give you this ring." He says seriously, taking the ring and putting the box away.

My voice is gone and I can only stare at the ring as he takes my cold hand in his warm ones. "You deserve only the best Violet. This ring is special in my family and...now I'm okay with giving it to you."

The ring sits on my once bare finger and I don't have the words to tell him I don't want it. How can I? He's been nothing but perfect to me the whole time. Plus I don't want to lose it. I always lose things...

"Thank you Harry." I get out, avoiding his gaze as I cradle my hands at my stomach and keep my head down.

"Are you cold?" He asks, stepping toward me.

"No...I'm fine." I answer, realizing that I feel like crying.

I'm so conflicted and confused right now. My mind won't settle on anything but Harry and Louis. I've already decided on Louis, but when Harry goes and does these little things, I feel something stir in me. There's simply too many things going on in my life that I can't interpret everything.

Once the sun disappears all the way over the rolling hills and the sky begins to darken, Harry leads me back up to the road and we walk back to my school.

I can tell he's bothered by my silence and lack of the response he probably wanted, but he doesn't comment on it. He escorts me to the front door where he takes my hand, kissing my knuckles lightly.

When I try to pull away to let him know I'm going inside, he doesn't allow me to move away and holds me in place, kissing my lips gently. He moves back and cups my face with one hand.

"Don't worry, Violet. I can tell you're struggling. I didn't expect you to fall for me overnight." He whispers, looking a little sad.

Guiltily, I nod and watch him turn and walk down the steps and along the driveway to the road. And then I go back inside with a ring on my finger.

•••

On Tuesday, I have French and math exams. After studying for hours last night I hardly got any sleep; mostly because I couldn't sleep with Louis since he left for a couple days on business. He'll be back on Thursday for our biology exam though.

It strikes me that lately I hardly ever break rules anymore; or at least I don't get caught breaking rules anymore. It's been the longest period of time without punishment that I've had since I began going to this school that it almost feels like a regular school...almost.

So much is on my mind that I can't really think about the Harry situation, or even much about Louis. I use my busy schedule as an excuse not to worry about Liam either. For whenever I do, I feel like crying and then I don't study. And I know Liam would want me to do my best.

On Wednesday, I have chemistry, literature, and art exams. Of course the art exam is a breeze since I do art as a hobby.

And by Thursday, I'm just about burnt out with all these exams. I only have two left: etiquette and biology.

Louis is finally back today and I catch him in the halls on my way to his classroom after my etiquette exam. "Hi."

He turns and sees me. "Hello Violet."

"How was your little trip?" I ask, falling into step beside him.

"It was alright—nothing special." He murmurs simply.

We reach the classroom and go in and I sit at my desk, nervously hitting the leg of my chair with my foot.

As soon as all the girls find their seats, Louis sighs and hands out the tests. He goes over the rules as he strolls down the rows. I roll my eyes as I see Stephanie point at his bum and snicker to her friends when his back is turned to them.

"You have an hour and a half." He sits at his desk and smirks at me before Holly raises her hand to ask a question.

When he's distracted, Lydia, who's behind me, leans forward and taps my shoulder. Then she whispers under her breath. "Remember that little secret I was telling you I had?"

"I don't care what it is Lydia." I mumble back.

"Well I think you're gonna care when I tell you." She snickers in amusement. "You see Violet, I know who told on Liam."

My back stiffens and my eyes shoot up. She better fûcking not tell me she was the one or I'll-

"It was Mr. Tomlinson." She giggles quietly so no one will hear but me.

A gasp leaves my mouth and I grow ridged, horror rushing through me. I turn to look at Lydia and she leans back in her chair, smugly crossing her arms.

No. I cannot believe that's true. Louis would never. He knows how much Liam means to me! She's lying. She has to be, but something in me tells me it's true.

"You may begin now." Louis says and there's a shuffling as everyone gets right down to completing the exam.

Facing the front again, my mind is in shambles and I can't think of the exam. All I can think about is what Lydia just told me and what it could really mean if it's true. It means Louis doesn't really care about me. He cares more about rules and guidelines than he does about me.

And more important than hurting me, he put Liam in danger. Now if my brother is sentenced to prison for life, it'll be Louis' fault.

Why would he do this?

When his gaze meets mine, I give him a cold hard glare which causes him to tip his head in question.

Don't you give me that innocent little look mister. I know what you did.

I silently cuss him out in my mind and sit there fuming and angry. I'm also really hurt. He looks concerned when I continue to give him a death glare and grip my pencil until it breaks.

Louis clears his throat. "Violet, start working. It's already been five minutes."

I mimic him silently in a sassy childish way and then look down at my paper. And then I realize; I have to do well on this if I want to graduate.

Lydia obviously chose this moment to tell me so that I'd be so upset that I'd fail this test. She's a bîtch and I'm going to kill her.

I try extremely hard to block out what I just learned and put all my focus on the test. It takes time, but I somehow manage to finish it in just enough time. And then I stand up to give it to him, my teacher. 

Only Gwen is left and she quickly stands and gives Louis her test and hurries out the door. And finally, we're alone after the door clicks closed after Gwen.

Shît's about to go down.

As I near his desk, I attempt to control my emotions. But that plan fails when my arms decide to rebel and I slam the test onto his desk, making him look up quickly.

"Violet what's gotten into you?" He asks cluelessly.

"What's gotten into me? Are you seriously going to ask me that?" I retort irritably.

"I'm not sure I know what you mean." He leans back in his chair and crosses his arms.

"Don't play stupid with me. I know what you did. And that was low, even for you." I tell him, shaking my head in disbelief.

"Violet..." He murmurs, his expression taking on a little more seriousness than before, like he's understanding what I'm saying. I think he realizes I know what he did.

"How could you? I thought you cared about me! I thought I meant something to you." I go on, pushing off the desk and feeling my eyes tear up.

"Look...you don't understand. I didn't want to do it." He tells me, standing from his seat.

And that's when the tears come, because he just admitted to it. He actually told on Liam and now my brother is in prison and will probably be there for the rest of his life...

Because of Louis.

"I can't believe you." I spit out.

He comes around the desk and reaches for me, but I back away and hold my hands out in front of me. "Don't touch me. Why would you do this?"

"I didn't have a choice. You really think I'd want to do that kind of thing with her? When I have you?" Louis speaks up urgently and I pause.

She? What is he talking about?

"What?" I ask breathlessly.

"I never wanted to do those things with her but she gave me no choice. She's manipulative and powerful." He explains but I'm only more confused. He notices so he goes on. "I would never willingly give sexual favors to Miss Whickam, but I had no choice."

My jaw drops and I stumble back, even more horrified. "What?!" I scream out in astonished horror.


	50. Fifty

Louis' face pales and he seems to have lost his voice. He literally looks like he's seen a ghost. "You... Violet... You didn't uh... You didn't know did you... You were talking about something else...weren't you... Bloody hell I'm an idiot."

He slaps his face and groans.

"You did what with Miss Whickam? Sexual favors? What the fûck does that mean?" I hiss at him more softly when I realize that these walls aren't sound proof.

"Just...let me explain to you before you completely shut me out alright?" He says more softly, appearing nervous for my response.

"Then you'd better explain yourself because right now it's looking pretty bad." I say bluntly, crossing my arms over my chest and cocking my head expectantly.

But apparently he can't have me acting like the one with more power because his expression turns to disapproval and he grips my arm, bringing me around his desk to make me sit down in his chair. Now he's towering over me as he takes a seat on his desk.

"You have to listen if this is going to work. Do not interrupt me until I'm finished. Understand?" He inquires, placing his hands on his thighs.

"I'll let you speak. I'm just hoping you have a good way to make yourself not look like the àsshole and creep you seem to be at this moment." I mutter, slouching in the chair. I can see him resist the urge to make me sit up straight and he looks less than pleased that I've been swearing. But he doesn't do anything about it. Now is not the time.

"I mentioned Miss Whickam because I thought you knew what was going on between us." He begins, looking at the floor, which is something he doesn't normally do. He's usually so confident about everything. "There is a lot going on in this school that you don't know about, and I've decided that's best for you."

"You don't get to decide what's best for-" I interrupt but he swiftly silences me.

"If you interrupt me again you won't like the consequences—or maybe you would, but that's beside the point. You don't realize how hard this is for me to tell you. I never wanted you to know." He says sharply, a hint of edginess to his voice.

"Go on then." I wave him on, begrudgingly falling silent. "Just get to the point."

He grows rigid, obviously annoyed with my lack of understanding, but I'm too upset to care.

"Now, I know it was partly my choice at first, but after a while I didn't want any part of it, but she made me." He continues on, prepared to pounce if I happen to open my mouth again. "You see, she knows about my...kinky enjoyment in spanking women, and she used it to her advantage. She knew I'd do a whole lot of stupid things to stay at this school. When I first was employed at this school, she threatened to fire me if I didn't do some things for her."

I bite my lip to keep from saying what I want to say.

"I didn't want to. After all, she's a wrinkly old bag at her age—not exactly a turn on in the slightest. But I thought it was a small price to pay in order to stay here. I know it was completely screwed up, that I'd do something like that out of selfishness, but I was different then. And then you came into the picture." He glances at me, his voice softening.

I shift in my chair, waiting for him to go on.

"Punishing you was simply my job at first, with little pleasure since Miss Whickam wanted me to be so harsh and insensitive. But as you warmed up to me and I showed you how it's supposed to feel behind Miss Whickam's back, I didn't want to do her bidding any longer. I mean I never wanted to do it, but when I got to know you, I didn't care so much about losing my job. You made me want to be better and I felt like a complete dîck doing those things without your knowledge—even though I couldn't deny her. But I was already in too deep. She kept making threats. She threatened you. And then Liam was discovered and she used him to keep me her slave."

"Louis..." I breathed, realization hitting me. He always seemed so powerful to me, but under Miss Whickam it appears that he's rather...helpless?

"She said she'd turn him in if I refused her. She didn't exactly care that he was here. All she cared about was me and what I could give her. I didn't have a way out because I didn't want to hurt you by refusing her which would result in her exposing your brother. But then when Lydia discovered Liam in your room, she-"

"What?" I gasp, but I'm not exactly surprised. "Lydia? The bîtch. I swear when I see her again I'm going to-"

"Violet, darling. You interrupted me again." He shakes his head, but understanding is in his eyes.

"I'm sorry just...Lydia! Ugh! I've never despised someone more than her in my life." I say through gritted teeth, angrily pulling at my hair.

"She told Miss Whickam she found him in your room one night when she was snooping around. She'd always suspected you held secrets in your room, and that's when she found him." He explains seriously. "I'm not sure if you've picked up on it, but Lydia has a spanking fetish."

Disgusted, my eyes widen and I look at him. I suppose it was a little obvious...but still. I am pretty stupid to be honest.

"She wished for me to be the one to punish her as you may have guessed. But Miss Whickam refused to do that because there's no way Lydia could reach the naughty girl status in such a short time. It took you nearly four years to get to that point and you're the worst behaved student here. Well, anyway, Lydia threatened to expose Liam if she couldn't be punished by me. But Miss Whickam didn't allow it. So, the little brat called the police. Now with no leverage, Miss Whickam has nothing but my job to hold over me, but I don't care about it anymore." He finishes.

I sit there, fingers clutching the edges of the cushioned chair, my mind growing more and more bitter toward my ex-roommate as time passes. I feel so angry that I could probably take her down in a second.

And then I realize what this all means for Louis. Yes, he could have easily gotten out of it before, but when he decided he'd had enough, that old hag didn't let him off the hook.

“Louis she...she ràped you.” I whisper in horror.

“I wouldn't say that…” He looks uncomfortable and straightens his suit jacket.

“Don't belittle what happened to you. You didn't want to, but she forced you by threatening me.” I tell him.

He glances at me, not knowing how to respond. I don't blame him. He's used to being the one in control, the one with power over everyone. He probably doesn't want to admit to himself that he's helpless against an old lady.

“Just don't think about it.” He shrugs.

“She should go jail, that stupid bag of shît.” I spit angrily and stand up.

Louis takes my shoulders and gently pushes me back down to sit. “If she goes to jail, so do I. I'm just as guilty of corporal punishment in this school as she is and I'm sure she wouldn't bat an eye before exposing me.”

I huff in frustration. “I just can't believe I didn't know all of this was going on under my nose. Maybe I could have helped you.”

“You couldn't have.” He replies simply.

After several moments of silence, I think of something and look up at him. "Louis?"

"Hmm?" He asks, wary of what I'm going to do or say next.

"Is it okay if I ask what you and Miss Whickam did?" I ask hesitantly, wondering why the random thought sprang into my mind.

"You don't wanna know, darling." He shakes his head.

Looking at my hands, I don't want to pressure him. After all, it's probably a pretty sensitive subject for him and I don't want to force him to recall it.

Sighing and scratching the back of his neck, he reluctantly tells me anyway. "At first she wanted me to fûck her, but I could never get hard enough for her as you can imagine. Mostly, I just ate her out. She had some sex toys she wanted me to use on her and-"

"Oh my gosh please stop." I hold up my hand, regretting wanting to know. 

"But she tasted terrible so I told her to eat lots of pineapples to make it more bearable for me. Though it really didn't do anything. I think that's just a myth." He shrugs, grimacing at the memories.

"Pineapples?" I ask, confused as to why he brought up a random fruit.

"You know. You taste better if you eat pineapples." A small smirk tugs at the corners of his lips.

Embarrassed, I blush and look down. "Oh."

I suppose I do recall pineapples often being served with our meals although I never questioned it. Perhaps I should start eating more of those. Whoa there, slow down Violet.

"You don't seem too angry with me for keeping this from you." He speaks up quietly, like he's afraid he's going to cause me to blow up in his face.

"Oh I'm angry." I let out an unamused laugh. "But, not at you. Yes, I'm upset, but you didn't have a choice, you were only trying to protect me. My anger is fueled by my growing hatred for the hag who rules the school and the bîtch who told on my brother."

"I've tried to ignore it, but I can't anymore. Please stop swearing Violet." He cuts in.

"Of course, Mr. Tomlinson. I'm going to leave now and murder Lydia." I say and stand to my feet, attempting to make it passed Louis but he hops off the desk and catches me with an arm around my waist.

"I know she deserves to be punished, but I don't want you getting yourself in trouble." He tells me, looking into my eyes.

"What can I do?" I whisper, trying to pull away from him. I succeed when he lets go and allows me to step back.

"I'm not sure what you can do. I know you weren't serious about murdering her, but just be careful not to get yourself in trouble." He advises, reaching and taking hold of my arm as I try to pass by him again.

"Why won't you let me go?" I ask him, my irritation and fury rising.

"I...I want you to forgive me." He says gently, carefully. "For what I did and for not telling you."

"She forced you! You don't need to apologize for that, Louis.” I reach up and place my hand behind his neck, pulling him down to me so I can kiss his lips.

He smiles down at me, obviously grateful for my understanding.

“But in the beginning, when she was only threatening your job...you could easily have refused. Yes, you might've lost your job. But that's better than having to pleasure an ancient relic isn't it? I just don't understand why you would go to such lengths to stay here." I tell him.

"My selfish desires and kinkiness made me want to stay. I did those things out of pure selfishness. But once you came along, I did it for you." He says, moving his face close to my own.

I nod slowly. "I...understand." I say honestly and finally he lets me go.

I pick up my pencil on my desk and hurry down the row to the closed door, ready for an all out battle with Lydia. Turning back to Louis once more, I give him a comforting smile and then I exit the classroom.

Hardly realizing I've just finished my last exam and am done with school until university, I march down the halls, searching open doors for my enemy.

She's going to get it. I don't even know what I'm going to do. Perhaps I should go to my room and stop to think up a genius plan for her destruction, but then my fire would die down by the time I come up with a plan.

So I simply hurry up the stairs, checking her room which unfortunately is empty. Anger swelling in me, I go to her bed and strip off the blankets and sheets, bringing them to the window. I open it up and then toss her bedding out the window where it falls down to the flowerbed, right in the mud. I know it's a petty thing to do, but it gives me some satisfaction.

Then I leave the room, going back downstairs. After searching the large mansion, I find her in the library, talking with Stephanie and a few other school bullies.

"Lydia." I say aloud, catching her attention.

"What do you want?" She returns, her eyebrows raised and a satisfied smirk on her ugly face.

"I'd like to have a word." I say, motioning toward the door.

"Whatever you have to say to me, can certainly be said in the presence of my friends." She chirps, looking back down at her book.

The girls begin giggling as I come closer. I carefully lean my palm down on the table, taking an arrogant stance.

"Really? So you wouldn't mind them hearing what I have to say about you? What a lying, traitorous, ugly bîtch you are?" I sass, shutting her book so she loses her place.

"No swearing Violet you naughty little girl." Lydia snickers, but looks a little offended.

"Or about your intense spanking fetish?" I say loudly so the whole library certainly hears me. "How you love to be spanked?"

Lydia stands to her feet in a heartbeat, pointing her finger at me warningly. "Shut your mouth Violet."

Stephanie looks at Lydia in disbelief and laughs. "What?"

"Oh yeah. Lydia wants to be punished by Mr. Tomlinson." I taunt her.

"I said shut up!" She hisses, her face growing red.

"I'll say whatever I want. You deserve all of it and more for calling the police on my innocent brother." I declare in anger.

Everyone has gone silent and is watching us. Hopefully no teachers are near.

Lydia gasps, glaring with hatred. "I called the police because that monster you're related to is a murderer." She spits, fists clenching.

"He's innocent and you know it. All that time we spent being friends? You believed he was innocent as well. Why would you do this?" I raise my voice, my anger getting the best of me.

"Because that monster is a murderer! He killed a guy! Who just so happened to be your dad. Your family is just a big failure and you're the biggest of them all, taking all the best guys for yourself and not even wanting all that money that's just being handed to you on a silver platter. You deserved it when I called the police! Liam is a murderer and he deserves to be locked up for the rest of his life, the sick mother fûcker." She hisses at me.

And that's when I lose it. Screaming foul words at her, I dive at her and soundly punch her in the face.

She's knocked off her feet and falls on her back.

"Violet!" A girl says in shock.

Lydia stands again, clutching her face in pain. But instead of looking defeated, an evil smile tugs at her mouth. "Liam's probably going to get the death penalty I bet."

I go to hit her again, but this time she ducks and then tries to hit me, but the stupid cow has no coordination whatsoever and so she misses and I shove her to the ground, jumping on top of her and trying to scratch her face.

“Fight! Fight! Fight!” Cass cheers from somewhere behind me.

Lydia starts screaming and attempting to pull my hair, her arms flailing all over the place.

"Get off me! Help! She's trying to kill me!" Lydia shrieks pathetically.

I find it funny that none of her "friends" come to help her and I continue to fight her as she thrashes around and pushes me off her, slapping my cheek harshly.

"Girls!"

I lay another punch to Lydia's already swelling face before strong hands grab me and get me off of her. I see Miss Whickam pick up Lydia who's sniffling and sobbing to get more attention.

I feel somewhat satisfied at seeing Lydia's swelling face. Her lip is bleeding a little as well and I've torn her uniform.

Louis holds me back when I angrily try approaching Lydia again. "Calm down, love. You've done a number on her already."

"She deserves a broken nose. Let me break it." I growl, trying to yank myself from Louis' strong grasp, but he holds me securely.

The other girls in the library and other places in the house have gathered to see what the commotion is.

Miss Whickam looks less than pleased as she inspects Lydia's face to see all the damage I caused. "Both of you are in big trouble. You have a lot of explaining to do girls. Go to my office this instant!" She announces loudly.


	51. Fifty-One

My body is stiff in Louis' arms as he turns me around to the door, guiding me away from Lydia whose whimpering like a child. She begins to attempt to gain Miss Whickam's favor.

"She attacked me! I was just sitting there innocently reading and then she started hitting me!" She cries.

"You're a liar and a moron!" I yell at her, trying to look past Louis' body.

"Enough!" The school headmistress proclaims, taking Lydia by the arm and pulling her after me.

"Violet started it." Stephanie pipes up annoyingly.

"Lydia deserved it!" Cassidy calls out.

And then there's an outbreak of everyone's opinions as all the girls around us start taking sides and shouting to be heard.

"Silence!" Miss Whickam announces sharply.

As we pass the girls, Louis leans in toward my ear and says barely above a whisper, almost proudly, "Well done, love."

As I pass the last book shelf, I snatch a thick book and throw it at Lydia. She tries to dodge it, but since Miss Whickam is holding her tightly, the book hits her right in the boob.

"Ow!" Lydia whines, kicking the book away.

"That just earned you more punishment!" The woman says, obviously fed up with it all.

Both of us are led through the mansion to the hall of teacher offices and we're made to go into Miss Whickam's.

Is this where she made Louis do all those gross things with her? I grimace in disgust as I see her desk and wonder what ghastly things she's done on it. And to think, I've leaned over it countless times for punishments. I feel like vomiting. Poor Louis.

"Explain what this is all about." She says loudly, as both of us girls are directed to stand in front of her desk.

Louis stands by her side, but looks like he doesn't want to be here. I feel so bad for him. I mean, it must have been torture being forced to do her bidding like a slave.

"Lydia did something unforgivable to me and I couldn't stand around and let her off with no consequences." I speak up, my arms crossed over my chest.

"Actually, she just likes to bully me." Lydia raises her eyebrows.

"What did she do to you Violet to make you so bitter toward her?" The woman presses.

"She called the police on my brother." I mumble, knowing that she won't care.

"Your brother is a dangerous criminal. He's going to prison where he belongs." She sighs, waving off what I said like it's irrelevant.

"He didn't do-"

She cuts me off. "If that's your only reason for attacking Lydia, then I'm afraid that's a poor excuse. Both of you will be punished for attacking your fellow classmate as well as causing commotion in the library and not acting like respectable young ladies."

I look to Louis, knowing he won't be harsh with me. I don't even feel dread at having to be punished by him again.

Miss Whickan places her hand on Louis' shoulder and I see him flinch slightly, but then he stands up straight. What on earth could she have done to make him react like that to her touch, besides having to pleasure her? I wonder if there's more to it.

"Mr. Tomlinson, I will punish Violet." She says with a mysterious smile. "And I want you to punish Lydia."

What? Oh, hell no.

I notice Lydia freeze next to me and then her hands start fidgeting. Her breathing increases and when I look over at her, I see she's grinning in excitement. This cannot be happening!

"Sorry, but I won't do that." Louis says, shrugging her hand off of him and he looks straight at her.

"You will do it, because I said so." She insists, appearing agitated.

"I refuse to give that little brat what she wants." Louis persists, shaking his head.

"Spank me Mr. Tomlinson. I need to be punished for being a naughty little girl." Lydia says in a high pitched voice I've never heard her use before in my life.

Louis scoffs, giving her a judging look and then turns to Miss Whickam. "I will not punish her. Violet is mine to punish, not that thirsty...brat over there. It wouldn't even be a punishment to her."

I can tell he's struggling not to call her worse names since that's not allowed. I snicker when Lydia looks wounded and completely offended.

"Do it Mr. Tomlinson or you'll regret not obeying me." She threatens, clenching her fists in anger.

"I won't do it, but let's just say that I did. I'd hit her ass so severely that she wouldn't even have an ass to spank afterward, not that she has one to begin with." He says with a hint of mockery.

I cover my mouth, wanting to burst out laughing at what he just said. He literally just said Lydia doesn't have an ass.

Lydia gasps.

"Trust me, you wouldn't want me near her with a stick after what she's done to Violet." Louis goes on.

"Obey me or I will fire you!" Miss Whickam roars.

The tension in the air has risen to mind boggling heights, and yet I'm having a great time seeing Louis stand up to both of the worst females in the school.

"Don't bother, because I quit." Louis announces, a wide grin on his face and I stand there, shocked.

"You can't quit!" The woman screeches.

She's probably only afraid of losing her sex parties with Louis.

"Sorry, but it's already done. I sent in my resignation letter yesterday." He shrugs in amusement and watches Miss Whickam stand there, a volcano ready to erupt.

But instead of blowing up, she straightens, pursing her lips and taking a deep breath. Smoothing her slicked back bun, she puts on a fake smile. "Then I suggest you pack your bags because you have to be out by graduation. Unfortunately we need you to be present on that day, but after that, you aren't to set a foot in this school again."

"Gladly." Louis bows mockingly.

"I'll punish the girls myself. Now, exit my office immediately." She points to the door, seeming calm and collected once again.

I feel like something isn't quite right though.

Nodding, Louis looks in my direction longingly, but since Miss Whickam is insisting on punishing me, he can't really do anything about it. So he turns and opens the door, glancing back at me one last time before going out and closing the door. At least Miss Whickam's spankings are never too painful.

Miss Whickam goes and locks the door, as is part of the rules, and then she turns to us. Nervousness immediately kicks in when I see her calm façade has disappeared and she looks furious.

"Violet bend over the desk." She orders through clenched teeth and goes to get her spanking stick.

"Um..." I stammer, realizing she's awfully angry at Louis and she probably knows Louis is fond of me. So what can stop her from taking out all her anger on me?

"Bend over!" She screams.

Anxious, but knowing there's not much I can do, I weigh my options. I suppose I could try to leave...but I've never done that before—tried to escape punishment. Instead of obeying her, I take a step toward the door, testing her.

"Just do what she says." Lydia says, amused with the situation.

"How about Lydia goes first?" I suggest, not ever having been this scared of Miss Whickam before. At the moment she looks...evil.

"Sweetie, Lydia isn't going to be spanked. You will take her punishment. And more." She tells me, quite pleased with her power.

Um, yeah no...

I don't think so pal.

I make a break for the door, managing to escape passed Miss Whickam but she grabs me when I reach the door, digging her nails into my arm.

"Ow!" I squeal, trying to pull away.

"Get over to the desk!" She says again, annoyed with me.

"This can't be legal!" I complain, groaning when the surprisingly strong school headmistress drags me all the way across the room and forces me over the desk.

How does such an elderly hag have so much strength?

"Lydia! Give me my stick!" She demands and Lydia happily obliges.

All the while I'm struggling to get up, but she holds me down, practically laying on my back. And that's when she starts to hit my ass with the sick. I feel anger rising when I feel Lydia helping to hold me down.

Why did Louis have to leave? He should've thought this might happen. But honestly, how could he have known?

"Get off me! Let me up! You can't do this!" I plead with them, doing everything I can to get up but I can't. I feel so weak.

She continues to spank me, the strikes creating lines of fierce pain on my tender skin. "You deserve this punishment! You were acting like a child!"

"Liam is innocent!" I yell at her, surprised I have the courage to raise my voice to her. But at the moment, I feel like I could punch her and tackle her to the ground—if I could get up that is...

She ignores me, making her hits even harder. After what seems like thirty, she yanks down my skirt and undies, getting right back down to work. She's never given me more than this before.

Feeling humiliated and violated, I try harder to get up, but then Lydia climbs up onto the desk and sits on my back. Groaning, I squeeze my eyes shut, hating her even more.

Miss Whickam doesn't stop. She keeps raining down hits until I lose count and can't handle the burning on my ass. Tears begin to escape and I'm reminded of the times when Louis was this cruel. It hurts so much and I want nothing more than for her to stop.

Honestly, I didn't even do anything that deserves this much punishment. It's simply Miss Whickam's selfish anger.

She hits my thighs as well and before long, I can't hold back the whimpers because it hurts so much. "Please stop! I didn't even do anything!"

"You've ruined everything for me, that's what you've done!" The sadistic school headmistress hisses. And that's when I can't take it anymore.

"Ruined everything? Like what? Your chance at forcing Louis to pleasure your crusty old ass?" I shout at her.

She pauses, and the burning intensifies, causing me to whimper in pain. I wish Lydia's nonexistent ass would get off of me. I can hardly breathe.

"What did you just say?" She asks.

"You heard me. I know what you've been doing behind closed doors." I say, trying to look back at her.

"That's none of your business! Who told you that?" She barks.

"No one! I found out myself." I say, trying to protect Louis in case he wasn't supposed to tell me.

She growls in rage and starts raining down a fresh set of spanks. They hurt worse now and I know my poor ass must be bruised.

It goes on and on, for longer than I can bear. If anything, the length of time she spends spanking me is worse than the severity of Louis' punishments. And before long, I can't take it anymore and I welcome the feeling of being on the verge of passing out.

Lydia has been petting my head and then pulling my hair like the bîtch she is. But soon, the pain becomes numb when I close my eyes and my head drops to the desk as I pass out.


	52. Fifty-Two

Eyes opening, I immediately flinch from the pain in my ass and realize I'm still laying on Miss Whickam's desk. The two are gone and I'm alone, with nothing on my lower half, completely exposed.

As I stand up I wince at the pain. What did they do? Finish beating me and then decided to leave me here half naked? They're both sick.

Stepping away from the desk, I pick up my discarded clothes and pull my panties up my legs, but moan when the fabric comes in contact with my bruised flesh. I pull them back down and decide to only wear my skirt. When I put that on, it still brushes against my bum, but it's not as bad as my undies. I stick them in the pocket of my skirt.

I have trouble simply walking to the door, moaning in pain with every step. Those two bîtches need a whipping for what they did to me.

Perhaps I could call the cops on this place so no one else has to suffer like I have. Of course they'd need proof...which would be awkward showing them my bottom, but it's something I wouldn't mind doing if it meant Miss Whickam would get in trouble and be forced to leave.

I'm sure my mother wouldn't approve of what they did either. She may not appear to care, but I know deep down she must.

I unlock the door, which Miss Whickam at least had the decency to lock so no one would walk in and see me, and then I walk out the door.

It hurts so bad that I can't help when tears fill my eyes and I can't hold back a whimper. Walking as fast as my stinging skin allows, I make my way down the hall to Louis' office. Even the backs of my legs ache like hell.

Knocking lightly, I hold in my emotions even though I feel like bursting into tears. I feel so violated and degraded. How ironic it is that I'm seeking comfort from the very man who violated and degraded me first.

I hear the lock click and the door opens, Louis peering out. When he sees my teary eyes, he instantly jerks the door open the rest of the way and pulls me inside and into his body. His arms envelope me and he rubs my back.

"What's the matter darling?" He asks softly.

Burying my face into his nice jacket, I whimper pathetically, hating how vulnerable I am right now, but there's no one else I'd rather trust with my vulnerability. "Why did you leave me there?”

“What?” He breathes.

“She...she hurt me." My voice is squeaky and high pitched as I cry against him.

"She what?" He stiffens, his voice lowering significantly.

Sniffling, I get out, "Sh-she got mad when you left and took out all her anger on me. She gave me Lydia's punishment as well as my own a-and didn't stop until I passed out." I could hardly get the words out between my sobs.

"Violet..." He's speechless and continues to rub my back.

His hand goes too low though and brushes against my ass, making me cry out and reach back to get his hand away. "Please, it hurts so bad."

"May I look?" He asks me gently, not a trace of pervertedness in his voice. He genuinely wants to see the damage to see if I'm alright. "I have something to put on your sores."

Whimpering and clutching his jacket, I nod my head. All I want is for the pain to go away. I feel like a baby, but I've never felt pain like this before and I don't know how to handle it.

Kissing my temple, he keeps his arm around my shoulder and leads me to his desk. "I'm going to need you to lean over alright?"

Slowly doing as he requested, I lean over the sturdy desk and hang my head, my legs together. I feel him lift my skirt and I can't even feel embarrassed for my pain is so great. I know he will help me.

"Holy shh-" he curses when he sees my ass. "Violet what the hell did she do to you?" Anger fills his voice.

"She's a freakin psychopath." I whimper, flinching when his finger brushes over an extremely sore spot.

"And I thought my punishments were severe. I never punished you this hard. This has gotten out of hand." He murmurs to himself, moving away and looking in a drawer. "Don't worry love. I'll make it feel better."

Trying to look back, I can see my ass is mostly bright red and places are blue and purple. Lines are littered everywhere and there's even a place where my skin broke.

"Louis, help me." I cry, lying over his desk helplessly.

"I'm coming. Don't worry." He encourages me and walks back to me with a bottle. "It might hurt as I put it on, but it will soothe your skin and help it to heal faster."

Unable to respond, I wait for him to kneel and then he carefully begins to rub ointment onto my bruised ass. I groan when he presses too hard.

"If I were someone else, I'd put that woman in the ground." Louis growls angrily. "How could she beat you like this? This is illegal."

"Many things done at this school are illegal." Biting my lip, I moan as he continues spreading the ointment over my heated skin and then down my legs where she also hit me. I almost feel like fainting again.

"I'm glad you're graduating and will never have to come back here." Louis comments, gently rubbing my skin.

"You quit your job." I whisper, tensing to try and ignore the pain.

"I did." He agrees.

"What will you do now?" I ask him when he stands up and covers my ass with my skirt again.

"After completely destroying the woman who beat you, I think I'll find a normal teaching job and actually live in the house I own." He tells me, helping me stand up again.

"You have a house?"

"Of course I do. It's not far from here on the outskirts of Ravenshire." He relates, holding me close to his chest and stroking my hair softly. "It's nothing fancy, but I don't mind."

In my dizzied state, I exhaustedly wonder what his house is like. Does he have a bunch of desks and spanking sticks everywhere? Or is it normal like any other house?

"Let's get you to your room. I have things to take care of." Louis speaks softly in my ear and guides me toward the door.

Limping along, I manage to make it out of his office. "What are you going to do to her?"

"I haven't decided yet. I think it might be best though to lay low until I think of something fitting, instead of bursting into her office with a knife and getting myself arrested." He chuckles at himself, but I can tell he's anything but amused with the situation.

"We can't let her get away with this." I whisper as we round a corner and see girls standing around chattering.

Louis stops touching me and we walk side by side through the house to the stairs. He can tell I'm struggling and so after he glances around to see if anyone is near, he scoops me up into his arms and carries me up the stairs.

Bringing my arms around his neck, I lay my head on his shoulder and hide my face in the crook of his neck. My body shakes as I can't keep back the whimpers that continue to escape my lips.

"Shh, darling. It'll be okay, I promise." He comforts me as he walks down the corridor all the way to my room at the end.

"Nothing is going right for me." I sniff and hold him tightly as he takes me inside my room, shutting the door quietly.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because." I say mournfully. "Liam's in jail and my mother doesn't care about me. I don't know how to tell Harry I don't want him. Miss Whickam just beat me while Lydia helped her. And my ass is so bruised that I can hardly stand it."

He stays silent, carefully letting me down to stand on my own. Sitting down on my bed, he takes my hands. "But I'm here aren't I?"

Looking down at my feet, I sniff again and nod. "You're always here for me." I breathe, thankful for his presence.

"Focus on the good, Violet. Not the bad." He advises. "Now I'm going to go get you some ice. Lying on your stomach for a while could help you relax while not hurting you."

"Okay." I smile through my tears.

When I move to pull my hands out of his, he tightens his grip, looking down. He studies my hands with a somewhat disappointed expression while I watch him. "Why are you wearing this?"

Looking at my hands, I suddenly remember Harry's ring I'm wearing. "Oh..."

Shaking his head, he stands to his feet, tipping my face up. "Tell him what you're feeling, Violet."

"I...don't know how." I shrink away from his gaze, knowing he's right about needing to do that.

Sighing deeply, he softly caresses my cheek with his thumb before leaning in and lightly letting his wet lips touch my jaw. "You ought to figure it out. He doesn't deserve to be led on."

"I know." I nod, feeling sad when he leaves me to exit my room.

Wincing again, I limp over to my dresser and take the ring off, placing it in a little tray filled with earrings. Then I lay on my bed on my stomach, lifting my skirt off my ass so nothing is touching the abused skin.

Being so exhausted and spent, I close my eyes and drift off to sleep. And somewhere in the the time that I'm sleeping, Louis comes back in with ice in a towel and puts it on me. He must have stayed by my side while I slept peacefully because when I wake, he is sitting in an armchair by the window, his head settled on the back with his mouth parted.

Feeling the cold, I look behind me to see the ice on my ass and legs and I suddenly become happy and thankful for Louis caring about me.

I lie my head back down and watch him sleep, smiling at how innocent he looks like this. He's not so dominant and controlling now. Instead he's vulnerable and seems like a different person. Curiously, I wonder what he's planning for Miss Whickam.

For certain she needs to be removed from this school and never allowed near children again. And Lydia simply needs to be so humiliated that she'll give up her mad spanking fetish. I grow angry that she used to make fun of me because she thought that I wanted to be spanked, while the whole time she was the one to secretly fantasize about Louis spanking her.

When he stirs after a while, I want to cover myself, but even the smallest movement causes pain to rise so I simply lay there frozen. Louis looks over at me and yawns.

"How are you feeling?" He asks me, standing to his feet and walking toward me.

"Humiliated." I mutter.

Sitting on the bed, Louis gently strokes my hair. "I meant are you in pain?"

"Yes, and I doubt it'll go away anytime soon." I respond, enjoying the calming feeling of his fingers running through my hair. Worried, I frown slightly. "Do you...do you think there will be scars?"

He sighs quietly before replying. "I don't think so love, but even if there were, I wouldn't care. You'd be beautiful either way."

Smiling, I feel satisfied and content with him sitting here with me. He really has changed so much since the beginning of summer. I can't imagine him not being here.

"Do you feel up for dinner?" He inquires.

"I am starving actually." I nod, moving to get up and then wince.

"Let me help you." Louis quickly intercedes and removes the towel and ice and fixes my skirt without staring too much at my exposed skin.

I almost don't recognize him as he treats me with such respect and gentlemanliness. I get off the bed while he continues touching me and steadying me, making sure I'm not going to keel over.

Smiling in amusement, I pat his arm reassuringly. "I'm alright Louis."

He gives me a little smile in return and his eyes crinkle. Taking me by the waist, he leads me away from my bed and to the door where we walk out to go to dinner.


	53. Fifty-Three

At dinner, Louis reluctantly leaves me to take a seat with the other teachers while I walk over to Cassidy, completely ignoring Lydia. The old women welcome Louis warmly, as he's always cordial to them.

I'm sure a few have strange crushes on him because of the way Mrs. Happy and Mrs. Spencer both bat their invisible eyelashes at him and sit up straighter, which isn't entirely possible with their slightly hunched backs.

He hardly notices them tonight though as he worriedly looks to me to see if I'm alright.

Smiling, I raise my nose in the air so as not to give Lydia the satisfaction of seeing how utterly spent I am from that beating. But the second my ass comes in contact with the wooden chair, I let out a gasp and cringe, wanting desperately to stand up again. But Lydia is watching closely so I can't.

"Are you okay?" Cassidy asks me, placing a hand on my arm.

"I'm fine. Perfectly fine. I've never been more fine in my life." I brush her hand away and plaster a fake smile on my face while the inside of me is screaming in pain and misery at the fire on my ass.

"I'm excited for Christmas break at your house." She starts up conversation casually. I can tell she knows I'm actually not fine, but the look I give her causes her not to make a big deal of it in front of an audience.

"Mhm. Everyone I invited is coming." I tell her, fighting back the tears that prick my eyes.

I look miserably over at Louis who has put down his utensils and is looking back at me in concern. I have to look back down or his sympathetic look will cause me to start sobbing in front of everyone. Trying to ignore the pain, I eat my food in silence while Cassidy pretends not to notice I'm acting strange.

My misery somewhat softens when I take a good look at Lydia though. Her face is completely swollen and bruised from when I hit her earlier. The ugly hog couldn't even take a few punches without swelling up like a balloon. I barely used any force for heaven's sake. One of her eyes is almost completely shut and she's trying to hide it by keeping her hair in her face, which isn't working. Everyone already knows I beat the shît out of her.

When we make eye contact, I smirk and she just glares back.

Just as I'm finishing up the last of my broccoli soup, I feel a tap on my shoulder and I look up to find the devil herself peering down at me disapprovingly.

"Come to my office the moment you are finished eating, Violet." Miss Whickam commands and then leaves the dining room swiftly.

"Yes, ma'am." I murmur, glaring at her retreating back.

Yeah I'll go to her stupid office; to freaking beat her ass up.

It's a wonder I haven't punched her face in already, but I've surprised myself with my self control. Putting down my spoon when I'm done, I stand and leave the table while my classmates watch me limp across the dining room curiously.

Louis meets me at the door and I let out a breath I'd been holding in.

"She told you to go to her office as well?" He asks me as he leads me out of sight of the rest of the students and teachers in the dining room.

"Yes." I nod, wondering why we were both wanted.

He opens his mouth to say something more, but then Miss Whickam calls from down the hallway, "Both of you come immediately!"

"Bîtch." I mumble.

"Language, Violet." Louis whispers playfully to lighten the mood.

We both walk slowly toward her and she stands there watching impatiently. Her hand goes out to welcome us into her office and we force ourselves to go in.

I grimace, remembering what happened in here earlier and instantly feel the heat emanating from my bruised cheeks.

The woman comes in and closes the door, locking it afterward. She walks around to her desk and sits down, gesturing for us to do the same.

Louis sits in one of the cushioned chairs, but I hesitate, not wanting to hurt myself again.

"Sit, Violet." She insists sternly.

"No thank you, I'd rather stand." I shake my head and fold my arms over my chest.

"Would you like to be punished again?" She quips seriously, but with a malicious glint in her eyes. "You are still a student here until you graduate and I have the power to punish you for your insolence."

Looking to Louis, he doesn't give me any kind of answer and so I frown and carefully sit down, using my elbows on the arms of the chair to hold myself up slightly.

"Now, I have some things we need to get straight here." She begins, looking back and forth between us. "What happened in this room earlier is not to be repeated to anyone."

"I don't care." I interrupt her boldly. "You abused me illegally and it fûcking hurt and I'm not going to stay silent you big-"

"Violet." Louis warns me, touching my arm with a squeeze.

He shakes his head and his expression demands me to be more cautious with my words.

When I shut my mouth, Miss Whickam doesn't look pleased. "You both will obey me, or I will ruin you."

"And just how would you do that?" I ask sassily, flinching when my skirt rubs against my butt.

"I have this." She boasts, standing up and going over to a cabinet which she opens, revealing a little box TV.

What the hell can a little TV do to me?

"If you tell anyone what I did to you, I will happily hand this over to the police." She says smugly and picks up a little remote, pushing a button.

My heart stops in my chest as the screen lights up and I see myself and Louis in his office. My face flushes as I see myself bent over his desk with my bare ass exposed and he's raining down spank after spank while I'm clearly crying and struggling to get free of the chains that bind me to his desk. I remember that day vividly. It was so long ago.

Incredibly shocked, I'm speechless as I stare at the video. She has a camera in his office? Had he known?

"There is a camera in my office?" Louis' voice strains with anger and disbelief, speaking my thoughts.

Clearly, he didn't know about it.

I wince at the memory when Louis in the video stops spanking and then starts rubbing my ass while I ask him to not to. There's no sound, but I remember what I had pleaded.

"Turn it off." Louis growls, standing and approaching Miss Whickam.

"Go sit down Mr. Tomlinson." She orders, wagging her finger like she would to a child and then pointing to his chair. "I have these hanging over your head so I suggest you do as I say."

Fuming, Louis sits back down and grips the arm of the chair.

She fast-forwards through my punishment and plays it just as I leave. I see Louis standing at his desk, looking down on it. He has his back to the camera, but I can tell what he's about to do and that's when my eyes widen.

As soon as he starts palming himself through his pants, present-Louis stands up next to me and yells, "Turn it off!"

Miss Whickam smiles, pointing to his chair once again. Louis begins to argue with her while she simply tells him to sit back down again. I feel faint when Louis in the video unzips his pants, but that's when Miss Whickam shuts off the TV, thank God.

I mean, I wouldn't mind seeing Louis do that to himself, but not at a time like this.

"How dare you watch me like that without my knowledge." Louis growls at her. "You had no right to keep a camera in my office especially without telling me."

"Well, it's not up to you now is it dear?" She seems sickly amused by it all while Louis and I are holding back our anger. "It was a pleasure getting off whenever I found those videos of you jerking yourself after Violet left."

I gag, not wanting that disgusting image of the old lady doing such a thing in my head. She is gross.

"So you invaded my privacy?" He says angrily.

"It doesn't matter. You would have helped me later anyway." She scoffs, grinning like a hyena when she sees my reaction to that. "Now, I want the both of you to realize what I have here. This video isn't simply showing a punishment spanking. It's showing how Mr. Tomlinson abused and assaulted you, Miss Violet. If the police were to get their hands in this, Mr. Tomlinson would be arrested right away and thrown in prison."

No.

She can't do that! I can't let her do that to him!

Louis and I stand there side by side, completely silent because we don't know how to respond—or what she's going to make us do in order to keep that video and all the others a secret.

Miss Whickam takes our silence as submission. "So, keep silent about everything that has happened here at this school, especially my very sound thrashing of your naughty bottom earlier Violet. Understand?"

Grimacing at the humiliating way she just said that to me, I slowly nod.

Louis looks utterly furious and ready to knock the old lady off her feet, but he retains his anger and reaches for my hand, holding it tightly.

"We won't tell." He murmurs, glaring at her.

She clasps her hands together and says mockingly, "Good boy."

"May we leave?" Louis asks pointedly, obviously upset.

"One more thing. I want to continue our...meetings, Mr. Tomlinson." She tests him, shifting on her feet while she looks down his body like a creep.

"No. Absolutely not. I refuse to be a slave to your sexual desires any longer, understand? You may be able to keep me silent about it all, but I will not be pleasuring your moldy pussy ever again." He spits, pulling me toward the door and I stifle a laugh.

Looking up at him, I feel proud that he got under her skin.

"Fine! It doesn't matter to me anyway. I just hired someone else who's probably much more capable than you to satisfy my needs!" She roars as I'm yanked out the door and Louis slams it shut behind us.

Pausing to take a deep breath, Louis looks straight ahead, but keeps a strong hold on my hand. "I'm sorry, Violet."

"It's not your fault, and it's not the end of the world." I tell him reassuringly. "We'll be okay."

Glancing at me, he nods with a stressed expression and then pulls me down the hall. He seems entirely distracted by something, but so am I. Everything seems so bleak right now that I can't help but feel depressed about everything. Really, the only good thing in my life presently is Louis.

As we walk through the school, I find myself being led into an empty, dim, classroom and he shuts the door behind us. I feel like he's going to begin encouraging me not to be too worried or upset, but instead he simply guides me to lean against the door.

Louis moves close to my body and sets his forehead against my own, closing his eyes. His hands go to cup the sides of my face and he simply stays there for a moment, finding comfort in our closeness.

"Violet?" He whispers softly.

I glance up to see his blue eyes are still closed. "Yes?"

"I've been thinking. There's been so much shît going on and we've been so distracted lately. But despite all the distractions, I've still had time to think about you, and well..." His voice trails off and I prod him on with my fingers trailing down his jaw. He inhales deeply. "I'd like to go further with you."

My heart stops and I freeze, all of a sudden becoming more aware of how close his body is to me and how he's intimately speaking into my ear.

"Further?" I breathe, my heart pounding wildly as his eyes open and he looks straight into my eyes.

"I've backed off sexually, because it was what you wanted. You wanted me to take an interest in you as a person, and I reluctantly did so. I never knew how I wrong I was to think abstaining from sexual things with you would be torture. For so long I've been focused on the sexual side of things because that's simply all I've ever done, but you made me see things in a different light.”

I open my mouth to reply, but he places a finger over my lips and continues, “I've found that I really love to simply sit with you and hear you speak about things that are important to you or you're worried about. I never thought I'd find it pleasing to sit with you and not touch you as long as you were focused on me and we were involved in any kind of conversation. I even love our arguments because it shows that you have passion and that passion reveals itself whenever you get angry or annoyed. Violet, you've shown me that I can find pleasure in simply being with you."

My heart beats faster as he clutches my hands avidly to his chest and finishes, "At times like this when we're simply standing and enjoying one another's presence, I'm fervently...happy."

He stops and bites his lip, looking down on me adoringly and I want to melt under that earth-shattering gaze. His speech touched me in ways I didn't think possible.

Placing a soft kiss to my cheek, he murmurs, "You've shown me how to care about you without everything being about sex.”

Grinning like an idiot, I squeeze his hands tighter.

“I just...I need you to know that even though I'm a very hôrny man, I'm not only after you for sex like it probably seemed in the past.” He says seriously.

Looking into his eyes, I nod slowly. “I believe you. I've seen the change.”

“So, if I eventually asked you if you wanted to go further, would you be taken aback? Given our history?" He asks a bit nervously.

"You mean...physically. Like as if we were...um-"

“Yes. Like that.” He says with a smile, tipping my face upward.

My hands shake and I'm left wide eyed and silent. "Right now?" I slap myself for sounding so stupid and lame after his eloquent speech.

He smirks. "No, not right now. Whenever you're ready."

Taking deep breaths, I squeak when he holds my hip. I hadn't realized how much I miss his possessive touch. "I wouldn't be taken aback. I would...I would like it. Plus it’d be a good distraction for us."

He agrees with a low hum and goes to barely touch his lips to below my ear which has me clutching his suit jacket tightly.

"Just not here. I'd rather we wait until we get home. I don't want the memories of my first real...you know...to be here." I say shyly, loving the way he's holding me close. His presence is like a drug.

"Of course. Whatever you want, darling." He says through a smile and then kisses my mouth slowly.


	54. Fifty-Four

On the day of my commencement, I should be the happiest person in the world since I'll never have to come back to this hellish school again, but in all actuality, I feel nothing. As I zip up my black graduation gown over my normal school uniform, I think back to how this day was supposed to go.

Liam and I had decided that he would hide somewhere in the room so he could be present during the ceremony; but that couldn't happen now since he's in jail.

In frustration, I snatch the black cap from the table where it's sitting and put it on my head. I'm in a side room with the rest of the girls which is off of the main room where all of our parents are sitting in the audience. In a moment we will all walk down the aisle to the stage.

Yesterday Louis was pleased to inform me that I had scored well on his exam, despite Lydia distracting me with her lies. I barely made scores high enough to pass, so it will probably be difficult to get into good universities.

But that's the least of my worries as thoughts of Liam fill my mind. Is he doing alright? Are they feeding him well? Is there anyone to comfort him when the awfulness of everything consumes his mind?

I'm alone in the corner of the small room, watching the other girls giggle and chatter on with excitement as we wait for commencement to begin. None of them have known the struggles I've had the passed six months. I thank my lucky stars I survived through it all.

Leaning against the table behind me, I suddenly move away from it quickly. My poor ass is still so sore even now that three days have passed.

As my eyes glance over the girls and land on Cassidy talking with Holly, I don't notice the person sneak up behind me.

Gasping when hands grip my shoulders, I turn my head to find Louis smirking at me. He turns me around, raises an eyebrow and looks down my gown on distaste.

"Hi Louis." I say, forcing a smile.

"I've never liked these graduation gowns. They're hideous." He comments, smiling at me cheekily. "I like to be able to see the hot body beneath it."

Face flushing, I roll my eyes. "You always have some kind of perverted comment don't you?"

Shrugging, his eyes sparkle. "Can't help it, love. Common sense flies away when I see you."

Swallowing, I glance over at the other girls who aren't paying any attention. I move away from him slightly in case somebody looks over.

"Are you alright?" He suddenly asks, sensing my sullen mood.

Shaking my head, I shrug like he just did and swallow a lump in my throat. "Just thinking of Liam."

Understanding crosses his features. He goes to hold me, but then remembers we're not alone. Annoyed, he resorts to words.

"Perhaps you can visit him." He suggests.

"I don't want to just visit him, Louis. I want him to come home. I want it all to go back to normal when dad was alive and we were all friends and mum wasn't a controlling jerk. I just...desperately want Liam to come home." I tell him honestly, feeling overly emotional. I suppose my period is due anytime now.

Louis goes silent, looking at me thoughtfully. We stand there for a while, simply looking at each other and wishing we could hold each other.

And then a woman comes into the room telling us to line up. Louis has to leave me to go sit in the audience and he reluctantly does so, looking my way longingly.

It takes way longer than necessary to line all of us girls up correctly, but once the woman in charge is satisfied, we hear music begin to play in the big room and she opens the door.

We walk into the big room in straight lines and take small steps, as we were taught to. We go up to the stage and take our seats, looking out at the audience. I immediately spot my mother since she's in the very front wearing expensive attire and has the posture of a conceited poodle.

The entire ceremony is a blur honestly. I daydream through the speeches and feel anger rising whenever Miss Whickam goes up to speak. She looks so innocent in front of all of our families, but I can see through her façade. She's not fooling me.

Ladies and gentlemen, this school mistress, whom you all respect so much, is actually a child abuser and a perv, not to mention she sexually harasses the teachers. I want to shout all that out to everybody, but then she'd expose Louis and he'd be in trouble; I can't let that happen.

Before long, the girls and I are standing and receiving our diplomas. I take mine and hurriedly shake Miss Whickam's hand, careful not to take too long and risk her dust mites crawling onto my hand.

I look over to Louis and he's smiling proudly at me as he claps.

And that's when I realize. I've done it. I've made it through this school and now I can leave, never to return.

•••

Afterward, I force myself to speak with my mum for a while just to be polite and then I escape, looking through the crowd for Louis. Hurrying through the mass of people, I stop occasionally when my classmates hug me in congratulations, but my eyes are searching for my teacher all the while.

I finally spot him leaning against the wall beside his office. I slow, knowing nobody is in this hall but us. The hum of constant speech seems far away as I walk toward him.

He slips inside his office and I follow him, managing to catch the oversized stupid graduation gown on a table in the hall and nearly ripping it. I huff and hurry into his office and he shuts the door.

"Darling, you did it." He breathes, taking my hand and pulling me into the room further so he can lean against his desk.

"I did, didn't I?" I muse in disbelief. Truthfully, since I've never been smart academically, I never thought I'd make it this far into my education.

"I think you deserve a reward for your hard work." He says in a low, sexy tone that makes me want to swoon.

"A reward?" I whisper uncertainly and feel my skin heat up as he takes my waist and pulls me into him.

"Mhm." He smiles and gently kisses my cheek and then leans back to look at me mischievously. I wait for him to kiss me some more, but he doesn't.

Flustered, I shift in his arms and frown. "Only one kiss?"

He snorts, "Oh so now you're the one wanting more?" He teases me. "Can't say that I want to complain though."

And with that, he closes the distance between our mouths and holds me close to his body. I eagerly respond and thread my fingers through his hair, not caring about the annoyed sounds he makes as I mess up his perfectly styled hair. Curse words fill my mind as he aggressively kisses my mouth and manages to touch my tongue with is own.

I've never wanted to kiss him this much in my life.

Suddenly he swings us around and picks me up, placing me onto his desk. I let out a groan in pain when my poor bruised ass is pressed against my skirt and the wood. But he takes it as a moan for more as he simply parts my legs and moves between them to kiss me some more.

My poor ass is burning and yet I can't bring myself to tell him I'm in pain. His kiss is so addicting and I don't want to ruin the moment. So I ignore it the best I can and pull him toward me, loving the way he takes the underside of my thighs and drags me to the edge of the table so our hips are touching. The action causes pain to erupt in my bum and I gasp loudly, earning a low moan from Louis as he thinks I liked it. And well, I did and I didn't.

Louis' hand pushes my gown up my leg, exposing more flesh. His lips mold with my own and his hands grip my hips, pulling me against him repeatedly as if we were grinding.

Despite the pain I'm in, I find that the pleasure I'm receiving outweighs the pain. If anything, the pain is almost pleasurable, which frightens me.

His hand keeps inching up my thigh, moving closer and closer to my center while his other hand removes my cap from my head and it falls behind us onto his desk.

"Louis..." I moan into his mouth, wrapping my legs around him.

"Damn Violet, you're so addicting." He mumbles, taking a breather to look at my face. His hand though is settled teasingly close to my center and I have to take a deep breath to gain control of myself.

"Oh my gosh." My eyes widen, suddenly thinking of something. "What about the camera?!"

He only chuckles, not phased in the slightest. "I found it and took it down."

"And destroyed it?" I ask.

"Nah. I hid it." He says, a mischievous gleam in his eye.

"You hid it?" I question, confused.

"Mhm. He nods, looking at my mouth pleased with himself. "I hid it where she'll never find it and put a picture in front of it so the next time she looks at her security tapes, she can't see where it's located."

Amused, I inquire, "What's the picture of?"

He shrugs, grinning. "SpongeBob."

Laughing, I place my hands on his chest to steady myself and shift on the desk, remembering something else and then I quickly grow pensive. He goes in to kiss me again, but I stop him.

"Louis, we should stop." I say seriously.

Frowning slightly but still majorly turned on, he tilts his head. "Why?"

"I...I think I've started my period." I stammer, my arms still around his neck and my legs wide open with him between them.

Chuckling, he shakes his head. "No Violet. You're simply aroused."

Blushing, I look down as he lightly kisses my cheek. "No. I know what being aroused feels like. I've been feeling something ever since the ceremony started."

"Ah. Well let's hope your panties aren't all bloody then." He smirks at my embarrassment and is clearly amused. "You could have checked before you came to me. We wouldn't have had to stop."

"I just...had to see you. I couldn't wait. But I need to go check, like right now." I say reluctantly, but know that being aroused has only made it worse.

"Relax, your panties will catch it." He assures me as I hop off the desk and wince.

"Well no..." I look at the floor.

"What?" He follows me to the door.

"My panties won't have caught it." I correct him and smile. He looks confused so I clarify with a mischievous look, releasing my hand from his. "They won't have caught it because I'm not wearing any panties."

I grin when he stands there with a lustful expression and I hurry to the door, slipping out. "You naughty little girl." I hear him mutter when I close the door.

I hurry down the hall of offices and toward the front part of the school where there are still many students with their families standing about and talking. My mother is speaking with Miss Whickam and a few other teachers.

Slowing, I pause and survey the crowd, feeling a pang of jealousy at seeing so many of my classmates with their brothers and fathers. They look so happy together. How different would this day be if my dad was still alive and Liam was here too?

Clearing away the depressing thoughts, I rush to the stairs and hurry up them, scurrying down the hall and to my room at the end. As soon as I've gone into the toilet and checked for my period, I discover blood on my skirt and sigh in annoyance. I take care of the problem and change into a knee length green dress that is modest enough for my mothers approval. I slip on some simple undies that aren't flattering at all, which I usually use for my period.

The contents of my room are all packed in boxes since I'm leaving today to return home. Boxes are piled everywhere—most of them containing clothes. I take a sentimental look around, remembering all of the good and bad times I've had in this room.

I shiver when I remember Louis spanking me while Liam hid in the closet. Damn, I've got to ask him why he was so upset that day.

Stuffing my graduation cap and gown into a random bag, I leave in a hurry. Once downstairs again, my mother stops me and tells me her security guards will be up to take down my things.

When I try to leave her side, she takes my arm and makes me stand by her while she talks more with the teachers. Of course, all of the women lie and tell her I was an excellent student. My mother obviously knows I'm a terrible student because of all the letters she's received saying I've gotten in trouble once again.

I find it strange that she's aware I get spanked. Then again, she doesn't know the severity those punishments elicit. She thinks I simply got an occasional few spanks. If only she knew how bruised my ass is at this moment, she wouldn't be smiling so sweetly at Miss Bitcham over there. I would tell Mother about it, but I don't want to put Louis in danger of being exposed as well.

"Violet, have you said your goodbyes? We will be leaving soon." My mother says to me.

"Yes, I've said enough goodbyes." I mumble, glaring at Lydia who's standing with people who must be her family. Why does she have a perfect family and not me?

"Oh! Hello Mr. Tomlinson!" Mother says cheerfully and I snap my attention to where she's looking.

Louis is innocently walking passed us when Mother stops him. He hesitates, not realizing she knows who he is. Panic sets in as I freeze beside her.

"You're one of Violet's teachers aren't you? I noticed you were the only male when they recognized the professors during the ceremony." She says and holds out her hand for him to shake.

Do not shake his hand. I silently plea.

"Mm yes, my Lady. Yes, I am one of her teachers." He nods to her, hardly giving me a glance as he shakes her hand politely.

Nervously, I look away, pretending to have no interest in the conversation. But the only thought going a million miles an hour through my brain is: My mother just touched the hand that fingered me to climax.

"Did she do well in your class?" She asks curiously.

"Ah..." He looks a little uncomfortable; like he'd rather be talking to anyone but my mum. "She made a good effort. Her grades could have been better, but she was a pleasure to have in class, nevertheless."

I mentally die as the word "pleasure" comes out of his mouth. Images of him and I in his office on the floor with his hand touching me come to mind.

My mother cannot know what we've done. He just needs to go. I never wanted him to meet my mother like this. She needs to think of him as a regular, normal man who is perfectly available for me—not as my freaking teacher!

"Well, we should probably go, don't you think?" I interrupt, inching toward the door.

Louis easily keeps his focus off of me as my mum scolds me for interrupting, but then realizes the time.

"I apologize, but we must be going if we want to be home in time for dinner!" She chirps, turning her focus away from him at last. "Good day."

"Good day, madam." Louis nods and backs away, giving me a knowing look.

"See you in four days," I silently mouth to him. He gives me a secret smirk in return.

I simply cannot wait for him to come to the estate for three weeks, but I'm awfully nervous for the unavoidable struggle in keeping Louis out of sight from my mother—not to mention spending time with him without Harry finding out...


	55. Fifty-Five

The ride home in Mother's limo is fairly civil between us, surprisingly. She avoids talk of marriage and I avoid talk of Liam. It hasn't struck me fully yet that I'm going home for good. But it suddenly becomes real the moment the driver turns off the main road, through the iron gates, and onto our private drive, Periwinkle Lane.

The long paved driveway lined with tall trees and lamp posts sends familiar memories back to me. The large estate comes into view then. I had almost forgotten the massive size and beauty of it. I realize it will be mine one day after having been passed down from generation to generation, now that it seems Liam won't be getting out of jail.

Not to seem ungrateful, but I never really wanted to live in such a huge mansion for the rest of my life. A smaller, cuter house would suit me just fine.

We pull up to the elaborate front steps and Thomas and Bracken help us out of the vehicle. Stepping out, I stare at the house for a moment, feeling very alone for some reason. It's just not the same being here knowing that my brother is in jail being accused of murdering my father.

"We have a lot of work to do before the guests arrive in a few days, Violet." Mother says to me as we walk through the double doors and out of the cold.

High pitched barking comes from the doorway on the right and I smile as I catch sight of my little Bichon Frise who I named Pippin. She's seriously the cutest little dog ever. She excitedly runs as fast as her little legs can carry her, yapping all the while and I bend to scoop her up in my arms. I stroke her soft white fur and laugh at her happiness at seeing me again. Her pink tongue licks my cheek.

 

Seeing my mother's expression, I remember she said something to me. Setting Pippin down, I look at her. I take my coat off and a maid appears out of nowhere and takes it from me. "What kind of work were you talking about?"

"Planning your wedding dear." She clarifies and my shoulders slump. "Why don't you take an hour to get settled until dinner and after that we can retire to the west parlor?"

"Okay." I mumble.

"Violet, did they teach you anything these passed four years? That's not how you respond to me." She says sharply as I wander toward the wide staircase ahead with Pippin following closely, running circles around me.

"Sorry. Yes ma'am, that sounds fine to me." I look over my shoulder into her eyes and put on a fake polite expression just to make her happy.

Then I hurry up the stairs, following Bracken who has some of my things. He goes straight to my room and drops them off before leaving for more. I managed to collect a whole bunch of junk over the past four and half years at school. I feel bad about the number of trips he's probably going to have to take.

Stepping into my expansive room, decorated in light blue and silver, I feel alone again and I miss Louis already; as strange as it is to admit that. Everything is how I left it. Besides my occasional visits during holidays and the maids coming in to clean, it must have gone undisturbed the entire time I was gone. I go straight to my queen sized bed and jump onto the plush bedspread, sprawling out comfortably on my stomach.

Pippin hops up with a quiet whine and jumps over to me, climbing on my back and settling down.

Exhausted, I begin to drift off to sleep, my thoughts revolving around Louis and what we discussed about...us.

He cares about me. He wants to be with me. He enjoys being around me even when nothing sexual is transpiring. He's done what I asked of him when it comes to learning to care about me and not just my body, and I can't be more pleased.

But what have I done for him? Sure, I've learned how to find pleasure in him...spanking me. But that's not all he wants. He's never really stressed it before, but I know after our talk that he wants something more. He wants to go further with me.

I'm ready for that. I decide then, on the brink of sleep, I want to go further with him too.

•••

The first day home passes irritatingly slowly. I feel like I might go crazy if my mother says one more thing about Harry or the wedding. I just need to get up the courage to tell her I'm not going through with it. But she'll kill me when I do, so that's why I'm avoiding it.

The second day goes by even slower. She spends the entire day making me sit and answer questions and discussing things I don't even care about.

By the third day, I've decided to hide from her. So I run around the house finding different hiding places and sitting in odd places like closets and empty guest rooms. Of course I bring a bag of crisps and a jar of cookies to keep me company, as well as Pippin.

For some stupid reason I never got Louis' number. We simply never needed to text when we lived in the same house. We would just go find each other if we had something to say. So now I'm suffering the consequences. He probably realizes our mistake as well.

The staff in the house have been spending every spare moment decorating the house for Christmas and preparing everything for our guests. It feels like Christmas everywhere you go. Lights, holly, bells. It's everywhere, creating a very warm atmosphere that calms me down some.

That night, I excitedly jump into my bed in my silk night gown which I hadn't brought to school for some reason. I feel totally sexy in it, and I giggle gleefully into my pillow, thinking of how Louis would like it if he saw.

Pippin snuggles in bed next to me and licks my cheek lovingly. She's my bed companion; always making me feel safe since I hate sleeping alone. I had a maid put Christmas lights up around my room and so I feel even more safe with the soft glow of yellow lights lighting up my room.

Excitement overwhelming me, I can hardly wait for tomorrow to come. Louis will be here, finally.

But so will Harry...

I push him from my mind, only focusing on the positive. This house is so gigantic, Louis and I can easily find many places to be alone and hidden. It'll be fun sneaking around. Cass will understand and at least she'll have Zayn to keep her company. And Niall will have Harry.

Everything will go beautifully. We'll have the most amazing Christmas break ever. Well...maybe everyone but Harry, I think guiltily.

•••

Peeking out of an upstairs window the next afternoon, I watch anxiously for my friends and Louis to arrive. Several of my mom's guests have come already and so she's pretty distracted, which is good. She greets all of the guests so she'll have to greet Louis, but hopefully I can get her attention on my other friends so she won't ask questions.

As another vehicle comes into sight along the long driveway, Pippin begins yapping again frantically and she basically stumbles over her own feet as she runs toward the stairs. I quickly follow her, wondering who it is.

By the time I get to the front door, Mother is there opening it up. Nervously, I look out of the door and then sigh in relief and disappointment when I don't see Louis getting out of the expensive car.

It's Harry.

Other guests wander into the entry hall to meet the new comer. I stay back, peering over at Harry as he walks up the steps and through the door with a man and woman following. I supposed they're his parents whom I've never met. They're well-dressed and have the posture of royalty, even though they aren't higher than my mother in rank.

Harry immediately spots me and grins, waving me over. Reluctantly, I walk over, trying to appear cheerful.

"Hello Violet. These are my parents." He takes my hand and I panic when he takes my left hand, which I took the ring off of. But thankfully he doesn't notice.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, dear." His mum says with a smile, shaking my right hand.

"Yes, it's a pleasure." His dad echoes.

"The same to you." I smile politely and discretely attempt to pull my hand from Harry's, but he holds it fast.

"Welcome to my humble home!" Mother gushes and greets them cordially with way too much excitement.

Rolling my eyes, I turn to Harry and see him looking at me. "Hi."

"Hi." He returns, giving me an intent look. "Are you alright?"

"Sure. I didn't know they were staying too." I shrug.

"They aren't." He rectifies.

When I hear footsteps on the front stairs again and Pippin yapping at my feet, I pull away from Harry and snap my attention toward the door. Now Cassidy and Zayn are here. How'd they manage to arrive at the same time?

"Cass!" I say excitedly, hurrying over to her and giving her a hug. I kindly shake Zayn's hand and watch as he hardly notices me, the silly love struck boy.

Then I notice another vehicle stop out in front and Niall steps out, holding his own luggage unlike all the others. He doesn't have someone to carry everything for him, which I respect him for.

He walks up and into the house and Harry hurries over, surprised to see him. "Hey Niall! I talked to Violet about inviting you, but didn't think you'd come."

"Really? She told me you'd be here. That's the only reason I came, but shh, don't tell anyone." Niall laughed to himself and gave Harry a hug.

Good. Harry is distracted and so is my mum. My anxiety grows when I finally spot Louis' car making its way down the drive. He'd better come in hardly noticed or we'll be in trouble.

My mum is completely distracted as she greets all of my friends. There are so many people in the entry hall that hopefully Louis will simply be just another one to her. His car halts near the stairs and he gets out, also carrying his own luggage. He's wearing a dress-shirt and nice pants instead of a suit like usual and damn; he looks amazing.

He rolls his big bag up the stairs and is met by a maid who takes the big bag and attempts to take the smaller bag on his shoulder, but he quickly keeps a firm hold on it with a nervous look. "No, I'll take this one, thank you."

I wonder what he's got in there.

Walking past everybody like they're in a different dimension, I step up to Louis and smile up at him. "Come in. You have to greet my mother, but hopefully she's too distracted to think your presence is odd."

"Wonderful. Now I'm even more nervous than I was." He says through a fake smile and I giggle.

Okay, calm down. You have to seem indifferent about his presence.

I lead him up to Mother, who I'm rather scared of at this moment. She's speaking with Zayn and Cassidy and when she looks up, she spots Louis and falters.

"Good afternoon madam." Louis nods to her.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Tomlinson. Violet didn't tell me she invited one of her teachers." She says in confusion. She holds out her hand and Louis takes it gently and lightly kisses her knuckles.

I pretend not to care about anything and look at Cass. She gives me a very knowing look.

Mother snaps out of her daydream and nods in approval. "You must have come to help Violet with her studies in case she applies for university! How kind of you. It's a pleasure having you here." She smiles at Louis and then turns her attention back to my friends.

I mentally breathe a sigh of relief. That was much easier than I expected. Turning and walking away from her, I signal Louis to follow me. But when I do, I instantly see Harry standing there, suspicion and disappointment clear on his face.

Freezing in place, I smile at him and pretend to not care about Louis standing beside me. Instead, I go to Harry and ask, "How are you?"

Glancing back, I notice a maid tell Louis that she'll show him to his room. He looks at me sadly and then follows the maid.

"Everyone is here now, so I guess we can all go upstairs." I say to Harry matter-of-factly.

"Violet, we need to talk." He mumbles, looking straight into my eyes. Staring back, I don't know what to say as he continues to stare me down.

Before I can think of a response, Mother chirps delightedly, "Ah! Your last friend is here, Violet. Now you can all retire to the parlor together."

What? My last friend? I didn't invite anyone else. Curiously, I turn from Harry and glance at the door.

My mouth drops open and anger swells in me as the devil herself waltzes into my home.

Lydia smirks innocently at me as she hands a maid her bag and then stalks past me like she owns the place. Who the hell invited her?


	56. Fifty-Six

It's times like these when I wish I could simply poof people out of existence, but she's there and I don't know who invited her. I'm vaguely aware of Niall hiding behind Harry with a slightly scared look. The poor lad just can't escape her.

At this point I don't even care what my mother or anyone else thinks of my behavior. The moment I see Lydia standing in the doorway, I march up to her and grab her arm.

“Get out.” I hiss.

She simply brushes my hand off of her and raises her eyebrows with an amused smile on her face. “Nope. I'm staying. Thank you so much for inviting me.”

“Get out before I pick your flat ass up and throw you out.” I return angrily.

Harry comes up behind me and puts his hands on my shoulders.

Lydia rolls her eyes. “At least I don't have a hippo ass like you.”

“Excuse you?” Harry puts in. “Do not talk about my fiancée like that. Her ass is perfect.”

I feel Harry's grip tighten when I try to move forward. “Lydia. I swear to-”

“Listen, sweetie. I'm staying. So if you have a problem with that then I'll gladly tell–”

I interrupt her and turn to Harry. “Can you give us a minute?”

“You sure?” He asks.

“Very.” I tell him with a fake smile and watch him reluctantly wander back to Niall.

Lydia steps closer and glances around. “If you really want me to leave, then I will tell your mother about you and Mr. Tomlinson.” Lydia threatens.

My face grows hot at her words and I feel like I might explode with anger. I don't care who's watching. I flip her off in the most obvious and rude way and hurry up the stairs. I can hear the hesitant silence that follows my exit, but I'm too angry to give a damn.

I'll find a way to get her out of my house if I have to toss her out an upstairs window. Okay, maybe I won't go that far, but still. She doesn't know everything about Louis and I—just that he spanks me and we spend a lot of time together because of it. But if Mother knew even that much, she wouldn't want him here.

Marching down the hallway toward the guest wing and away from my own room, I quickly find the room I secretly told the maids to put Louis in. It's closest to my end of the house and the walls are pretty thick in this section of the mansion. Not that that has anything to do with anything...

Seeing the door open, I hang back when I hear voices inside his room. When I hear a female voice coming closer to the doorway, I hide behind a corner.

"If you need anything Mr. Tomlinson, don't hesitate to ask!" One of the maids, Edith, says brightly as she walks out and passes me obliviously.

When she's gone, I hurry to the door and slip through, shutting it behind me. At the sound of the door clicking shut, Louis looks up from his bed where he's setting out his clothes. Tossing a shirt onto the queen bed, he smiles mischievously, but I catch a hint of slight frustration in his eyes.

"Don't you think it's a little dangerous coming to see me so soon?" He asks knowingly, staying where he is.

"Everyone's busy greeting each other and finding their rooms." I shrug, walking closer to him.

"I think Harry is probably looking for you." He looks away and continues taking things out of his suitcase. The other mystery bag is still closed on the floor.

"He can wait." I answer, biting my lip.

"Violet." He says sharply, surprising me.

Once I've reached him, I stop him from unpacking and take his hand. "I want to tell you something." I say quietly.

"Yes, so do I." He looks at me and frowns.

"I'd like to-"

But he cuts me off and says, "You have to tell Harry about us."

I blink, staring at him in silence. I was just about to tell him I want to go further with him and he wants me to tell Harry about all this who may tell my mom, which would mean Louis might be kicked out, or worse, arrested.

"You want me to tell him?" I repeat.

"Yes, Violet. Do it today. He needs to know, because it isn't fair to him or even to me if you keep it a secret and have to sneak around with me and leave Harry in the dust." He says quickly.

Surprised, I nod my head but at the same time I feel afraid. "But he might tell my-"

"It's going to happen some time or another so it's better now than later. I wouldn't have cared a few months ago, but now I do. Tell him today. I just want to be with you without worrying about him finding out." He says seriously.

"What if I don't?" I inquire curiously, crossing my arms over my chest.

Looking down at my crossed arms, he inhales deeply and shrugs. "If you don't, I guess I'll have to punish you."

My heart skips a beat at the twinkle in his eye. Perhaps I wouldn't mind that though, Mr. Tomlinson, I want to say to him.

"And no, it wouldn't be a light punishment, so don't decide not to listen to me simply because you want me to spank you. This isn't something to be taken lightly." He says bluntly.

Blushing, I look at my feet and laugh in embarrassment. "Okay okay. I'll tell him."

"Good." He nods in approval.

"But Louis? What if he reacts badly? What if...he tells my mom and she has you thrown out or...arrested?" I ask shakily. The thought makes me queasy and depressed.

He doesn't seem very worried about it though. "I wouldn't worry about it if I were you. I have a feeling he'll want you to be happy." He responds easily and then takes both my arms. "Now run along, your friends are probably wondering where you are."

Feeling somewhat rejected, I nod my head slowly and move to turn around but he holds me in place. Leaning down, he places a light kiss on my lips and then stops. "When you tell him, I'll continue this kiss."

Humming in response, I gaze at his beautiful face and feel dazed when he pulls back and gestures to the door. Smiling because I can't help it, I leave his room and shut the door.

Turning back the way I'd come, I gasp and nearly collapse in surprise. Cassidy and Zayn are hesitantly walking toward me with questioning looks on their faces. They clearly saw me come out of his room.

"Uh...um...I..." I stammer, staring at them in a stupor.

Cass shakes her head and smiles at me. "Don't worry Violet, we won't tell anyone we saw you in there."

"Yeah, your secret's safe with us." Zayn agrees, taking Cassidy's hand.

"Oh gosh...thanks. Please don't say anything." I whisper, still a little shaken up.

"Don't worry about it." Zayn waves it off like its nothing. "That's what friends are for and besides. I ship it."

I blush, unable to keep my grin hidden.

As they walk passed, Cassidy whispers in my ear, "I've had a feeling you two had a thing for a while now. I've been covering for you for months."

Eyes widening, I look at her and she winks before the two of them continue down the hallway. I mentally celebrate that I have her as a friend as I head back down stairs to look for Harry.

•••

Unfortunately, I don't find time alone with Harry for the rest of the day until evening comes. Once everyone has retired to the west parlor after dinner, I finally find my chance. All of the guests are sitting around talking jovially and Mother is quite preoccupied and enjoying herself.

Us younger folk have taken over a separate part of the room on some couches and Louis is in his room, doing whatever he's doing. The atmosphere in the entire house is Christmasy. Wreaths and garlands hang everywhere and candles light up the room.

However, the joyous mood is dulled because of Lydia's presence on a cushioned chair next to Niall. Mother had taken a moment to tell me to mind my manners around her, but like I'll listen to her.

Lydia hasn't said much if anything, because I thinks she's aware of the distaste all of us have for her. I'm glad she's keeping that fat mouth of hers shut. It's about time she learned to do just that.

Sitting beside Harry, I can sense his quiet mood as he's hardly said a word all evening. He won't look at me and only answers me in short sentences.

I feel terrible for keeping everything from him, but I've been so terrified that my mom would find out and put an end to Louis. She has the power to make his life miserable and very separate from mine. I'm sure if she knew about us, she'd never allow us to be together. She wants someone like Harry for me. But tonight I'm going to take a chance because Louis wants me to. I hope desperately that Harry won't tell my mom.

"I remember one Christmas when I caught my sweater on fire on accident. And then I spilled punch all over my grandma trying to put it out." Niall laughs loudly at the memory and everyone joins in. Apparently they were all sharing Christmas memories.

"Sure, that's hilarious Niall. But it doesn't compare to when my brother got so mad at my parents for something stupid that he picked up our Christmas tree and threw it outside." Cassidy laughs as she wipes her eyes.

Zayn slaps his leg in laughter and pulls her closer to his body, giggling in her ear as she blushes. I can't help but feel a little envious when I watch him stare at her, happiness lighting up his face. I wish Louis and I could be like this in public.

Harry's shoulder touches mine, but that's all the contact he's giving me right now. I can't help but think he secretly knows exactly what's going on. So why hasn't he said anything?

"Harry?" I whisper, placing my hand on top of his.

He glances down at my hand and then he quickly recoils, looking up at me with a blank expression. His voice comes out cool and stern. "Is it just me, or does your hand look a bit different from the last time we were together?"

Sucking in a breath, I hide my hand under my arm, regretting not putting the ring back on when I remembered to. "Harry...I..."

"Come with me." He orders under his breath and takes my arm, pulling me up with him. "Hey guys...we'll be right back."

"Ah okay." Niall winks. "Take all the time you need."

Avoiding eye contact with my friends at all costs, I let Harry pull me from the room without the adults noticing. Then I take the lead and nudge him across the hall into a dimly lit room overlooking our extensive gardens. Garden lights are the only thing that light up the room.

"Alright Violet." Harry begins, letting me go and walking over to the windows. I watch his silhouette slump and he hangs his head. "I want you to tell me the truth."

"That's what I've been trying to do all day." I say softly, coming up behind him.

When he waits for me to continue, I can't seem to find the words. Silence falls between us and I start to panic. So many things could go wrong if I do this!

But before I can think of anything to say, Harry turns toward me and asks for the second time, "Are you in love with Mr. Tomlinson?"

Inhaling sharply, my eyes widen and I freeze. He's asked me this before and I had told him no...but what about now?

"I...I'm not sure." I falter, looking up into his eyes masked in the darkness of the room.

"You're not sure..." He repeats to himself, shaking his head doubtfully. "Tell me Violet, how long have you been sneaking around with him?"

"Wait a second here. I've been psyching myself out for a long time trying to figure out how I was going to tell you this. You can't just start asking questions before you know what's going on alright? Just...let me explain." I blurt out, my heart beating faster and my hands sweating.

Nodding, he looks down at the floor. "Fine. Explain then."

The last thing I ever wanted to do was hurt him, but it looks like I'm doing just that. He was always just this boy I was being forced to marry while I tried to hide the secret of sneaking around with my teacher. But Harry... He's a person with feelings. Why do I always fûck everything up?

"I...don't exactly know what I feel for Louis. But-"

"Louis?" He cuts in, clearly disgusted. "So you're on personal terms with your teacher now?"

"Will you just let me talk?" I snap back at him. "I don't know when my feelings changed about him, but they did. We've spent time together...doing...school things. I can't stay away from him, Harry. He just makes me so happy. He and I aren't wrong for each other like everyone would think if they knew. I just...I care about him so much."

"And me? What about me? Did you even think about me while you were hiding behind closed doors with him?" Harry's voice cracks slightly and he looks back at the floor, his hair hanging in his face.

"I didn't know what to do. It's my Mother. She'd kill me if she knew. She'd certainly find a way to put an end to Louis and I was scared of that happening. I was scared you'd tell her." And now I'm struggling not to cry as I brush under my eyes with my fingers.

Standing there silently, Harry remains staring at the carpet and I wonder what's going through his head. I can't even describe how terrible I feel for betraying him like this.

"So you want him. And not me." He finally whispers.

The vulnerability in his voice almost breaks my heart. I was cruel for not telling him sooner.

"I wanted him even before I knew what my mother had planned for you and I." I explain gently.

"Do you really think that would work between you though?" He asks.

I don't have an answer to that. The possibility of a future has been hazy, I know that. Louis and I will have to talk about it.

Harry takes a deep breath and then looks at my face, his eyes glistening with tears.

I can't stand to see him look so hurt because of me and so I look at my feet, feeling like the biggest bîtch ever. "I'm sorry, Harry. I...I can't go through with the wedding. I wouldn't be happy and I know I couldn't make you happy either."

He sniffles and brings his palms to his eyes. "You should have told me sooner."

Nodding, I can't help it when a tear slips from my eye. "I know. I feel awful for waiting. I'm so sorry-"

"Dammit Violet, I let myself start falling in love with you." He bursts out, clutching my arms and leaving me speechless.

I stare into his damp eyes, regret suffocating me. How could I have been so clueless and heartless as to wait until now to tell him?

A soft cry escapes his lips as he shakes his head in disbelief. "I know it hasn't been that long and you probably think I'm pathetic for letting myself feel that way so soon. But knowing our parents, they wouldn't let us refuse and so I made myself like you. I forced myself to think about you and talk about you until you were all I could think and talk about. I realized I liked you. I really liked you Violet. So much. You're amazing."

My mouth opens and closes as I struggle to find words to respond to him.

"But you haven't even tried, have you?" He wants to know.

Whimpering, I shake my head.

"You love him. I can't stop your feelings." He says, breathing deeply and trying to contain his emotions. "But you should know that you've hurt me."

I cover my face with my hands, hating myself. How could I ever let myself hurt innocent Harry like this?

"If you truly care about him, there's nothing I can do to make you care about me like that." He whispers to himself, releasing my arms and running a hand through his curls.

"I won't blame you if you tell my mother. I know I deserve it. Harry I can't tell you how sorry I am." I murmur softly, moving to back away. "I've screwed this up so badly."

"Wait."

I continue moving toward the door, knowing very well I've hurt him enough that he'll tell Mother. This is the end, I just knew this would happen.

"Violet, wait." He repeats, suddenly grabbing my arm to stop me. "I won't tell her."

"W-what?" I squeak, looking up at him.

"I care about you too much to do that to you." He frowns, new tears filling his eyes. "But you know you have to tell her before the...wedding. I'll let you do it in your own time. Just...I want one thing from you."

"You won't say anything?" I ask in bewilderment.

"No, I promise." He responds tearfully and then shrugs. "We'll have to still act like a couple until you tell her, but I don't mind."

"Harry, you're an angel. A literal angel." I say shakily, regretting every negative word I've said about him in the past. "I could never deserve you."

He cracks a dimpled smile amidst his tears and then rubs his green eyes again. "Violet before you go, can you do something for me?"

"What?" I whisper sadly, my breath hitching when his fingertips brush my hair behind my ear.

Harry holds in a sob but he can't help it when the tears fall from his eyes, coating his cheeks. He bends his face close to mine and whispers pleadingly, "Kiss me."

My heart aching, I nod slowly and allow him to touch his mouth to mine, feeling a drip fall onto my cheek. I've never felt so horrible about keeping a secret in my life. The kiss is brief, but it's enough to calm Harry some. He pulls away and takes a deep breath, avoiding eye contact.

"I'm sorry..." I breathe, walking backward as I watch him stand there silently. He doesn't make any reply and so I hurry from the room, unable to handle looking at his forlorn face any longer.

I had no idea Harry would react that way. I head straight to my room, not feeling any joy about finally telling Harry about Louis. I don't even want to run and tell Louis right now because I don't feel the way I thought I would. Instead I feel horrible for breaking innocent Harry's heart.


	57. Fifty-Seven

At breakfast two mornings later, we eat in the formal dining room—the one with the super long table so everyone can eat together. My mother forced all of us younger people to sit in between the adults so we could get to know them since we're all living in the same house for a few weeks.

And somehow I managed to find a seat beside Louis, since you know, he's considered an “adult”. I didn't try to, it just happened that way, honestly. 

Harry is further down the table, but I can still see his face and he's sullen and quiet. I find it hard to believe that at school he's known as the playboy. He's too sensitive and good to be what they say. And I highly doubt he's simply acting.

Louis nudges my arm and then takes a bite of his eggs. "You seem rather quiet today."

"Yeah, well..." I shrug and glance over at Harry, feeling a pang of guilt once again when I catch him peeking at me. He swiftly looks back at his plate.

The woman on the other side of me suddenly starts up a conversation, prohibiting me from replying to Louis. No one finds it odd that Louis is here, thankfully, though Cass and Zayn know the real reason now.

After speaking with the woman whose name turns out to be Eunice, I don't have a chance to speak to Louis again, not with her listening to our every word.

Since the day is sunny and somewhat warm for a winter day, Mother has outside games set up like badminton and volleyball. Several of the guests decide to bundle up and go outside and Cass drags me outside as well, saying she needs some fresh air.

Of course Zayn follows her, but says he'd rather watch. So while the two of us play, he sits on the sidelines cheering his girl on. I can't help but notice the intent way he watches her every move. It's like he's in a trance watching her.

As we finish up our game, me being the one who won, I search around the gardens for a certain brown haired man with a mischievous smirk, but he's nowhere to be seen. Every time I'm around Cass and Zayn, he comes to mind. Why? Okay, I'll admit I might be a bit envious of their relationship.

And maybe something inside of me wants Louis to be as close to me as they are. Seeing Zayn wait impatiently for Cass to walk over to him with that adoring grin on his face, I can't help but watch curiously. His eyes don't blink. He watches her walk closer as her eyes are on the ground. And once she reaches him, he carefully pulls her into his chest, resting his cheek against her hair.

"Um. Guys I think I'm going to go inside now." I say awkwardly, waving and backing away toward the house. They obviously need some time alone.

"Aw. Okay, see you later." Cassidy nods in my direction, but is clearly distracted as Zayn presses his lips to her temple.

Hurrying back inside, I realize that I feel odd. I also feel a sudden urgency to find Louis. Pippin finds me as I wander the halls and she happily scampers along with me.

I search around in the obvious places he might be, like the library and a few sitting rooms, but he's not in any of them. Maybe he's in his room. But when I go upstairs and sneak down the halls to his room, he doesn't answer my knock.

Frustrated, I sigh and decide to simply go back to my room. The house is too big to search fully right now. So I simply head back to my own room with Pippin on my heels. There are still unpacked boxes everywhere which I just want to burn. I hate unpacking.

Wandering into my spacious bathroom, I happen to glance in the mirror and scrunch my nose in disgust. Louis always seems to like the way I look, but how can he like...that? Disgusted, I spot two zits on my forehead and hurriedly search the drawers under the sink for some concealer.

After hiding the hideous red blotches, I shrug and add a little more to other areas of my face. I'm feeling bored so why not add a little eyeliner too? Pretty soon, I've applied mascara and a hint of lip stain.

Okay, maybe Louis could like that. Before I know it, I've plugged in my curling iron and am curling my long brown hair. Why am I feeling like making myself pretty you ask? I honestly don't know. I just have this urge to impress Louis.

By the time I've spent all of my energy fixing myself up, it's nearly dinner time and so I slip into a new dress. It's a deep dark blue and knee length with a halter top. Smiling to myself, I change into some black lacy panties—I know Louis likes these because he stole a pair that one time. Not that he's going to be looking at them or anything...

The stupid pantie liner kind of ruins the sexy vibe, but at least it's the last day of my period and the flow is always pretty much nonexistent.

Buckling some black heels onto my feet, I glance at my phone and then jump up, hurrying to the door. Mother is all about punctuality.

Running down the hall, I slow once I get to the area guests are allowed in and then reach the stairs. Meeting an older couple at the top, I make small talk with them as we walk down the wide staircase to the first floor. It seems to take ages as the two old people take their merry time walking to the formal dining room and when we finally reach it, I leave their side.

Stepping inside, I take a quick scan of the room and everyone standing around waiting to sit down. Mother is in a conversation with some strangers and my friends haven't noticed me as they stand in a circle near the table.

But once my eyes spot Louis, I almost trip over my own feet. He must have had the same idea as me, because damn. He looks fûcking amazing.

He's wearing a more casual suit without a tie, but it fits his body so well that I want to swoon and of all things, it's the same exact color as my dress. My skin heats up as I take in his hair which is fantastically styled in that sexy, voluminous, combed back style. And then his tantalizing blue eyes meet mine and turn from boredom to speechless surprise.

I blush as his eyes take a slow trip down my body, stopping briefly at my chest, and then back up again. His tongue darts out to wet his lips. A knowing smirk appears on his face and he makes a discrete "A-okay" sign with his fingers.

I can't help but smile shyly. He approves.

"Ladies and gentlemen, you may now find your seats!" My mother speaks up lightheartedly and people begin shuffling to the table.

No one noticed our exchange, thankfully. I try to seem indifferent as I make my way toward a seat next to Louis, but someone appears in front of me.

"You ought to sit next to me tonight, for the Duchess." Harry murmurs emotionlessly, taking my hand and pulling me to two empty seats.

"Oh..." I say.

Louis sits across the table from us. Harry pulls my chair out for me and then pushes it in as I sit down. Glancing up at Louis, I catch him peering at me—or more specifically, my chest.

Inwardly rolling my eyes, I shake my napkin out to get his attention and set it in my lap. When he looks at my eyes, snapping out of a daydream, I shake my head slightly and he simply smirks and looks away.

Dinner is literally torture for me. I spend the entire time trying not to stare at Louis. It's like he has a magnetic pull on me and every spare second, I find myself peeking at him again, but catch myself.

Harry obviously notices and doesn't say a word to me, but simply nudges my arm every time I end up watching Louis. I feel sorry for Harry. I feel sorry that I'm so attracted to Louis that I hardly noticed Harry is sitting beside me as Louis and I keep sneaking peeks. But I can't help my feelings.

Even after dinner, when we've all moved to the main sitting room, both of us can't keep our eyes off each other. I'm sitting on a burgundy sofa next to the giant Christmas tree beside Niall, my arm settled on the armrest. Christmas music plays in the background and all the guests are happily standing and sitting about conversing with one another.

Louis is standing on the other side of the room, arrogantly leaning on one leg with his arms crossed. As a man speaks with him, Louis glances across the room at me, licking his lips again.

He probably knows exactly what that action does to me. I suddenly want to cross my legs, feeling that strange sensation between them that he's made me so familiar with. But I don't. He'd definitely know why I crossed my legs and that's embarrassing.

He turns back to the man, saying something and smiling politely and then nods as the man turns and walks away. When he's alone, his eyes dart around the room quickly as if to see if anyone's watching. Then he raises a playful eyebrow at me and thrusts his hips out in an incredibly provocative way.

My face flushes and I subconsciously cross my legs, unable to stand it for much longer. He looks down at my legs, grinning in satisfaction and then turns his attention to a woman who walks up to him.

"What do you think, Violet?"

"What?" I blurt out, suddenly realizing Niall asked me a question.

Suspiciously looking at me and then out in the crowd for whatever I was staring at, Niall repeats, "I said what do you think about going riding tomorrow? The Duchess offered her...or your horses up to all of us."

Zayn and Cassidy who are sitting on the other side of him, practically in each other's laps, nod in agreement. How did they become so touchy so quickly? It's not like they've spent much time together since they go to separate schools.

"Oh um... Yeah, sure." I nod quickly, smiling at Niall.

"Great." He drags the word out, watching me closely. He probably suspects somethings up. My attention is anywhere but on my friends.

I try to distract myself from Louis by studying the Christmas tree and listening to my friends' chatter.

"We have to find a way to escape the witch over there though." Niall mumbles under his breath. "I don't think I could stand it if she's tagging along and trying to get her hands on me again."

"I kind of feel bad for her though. She's sitting over there all alone." Zayn muses as he nods over at Lydia sitting by the fireplace.

Snapping my attention to Zayn, I shake my head quickly, "Don't feel bad. She's done enough harm to last a lifetime, literally, and she knows it. I'm planning to kick her out."

"Harm to who?" Zayn asks curiously.

"My family." I answer truthfully and then add under my breath, "And me."

"What's she done that's so bad?" He presses and that's when Cassidy places a hand on his arm, shaking her head in warning.

Slouching in my seat, I grumble, "She has probably ruined my family for good."

When Cassidy whispers something in his ear, realization flashes across his features and he ceases pressing for information. He simply goes on to staring at Lydia in surprise. "Wow. She really is a witch."

"More like a bîtch." I mutter and go back to staring at the tree. Liam's in jail because of her.

I hear Niall snort next to me and he nudges my arm. "Sometimes I love you."

Chuckling, I roll my eyes. "Just let me know if she's bothering you, I'll take care of it okay?"

"I'll definitely take you up on that. Thanks." He grins and then glances over at the annoying brat, a shiver taking over his body. "She's given me so many nightmares."

"Wow it's late. I think I'm gonna go to bed." Cassidy yawns and moves to get up as Zayn looks at her, hilariously upset.

"Yeah, I think it's time for all of us to get some sleep." Harry walks up, having heard Cassidy.

"I agree." Niall stretches and stands beside Harry.

Harry looks at me expectantly and then I realize why he wants me to go to bed—so that I won't stay up late with Louis.

Then mother walks up behind him, gives me a look, and points at the grandfather clock which reads midnight. "Darling, I think it's time to say goodnight."

For some reason I tense up at her words, almost defensively—and it's not the fact that she told me to go to bed. I can't figure out why her sentence made me angry until I realize she called me darling. There is only one person who can call me darling. And that's Louis Tomlinson.

Speaking of, as I go to look at him again, I find that he's left already. My shoulders slump and I stand up with the rest of my friends and Harry. Harry isn't exactly a friend...he's more of a...hell, I don't know.

I follow the young people out of the sitting room, politely saying good night to the adults. It's funny because you know, I'm an adult too. But none of them treat me that way. I'm just the Duchess's little heir, too young to make decent choices so she makes them for me. I scoff inwardly at the absurdity of these people. I'll show them who's making choices for who...the moment I can find the courage to.

Up in my room, I don't change from my dinner dress. I take off my heels because they're killing me and then I dazedly walk to my bed. Pippin jumps up onto it and sits down, waiting for me to join her with eager eyes.

Maybe I don't want to join my dog tonight. I'm sick of sleeping alone and I don't think I can stand doing it once more. My dog just doesn't do the job anymore. I can never sleep the whole night through without waking up feeling afraid. I want to wake up beside Louis.

But is that the wisest idea? What if I get caught? He'd be thrown out before I knew what happened and if my mother found out, she'd ruin him for sleeping with her precious innocent daughter.

Perhaps I should talk to Cassidy about it and see what she thinks. She's always been a wise one and she's with Zayn, so she's got to have some advice. I decide to wait a half an hour, because the adults seemed to have almost been ready to come upstairs.

I busy myself on my phone, wishing that I had Louis' number as I scroll through Twitter and Instagram. My phone soon becomes boring, but after thirty minutes pass, I anxiously set it down.

Walking to the bathroom, I remove the pantie liner because I'm simply so over my period right now. Going to my bed, I pull back the covers to make it look like I've been in my bed and then I go to my door, slipping out before Pippin can follow. She whines, but doesn't bark when I shut the door.

I silently tiptoe along, being extra cautious as I pass Mother's room in case she's inside and then quietly near the stairs. The house is pretty dark and quiet so I think most everyone is probably asleep or in their rooms. Seeing no one coming up the stairs, I dash right past them to the guest wing. Cassidy's door is the closest to Louis' and so I quietly walk up to it, glancing both ways down the hall.

Instead of knocking, I decide to just go in since she's probably in her bed texting Zayn or something.

As quietly as possible, I turn the door knob and push it open slightly, peeking in. I nearly choke on my own saliva and slap a hand over my mouth to stifle a shocked gasp, horrified that I decided to open without knocking. My heart stops and my face turns red.

Cass is in her bed alright, but she's anything but alone. Zayn is on top of her, shirtless and is humping her as I hear her stifled moans.

At least the corner of a wall sort of hides them and they're under the covers, so it's not like I can see anything but Zayn's back. My eyes are wide open, and then I realize they didn't notice me open the door. I also realize that I haven't shut the door and gone running down the hall in horror.

Something keeps me there, frozen. Obviously, I must be some kind of creepy perv to stay watching this long, but something inside me awakens as I guiltily watch Zayn rhythmically thrust himself into her.

She gasps and I see her hands clutch his back tightly. Holy shît.

Snapping back to reality, I silently close the door, appalled with myself for watching so long. I feel faint, and that place between my legs is certainly awake and mocking me. My hand touches my pelvis, knowing that nothing I do could satisfy this inner craving.

I certainly don't need to talk to Cassidy about anything anymore. I know exactly what I want.

Turning to Louis' door, I rush over to it and quietly knock, a minute passing before I hear the doorknob turn.


	58. Fifty-Eight

Anxiously, I stare wide eyed at Louis through the crack in his door, my hands uselessly fidgeting with the folds in my dress. He seems to realize it's me outside his door and suddenly opens it wider, allowing me to walk inside. I do and quickly shut it behind me, trying to contain my breathing so I don't sound like I'm hyperventilating or I'm going to die.

"What's got you all flustered, darling?" He inquires, touching my arms warily.

Dammit he called me darling again. I literally cannot even think when he does that. Standing rigid as I try not to jump on him, I can't help but stare intensely at his face as I struggle to find words. "I uh...I just saw something and I...had to come see you."

Louis smiles in amused confusion, touching my chin with his fingertips. "What did you see?"

The scene keeps playing over and over in my mind and oh my gosh, I want that—with him.

Blushing, I shake my head. "It doesn't matter really. I shouldn't have seen it. But I... Right now I just want—I want—well, I don't really know exactly, I just sort of came in here because I... Dammit I can't speak. I'm-"

"Violet, take a deep breath." He stops me and inhales deeply as I do the same. "Now, slowly tell me what you want to say."

Hanging my head in embarrassment, I clutch his shirt and place my forehead on his chest, frustration rising. "I can't... I can't speak. Words are useless when I need them. I sound like an idiot."

He chuckles and wraps his arms around me, holding me flush against his body. "I've seen that look in your eyes before. Perhaps I can guess what's on your mind?"

I nod, trembling slightly. I don't know why fear suddenly came over me while I was trying to tell Louis what I want. What's wrong with me?

He pauses a moment, deciding what to guess first. "Let's see, what could be on your mind? You just had a conversation with Harry?"

I shake my head no, hearing his beating heart as my ear is pressed against his chest. Being in his arms is the most amazing feeling. "That was the other day."

"Alright then. The Duchess found out why I'm here?" He guesses again, his fingers slowly petting my head.

"No, I'd be horrified if that happened." I admit and he chuckles again.

He takes a moment to think some more. My breath hitches when his heart beat jumps and quickens.

"Perhaps...you're a bit...hot and bothered?" He says quietly.

My fists tighten around his shirt, but I can't respond. My eyes squeeze shut and I silently beg him to understand.

"You want me to hold you?" He presses, smoothly placing a kiss to the top of my head.

My breathing shakes and somehow I know he understands as I feel his heart trying to beat right out of his chest.

"You want me to kiss you?" He whispers and suddenly he pulls me back and looks into my eyes.

A smirk filled with understanding and excitement lights up his face as he probably notices the desire in my eyes.

Mischievously he leans down and moves his mouth to my ear. "You want me to touch you?"

A soft whimper escapes my mouth and that's all the confirmation he needs. His eyebrows raise in satisfaction and he snakes his hand around my neck, pulling me into him. His mouth hovers over my lips, his eyes staring down at my face. "Is that what you want?"

Humming, I shakily nod my head, holding his shirt again. I just want to take it off of him. "Please."

"Please? Please, what? Which one do you want?" He teases me, slightly moving away while I move forward, trying to join our mouths.

"All of it. Everything." I answer, my hands sliding down to his stomach, then either side of his waist. "I want you."

He blinks, realization sinking in. Biting his lip, he glances down at my mouth. "You know how long I've been wanting you to say that?"

"Louis! Please, just kiss me." I beg him, almost laughing at my own desperation. I've never been so ready in my life.

"I like to see you like this." He continues to torture me, not allowing me to reach his mouth.

"Louis."

"Violet." He says in the same tone.

He's mocking me.

Not being able to handle the sexual frustration, I grab hold of his belt, tugging him toward me with it and he falters, eyes widening.

"Oh you want it that badly huh?" He smirks, his expression turning to lust. "Well, guess what love?"

I shiver, loving the way he undresses me with his eyes. I expectantly wait for him to finish his sentence.

He fists my hair, pulling my head back as he again teasingly speaks with his lips irritatingly close to mine, but not close enough. "If you want it, I'll give it to you."

I like how we've been speaking in some sort of code this whole time; not exactly saying what we mean; and yet we both understand each other perfectly.

"Then give it to me." I gasp when he reaches around and grabs my ass.

"It's been too long since I've done that, don't you think?" He smirks, keeping hold of my ass and pressing me into him.

And finally, he kisses me, breathing harder as his mouth opens and closes, biting my lip and holding me tightly. My hands slide up his torso, receiving a muffled sound from him and I grab the back of his neck.

"You'd better say something if I go too far because right now I can't think properly." He warns me, hands running up and down my back seductively.

"I want this. Just...please don't stop." I beg him and his fingers begin playing with the zipper at my back.

"I want your panties." He suddenly demands.

Squeaking, I laugh into his mouth and pull back slightly, confusion on my face. "You what now?"

"I want your panties. Take them off." He pulls me back in and begins kissing my neck, his warm lips sending chills all over my body.

"Why?"

"Just do it." He smiles into the kiss and I give in.

"Oh...um..." I shiver in excitement and attempt to reach under my skirt while he refuses to let go of me. His mouth stays on my neck, kissing and sucking, making me go insane with the pleasurable feeling. Somehow I lift my skirt high enough to tug down my undies and push them down, letting them fall to the floor.

"Louis I...I need to pick them up." I gasp out, breathless as he finishes creating a hickey on my skin.

But before I can bend down, he stops me. "Allow me." He bends and retrieves the lacy material I picked out just for him. He didn't even get to see me in them.

Gazing in desire at the beautiful man before me, I see a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

He holds the delicate fabric in his hand and brings it to our faces as he doesn't break eye contact with me. I falter, completely taken with him and forgetting about the panties.

Once he glances down, he smiles in satisfaction and pops an eyebrow. "They're drenched."

"What..." Blushing crimson, I cough in embarrassment and look at the floor. Sometimes I just feel like a leaky faucet.

He laughs and drops them to the floor. "Just how I like them."

I giggle stupidly and inhale sharply when he goes back to kissing me. 

"You'll tell me if you're uncomfortable and want me to stop?" He worries again.

"Yes yes. Of course." I tell him reassuringly.

"I just...I don't want to over step boundaries like I've done in the past. I was an àsshole before and I don't want you to think I'll be like that again." He hesitates, eyebrows furrowing as he guiltily looks at me, hands resting on my waist.

I cup his face, intently maintaining eye contact. "Listen, I forgave you for all that. It's in the past. This is now and I want this, truly."

He sighs, nodding slowly. When my fingers play with the buttons of his shirt, that familiar look of lust returns to him. I quickly unbutton the top two and glance down at the small portion of his chest that I revealed. The tattoos fascinate me as always. They're beautiful on him.

I continue unbuttoning and keeping my gaze on my hands as he intently watches me. The silent moment is somehow intimate and I feel neither uncomfortable nor afraid.

When I'm done, I untuck the shirt from the waistband of his trousers and look up at him shyly before pushing the fabric off his sturdy shoulders fully.

He smirks as he lets me ogle his damn fine torso. I'll never get bored of the sight. "My turn?" He cocks his head playfully and tugs slightly at the zipper on my dress.

Tensing up, I tremble a little, realizing I am not wearing any underwear. When the dress comes off, he will see all of me for the first time.

Seeming to notice my slight unease, he shakes his head, cupping my face. "Slowly. We'll take this slowly. Don't be afraid."

"You're being so gentle and considerate." I whisper as he walks backward toward his bed, pulling me along. "I love it."

"Despite my reputation, there's a sensitive man underneath the dominant man you usually see." He confesses.

"Can't I...keep my dress on?" I ask doubtfully, knowing that's a stupid thing to say and it obviously won't happen. But I'm suddenly quite anxious about taking it off.

"Of course you can if you want, love. But where's the fun in that? You wouldn't get the thrill of being completely naked underneath me." He teases gently.

Blushing, I take my lip between my teeth. "I know you're right. Just...I need you to help me."

"Help you?"

"Yes...help me be brave. I don't...I don't know what to do." My voice shakes, but I try to hide it. "I want to do this, just...help me."

"Of course. I'm here. Anything for you." He responds and kisses my lips. "Are you ready? I don't know how much longer I can handle...not touching you." He dismissively points at his crotch. There's a nice tent in his trousers.

Standing up straighter, I smile. "I am."

Licking his lips, he suddenly grows serious, all mischief gone from his eyes and he pulls me onto the bed. He guides me to lay on my back and he rests over me, thoughtfully eyeing my dress. Shaking his head, he says aloud, "If you'd rather, we could try it with clothes on first."

Nervously chuckling, I frown. "With clothes on?"

"Yeah. We could dry hump each other till morning." He brushes his nose against mine. I pick up a hint of playfulness in his tone.

Growing embarrassed, I turn my head and laugh. "I didn't know that was a thing."

"I find it attractive how you're so innocent about sex." He comments, digging his face into my neck. "But don't worry if you're feeling uneducated. I will teach you everything there is to know with first hand, interactive demonstrations and everything. After all, I'm a fabulous teacher am I not?"

Sinking my fingers into his glorious hair, I smile in amusement. "The most fabulous. And I would love that."

His eyes crinkle as he grins widely. "You better. I want to teach you everything."

"And what are you teaching me tonight, Mr. Tomlinson?" I prod him.

Eyes sparkling, he leans down and speaks into my ear, his hand trailing up my side where his thumb rests just below my breast. "I'll be teaching on level one: the very pleasurable and moan-inducing vanilla sex. I'll be expecting many pleased sounds coming from you if you want to pass."

He seems to be very proud of his statement and lowers his hips so they meet mine. I shudder and wrap my arms around him, holding him tightly. "Please, teach me then."

"I'm glad to know I have an eager student." He says easily, and reaches down, unbuckling his belt. "I'm as eager to teach as you are to learn."

"Mm." I murmur, shaking as he unzips his pants and pushes them down, revealing his boxers straining around his hardening shaft.

"Look what you're doing to me, Violet." He breathes, restlessly rubbing his crotch with his palm for a second. "And you're simply lying there looking at me. Imagine what'll happen when I slip deep inside-"

"Louis..." I stop him, deliciously embarrassed. Despite how he embarrasses me, he always has a way of boosting my self-esteem, even in his perverted ways. "Please."

"Do you want to keep the dress on?" He asks seriously, but I faintly catch a hint of longing in his tone, like he'll be disappointed if I keep it on.

"I'd like you to take it off me." I say barely above a whisper so he almost doesn't hear me.

He halts, taking in my words and I can clearly see he's struggling to remain calm. The moment is intense and I try to push back the anxiety that wants to take over me. This is what I want. I crave him.

"As long as you truly want me to. Then could you sit up for me darling?" He asks, sitting back up and I follow him, unable to hide the fact that I'm staring at his body. He moves to sit cross legged and guides me to sit on his lap facing him, my legs on either side of his hips.

Louis takes a moment to kiss the corner of my mouth tenderly, lingering for a moment as I calm my breathing and I place my hands on his chest. Then he carefully reaches behind my back, taking the zipper in his fingers and slowly pulling it downward. Chills race all around my body as his fingers trail down my spine.

He kisses me again and whispers, "Are you afraid?"

Hesitating, I shake my head and look at his mouth. "No."

"You sure?" He coaxes me, taking hold of the hem of my dress and pushing it up my thighs.

"No...I mean yes... I mean-" I squeeze my eyes shut and let out a nervous laugh. "I'm terrified."

"Of what?" He asks, distracting me as his probing hands draw circles on my upper thighs.

"I'm afraid of what you'll think of me. You always say you think I'm beautiful, but...what if you don't like me...without clothes?" I confess to him my feelings and his eyes change in understanding.

"Violet, love. Trust me when I say you are beautiful. And what I've seen of your body makes me certain that the rest of you is just as perfect. You have nothing to fear alright? I'm completely taken with you. No flaw will dampen my feelings for you. You're perfect to me." He assures me, making sure I've heard him by taking my jaw in his hand.

Captivated, I can only stare at him in fascination. I grab his face and kiss him deeply, a small sound escaping me as I struggle not to cry over his declaration. How could he have changed so much from the beginning? "You can continue uh...doing what you were doing."

Pecking my lips, he smiles and takes the bottom of my dress and begins pulling it upward. I take comfort in the dimness of the room, the only light coming from the bedside lamp. All too soon, he's guiding the dress up my torso and over my head. My arms go up and the dress is now completely off my body.

He lets it drop from his hands and he looks at my face, asking for permission to look down. I can feel his raging hard on through his boxers. The feeling of it against my naked lady parts has me about ready to faint. My hands are settled on his shoulders and I feel so exposed and vulnerable sitting in his lap utterly bare.

He hasn't looked down yet, probably because he's allowing me to get used to being so exposed. Humiliation suddenly fills me when I realize that my wetness is now seeping through his boxers and he can certainly feel it.

Feeling utterly mortified and...naked, I blush hard and fling my arms around him, clutching him so tight that our chests press together. I dig my face in his neck and whimper. He holds me and gently rubs my back.

"Shh. Are you alright? Do you still want to go further?" He asks in concern when I start shivering.

"Louis..." I breathe, my legs stiffening when his hips slightly shift upward.

Oh my.

"Are you-" He starts again.

Pulling back, I hold one side of his face. "Louis."

"Yes?"

"I feel...embarrassed or...something. But I uh..." I pause momentarily, touching my forehead against his. I speak again in a small, timid voice. "But I like the feeling."

"Yeah?" He raises an eyebrow, not expecting me to say that. "I just want you to want this. We can stop if-"

"Louis, I don't want to stop alright?" I shake my head and tug at his hair. "Please."

He takes a deep breath, eyes dilating. "I love it when you say please. Let's me know you truly want it—not that I was having many doubts what with your pussy drowning my côck in that flood you have down there."

Eyes widening, I laugh in shock and embarrassment, trying to shift so I'm not directly sitting on his crotch, but he won't let me. "You sir, are a vulgar-mouthed little-"

"Mmm, I'm not so little darling. And you're about to find out the truth to that statement." He wiggles his eyebrows and suddenly moves forward, tipping me back so that I fall back against the bedspread again, but this time, naked.

I really don't think my face has had a break from being hot and red this entire encounter, so I give up trying to conceal it and blush away.

He comes over me and then looks down at me, this time letting his gaze take in the sight of every part of my body. I have the urge to cover myself when he finally looks over my chest. He remains silent for a moment, just staring and then I see his body tremble and he drops his face to my neck.

"You're breathtaking. Did you know that?" He says in awe. "Completely breathtaking."

I squeeze my legs together, reaching up to touch him anywhere I can—his hair, his neck, his face, his chest, his biceps. Every part of him is stunningly beautiful and turns me on even more.

"I'd say you're just about ready for the next step." He mumbles, speaking into my collar bone, lightly kissing and touching.

"Yes. You're taking so long." I complain playfully.

Louis glances up, raising an eyebrow. "Good to know you're as desperate as I am to finally get to the sex."

The word "sex" causes me to tense up slightly. This is really happening isn't it?

He kisses lower down, inching his way closer to my chest and my breath hitches. He whispers carefully. "I'm simply making sure you're wet enough and completely relaxed before I go there. I want this to be as painless as possible."

Worried, I remember that for many women it hurts some the first time. I sincerely hope it doesn't hurt very much for me. After all, the only thing I've stuck up there is a tampon. And let me tell you, a tampon ain't a dîck.

"Is it alright if I touch you?" He asks, his lips skimming over my skin and his eyes closed as if he were hypnotized by me.

"Yes, please touch me." I beg, sucking in a breath when he reaches my breast and kisses the top. I feel somewhat desperate when I suddenly crave for him to kiss my breasts more like that.

His hand slides between my legs, ghosting over where I've been craving him this whole time. It's not the first time he's touched me, but somehow it feels like the first time. And this time feels...right.

"Damn, Violet. So wet." He says, sinking one finger between my folds. "You're so damn wet."

He moves up to look at my face and slowly circles his fingers around my clît. My hips jolt upward on their own.

"Louis, kiss me again." I ask him pleadingly. "I loved that."

He bends to kiss my mouth but I shake my head. "No... Kiss me...here." I look down and point at my breast, knowing I can't possibly stand to wait much longer without some kind of release.

Smirking, he moves down and kisses the hardened peak of my right breast, wrapping his lips around it. He continues to fondle my clît, but he's not going fast or trying to help me reach climax. He's simply, playing.

"Louis, you should...take your boxers off now." I gasp out, arching my back slightly when he holds my other breast with his free hand and flicks the nipple.

"Go right ahead me lady." He mumbles, not taking his attention off of what he's doing.

Shaky, I can barely function, much less do something as coordinated as remove his boxers, but I try nonetheless because I want them off of him. Sliding my fingers into the top of them, I try pushing them down, but I can only get them down part way, over his ass.

Would he think it weird if I touched his ass? I've always wanted to.

"I...you...I need help. My arms aren't long enough." I stammer, squirming around beneath him in delight as he sucks on one nipple.

He groans, but stops touching me to shove his boxers down and kick them off. I look down, only to be greeted by his erect tower of pleasure. Oh, how I want to feel it inside me. Drops of pre-cum glisten on the swollen tip, letting me revel in the arousal he's feeling. Louis grabs it with his hand, momentarily closing his eyes and breathing hard.

"Fúck I can't wait much longer, baby. I'm going insane." He grunts, letting go and scrunching his eyebrows.

He reaches over to the side of the bed, opening a drawer and taking something out. "Always practice safe sex." He says in his teacher's voice and sets it beside me and then brings is hand back down to my center.

"I'm ready now, Louis." I wriggle under him and hum in need when he slides a finger inside me. The feeling is foreign, but incredibly pleasing.

"Shh, not quite. I need to get you use to something inside you. Just trust me, I'm trying to help." He looks at me with understanding.

He spends much longer than I think is necessary moving his finger around inside and adding another later. But when he adds a third some time later, I wince and grab his shoulders.

"Does that hurt?" He worries, watching my face closely.

"It's a bit...uncomfortable." I get out, grimacing.

He kisses my neck, going slow and steady, allowing me to adjust around his three fingers. "Okay, it's alright now." I whisper, beginning to sweat even more at the thought of what's coming next.

Louis grunts and grabs the packet he set beside me and opens it up. I wait anxiously as he rolls the côndom onto his length and then brings his tip close to my center. I clutch his biceps, raising my head to kiss his lips.

"Okay, this is how it's going to go. You can stop me at any time. Just say the word and I'll stop immediately. I'll push in slowly a small ways at a time and wait for you to tell me to continue, alright?" He explains seriously, holding his length with his hand and touching it to my other lips.

"Okay. I understand." I say softly, laying there frozen because I'm so nervous.

"Relax, but stay aroused alright? It'll be better if you focus on those two things. Don't tense up." He instructs and puts a little pressure to my opening.

"I trust you, Louis." I say into his ear and he nods, moving slightly as he pushes his hips forward.

When his tip slips inside barely an inch, I groan and clench my teeth, digging my nails into his back. "Ugh...keep...keep going."

He slides in another inch and I hold my breath, waiting for the pain to subside. Gosh why'd he have to be so huge? I guess I won't be complaining later when I'm not a virgin anymore—it'll be heaven then. But now, it most definitely is not nice.

"Okay, move again." I gasp out, struggling to breathe and remain conscious.

He pushes in some more, taking my mind off the pain by kissing me everywhere he can reach. My body shakes a little and he takes my face in one hand tenderly.

We keep going like that for a while, him pushing in slightly and waiting until I tell him he can move. It must be torture for him to go this slow, but clearly he doesn't mind.

And finally, after what seemed like eternity, he's fully sheathed inside of me, his hips touching mine and his sweat dripping down onto my own sweating body. We're both panting like we're about to die, but we both are staring into each other's eyes with such adoration that the struggle of getting here seems like a distant dream.

Having someone so close to you—so intimately connected in this way is something that I've never experienced. It's something I want to experience over and over again—with him. I'd never do this with anyone else. This level of intimacy is something to be cherished with one and only one.

"Violet..." He murmurs, touching his forehead to mine. "Violet...Violet my darling."

Swallowing, I whimper in fondness and fist his hair as I squeeze his waist with my legs.

"Can I move?" He chokes out, arms shaking in his effort to hold himself up.

"Yes." I inhale sharply and watch him as he struggles to move slowly.

He jerks out a little, searching my face for any sign of pain, but I mask it, wanting him to feel like it's okay to move. He slides out almost all the way and then begins pushing back in, in slow precise movements.

"Are you okay?" He inquires seriously.

"Yes...I'm alright. I just...I love...it. I love this." I stammer, moaning some more when he's fully inside again. There's a little spot that feels amazing when he hits it, but he slides back out.

"It doesn't actually hurt as bad as I thought it would." I admit to him, shivering as he takes my earlobe in his teeth.

"I guess all that foreplay was well worth it then." He responds, sliding back in a little quicker than before. He hits the spot again and I gasp, arching my back.

My head falls back and my mouth hangs open in pleasure and disbelief. Louis Tomlinson is actually making love to me.

When my pained noises drift into little moans of pleasure, Louis takes it as a sign to go a bit faster. He rocks into me carefully, sliding easily due to how wet and slippery I am. Seriously, I never knew I could become this drenched.

I cannot control the shaking of my body as my legs tense and relax in time to his rhythmic thrusts. He's being so careful and so gentle, but I can tell he's struggling with the pace. Clearly he's going to need a little more at some point.

"You can go a little faster." I say breathlessly, moaning again when he hits that mysterious spot. "Ugh. That spot...right there. It...feels so good, ugh."

"Right there?" He asks curiously, purposefully focusing on hitting it over and over again.

"Yes!" I cry out, unable to hold it in this time, but I quickly shush myself. "Shh, someone is sleeping on the other side of this wall."

He snickers into my skin. "All the more reason to make you moan loudly so they hear you. Doesn't that sound exciting? Having whoever's in that room hearing me fûck you?"

"But we don't know who it is. It could be Harry for all I know." I point out softly, gripping his biceps when a sharp pain shoots through me. Not all the pain has subsided.

"Well if it is Harry, I'd definitely be making you scream. But not tonight, as I know it's not fully pleasant for you." He whispers, thrusting in again.

He's beginning to grow weary and exhausted, having to do all of the work. "Are you almost there? I don't want to stop until I've given you pleasure. You need to feel it after going through the pain."

"I...I don't know. I mostly just feel a dull pain and bits of...pleasure here and there." I confess.

"Maybe I'll just coax you along then." He smiles and reaches down where we are connected. "Look where I'm touching you." He whispers, gazing into my eyes.

Gulping, I cautiously let my gaze drift down his chest, to his waist and then finally to where we meet. I gasp, feeling faint as I stare at the intimate sight. His hips continue to carefully rock against me and his rigid shaft slides in and out of my body, over and over again. Louis' fingers begin to caress my clît, exciting my senses and coaxing along my climax which I feel is finally rising.

"Oh... Louis." I blubber, panting and tilting my head so he can kiss below my ear.

"Violet I can't hold on much long. I need to come. Are you almost there?" He groans, rubbing me faster and sloppily thrusting.

"Y-yes. Almost...there." I respond, laying my head back on the bed and staring at the ceiling.

"Wrap your arms around me while you come." He tells me, body trembling in his effort to hold off a little longer.

"Louis. I'm there, I'm-" my sentence is cut off as the pleasure hits me, making all of the pain disappear for the moment.

Louis immediately comes with me, groaning and holding me tight with one arm while he rubs furiously with the other to prolong my orgàsm. My mouth opens and I let out a frantic cry of ecstasy that would definitely be heard by the person in the other room.

Louis slows his thrusts and then fully stops, resting for a moment as we both catch our breaths. I'm speechless, unable to form words and utterly spent.

He carefully pulls all the way out and then collapses on the bed beside me, leaving an arm hanging over my stomach. Lazily, he removes the côndom and throws it aimlessly onto the floor, not caring where it lands.

"Was I alright?" He asks me after a few moments.

"You're asking me if you were alright? Haven't you done this before?" I ask him, one of my fingers softly trailing along his jaw.

"Of course." He coughs. "I've just...never had sex with a virgin before." He admits, sounding somewhat hesitant.

"You were amazing." I smile tiredly, leaning over and kissing his lips. "I'd never have picked anyone else to be my first. I'm glad it was you."

"So am I." He says, sitting up and grabbing the covers that are rumpled at the foot of the bed and pulling them up. He lays them over us and scoots closer to me. "Did I hurt you too much?"

"No. Well...I mean it hurt. But it wasn't your fault. The pain was bound to be there anyway." I assure him and cuddle into his chest, cradling my arms over my breasts. We're both completely spent by now and my voice comes out quiet and sleepy. "Don't worry, Louis. I want to do it again."

"Yeah?" He yawns suddenly, holding me close and kissing my hair. We both relax and our breathing goes back to normal as we close our eyes, basking in contentment and happiness. He murmurs quietly, "So do I darling. So do I."


	59. Fifty-Nine

Even though I wake early the next morning, I remain still and silent as I reminisce over last night's events. I'm lying on my side and Louis is behind me, his face squished against the back of my neck as faint snores escape his mouth.

I haven't moved mostly because I'm afraid to. I woke up with my lower regions aching and sore and I'm certain moving will only intensify my discomfort. The early morning sun is seeping through the curtains, lighting up the room. It's probably too early for most people to be awake so I'm not panicking about going back to my room, although I should be getting back soon.

Louis mumbles something behind me in his sleep and I crack a smile, snickering when his words become intelligible. "Course she can fly, bozo. She's a fûcking angel."

When I can't help but move my shoulders as I try to stifle my giggles, he stirs and inhales sharply. His arm possessively tightens around me as he raises his head and says sleepily, "G'morning beautiful."

"Morning sexy." I return quickly.

He pauses, taking in my words and leans over, kissing my cheek. "Sexy? S'not something I hear you say very often."

"Well I don't want to inflate your Mount Everest of an ego." I tease him, turning my head, unable to hide my happiness.

"Is that so?" He cocks an eyebrow, thinking on what I said for a moment. But then he nods his head and shrugs. "Probably a good idea."

"So..." I speak up after a pause and lie on my back, holding the sheets to my chest. "Last night happened."

A satisfied smirk lights up his face and he attempts to roll on top of me, moving the sheets so our naked skin is pressed together. I try to keep my chest covered with the sheet, but he doesn't seem to realize and moves it aside, placing his elbows on either side of me.

"Louis." I turn my head when he goes in to kiss me. "When will you learn that life isn't like the movies? People wake up with morning breath you know."

He scoffs, playing with my tangled hair. "Do I look like I care?"

Squirming, I laugh hesitantly. "You should."

"I want to kiss you. And so I will." Louis decides, bending his head down but kissing my neck instead of my lips.

I grab his shoulders, suddenly wide awake as he explores once more. Memories of last night come to mind and I melt, stretching my neck to give him more room.

"How sore are you?" He suddenly asks, lifting his face.

"Uh..." I stammer, caught off guard. "A little bit...I guess. I mean it kind of hurts, but it's more like an uncomfortable feeling."

His eyes flicker down to my chest and then back up to my face quickly. "How does a bath sound?"

"That actually sounds nice. But I should probably go back to my room soon...um." I whisper breathlessly as he leans down to place a flirtatious kiss in between my breasts. A little gasp escapes me. The feeling is so foreign and somehow doesn't feel quite right, but I know that's only because he was my teacher for so long. This is okay now. He's not even my teacher anymore, not that that stopped us before.

"A short bath then? I'll prepare it for you." He suggests, casually sitting up as he straddles my waist. Louis openly stares at me, pleased.

"Um. What if someone goes to my room?" I ask, shyly moving my arms over my chest.

Louis swiftly takes my wrists and holds them on either side of my head, lowering his face so he can ghost his lips over the peak of one of my breasts. I freeze and bite my lip to keep from moaning as he speaks huskily, "Even if someone did go to your room, they'd simply think you got up early. Perhaps you wanted to take a walk? Or find some place in the house to sit and read before everyone else got up? There's no certainty that they'd automatically come to the conclusion that you snuck to my room to have sex."

Squirming under his distracting touch, I murmur, "Yeah, you're probably right."

"So, bath time?" He asks, trailing his tongue around one of my nipples.

Frustrated because I want to touch him but he's holding my wrists, I nod my head, letting out a small squeak. I think one of my favorite things in life now is having Louis kiss my breasts. There's really nothing like having someone as special as him kiss you where no one else is even allowed to touch. It's thrilling.

"I want to take care of you after last night. I'm sure it was intense for you and I want to make sure you're okay." He comments, sitting up and moving to get off me. "Stay here while I fill the tub."

"Oh. O-okay." Touched, I smile in happiness and grab the sheets again once he gets off the bed. I didn't exactly think he'd be this caring afterward, but now that he's proven me wrong, I find myself growing even more attached.

Louis doesn't bother dressing himself, he simply swaggers across the carpet butt-naked and swishes his hips, clearly giving me a show on purpose. 

My mouth goes dry and I can't seem to look away from that delicious ass of his. I've never actually seen his naked backside full-on before and it's a swoon-worthy sight. Before disappearing into the bathroom, he turns his head back and smirks knowingly.

I fall back against the bed, smiling to myself and cuddling into the covers, feeling chilled by the coolness of the room. I lay there and wait for a while, listening to Louis move around and turn the water on. After a while he comes back out and comes over to me, still in the nude.

"It's ready." He says cheerfully, waiting for me to get off the bed.

When I sit up and scoot over to the edge with the sheets locked in my fists, I cringe at the discomfort I still feel. When will it go away? As I move away from the spot I had been sleeping on, I grimace when I notice spots of blood. Worriedly, I look to Louis.

"It's normal. Don't worry your pretty little head." He assures me. "Can you walk?" He inquires, watching my face closely. When I hesitate to answer, he cuts in decidedly, "Don't worry. I'll carry you."

"Thanks..." I murmur, unable to keep the sheets when he scoops me up in his arms.

I'm exposed again and feeling shy so I hug him, hiding my face in his neck. In the brightness of the morning, it's a bit different being naked than it was last night when the light was much dimmer.

Louis carries me effortlessly into the spacious bathroom to the free-standing tub beneath the fogged window. It's filled to the brim with bubbles and looks heavenly. I faintly catch the scent of roses.

Carefully, Louis lowers me into the bubbly water and I sigh in relief as the heated water engulfs my aching body. Last night I had used muscles I don't normally use and so my poor body feels completely wrecked.

I cup some water and poor it over my head, wetting my hair as Louis picks up two towels and sets them near the tub. We're interrupted by a knock and I freeze, eyes widening and I whip my gaze to Louis, all manner of horrifying possibilities running through my brain.

It's probably my mother. She probably knows what I've been up to and found my room empty and sent search parties through the house. Or maybe it's Harry. Maybe he somehow figured out I came to Louis last night and is here to put an end to it. Or maybe it's Lydia, wanting to destroy everything and expose Louis and I like the heartless bîtch she is. Or maybe-

My rampant thoughts are put to an end when Louis causally wraps a towel around his waist, explaining causally. "Oh there's the tea. You really have excellent maid service, I must say."

I start to ask a question, but he's gone and headed for his door. Listening, I hear him open it and thank somebody outside; probably Edith. Promptly, he comes back in with a tray—a teapot and a teacup sitting on it—and sets it on the sink counter.

When he notices my confused look, he simply smiles and pours tea into the cup. "I asked one of the maids to bring me tea every morning at seven."

I laugh at his pleased smile over having the tea and shake my head. He takes the cup and saucer and comes to the tub, motioning me to move forward. "I'm going to sit behind you."

"We're bathing together?" I ask, moving slightly forward and taking the tea cup which he hands me.

"I'd say it's more like relaxing together. That's what I really want for you right now." He rectifies, easily taking a seat behind me and pulling me back to lie against his chest. "You can have the tea. I'll have the next cup."

We stay seated in the water, me sipping on the tea and Louis fingering my hair. It is actually quite relaxing, leaning against his hard chest in the pleasantly decorated bathroom. I feel more comfortable because the bubbles hide my body up to my collar bone.

"How do you feel about last night?" Louis speaks up after a while of comfortable silence.

Pausing to reflect, I sigh and study the white walls. "It was better than I thought it'd be. It was a little awkward...you know. I was awkward, but I guess that's to be expected for my first time. I appreciated how you helped me along, being gentle and all that."

He hums, moving a little so his crotch rubs against my lower back slightly. "It was difficult being that gentle if I'm being honest with you. I mean, it was amazing to do it with you because I care about you so much, but it was new. That's not how I do it normally, but I knew you needed it to be like that—you're...innocent to the ways of sex. That part of you intrigues me because I have to take things differently."

Turning my head I smile when he kisses the top of my forehead. I force myself not to think about who he might've done it with before me. "How do you 'normally' do it then?"

"I like it rough." He admits, rubbing circles into my stomach.

"Oh." I gulp, intrigued and feeling goosebumps rising.

He must notice because he rubs my arms and bends his head, lips to my ear. "That make you excited?"

Shrinking in embarrassment at being caught, I hide a smile and shake my head.

But he's not having it. "When the time comes where your body has become accustomed to sex, I'll pound into you until you scrape my back with your fingernails and scream into the sheets. I won't stop till your legs shake and you come undone. That appealing to you?"

Inhaling sharply, I fall momentarily speechless and shiver.

"Cold?" He teases me.

"No um... I just... I'd like that, I think." I stammer, blushing and glad he can't see me face.

His strong arms surround me and he holds me tightly, his thighs pressing into my hips and legs. "I'm sure you will."

His length behind me is hardening slightly and I hold my breath, before smirking to myself. Slowly I rub my ass against him, pretending that I'm simply adjusting my position. Louis immediately knows what I'm doing however and he takes the tea cup from my hands and puts it on a shelf by the tub.

"It's not nice to tease, Violet." He growls, one of his hands pressing into my lower abdomen.

"Oh shush." I laugh silently to myself. "You know you like it."

He grunts, clutching my hips to stop my movements. "That I do." He confesses and slides one of his hands between my legs.

Gasping in surprise, I grab both side of the tub. His finger playfully flicks my clît, but doesn't give me anything more than that. "Yes, I can be a tease too."

"Louis..." I murmur.

"You can't tease unless you're willing to continue, and you're probably not, considering you're most likely still quite sore." He points out, continuing to play with my sensitive nub while I'm frozen, dazed, and wanting him to give me more but too shy to ask.

"Now, are you going to continue teasing me?" He asks in playfully stern tone.

Biting my lip, I speak quickly and surely while pushing my ass back once again. "Yes."

He snickers, taking my hair and pulling my head back and to the side so I have to look into his eyes. He brings his lips close to mine, only heightening the sexual tension between us. He speaks dangerously, seductively. "Are you asking to be punished?"

Heart beating rapidly, I can only stare as a thrill of excitement runs through me. The thought has never sounded more appealing to me then at this moment. I have no idea what's gotten into me, but the thought of what he suggested excites me and so I hold my tongue, staring into his eyes, hoping he'll understand without me having to say it out loud.

Louis waits a moment and when I don't respond, he kisses the corner of my mouth. "I'll let it slide this time. I know last night was overwhelming. But next time..."

He leaves the rest of his sentence up to the imagination and I suddenly feel disappointed. He'll let it slide? Since when does Louis let things slide? Perhaps I'll have to try harder to get him annoyed. What am I saying to myself? He's making me lose my sanity.

Kissing my lips, he settles back down and coaxes me to do the same. I suppose we're both a bit exhausted from last night. Just about all my muscles are sore and my vàgina certainly suffered last night. Perhaps it would be wise to wait. So I fall silent and just lay there, playing with the bubbles and listening to Louis breathing, which is oddly comforting.

After some time when the tea is gone and our skin is on the brink of becoming wrinkly, he moves me forward and steps out with his towel. "Breakfast is soon so we probably ought to get ready for it."

I nod, eyeing my towel and shuffling idly as I prepare to stand up. Louis snatches the white fluffy towel and brings it over, stretching it out for me to walk into. I stand, blushing as I step into the towel and he wraps it around my body, holding me close for a second.

Sighing in contentment, I lean into his embrace and clutch the towel around me. He kisses my neck. "I don't know about you, but all that hot sex last night made me starving."

"Mm. I'm hungry too." I respond as he lets me go and leaves momentarily before coming back in with my dress. "Oh. I'd better not get caught wearing this when I run back to my room. That would raise a bunch of questions."

"Well, you could always streak back to your room." Louis suggests and I snap my attention to him, but he only laughs at his own joke and leaves me alone to get dressed.

Once I've put the dress on and gone back out into the room, he's waiting for me by the door. I shuffle over and tip my face up as he leans in to kiss me.

"I'll be seeing you some time later today then, yeah?" He asks, holding my hands.

"Of course. We'll find a way." I agree softly and allow him to unlock the door. Frowning, a thought suddenly comes to mind when I watch him unlock it. "Louis, why did you have seven deadbolts on your door at school?"

Before opening the door, he looks at me unamused and answers dryly, "To keep Miss Whickam out." He answers simply, obviously completely over having to think about the old hag.

"Ah." I nod, grimacing.

"She had a key for my room and would come in whenever she pleased. So I installed those to keep her out. Worked like a charm." He explains, looking at the door.

It was understandable; him being so paranoid that he installed seven of them. It certainly would have made it impossible for her to find keys for them all.

I make sure the coast is clear before I scurry out and limp down the hall, looking every which way for signs of life. Narrowly missing the eyes of an elderly couple, I manage to make it to my room unseen and quickly change into a more casual dress and blow dry my hair, braiding it down my back afterward.

As I leave my room and stroll casually down the hall toward the stairs, I meet up with Niall and Harry. I try to mask the fact that I'm struggling to walk like a normal person due to the soreness.

"Morning, Violet!" Niall chirps, cheerfully walking between Harry and I down the stairs. "Looking forward to riding today?"

"What?" I choke, my mind immediately going to a dirty place as the image of 'riding' Louis comes to mind.

Holy shish-kabobs.

I attempt to hide my blush, but Harry notices and raises an eyebrow. He swiftly looks elsewhere and remains silent.

Laughing warily, Niall frowns. "You know? We talked about it yesterday. You're taking us all riding? We've all been looking forward to it. I even dreamed about it."

"Oh. Oh yeah. Of course. Riding." I stutter stupidly.

Oh no. I can't go riding! It'll be miserable and only make the pain worse, but how the hell am I supposed to explain that to them?


	60. Sixty

"You told them you would go, so you have to keep your word. Understand? You must learn that you can never break your promises or people won't trust you!" Mother says ardently, using expressive hand gestures to get her point across.

"But mom...I don't feel well." I try again, attempting to look sick.

"Violet." She holds up a finger. "I've had eighteen years to become an expert at knowing when you're lying and right now, you are. Don't let your friends down! Go with them and make the most of it. You used to love riding the horses."

"I still do, it's just that...my...stomach hurts." I plead with her in vain and watch her sigh and walk around her desk to sit back in her chair.

"Please don't lie to me." She speaks up, looking at me calmly. "Go with your friends. I know you'll have a good time and Harry will also appreciate some quality time with you doing something active I'm sure."

Struggling not to blow up and yell at her, I clench my teeth and spin on my heel, leaving her office without another word. I know I could easily just not go, but honestly I don't want to crush Niall's little heart. He seems so excited about this.

I'll just suck it up and endure the pain. It probably won't even be that bad right? I'm feeling better already.

Quickly going to my room to change, I dig through my closet for my riding clothes and take out my jodhpurs and a sophisticated collared white shirt. I also grab a thick coat because it's cold. Putting those on, I yank my socks and boots on and head out the door, thankful that I braided my hair down my back earlier.

As soon as I'm outside and nearing the stables out back, I notice I'm the first one to arrive and so I walk inside alone to reunite with my horse. My boots clicking against the floor, I trail along, greeting the six other horses we have. One majestic beauty named Zephyr had belonged to my father. I spend a moment petting and kissing her forehead before moving on.

The next horse belonged to Liam. Watching my brother's steed standing at the back of the stall dejectedly, I suddenly feel sad. Liam hasn't been able to visit him in so long. I try coaxing Hercules over to me so I can kiss him, but he refuses, completely ignoring me.

Vixen, my mother's horse, is shiny black and she's prancing around her stall full of energy, ready to be ridden. The other horses, Rio, Wildfire, and Vanilla, all eagerly watch me pass by and then I approach my own Arabian horse, Jack Frost. He's a frosty white and is very fast and frisky, but very affectionate.

He's impatiently waiting for me, his regal head sticking out of the stall and he whinnies excitedly, stomping his hooves.

"Hey boy! Did you miss me?" I say, stroking his forehead tenderly and unlocking his stall. I take a moment to give him my full attention until he's past the overly excited stage and then I lead him out and over to a swept clean corner where the saddles and bridles are kept. Tying him to a pole, I easily saddle and bridle him properly, knowing when the groom comes back, he'll be a little annoyed that I did it myself but I don't care.

"Looks like you've grown bigger since last time I was here." As I'm busy petting, hugging, and talking to Jack Frost as if he's an old friend, I don't hear footsteps approach.

When hands grip my hips and pull me back so that I stumble into somebody's body, I gasp and clutch the persons hands in surprise.

"I'm sure you put this cute little outfit on just to torture me, didn't you?" Louis says in my ear, wrapping his arms around me. "It looks very smart on you."

Sighing in relief, I squirm until he allows me to turn around and I place my arms around his neck. Checking to see if we're alone, I grin cheekily. "This is what I wear when I ride. It's nothing special. Don't flatter yourself."

Tilting his head as if deep in thought, he purses his lips and squints his eyes. "Mm, see, I don't think this is actually what you wear when you ride."

"Yes it is." I reply.

"No, Violet." He chuckles in amusement. "You're not getting it. The kind of riding I'm talking about doesn't involve horses."

"Um..." I frown and then laugh uncomfortably, suddenly realizing what he means. "You mean..."

"Yeah, exactly. When you're riding me, you won't be wearing anything." Pleased with himself, Louis gives me a sassy look.

Embarrassed, I try wriggling from his grasp, but he holds onto me. Unable to keep the smile away, I give up and hide my face in his chest.

He plays with my braid. "I love how I can get you all sexually frustrated simply by saying a few words."

"I'm not... I'm not..." I try to deny it, but fail when he leans down and kisses my jaw. Gripping his shirt, I hum in satisfaction. Then I stop him, placing my fingers over his lips before he can continue. "We can't do this here. Someone might see. And...why are you wearing jodhpurs?"

"Because I want to ride you."

"Louis!" I blush profusely, trying in vain to hide my amusement. "Be serious."

"Alright, alright. I'm going to ride with all of you. I mean, ride a horse, not you." He clarifies redundantly and smirks. "I ran into the Duchess and she told me you young people were going riding and that she thought I'd like to go with you 'in case I was bored.' So, here I am."

Glancing at him, entertained, I step back. "I'm glad you're coming."

"So...you're not sore any more?" Louis inquires, looking around the space and eyeing all of the riding equipment while I make sure everything on my horse is secure.

"Well, I am a little still. I...don't think this will go well." I admit to him despondently as I tighten the saddle. "I'm pretty sure it's going to be hell actually. Mother wouldn't let me out of it."

"You know, you don't have to obey her every command; you can respectfully say no." Louis points out from behind me.

"I do though. I don't expect you to understand. It's a family thing. Believe me though, I wish I could just be like, fûck you, and do my own thing but it's not that simple." I sigh and bend over, checking one of Jack Frost's hooves.

"Don't swear, Violet." He reprimands and suddenly I hear something whoosh through the air and then a sharp sting ignites on my ass.

Straightening in a hurry, I whirl around and see him casually holding a riding crop, a satisfied grin on his face. "Found this over there and desperately wanted to try it out."

Raising my eyebrows, I place my hands on my hips. "Well, you seem to have missed the horse."

"Oh no, love. I hit my target—you're lovely ass." He lets his gaze drift down my body deliberately to make me squirm.

"But that's for horses." I tell him.

He chuckles, running a hand down the long handle of the crop until he plays with the end, making me sweat. "People use these for other things you know, as I'm sure you're fully aware, but refuse to admit."

Remaining silent, I simply stare at his hands fiddling with the leather end. Images of Louis using it on me flash before my eyes. I cough to disguise the fact that those thoughts turn me on and I clear my throat, peering down the row of stalls to make sure no one is lurking around.

Louis steps closer to me, both hands gripping the implement. Staring at it warily, a thrill of excitement rushes through me as he brings it up and gently brushes it along my jaw. My eyes dart up to meet his and he's intently staring at me, watching my reactions.

"How about if I were to show you how I use riding crops?" He murmurs, standing close to my body.

At a loss for words, I gulp and open my mouth but nothing comes out. He moves the crop down to his side. Speaking quietly, I ask, "But...what would you be punishing me for?"

"It's not just about the punishment, Violet. It's also about pleasure." Louis explains seriously. "I'd receive pleasure from using it on you and being in control, and you'd receive pleasure from the act of submitting to me. We've established that you secretly enjoy that haven't we?"

Biting my lip, I look at my feet in embarrassment. Placing my forehead against his chest, I try hiding the obviousness that I'm turned on because that reality embarrasses me and I don't know why.

"Haven't we?" He presses, gently stroking my back.

"Louis..." I groan, hugging him tightly.

Snickering, he hugs me back and kisses my temple. "There's only one way to find out right?"

"Someone might come." I blurt out, realizing that I'm so sexually frustrated that it almost hurts.

"I'll keep an eye out." He assures, pulling me over to some counter space.

When my ass is pressed against the edge of the counter and he's looking down at me with his lip between his teeth, I can't help but try to not seem too eager. "But Louis..."

A flicker of doubt clouding his eyes, he pulls back slightly. "You don't want to do this do you?"

"No, Louis. That's not what I'm trying to say." I rectify, shaking my head and taking his arm. "I'm just...stupid. I don't know what to do when you're like this. You seem to know exactly how to handle it and I'm just over here blushing like an idiot and not knowing what to do."

Cupping my face affectionately, Louis gives me an understanding look. "You don't have to know what to do. Just go with the flow and enjoy it. Don't be nervous or scared...trust me. I can give you a great time."

"I don't doubt that." I murmur under my breath, eyeing the crop in his hand. After a few moments of me trying to control myself, I blink up at him. "Alright...I'll trust you."

"Want to try this out then?" He holds up the whip and I shiver, staring at the slender leather and imagining what it might feel like against my skin.

I nod slowly, wondering what I'm supposed to do now. Just don't over think it, I tell myself. "I...I uh...want you to make me."

He perks up at that statement and cocks his head curiously. "Make you?"

"Yes..." I grow shy and shrug my shoulders. "I think I'd feel less stressed out if you...pushed your dominant button and became all controlling and shît."

"Oh?" Louis muses, obviously pleased with my words. Taking a moment to look me over and ponder what I said, he then jerks the crop through the air, making the whooshing sound again just for the heck of it and nods at the counter. "Then why don't you just turn your little body around and bend over for me hmm?"

Shivering in excitement, I move away from him and turn around before bending over the counter. I hear him step over to my left side and rest the end of the crop against my ass. How the fûck did I get here?

“Do you know how many you want?” He asks me.

Squeezing my legs together, I shake my head. “Just...do as many as you think I deserve.”

“Technically you don't deserve any right now...” He begins but I cut him off.

“Then just fûcking pick a bloody number before people fûcking come and ruin the damn moment. Fûck, shît, motherfûcker, bîtch–”

“Violet!” He hurriedly claps a hand over my mouth, silencing me. “I ought to punish that foul mouth of yours first.”

I feel his bulge against me and smirk as he takes his hand away. He notices my satisfaction and shakes his head in amusement.

“We probably don't have time for both so I'll simply use the whip on you.” He decides.

I peer back at him while he readies his aim. He gives me a small wink and then gives me a quick swat, which doesn't hurt at all. Another swiftly follows and another. He's being too gentle.

“Damn, when are you going to start?” I ask sassily.

He snorts with a dramatic eye roll. “I was trying to go easy on you after last night, but if you really want it hard, then you've asked the right person.”

I bite my lip when the next swat actually stings. The sharp swishing sound of the whip warns me before it connects with my ass each time. He's barely begun to me make me squirm when we suddenly hear voices. Disappointed, I quickly stand up to step away from Louis. But before I can, he grabs my face and kisses me once before casually walking a safe distance away.

"One last kiss before we're interrupted." Louis whispers with a wink. He can be so cute when he wants to be.

"Violet! Are you here yet?" I hear Niall call out eagerly.

"Yes. I'm here." I answer, stepping back over to Jack Frost where Niall can see me.

"Hey. I see you've gotten your horse all squared away. Which horse am I going to use?" Niall asks, petting the horses as he walks past them. "I've never gone riding before. So this is going to be great."

Behind him are Harry, Cassidy, Zayn, our groom, and...Lydia. Ugh. She just needs to get lost. The groom points out different horses and assigns them to everyone. Of course, he assigns Vixen to Louis; the most difficult horse to handle if you're a stranger to her. I hope Louis will be okay—who am I kidding—he'll be fine. When the groom is about to give Lydia Hercules, I stop him.

"Oh no, I think she needs to have Wildfire. Hercules is Liam's horse." I say, taking Hercules' reigns from Lydia's dirty hands and then I hand the reins to Harry.

"So?" Lydia argues. "It's just a horse. It's not like I can throw it in prison with your brother."

Facing her, I'm about to slap her ugly face but I feel Harry take my arm in warning. I attempt to yank myself away from him, but he holds me back.

"She's not worth it, Violet." Harry whispers, guiding me back to my own horse.

One of these days I'll get a good punch in and Lydia will be sobbing like a baby. That one fight at school just hadn't been enough for me.

"What's he doing here, Violet?" Lydia asks under her breath, nodding over to Louis who's watching all of us younger people.

Glancing at the groom, who is fully loyal to my mother and who wouldn't hesitate to inform her of suspicious behavior on my part, I answer loudly, "Mother suggested he ride with us. She didn't want him to be bored."

Lydia rolls her eyes and grumbles under her breath while Niall stays a good distance from her, glancing every so often in her direction, probably expecting her to pounce on him.

After the groom saddles all of the horses and gives a little lecture to Niall on how to ride, we're all set and ready to go. Mounting the horses, we head out and follow a path through the gardens toward the woodland at the back of the estate. We own a great portion of land, including an expanse of forest.

As we get through the gardens and enter the woods, it suddenly seems to get colder and the sun disappears behind the grey clouds above. I'm struggling terribly on Jack Frost because of my soreness. I'm really not even that sore anymore but having to sit in a saddle like this just puts so much unneeded pressure on that area and I have to hold my breath to keep from crying. And then I feel like my face is turning blue due to the lack of air and the freezing temperature.

"Didn't somebody say it was supposed to be warmer today?" Cassidy asks.

"It was suppose to, yeah." Niall answers back, struggling to hold the reins correctly. The horse he's riding, Vanilla, is a sweet older horse who's easy to handle.

"Well it's freezing. My hands are like ice." Zayn comments, riding alongside Cassidy. He keeps glancing at her and checking her out when she's not looking. But then she does the same to him.

I know what you two were doing last night.

Cass doesn't look the least bit uncomfortable in her saddle. Does that mean last night wasn't her first? I never thought she was the type to just go for it this soon in a relationship, but I guess people will surprise you.

Lydia and Harry are near the back of our caravan, but I distinctly hear her ask him, "So when's your wedding?"

Listening closely, I can only catch Harry mumble an unintelligible reply. The wedding was suppose to be on New Year's Day, but now that it's not going to happen, I'm not sure what we're going to do or what he said to Lydia.

Louis urges Vixen to catch up with me until he's riding beside Jack Frost. As I push a branch out of my way, I glance over at him, admiring the way he looks dressed like he is and riding Vixen like some arrogant prince.

"So, where are we headed then?" Louis inquires, noticing my occasional winces.

"The trail goes on for miles, so I guess we can go as far as we feel like before turning back. Or until we freeze to death. Damn it's so cold today." I curse under my breath and pull the collar of my coat closed around my neck.

"You swore again." Louis murmurs mischievously, looking straight ahead.

"So?"

"So, I don't want you swearing. It's crude." He says, smiling to himself. "Very uncouth."

"Violet!" Lydia calls. "Harry's lonely back here!"

"No! No I'm not. I'm great, just ignore her." Harry cuts in loudly, annoyed with my ex-roommate.

Looking back, I see Harry attempting to cut Wildfire off so he can ride in front of Lydia, buts it's not really working. However, soon the path narrows and so we all have to ride single file for a time before it widens again. Harry spurs Hercules past Cassidy and Zayn so he can ride beside Niall.

"Hey there's a bridge ahead! How about we all take a break?" I suggest through clenched teeth, seeing the worn down wooden bridge that crosses over a rushing creek. Looking expectantly at Lydia, I question, "Does anyone want to turn back?"

"Oh no, I'm having the time of my life. This is amazing!" Niall cheers enthusiastically as we near the bridge.

No one else wants to go back yet either so I grumble to myself and shift uncomfortably, grimacing.

Dismounting, we tie our horses to tree branches and wander over to the bridge. It's difficult to disguise the fact that I feel like hobbling like an old person. Damn, how can I be this sore? Stiffly, I make it to the bridge and grab hold of the railing.

"Having difficulties?" Lydia pesters me as she strolls casually over to me, sticking her hands in the pockets of her coat. It's like she knows what I did last night and is trying to get me to admit it. She better not have been the one on the other side of the wall...

"No, I'm fine. I love the fresh air. Are you having difficulties? Because honey, that scarf does not go with that coat." I say mockingly. Man, I can really be a bîtch when I want to be.

Huffing, Lydia fails to hide the fact that I offended her as she purses her lips and places her hands on her hips. "You deserve everything I've done to you."

Mock smiling, I reply simply, "Same."

"You're such a slut, you know that?" She hisses, quieter when Harry nears us. "I'm positive you've hooked up with Mr. Tomlinson. It's so obvious from your not-so-discrete limping."

"Lydia. If you do not shut up, you will be sorry. You've already done enough to ruin my life, so don't make it worse." I tell her sharply, but quiet enough so only she can hear.

"Whoa, look guys. There's ice in the creek it's so cold!" Niall exclaims in the background.

"And you've already done enough to ruin my life! You've stolen all of the guys I ever wanted. They're all right here and guess what? They're all taken or will never want me." She says woefully.

"None of them want you because you're a bîtch." I point out.

Narrowing her eyes at me, she clenches her fists. "You're the bîtch, Violet. You think you can stomp all over people and get what you want because you're the daughter of a duchess. But just because you're basically royalty doesn't disguise the fact that you're cruel and insensitive. It runs in the family I'm sure."

"Whoa, Lydia. Calm down. What's going on here?" Zayn asks as he walks to the other side of us and leans against the railing.

"Nothing." I tell him quickly.

"Yeah nothing. Violet's just being her usual bîtchy self. You know, you're so cruel, I'm not surprised your brother killed your dad." Lydia continues. "You both have the same cruelness to you."

"That's enough." I turn away and grip the railing, determined not to let her get to me while everyone is watching. They've all stopped talking and are now watching with curiosity.

Lydia steps up close and taunts, "Liam murdered your dad and now he's in prison, right where I put him. Right where a murderer like him belongs."

There's a dead silence among us after her cold hearted words and I swear my heart stopped beating. The moment Harry places a hand on my arm to calm me, I lose it and yell at Lydia, shoving her while Harry tries to hold me back. "Liam never murdered anyone! Don't you ever fûcking talking about my brother or my father again, do you hear me you fûcking cow?!"

"Guys, stop!" Cassidy calls out while everyone begins talking at once and trying to break us apart as I slap Lydia's face.

"Violet!" I hear Louis snap.

Lydia retaliates and comes at me, shoving me just as hard and I stumble back, expecting Harry to be behind me, but he's not.

Losing my footing, I fall back into the railing and the flimsy wood snaps under my weight. Screaming, I realize I've broken the railing and then I fall completely off the bridge, splashing into the icy creek.


	61. Sixty-One

The shocking sensation of extreme coldness is all I feel as I break the surface of the rushing creek and end up completely submerged over my head. It's like a million pins are stabbing my skin and I can hardly move my limbs enough to get back to the surface. But then I realize that it's not that deep when my leg hits a rock, but I can't get my legs to cooperate enough to stand up. I can barely feel them through the pain of the freezing temperature and I'm starting to panic.

Gulping in air when my head bobs out of the water, I weakly cry out for help as the current carries me along the bank. I catch sight of everyone running off the bridge and along the shore as they all start shouting in a frenzy.

And then all four boys stampede into the creek to help me, splashing and yelping in shock at the icy cold water. Niall slips and grabs onto Zayn to try and break the fall, but only manages to cause the both of them to fall over.

Harry reaches me first and grabs my arm to keep me from continuing down the creek, but Louis pulls me away and hoists me up into his arms. He walks slowly back toward the bank, the water only going up to his hips.

Shaking uncontrollably, my teeth chatter and I feel like an ice block. I just can't do cold water. Even at the ocean I can't even put my feet in the water or they'll feel like they've turned into icebergs. My hair begins to freeze and Louis holds me tightly, careful not to slip and fall.

"Are you alright?" Louis whispers, stepping out of the creek while the other boys crowd around.

I can't reply though, so I only shake my head miserably and bury my face in his neck, not caring if the others will see.

"Oh my gosh Violet are you okay?!" Cassidy calls worriedly, coming over and touching my arm. "We have to get you back before you freeze. The temperature is already dropping out here."

"Way to go Lydia. You nearly killed the Duchess's only daughter." Niall glares at the brat who pushed me in. Lydia simply stands out of the way with a blank open-mouthed expression.

"I'm s-so c-cold, Louis." I murmur, breathless from being in that Arctic water. I can't even move.

"I know. I know. I'll warm you up." He says, setting me down on the ground while everyone gathers around us.

"Your lips are blue." Niall worries, pushing strings of my hair out of my face.

Shivering, I close my eyes, wanting to just lay down and go to sleep, but Louis begins to unbutton my coat while Harry kneels beside me and helps hold me up.

"What are you doing?" Niall asks.

"We need to get some of these wet clothes off so she won't catch hypothermia before we get back to the house." Louis answers curtly, pulling off the drenched coat from my shoulders. I groan, feeling dazed and stiff, but thankful that Louis is here to help me.

"Um..." I hear Niall say anxiously. "Like how many clothes? Should we turn around or something? Like shouldn't Cassidy be helping her? She's a girl..."

"No time." Louis waves it off and then begins unbuttoning my blouse without hesitation. None of them know it's not that big of a deal for Louis to see me without clothes since he already has.

When Harry grabs Louis' hand all of a sudden defensively, he asks me, "Is it okay if he does this?"

I nod weakly, feeling my strength slowly leaving me and feeling more and more drowsy, not caring that he was trying to undress me in the middle of a forest. "Please. Just get me warm. I'm so cold."

Louis shakes Harry's hand off and mumbles to the onlookers. "She'd appreciate it if you'd all avert your gazes."

I can sense Harry's upset about this, but he knows it has to be done. He looks away politely when Louis peels my white shirt off my torso and drops it on the ground, revealing my white bra. Quickly removing his own coat and shirt, he helps me put my arms through the holes of his warm dry shirt and then after the coat has also been put on me, he buttons it up to my chin.

At the sight of Louis' beautiful bare torso, I hear Lydia mumble, "Oh my..."

"I'd give you my coat, but I'm afraid it's too wet to be of any help." Harry tells me quietly.

"Yeah, same." Niall gestures to his sopping wet clothes. He'd fallen in completely and dragged Zayn in with him so they were both basically as soaked as me, but they were trying to tough it out like the boys they were.

"Louis..." I say breathlessly, reaching for him.

He hesitates, glancing over at the others who are eyeing us curiously. "We should get her back as soon as possible."

"Who'll she ride with?" Cassidy asks, bending down to look into my face. "I don't think she'll be able to ride on her own. Someone needs to help her."

"I think she should ride with-" Harry begins but is cut off.

"She'll ride with me." Louis decides and pulls me into his bare chest. Right now he obviously doesn't care about pretending that I'm still Harry's, but frankly neither do I. I only want him to hold me. The others wouldn't tell on me anyway if they knew, save Lydia. And she's about to be chucked out of our front door like rotten broccoli.

Harry stands up quickly and says with a hint of annoyance in his voice, "You sure? I can carry her if-"

"I'll carry her, Mr. Styles." Louis snaps.

The others hesitate awkwardly after Louis' words, but none of them objects. Backing away, Harry reluctantly lets it go and trails along behind us as Louis heads for the horses. Cassidy comes up and takes her scarf off, carefully putting it around my neck and she puts her gloves on my hands. She then walks up to Lydia.

"Want to contribute something since this is all your fault?" Cass holds out her hand and nods to Lydia's hat.

Without a word, Lydia removes her hat and gives it to Cassidy who comes up to me and puts it over my rapidly freezing hair. "There you go."

"Thanks." I whisper miserably, not really wanting to be contaminated by Lydia's hat, but I'm too cold to take it off. I hate being cold.

"Harry." Louis calls and immediately Harry hurries up to us and listens to Louis' orders which I barely hear in my state.

I'm passed to Harry while Louis mounts Vixen and then Harry steps up onto a stump and hands me back up to Louis. He helps me so I'm straddling the horse in front of him and then he holds onto me tightly so I won't fall off.

"Alright let's go. We need to get back as fast as possible. She's drooping." Louis instructs in his familiar authoritative voice. I like him when he's in control.

Once everyone is back on their horses and Zayn has Jack Frost's reigns, we start the long ride back to the house. Harry had given his own coat to Niall who had gotten all of his clothes wet and Cassidy gave Zayn hers. The two boys are no doubt as cold as I am. 

The whole ride is a blur really as I doze in and out of consciousness. Louis keeps me awake by kissing my cheek when the others aren't looking. But by the time we've reached the mansion, he can't keep me awake with his gentle kisses.

He spurs Vixen to canter all the way up to a back door and then when Harry comes up beside us, he reaches up for me. With the both of them, they somehow get me down off Vixen and then I'm in Louis' arms again. I can vaguely feel Louis shivering. He has no shirt on after all. He must be so cold.

And then we all run into the house where it's warm. "Where's your room?" Louis asks me.

But before I can answer, a maid appears and when she sees me practically dead in Louis' arms, she gasps and spins around, calling that she'll fetch my mother. Barely a minute later, my mother is walking briskly up to us through a door.

"Violet! What on Earth happened?" She exclaims, coming up and touching my cheek. She flinches when she feels how cold I am. "Sweetheart..."

"She was pushed into the creek ma'am." Cassidy announces without hesitation while Lydia cowers behind everyone.

Yeah that's right bîtch, you should be afraid of my mother. She can be a real badass when she wants to be.

"Pushed?" Mother exclaims in shock, anger quickly rising as she looks over everyone. "Who pushed her?"

"She and Lydia got into an argument and Lydia pushed her and she fell into the creek." Niall explains.

Mother's nostrils flare and she whips her attention to Lydia. "Is this true young lady?"

"Um..." Lydia stammers nervously. "It was an accident. She wasn't supposed to fall in."

"But you still pushed her and she still fell into the creek. Now she's freezing and could have been seriously harmed. What if she had hit a rock?" Mother snaps, briefly glancing at shirtless Louis who is holding me.

"I'm sorry! She was provoking me and I lost my temper." Lydia cries, obviously just pretending to be sorry.

Cassidy cuts in loyally, "Without a doubt, Lydia had to have known that Violet would fall in because she pushed her right when Harry moved away from behind Violet. It was on purpose, ma'am."

Eyes growing hard, Mother turns away from me and walks straight up to Lydia who steps back with wide eyes. "Lydia. You are no longer welcome in this house. You endangered my daughter and you obviously aren't sorry. Pack your things and call someone to pick you up. You are never to come back here again, understand?"

If I had been feeling better, I would have jumped from Louis' arms and started doing a tribal victory dance, but I feel horrible and so I remain in Louis' capable arms.

Lydia's lips shake and she runs from the room. I feel like I hear a distinct sigh of relief from everyone in the room, but maybe it's just me. Then my mother turns to Louis suspiciously. "Why are you half undressed and holding my daughter?"

Harry jumps in and explains quickly. "Mr. Tomlinson gave her his coat and shirt so she wouldn't freeze. Plus when she fell in, he got to her first. He...he saved her."

Mother turns and stares at Harry for a moment, thoughtfully. "Mr. Tomlinson saved her?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Appearing serious, Mother remains silent as she looks at Louis and I again. My arms are wrapped around his neck and my head is rested on his shoulder. Not to mention he's half naked. Maybe we should have pretended that Harry saved me and then she wouldn't question why I look so dependent on Louis right now. It seriously looks a little suspicious; like its a normal thing for me to feel so comfortable in Louis' arms. But I can't help needing to be near Louis. After last night...I don't want to be separated from him.

But just when I think she's on to us, she breaks into a grin. "You've saved my daughter Mr. Tomlinson! I can't begin to describe how grateful I am. You are welcome here any time and I'll have to make sure you are able to find some time to tutor Violet."

Caught off guard, Louis uncomfortably clears his throat and nods. "Thank you madam."

I don't think any of us expected that reaction from her. She then orders a maid to prepare a bath for me to warm me up. "Mr. Tomlinson if you could carry her up to her room I'd be grateful."

"Of course." Louis immediately heads for the stairs, knowing that I'm still feeling like an ice cube since I haven't stopped shivering once. I point him in the right direction until we reach my room and then he walks in, slowly entering my room. Pippin hops around, following Louis curiously.

Mother walks in after us and gestures to the bed. "You may set her down on her bed while the bath is prepared. Thank you for your help."

"Of course." He nods to her and gives me a longing look. I can tell he wants to stay with me, but obviously he can't. Reluctantly, he leaves the room and I instantly want him back.

Mother takes good care of me though, making sure the bath isn't hot so it won't shock my body and she puts in some expensive soaps that she knows I like. Before long, she's gone and I'm in the bath, breathing easily and finally not cold anymore.

Feeling happy that Lydia is finally leaving, I relax for an hour in my bathtub until I feel almost like new. And then I get out and put a fuzzy sweater and yoga pants on. I feel like being comfortable right now.

Once I'm fully dressed and my hair is done in a casual bun, I feel a little better and so I decide to rejoin everyone downstairs.


	62. Sixty-Two

It's a short time later when Louis and I find ourselves sprinting down the halls to avoid my mother's watchful eyes. It's really a sight, seeing Louis run so fast. He typically doesn't run very often. He simply waltzes around as if he were the king of England.

But he's got my hand and we're running down the halls because we were just about caught making out by Mother a few seconds ago. Looking back, I see her shadow on the wall as she's just about to turn the corner. But Louis suddenly stops and grabs a random door handle and pushes it open.

"No, Louis! Not in here!" I gasp, but have to go in anyway or risk being seen with him.

He shuts the door silently and covers his mouth as he quietly laughs in amusement. "We barely escaped her."

I fall silent, looking around the room as I wrap my arms around myself.

"Do you think she'll come in here? I don't think she saw us." He muses, stepping away from the door. "Though it would have been hard not hear us what with all the kissing noises we were making."

"No, she won't come in here..." I breathe, staring past Louis like I've seen a ghost. "No one comes in here."

"Good..." He responds, watching me curiously. As he takes a look around, his attention settles immediately on the desk over by the right wall, not to my surprise. There seems to be a magnetic pull between desks and Louis. "Would you look at that? Now we have something to do while we wait for the Duchess to stop looking for you."

"Louis..."

"Why didn't you tell me there was a desk in here? We could have had so much fun the past few days." He says with a mischievous smirk. "Not that we haven't been having fun of course."

"Not in here." I tell him softly, but he doesn't hear me.

"It really is a perfect desk. Just the right height for you to bend over it and-"

"Louis, not in here!" I snap sharply, staring at him with hurt. "Please...not in here. Anywhere but here."

Louis halts, growing serious all of a sudden when he realizes I am not reacting like I usually do. Stepping up closer, he cups my face and tips it up so I'll look him in the eye. He notices the dampness of my eyes instantly. "What's wrong, lovely?"

"This room... It was my father's study." I whisper, my voice shaking.

Realization dawns on him and he raises his eyebrows in surprise. "Oh... I'm sorry, Violet. I...had no idea."

"You didn't know. It's okay, Louis." I assure him, staying away from the desk and all the other furniture. "I think we should leave."

"Your mother could still be out there though. We ought to wait a bit longer yeah? Then we'll leave straight away." He suggests wisely.

Holding back tears, I grab Louis' shirt and move closer to him. "My father died in here."

Taken aback, his mouth moves with no words coming from it as his gaze wanders around the room. His arms instinctively surround me and hold me close as if protecting me. "Violet..."

I can't hold back the thoughts that I've been keeping in for so long lately. I always push this subject to the back of my mind, but right now, I feel that I can talk to Louis. I want to talk to him. "I never come in here. I pretend like this room isn't even here most of the time even though I have to walk by it to get to my room. After the fire, Mother had it rebuilt and furnished exactly the way it was. She comes in here sometimes, but I don't know what she does; probably just sits in his chair and wonders how Liam could do such a thing when I know he could never. I can't bear to come in here. It just reminds me that I'm fatherless and basically brother-less now too, when I shouldn't be."

Louis pulls back, looks into my eyes and brushes my cheek with his thumb. "Let's sit and you can tell me more if you're up to it."

"No, no Louis I can't sit in his-"

He doesn't sit in the chairs though, he goes to the door and sits down on the floor, patting his lap. "Not in the chairs, don't worry. I just feel like I should hold you for a spell."

Hesitating when I hear footsteps pass outside the door, I walk over to Louis and timidly take a seat in his lap. My legs rest on the floor in between his legs and he pulls me in so I can lean against his chest. Although I'm shivering a little, I find comfort in Louis' embrace as always. He's wearing a large warm black hoodie, which is unusual.

"This is all somebody's fault. Someone did this to my family and I don't know who. I just wish I had seen who did it, but I didn't. I didn't even know there was someone in the house other than us that night." I relate dismally, recalling the fateful night I lost half my family:

*

Liam and I were upstairs playing cards in his room when we smelled the smoke. We had been laughing and joking around like we always do, cheating in the game and trying to catch each other in the act. Rules weren't really our thing.

And then the perfect life I thought I had ended. Looking up sharply, Liam stood and went to the window. He quickly spun around and rushed over to me. "The house is on fire, come on Vi we need to get out."

I was only thirteen then and Liam was basically my hero and so I immediately did as he said. Hastily scrambling to my feet, I took a look out the window and grew fearful when I saw part of the house was in flames.

Liam grabbed my hand and pulled me out of his room after grabbing a few things from his dresser. "We'll just go outside alright? Everything will be fine."

Running down the halls, I listened to Liam call 999. Once we were halfway down the stairs with the front door in sight, Liam stopped. "Violet go on ahead and go outside. I'm going to make sure dad is alright okay? Mom just asked where he was and I think he was in his office."

"But Liam! You can't leave me!" I begged him in fear. "I want to go with you!"

"No. Just go outside and I'll be right there." He ordered, nudging me on down the stairs. There wasn't any fire in this area, but I knew it was near because I could smell it.

I stopped, and watched him go. I thought I could stand there and wait for him to come back. I needed to make sure he would come back.

I calculated the time it would take to get to Dad's office and guessed he most likely wasn't there yet. But suddenly I heard something that sounded an awful lot like a gunshot. Panicking, I didn't even think twice before running back up the stairs and to the right. And there I saw the doorway of my father's office billowing smoke and glowing orange.

"Liam!" I cried, running to the doorway. I gasped in shock when I caught sight of Liam holding a gun in his hand and standing over my father's dead body. "Liam what happened?!"

Whipping around to look at me, Liam's face was pale. "Someone shot him! Go outside! I told you to go outside!"

"Liam?" I began to sob, my skin burning with the heat of the flames in the room. I didn't doubt Liam's words, but the shock of seeing my father dead was too much for me. My world seemed to stop and I couldn't breathe. 

Liam was just as frozen in shock as I was, still clutching the gun. "I swear I didn't do this. I found him like this, Vi!"

Suddenly I felt arms grab me from behind and I started screaming. "Put me down!"

"Arrest him!" Someone shouted as I was thrown over the shoulder of a man in a firefighter's suit.

"I didn't do this!" Liam shouted as I caught sight of a policeman slapping handcuffs onto his wrists.

Suddenly a portion of the ceiling fell down and caused the flames to expand and the smoke to grow thicker. I latched my fingers onto the doorframe to keep the man from taking me away as I continued screaming for Liam.

When the ceiling fell, Liam was thrown away from the firefighters and cops and he ran through the far door into an adjoining room. The men chased after him but suddenly there was a deafening explosion that shook the ground and I was dropped on the floor.

"Liam!" I shrieked, realizing the explosion had come from the room Liam went into seconds before.

I was yanked away and carried down the hall back down the stairs and outside, unable to know what happened to Liam until weeks later.

 

*

As I recount the awful night to Louis, he remains silent and let me speak, running his fingers through my hair comfortingly. I don't cry, but my eyes grow wet and my lips tremble.

"I thought both of them died that night." I whisper sadly. "But Liam came to me a few weeks later to let me know he was alive. He said they were sure that he had done it and that it would be better if they continued thinking he was dead. Because even he could see the evidence against him was almost impossible to contradict and he hadn't seen who had done it. They wouldn't listen to me either when I tried to explain how it would be impossible for him to have gotten to the office when the gun went off."

Softly, Louis kisses my temple. "I hadn't realized you went through all of this."

"I don't like to talk about it." I shrug, placing a hand on his leg. "What I never understood was why the police thought they found pieces of him after the explosion. Obviously it wasn't Liam because he's alive. But they thought it was him."

Louis listens intently as I continue thinking out loud. "I just wish I could find some way to prove Liam's innocence. I want to know who killed my father."

"I hope you can figure it out." He says comfortingly. "Liam's trial is the day before you were suppose to be married, and then he'll be going to prison for real."

"What? How do you know that?" I sit up and turn to look at him.

Clearing his throat, he explains. "Haven't you been watching the news? It's all everyone around here is talking about. I mean, it's not every day an alleged murderer comes back from the dead; not to mention the fact he's the Duchess's son and she's pressing charges against him."

"The day before my wedding? Why would they do that?" I choke out in disbelief.

"I don't think they chose that day on purpose." He comments lightly.

"I bet Mother did that. Just to be mean." I grumble moodily and turn so I can hug him. I put my arms around his neck and feel him hesitate before wrapping his arms around my body.

"You know, I think your Mother isn't really the monster you think she is. I believe she actually loves you." He remarks thoughtfully. "She did get rid of Lydia faster than I thought possible after she learned the little brat pushed you into the creek."

"Whatever. I still think she tries to make my life miserable on purpose. She never even tried considering Liam might be innocent. Liam is an angel who'd never hurt anyone. Why can't she see that?" I argue in distress. "No, don't answer that. I don't want to think about this anymore."

"Violet..." He attempts to keep me in his embrace but I'm restless and so I sit up again and stare into his eyes.

"I don't want to think about any of this right now. Distract me from it all." I tell him quickly.

"Distract you?" He muses, tilting his head curiously.

"Yes." I nod seriously and he smiles in amusement.

"Distract you in what way?"

"In the one way you now how." I answer pointedly, poking his chest.

"Mm." He hums in understanding and that mischievous look appears on his face again. "Then we'd better get to my room yeah? I can only really distract you properly with a firm bed beneath us."

Shivering in excitement I nod and stand to my feet as he does the same. "That's not true. You could distract me anywhere."

Pausing, he nods in agreement. "You're probably right. My ass is very distracting is it not?"

Blushing and rolling my eyes, I nudge his arm in pretend scolding, but I silently agree wholeheartedly with his statement. When I glance out window because a movement catches my eye, I gasp and smile widely. "Look Louis! It's snowing!"

"It is, isn't it?" Amused with my excitement, he follows me to the window and looks out. "Good thing we could bring you back to the house before it started snowing. Are you feeling okay by the way?"

"I'm fine. Perfectly fine. Let's go to your room." I answer quickly and pull him to the door.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you're more excited about this than I am." He teases me.

"Well...Mr. Tomlinson. Maybe I am." I wink at him as I open the door.


	63. Sixty-Three

Once in Louis' room, we're both hot and bothered and totally eager for some serious sexiness to begin. In the room the temperature rises steadily between us as the temperature outside continually drops. The snow has picked up and is swirling in soft flurries, making visibility diminish, not to mention the sun is starting to set.

I find it totally romantic to be kissing Louis in front of the beautiful view outside. He tilts his head to deepen our kisses and presses his tongue forward, slipping it inside my mouth. Making delighted noises, I press myself against him until he reaches down and squeezes my bum.

"Are you feeling better enough for a second round?" He asks breathlessly.

"It doesn't hurt, but there's still this weird feeling." I answer with great effort, struggling not to swoon as he slips one side of my sweater off my shoulder.

He stares at the bare skin of my shoulder and then kisses me there slowly. "How about we give it one more night. I can still do wonders to your body without actually having sex, as you very well know."

"O-okay." I stammer, melting as he trails kisses up my shoulder, up my neck, and up to my jaw. "Then you don't have to go slow this time."

"Wasn't planning to." He grins cheekily, removing his shirt in one smooth motion while I stand admiring his torso once again. "You'll forget how cold you were today when I make you incredibly hot and sweaty by the time we're done."

"Looking forward to it." I laugh as he removes his belt and eyes it for a brief second before throwing on the floor with his shirt.

I know he's been missing the regular spankings he use to give me. At least we had a short session earlier today in the stables. I secretly wonder when he'll find an excuse to spank me again.

Did I really just think that?

I snap out of my daydream when he grips the hem of my fuzzy sweater and lifts it up, guiding me to lift my arms up. Oh here we go again—the familiar embarrassment that comes with being fully naked in front of Louis. But deep down I know I love the feeling so I gingerly let him remove my sweater.

"I can't remember the last time I saw you in yoga pants." He eyes the pants I'm wearing. "You only ever wear skirts and dresses."

"Well I wanted to be comfortable and warm after nearly freezing to death." I explain but he cuts me off with a kiss as he moves me back toward the bed.

"You don't have to explain. They splendidly show off your ass. I'm surprised your mother didn't send you back to your room to change. I almost wanted to myself. I could see the way Harry was not-so-discreetly eyeing what's mine."

"What's yours?" I raise an eyebrow and feel only delight and satisfaction that he claims me as his.

"Yes. You are mine Violet. I want you—all of you." He whispers, flicking the clasp of my bra behind my back.

"Take it off." I request, cupping his face and kissing his mouth.

He happily obliges and speedily removes my bra, pulling me close so our naked chests press together. I love that feeling. It thrills me to no end.

Once he's pushed my pants down my legs, he pushes me back so I'll get on the bed. I hastily scoot back and he climbs over me, still wearing his trousers. His hair is wildly sticking up in every direction because I was running my hands through it and he looks crazy with lust.

"Lie back." He instructs, pushing me back against the mattress with a hard kiss that leaves me breathless.

Since I wasn't wearing panties, I'm now fully naked. Louis takes time to run his hands all over my body while kissing me, not exactly gently. But even without being gentle, I find that I can hardly contain my pleasure as he fervently runs his hands up and down my body, stroking, feeling, caressing, fondling. All of it sends me into a frenzy of staggered breaths and a burning desire for more.

He easily moves between my legs, placing a hand on each of my bent knees. "Keep your legs like this alright?" He tells me and then raises my arms above my head. "And keep your arms here."

Confused, I do as he said and then blush when he gets off me and stands at the foot of the bed, staring at me in desire. I'm naked! And he's staring right at me while I lie here exposed and vulnerable with my legs apart and my arms above my head.

And I love it.

"Don't forget you can always tell me stop or slow down and I will." He reminds me, briefly brushing his hand over his bulging crotch. "I'm going to get something."

He walks over to his luggage, leaving me on the bed in that exposing position and he kneels down to unzip the mysterious bag he wouldn't give to the maid when he arrived. He reaches in, rummaging around before retrieving something, well two things.

I have never actually seen a real live vibrator before, but I guess that's the object in his right hand. In his left are handcuffs—the same he had restrained me with those few times on his office. He saunters over, pleased with my wide eyes and anxious squirming.

"You trust me?" He checks one more time.

"I trust you." I whisper.

Giving me a pleased smirk, Louis moves to the side of the bed and climbs on, letting his eyes wander all over my body until I can't help but squirm and want to cover myself.

"I'm going to cuff your wrists to the headboard. Is that okay?" He inquires, taking my wrists in his hands and watching my reaction closely.

"Um...yeah?" I squeak uncertainly and he pauses a moment before closing the cold metal over one of my delicate wrists and sliding the other cuff through the wooden bars before locking it onto my free wrist. Now I'm restrained to the bed and Louis can do whatever he wants to me. I quiver in thrilled excitement.

Once he's satisfied, he moves between my legs again, ignoring the fact that he's still wearing trousers and I'm naked. Bending, he kisses my neck and places his hands on my peaked breasts, eliciting little moans from me. I arch my back a little, unconsciously raising my hips so I brush lightly against his trousers.

He takes hold of my hips and pushes them down again, chuckling at me. "I've got plans, Violet. Be patient."

I let out a little whine and he simply continues kissing my upper body, his hands dragging up and down my legs and up my stomach to my chest. At last his hand slips between my thighs and touches me where it aches for attention.

Boy, I'm beginning to sound as desperate as he always has been.

Tremors excite my body more as his fingers slowly rub me down there. My arms pull at the restraints as I crave to touch him. It's actually quite frustrating, not being able to touch him. But that only seems to please Louis as he watches me struggle.

Closing my eyes, I suddenly hear a soft vibrating noise and shortly after I feel it on my core. Snapping my eyes open, I moan and attempt to raise my head to kiss Louis, but I can't because I'm chained to the bloody bed.

"Louis kiss me." I beg him, squirming beneath him as I'm consumed with the amazing sensations he's giving me.

He immediately complies and kisses my mouth, pressing the vibrator harder against me. I buck my hips and squeal, which makes him laugh.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" He teases, lifting it off for a second before he replaces it against me and focuses his attention on my sensitive clît.

"Mhm." I hum, hardly able to respond as my breathing becomes staggered and heavy.

Louis leans down to kiss my breasts because he must know I love that after last night. After he spends more time pressing the vibrator against me, I feel like I must be close to the end. But then Louis removes it completely, setting it aside.

"Louis?" I question breathlessly, lying there and trembling in anticipation.

"Don't moan too loud unless you want the neighbors to hear you." He smirks, moving down until his lips are at my navel.

He drags his lips downward, brushing my skin until I realize what he's doing. My legs tense as he is just above my most intimate place, staring up at me. When I don't protest, he looks down and I blush heatedly. I feel so embarrassed so I look away.

"No, no. Look at me." He speaks softly, reaching up to gently brush my cheek with his thumb. "You have to watch me do this. Don't be ashamed."

Timidly I look back at him, but can't help the blush that lights up my face. He moves back down with a serious expression and then keeps his gaze on mine. His tongue darts out and he licks me once along my slit, causing me to gasp. And then his mouth is all over me, kissing and licking and sucking. I'm suddenly very glad I decided to shave down there regularly.

His mouth quickly brings me back up to the point just before I finish. I literally can't believe his face is down there. I never thought the day would come when someone would do this for me, let alone my teacher.

He hasn't stopped watching me. Having his eyes on me when I'm at my most vulnerable, it does something to me. And I can't even try to hold back when my orgàsm approaches. Staring into each other's eyes while Louis continues to eat me out fervently, I reach my high and tip my head back, pulling against the handcuffs.

I didn't mean to cry out so loudly, but it just felt so good that I couldn't hold it back. My legs shake and my back arches as my toes curl at the sensation. As soon as I'm lying still again and catching my breath, Louis lifts himself with his arms and licks his lips, satisfied.

"I like it when you're loud." He says playfully.

Closing my legs, I smile and pull at the cuffs, wishing to touch him. "Can you unlock me now?"

Crawling up to the headboard, he opens them again and frees my hands. Quickly, I reach up to touch his face and rest one hand on his chest. He lies down beside me and pulls me close, rubbing my back.

"You're quite sweaty, love." He smirks, his hands sticking to my glistening skin.

"Sorry..." I giggle and cuddle into his body.

"What I just did for you, I wanted to do. I don't expect anything in return." He tells me gently, meaning he doesn't expect me to return the favor.

“But...you need help.” I say with a frown as my hand reaches down to feel his hard on.

His eyes flutter, but he moves my hand away. “I don't want you to feel like you have to return it every time I pleasure you okay?”

“Doesn't it...hurt?” I ask hesitantly.

He kisses my nose. “I can handle it.”

Relaxing, I yawn. "Thank you Louis."

"It's still snowing." He comments some peaceful moments later.

Glancing at the window, I notice it's now dark outside and the light from inside is reflecting on the white flurries falling past the window.

"Let's go outside." I suggest randomly, eagerly sitting up and discreetly hiding my chest.

"Really? You want to go outside? I thought you'd never want to be cold again." He notes.

"We'll bundle up. Come on!" I plead with him, gingerly getting off the bed and snatching my clothes. I hold them against me while he watches me.

"If you really want to..." He trails off, unsure.

"It'll be fun. Live a little. We can cool off after what we just did together and maybe it'll help your...you know." I convince him, awkwardly pulling up my yoga pants. I can't help but leave my chest exposed as I do so and he openly stares for a moment before he snaps back to reality and gets off the bed to retrieve his own clothes.

Before long, we're dressed and I'm bundled in some of his coats and scarves. He puts a beanie on my head and kisses me forehead. "Don't want you to be cold."

He pulls on boots while I decide to get my own boots from the back door where I usually leave them. He checks outside the door to make sure the coast is clear and then he takes my hand and pulls me out. I lead him the opposite way so we can sneak down the servant's staircase and then we head through the house to a back door where I keep my boots.

"Here. I forgot to give you gloves." Louis worries as he takes off his gloves and gives them to me after I've put my boots on.

Touched, I gratefully take them and put them on, taking one of Louis' hands so it won't be cold. And then I open the door and we slip outside.

The freezing air bites at us immediately and I'm reminded how cold I had gotten today and instinctively move closer to Louis. Looking out at the grounds masked in darkness, I'm frozen in awe of how beautiful it is. The light from the house shines on the snow covered ground and I excitedly pull Louis onto the white blanket of snow. It hasn't gotten very thick yet, but it's still wonderful.

As we walk out further away from the house, I lead him toward the landscaped gardens where we can be hidden from the view of the house. Garden lights are lit up everywhere and seriously make it look magical.

"It's so beautiful." I murmur, letting go of his hand and walking toward a frozen fountain and running a finger over the ice.

"Not as beautiful as what I'm looking at." Louis says from behind me and I turn around only to find him watching me.

Smiling shyly, I turn back around and mentally jump up and down in glee. He can say the simplest things that affect me so profoundly. Admiring the view a moment longer, I'm about to face Louis again, but I'm stopped when I feel something hit my back.

Louis just threw a snowball at me!

Whipping around with an open mouth, I laugh in disbelief at his pleased grin. "I never would have guessed Mr. Tomlinson would start a snowball fight."

Raising an eyebrow, I bend down and gather some snow in my hands, but before I can even stand up, he's thrown another one at me and it hits my shoulder.

"Oh. It's on!" I giggle, tossing my snowball at him and of course I miss.

Before long, we're both throwing snow at each other, dodging the other's throws, and laughing hysterically. At one point I manage to hit him in the face and he bends over, groaning as if in pain. Running over in concern, I touch his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" I ask, but he instantly stands back up and rubs snow in my face, making me squeal and try to get away. "That's cheating!"

He laughs and accepts the next snowball I throw at him, but not without bending down and scooping huge handfuls of snow up and shoveling them at me. I bend down and do the same and then snow is flying everywhere and we're both as white as the ground.

Surprising me, Louis comes at me and picks me up, twirling me around before setting me down while his smile softens. My arms are around his neck and I'm giddy with happiness, smiling widely and panting with exertion. His eyes are sparkling with exuberance as he gazes down at me.

And then he leans in and kisses me while the snow falls around us. I'm putty in his hands, pulling his neck closer and pressing my mouth against his. The warmth from our lips is enough to heat up the night and I feel like I could stay like this forever. And that's when I realize; my feelings for Louis have grown.

The lightheartedness has gone away and has been replaced by something else. We're both so focused on each other that the intensity has me short of breath. Holding me like he does, Louis tilts his head the other way to kiss me again after he murmurs something under his breath.

"Hmm?" I ask, barely above a whisper.

He shakes his head, kissing my cold cheek and then burying his face in my scarf, holding me tight. His body shivers a little and I cuddle into him for warmth.

"You know I don't just want you for your body right?" His voice is quiet and muffled in my scarf.

Caught off guard, I go to answer him, but then stop. I never wanted to admit it to myself, but deep down, sometimes I secretly wondered if he was only attracted to my body.

He sighs shakily and kisses my cheek again before hiding his face once more, not letting me go. "Because you shouldn't think that's the only reason I want you."

I expect him to say more, but he doesn't. Thoughtfully, I suppose he's not exactly sure how to express his feelings and so I give him grace. From what I can tell, he hasn't had much experience with this sort of relationship before and neither have I.

"I'm glad you told me that." I respond quietly, my nose protected from the cold by hiding in his shoulder.

"Violet." He whispers, holding the back of my head.

"Yes, Louis." I whisper back. I know he wants to tell me something.

His body shudders. "I...I..."

He stops.

My heart tightens. I seem to know what he wants to say, but is too afraid to. Afraid to make it real, just like I am.

He tries once more. "Violet I..."

He can't get the words out. But he doesn't have to. I reply silently in my head:

I love you too, Louis.


	64. Sixty-Four

It's always a great fear for me whenever Louis and I are together, because I always worry that we'll be caught, and that's something I wish I didn't have to worry about. No one really knows what we do or the extent of our relationship. Cassidy and Zayn obviously know we are something. And Harry knows I have feelings for Louis as well. But the rest of the house is clueless. Thankfully I don't have to worry about Lydia anymore since Mother told her to leave.

Even Niall doesn't even suspect. He still jokes about Harry and I, which Harry clearly finds annoying, but he doesn't say anything to his friend. I feel bad about Harry, but really what can I do? I never wanted him, even though he's such a gentleman and quite good looking. However I haven't known him for that long at all and there's no spark whatsoever.

Mother makes me spend some time with her every day. She says she wants my help to finish up planning my wedding, but what ends up happening is me slouching in a chair on my mobile while she makes phone calls and does everything herself.

And during every "planning" session, I try to come up with the best way to tell her I'm not going through with the wedding, but never actually do it. She really likes Harry and thinks that I will learn to love him. And honestly...maybe I could if Louis never existed, but he does. So Harry and I can never be.

Telling her is a big deal. Like, I feel like a baby mouse preparing to tell a volcano I'm not marrying who she chose. She'll explode when I tell her. And telling her about Louis is another matter altogether...

"Violet?" Mother speaks up from her place at her desk. We're in her office on the second floor. The place is spotless.

Sitting up from the settee I'm slouching on, I respond. "Yes?"

"Liam's trial is starting soon." She tells me cautiously, knowing how sensitive I am to the topic.

"I know." I mumble.

"You know? How do you know?" She asks curiously, straightening a pile of papers.

"Uh..." I stammer, remembering that Louis had told me. "I read it in the news. It's all everyone's talking about."

It's probably wise not to mention Louis at all around her, just so he's not in her mind. Randomly, I wonder what she'd think if she knew I'd had sex with my biology teacher. That would just be plain strange. If anyone knew, it would be strange. Because once you mention having sex, that image just automatically pops into your mind. So, it'd be pretty weird if she imagined Louis and I having sex... Hell, it's weird imaging my Mother having sex. Ew. Gosh, what am I thinking? Back to the topic at hand!

"I managed to detain his trial until after Christmas...but I'm afraid it was impossible to detain it until after your wedding. It'll happen in the week following Christmas and end before your wedding. It's expected to go quickly because of the convincting evidence they have." Mother speaks up.

"Convicting? All they have is that he was in the room. Well, so was I! Why don't you think I killed him? He could have just been taking the fall for me!" I raise my voice angrily.

"Don't shout dear. He was holding the gun, only his fingerprints were on it. No one else was in the house besides the staff and they weren't even near your father's office." She answers sternly.

"What about the body parts they found after the explosion? Why haven't the stupid investigators even thought to suppose that the body they found was the murderer, now that Liam is alive?" I question, standing and moving toward her desk, quite upset. How could she not even hope that Liam might be innocent?

"The body parts they found weren't the murderer, Violet. Liam is." She says coldly. "Stop making me seem like the bad guy here. I wish Liam hadn't done it, but he did."

"And how do you know the body wasn't the murderer?" I press, setting my palms on her desk.

She pauses, looking at me clearly upset. "The detective working on the case told me they figured out who's body it was."

"And?"

"They said it was a Mr. Stanley, whom I'd never heard of. He's never been affiliated with our family." She told me, a frown on her face.

"And how could he not have done this?" I whisper.

Pursing her lips, Mother folds her hands and uses a calmer voice. "Because he had already been dead days before the day your father was killed."

Surprised, I run a hand through my hair and take a deep breath, startled by this revelation.

She continues. "They think Liam dug up this man's grave and planted him in that room to make it look like he hadn't done it. But when the police came and caught him with the gun, he must have gotten scared that he would be accused anyway, and ran away, hoping the police would think the body in the explosion was him. I don't know why they're just finding this out now. Unprofessional work to say the least. I should sue them."

"How can you be so calm about this? You think your son murdered your husband! Why are you acting like you don't care?" I want to know.

"I do care!" She snaps, standing to her feet and I catch her momentarily tremble. "This is my family and it's been torn apart. Yes, my son murdered my husband. I'm devastated, Violet, more than you can ever know. Please dear. Don't accuse me of not caring ever again."

Breathing heavily, I look at the floor and slowly nod. "I'm...sorry Mother."

She sighs and comes around the desk, embracing me in a hug. "It's alright sweetheart. I'm doing everything I can to help us. Don't make it harder for me."

I hug her back, finding comfort in this rare hug from her. She's not a very touchy kind of woman to begin with and so I hold onto her tightly.

"You can go if you'd like. I can handle the rest of today's to-do list." She says gently, letting me go and turning around. I'm pretty sure I saw her eyes were watery.

Nodding again, I pause before I go, thinking of Harry. What would she do if I told her? She's been planning this whole thing out since I was an infant. She's dedicated her life to making sure I'm taken care of. How can I tell her I don't want any of it and I'd rather run away with my teacher? She doesn't deserve that.

But she needs to know. She deserves to know. Hesitating, I look back at her while she straightens papers with a serious expression. She's done so much for me. Yes, she sent me off to that awful boarding school, but I know she loves me. And for a second, I have a longing to tell her...everything.

Opening my mouth, I murmur. "Um...mum?"

She looks up. "Yes?"

"Um...I have to tell you something." I say.

"And what's that?" She questions, listening intently.

"About...Harry..." I stammer nervously.

"What about Harry? Is he behaving?" She asks with a suspicious squint of her eyes.

"Yes, yes. Of course it's just..." I hesitate, watching her focus steadily on me. “I don't love him.”

She sighs and puts down a stack of papers. “I know. But honey, he's a wonderful boy with wonderful parents. Please trust me when I say he can take care of you. You will learn to love him.”

“But Mother I don't want…”

“Please try, alright Violet? He is ready and willing.”

“I'm not going-” I'm cut off again.

“Run along now dear. Go find Harry and spend some time with him. He feels a little neglected.” She says quickly.

I open my mouth to continue but trail off. Terrible things will happen when I tell her. When I tell her she could kick Louis out. She could crush Louis. She could ruin his life in all honesty and I wouldn't put it past her to do so. When things don't go her way, someone pays, dearly. And in this case, the one whom she would be most likely to want to destroy is Louis. He's nothing to her. I swiftly turn around and hurry out of the room.

This is just fantastic.

•••

Late in the evening after socializing in a sitting room with all of the guests, my friends and I decide to head to a different room so we don't have to converse with the older people anymore. Louis leaves first and I follow him, pretending to not stare at his backside too obviously. The others stay a moment longer to say goodnight to the other guests.

Following Louis down the halls to a different sitting room, I glance back and see that no one has followed us yet. So I catch up to him and take his hand. He looks down at our hands and then up at me, a little smile lighting up his face.

He's so cute.

"Did you take care of your business today?" I ask him curiously. He had told me earlier that he needed to stop by his house to take care of some things.

"Nah. The snow's gotten worse. The roads aren't drivable until a snowplow comes through. Hasn't stopped snowing since it started so we're all stuck here for the time being." He answers as we round a corner and see the doorway of the sitting room we are heading for.

"Oh." I respond simply. We're all stuck here then; snowed in until the roads are cleared.

Upon arriving in the doorway, we both freeze at the same time, shock written all over our faces at the sight that greets us inside the room. How can this be?

I let go of Louis' hand to cover my mouth in horror, looking around frantically for the culprit, but the room is empty.

The TV, settled on its table is switched on, and I can't believe what I'm seeing on the screen. It's one of the security videos of Louis' office from the boarding school!

"Oh my gosh." I stammer, gripping Louis' arm.

The scene on the video is one very familiar to me. It's the time Louis first chained me to his desk. I'm lying over it, bottom on display while he sneakily slides the chain around my waist and then cuffs my wrists together. I'm struggling the whole time and obviously not enjoying it.

"Louis?" I ask him.

"I don't know who did this. Only Miss Whickam has the tapes, but she wouldn't come into your house and do this." He answers seriously.

Before long, Louis in the video has begun to spank me with his stick while I struggle and eventually start crying. Oh my gosh I can't watch this. It's too humiliating.

Suddenly, we hear footsteps in the hall and the cheerful voices of my friends coming nearer. Both of us panicking, we run forward at the same time and run into each other, trying to get to the TV to shut it off. I somehow manage to fall and land hard on my ass on the wooden part of the floor.

"Ow!" I squeal as I scramble to my feet and follow Louis to the damn television.

He searches for the remote, but it's nowhere to be seen. Looking for the power button on the TV itself, I find it and press it, but it does nothing. I keep pressing it a million times but the damn button must be fûcking broken or something. It stays on and at this point in the video, Louis has paused to massage my sore cheeks.

"Fûck Louis! We need to turn this thing off now!" I say in a panic, blushing in spite of myself at the sight of Louis touching my ass. The voices are too close out in the hall. They'll come in any time now.

In a frantic attempt to stop the damn video, Louis grabs the entire TV and lifts it off the table, yanking the cord from the wall and that's when the screen goes black, finally.

And of course, that's when all of my friends decide to come in—when Louis is holding the TV and I'm clutching the cord in my hands. We both stare at the doorway sheepishly. Everyone pauses and looks at us like we're insane.

"What's going on in here then? Stealing the telly?" Zayn asks.

"Um..." I trail off. "Just...pretend you didn't see this."

"What are you doing?" Niall questions, walking into the room with the other three following.

Louis carefully sets the TV down, ready to pick it back up again in case the video starts magically playing again. The others come and sit down on the couches set around the TV.

"Mr. Tomlinson was just checking out the TV. He's wanting to get one for himself." I tell them stupidly.

Louis' eyes snap over at me, obviously knowing I just lied to them. He's disappointed in me, that much is clear, but what else could I have said? I know Louis has a thing about lying, but I really didn't know what else to tell them.

"Um okay..." Niall answers in the awkward silence that follows my explanation.

Cass tries to break the tension by starting a conversation and the others join in. Harry watches me suspiciously, but I just smile and stand beside Louis like we weren't almost caught with a video of my teacher taking advantage of my vulnerability by spanking and touching my naked ass.

Louis turns around once again while the others are engrossed in conversation about the snow. He bends and opens the DVD player, looking for the source of the video. When it opens up, a disk is inside. He takes it out and his eyes widen. He discretely shows me the top.

I worriedly glance up at him after I've read the writing on the top of the disc:

There's more where that came from.


	65. Sixty-Five

Louis and I stay quiet the rest of the evening, giving each other glances and only speaking when the others talk to us. We're both deep in thought as we try to figure out who had that video and put it in that TV for us to find.

My immediate thought is of Lydia, but she was kicked out yesterday. I mean, I didn't actually see her leave the house, but she had to have. Gosh, that bîtch is still haunting me and she's probably not even here anymore.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Harry nudges me from his chair. We're all seated around the coffee table playing Life.

"Ah..." I hesitate, glancing at him. I didn't realize I was staring off into space like a lemur. "I just have a lot on my mind."

"I see." He responds dryly, giving a look to Louis sitting next to me on the love seat. Louis returns the look, straight-faced and unamused.

The tension is real.

"You don't have to make me feel bad you know." I whisper to Harry under my breath.

"Well you're not handling this very well. Both of us aren't happy." He comments, meaning him and Louis. "Maybe I should just go home."

"No!" I blurt out quickly, and then lower my voice when Cass looks at me weird. "Not until I...find a way to break it to my Mother."

"Well do it soon." He mutters unhappily.

"It's easier said than done. She'll freak out and I don't want to know what she'll do to Louis. Have you told your parents?" I question.

"No." He replies.

"Aren't you afraid of their reaction? Of what they'll do?" I want to know.

"No, because they love me and understand that I'm old enough to make my own decisions. They're very calm, sensible people." He tells me, moving his game piece forward a few spaces.

"Whatever." I grumble enviously.

Louis' hand brushes my leg lightly and I glance at him. He's watching me intently, just calmly peering at me in contentment. I long to be able to hold his hand anywhere I like. But I suppose it's my own fault that we can't. Where the hell is my bravery? I'm such a failure.

Some time later, we're counting up our fake money at the end of the game and then Louis speaks up smugly, "Well looks like I've beaten you all. I've got the most cash."

"Ah poop. I really thought I was going to win." Niall complains, flicking his little car game piece away.

Harry rolls his eyes, trying not to look annoyed because he had been very close to beating Louis.

"Time for bed then?" Zayn asks the group, placing an arm around Cassidy's shoulders. She blushes and looks at her hands with a smile.

I don't think they're gonna be going to bed just yet.

Niall yawns and stretches his arms out as he stands to his feet. "Well I'm worn out. It's nearly midnight."

"I'll go with you." Harry also stands and then walks beside his friend while they leave the room. Zayn pulls his girlfriend to her feet and he waves at us while Cassidy calls, "Goodnight you two!"

"Night!" I respond and she winks at me before they leave.

I'm about to take Louis' hand now that we're alone, but then Zayn suddenly comes back in. "Forgot my phone."

He comes over and picks it up and then waves again, grinning happily while he slips through the door.

That door's not the only thing he's gonna be slipping through tonight.

Gosh, how did my mind get like this?

"So...love." Louis speaks up at last, taking my hand and entwining our fingers. "We're finally alone again."

"Mhm." I agree.

"And...not that I really want to talk about this right now, but there's the matter of the video." He sighs, taking the disk from his jacket pocket where he put it.

"Ugh. I don't know who did it. Let's just forget about it." I complain, reaching for it but he holds it out of reach.

"Someone obviously wants to get me in trouble and expose you." He notes, a worried look on his face.

"And we won't let that happen." I assure him. "Miss Whickam said she wouldn't show the police right?"

"She never said she wouldn't show the Duchess." He mumbles, flipping the disk over and staring at it sadly. "I can't tell you how much I regret what's in these videos. I had a feeling my actions would come back to haunt me, even if it was Miss Whickam making me treat you like that."

Sighing, I lean my head on his shoulder. "But I've forgiven you. These videos are only a reminder of the past. That's all it is; the past."

Turning to me, he gives me a half smile. "Maybe if your mother knew about us, and you sort of briefly explained our story, she wouldn't lash out if she saw one of these videos because she'd be more prepared."

"Louis." I give him a blank look. "If she saw these, I'd have to hide you under my bed so she wouldn't throw you off the nearest balcony."

"I'm being serious." He huffs.

"Well, I'm just saying, you can't underestimate my Mother. Maybe she wouldn't kill you, but she'd definitely do everything she could to keep you away from me."

"Then maybe I'm really not good for you." He suddenly comments softly.

Lips parting in surprise, I take a moment to register what he actually said. "Lou... Don't say that. You have no idea how much you've made my life better by being in it."

His eyes sparkle uncertainly and I find it adorable. "Did you just call me Lou?"

Shrugging with a shy smile, I look down at my lap. "Oh...I did...didn't I? It just sort of slipped out really. Do you not like being called Lou?"

"No no, it's not that. I...like the way it sounds coming from your lips." He whispers, our shoulders touching. "Honestly I like the way anything sounds coming from your lips. I just really like your lips."

My heart flutters deliciously and I have to mentally control myself from pouncing on him in the middle of this sitting room. He's being so adorable right now and I love this side of him.

"I like kissing your lips." His voice lowers slightly as his eyes drop to focus on my mouth. "I can clearly remember how they felt tightly wrapped around me."

And there goes adorable Louis. Bye, see you next time.

I can't help but laugh out loud in embarrassment. "I should have known you were building up to something dirty."

"Something sexy you mean. Do you still think about that night?" He inquires, his face now delightfully close to my own. "I do."

"I bet you do." I tease him, removing my hand from his grasp and placing it on his thigh. I feel his body tense up slightly and I smirk in satisfaction.

Louis immediately puts his hand over mine. "If you're going to tease me love. Do it right." With that he moves my hand and places it right over his crotch, pressing it down and making me gasp as I feel his hardness.

"Oh my..." I breathe, staring into his eyes. Now who's teasing who? He always manages to make me breathless...and the opposite of dry.

"Feel that?" He murmurs, pressing my hand down further. "It's all for you."

"Louis..." I murmur, suddenly feeling brave...and clearly aroused much to his amusement. Adjusting my position, I turn and bring one leg over to his other side, sitting on his lap facing him. I then take his hand and guide it underneath my dress, to my panties where I let him feel the wetness seeping through them. I suck in a breath as his fingers gently brush over that special place.

"Feel that?" I whisper. "It's all for you."

"Violet." He speaks huskily and I hum in response, barely brushing his lips with my own. "You've become quite good at this."

"I have a fabulous teacher, do I not?" I say, taking his face with both hands.

His hands remain under my dress, but slide up to my hips. "You bet you do."

At this point, we're both completely lost in the attraction we hold for one another and so our lips collide in a hurried, intense kiss. Louis pulls my hips against his and jerks his own hips toward me, probably simply out of instinct. My arms wrap around his neck and pull him closer, craving more and more of him by the second.

As I roll my hips into his, he moans and begins kissing my jaw. He mumbles against my hot skin, "Mm. This is nice."

Shivering in pleasure, I tug at his hair. "Really? I seem to recall you once telling me that I'd never be the one on top."

He smirks and wraps his arms around my waist, lifting my dress a little. "I only said that for a reaction. And I wanted to see you blush."

"Seriously?" I murmur in disbelief.

Louis nods proudly. "I actually would love to have you riding me one of these days. I'd get a wonderful view don't you think?"

"Louis!" I groan, hiding my face in his neck while he shakes with laughter.

"Everyone better be in bed." He jokes. "Or they'd be scandalized by our conversations."

"We always seem to talk too much at the wrong times." I agree, kissing his lips again.

"You're a very talkative lass." He notes.

"Shh." I say.

He ignores me, pulling back slightly, "No, really. You always seem to have something random to say when we're-"

"Louis shush!" I say more urgently, listening for the footsteps I thought I heard a second ago.

"But I don't really mind because I think it's adorable... I just said adorable, didn't I? Pretend I didn't say that." He rambles on and then I finally have to cover his mouth with my hand.

But when I do, he licks my palm, causing me to gasp in surprise and retaliate by quickly rubbing his spit all over his face. "Gross, Louis. I'm serious. Be quite, I think someone's coming."

I doubt he even heard my words because there's a shocked look on his face as he slowly registers that I just rubbed his own saliva all over his face. He looks a bit horrified and stunned all at once and I just about burst out laughing.

But then we both clearly hear footsteps clopping down the hall and he reacts quicker than me, despite having just been covered in saliva. He moves forward and pushes me to the floor, so we're hiding in front of the couch, out of view of the unknown person. He ends up awkwardly falling on top of me and then we lay there, face to face as the footsteps reach the doorway.

The person, probably a maid, walks into the room and begins turning off the lamps. This is simply routine. Good thing none of the lamps would bring her into our view.

Louis' expression is somewhat miffed because of what I did. He takes his hand, not caring about the person in the room and wipes his face and then rubs it onto my cheek before I can stop him. I am forced to remain silent and still so as not to attract the attention of the oblivious maid who just turned off the last lamp.

But when she leaves the room, leaving us in darkness, I wipe my cheek off and push at his chest. "That's not fair. You were being difficult and deserved it."

"I'm never difficult, Violet, and certainly did not deserve it. You however, were being impertinent and sassy." He responds easily, not getting off me and so I have no choice but to lie there under his weight. I mean I'm not complaining, but still.

"Oh, you're always difficult." I rectify.

"Oh?"

"Mhm. I'm beginning to wonder if you're the one who needs all the spankings and not me." I tease him, keeping a straight face.

"Oh don't even go there. I spank you, and that's that." He states sternly, but I know he's enjoying himself.

"Whatever. You don't even spank me anymore. I hardly ever break rules nowadays...my goodness. What's wrong with me? I use to get in so much trouble." I muse as Louis gets up off me and helps me to my feet.

"I've also been wondering the same thing. I never have an excuse to spank you anymore. I think I'm having withdrawals." He sighs dramatically and I laugh as we walk toward the door, speaking in soft tones.

"What if I give you a reason to spank me?" I blurt out before I can rethink it and then I blush heatedly and study my feet.

He stops and I can feel him staring at me. "What reason would that be?"

"Well...I haven't done anything lately...but there are some things I did back at school that I know I'll have to confess to you, just so I'm honest with you. But I just haven't wanted to because I feel bad. And you'll be upset with me." I admit timidly.

We stop in the doorway and he touches my arm. "So...you want to tell me these things because you simply want to be honest, or you want me to spank you? I'm a little confused."

"Uh..." I trail off, awkwardly avoiding eye contact. Why must he always force me to say the most humiliating things? It's like he finds amusement in embarrassing me.

"Both?" I squeak, shying away from him now, but he catches me, pressing me against the doorframe.

"Are you really saying this?" He inquires, clearly excited that I basically just implied that I want him to spank me, but trying to hide it.

"If you make me say exactly what it is I want I'm going to slap you." I point at him accusingly. "You know what I want and I won't stand for you trying to make me blush or make me shuffle around like an awkward potato because I simply won't-"

He cuts me off at this point with a kiss—quite a surprisingly passionate kiss I might add. This man can so easily make me feel like jelly. When he pulls away to look me in the eyes, he opens his mouth to say something, but then apparently thinks better of it and bites his lip instead while he stares at me.

"Um." I whisper in a daze.

"You just made me really happy." He admits in a small voice, smiling widely.

"The strangest things make you excited." I grin at him.

"Not strange, love. Just extremely sexy." Louis answers with a sparkle in his eyes.


	66. Sixty-Six

The first thing we do after heading upstairs is break the mysterious disk into several pieces and then I drop each piece into a different trash can around the house. There cannot be any possible way for someone to reconstruct it and watch it again. I mean, I don't really know if disks can be put back together but I'm not taking any chances. I've watched too many movies.

Once Louis and I go our separate ways, I hurry to my room and change into my sleepwear. On a shopping spree a while ago, I'd bought a sheer nightgown that has delicate straps, a low neckline, and falls just below my ass. It's totally sexy and I know Louis will love it.

Swiftly making sure all unnecessary hair is nicely absent from my skin, I slip on a set of black underwear and the nightgown and walk toward my door. As I'm about to open it, I realize that I can't just waltz through the house in these clothes, or lack of clothes I should say. What if I came across a maid? Most of them are quite loyal to my mother and would surely report my suspicious behavior to her. But I certainly don't want to wear normal clothes over it and have to awkwardly take them off and have my nightgown be all wrinkled. What a horrifying thought.

The only other option is a bathrobe. But the only one I have, my grandmother gave to me. It's huge and fluffy pink with bunnies dancing all over it. Oh the horror.

Sucking up my pride, I take it out of my walk in closet and put it on, quickly leaving my room and shutting the door. I make it just fine across the house to Louis' door and he opens it right away, eyes widening in surprise at my attire. He doesn't even greet me as his mouth opens while he openly stares at the horrid bunny bathrobe.

Cheeks reddening, I hurry in and shut the door. Before he can make a smart comment or start laughing at me, I remove it and let it drop to the floor, hoping that wearing that awful thing hadn't made Louis' willy wilt like a leaf.

But once he sees what's underneath, his horror changes to desire in seconds. He looks up at my face, licking his lips. "I thought you were serious about that bathrobe."

Grinning in embarrassment, I roll my eyes and shyly fidget with my hands. "Sorry... It was the only way to come here without making anyone who might see me question where I'm going or what I'm doing."

"No that's alright. It was just a shock is all. Didn't mean to look so repulsed." He chuckles sheepishly. "For what it's worth, if you were serious about that bathrobe, I would have still fûcked you in it."

I can't help but laugh, stepping closer to him while he does the same.

"I'd gladly fûck you in anything." He rasps, grabbing my hips.

"Wait, um... I..." I stammer, holding his shoulders as he continues staring in my eyes and occasionally taking a peek downward.

"You can't come in here looking hot and sexy like you do and tell me to wait." He complains.

"Did you forget? I wanted to confess." I say meekly, studying the buttons on his jacket.

This sparks his interest immediately, remembering our brief conversation about punishments. He takes my hand, pulling me toward his bed where I instantly remember giving myself to him—how amazing it had been to be so close to him, so intimate.

And now we are being intimate again, but in a different way; a way I haven't wanted to explore very much until now. It's so foreign to me, but Louis can make me feel something amazing through it. I've never thought this could be something sexual, and yet Louis is showing me new things. New and exciting things. But I'm too shy to talk much about it out loud. So when Louis then asks me why I want to confess my past wrongs to him, I'm unable to say the words he wants to hear.

I simply blush and stare at my feet while he still holds my hands. He's seated on the bed and I'm standing between his legs, nervously thinking of which lies I want to tell him about.

"Uh, well first...ugh these are both awkward to remind myself of." I mumble to myself, subconsciously squeezing Louis' warm hands.

"It's alright love." He encourages me, pulling me closer and then sliding his hands around my waist. He's clearly trying not to stare too much at my chest through the sheer fabric.

Avoiding eye contact, I take a deep breath and admit quickly, "Remember that time a long time ago when I was moving out of Lydia's room and you met me at the door after brushing me off earlier that day? And then we started kissing and went into Lydia's room and continued kissing on my old bed?"

Frowning, he nods slowly. "I don't remember it well. I knocked my head on the headboard remember?"

"Yeah, well...I lied to you about that. You didn't knock yourself out by hitting the headboard." I tell him seriously, reluctant to finish the story.

He clears his throat, pursing his lips. "Um. What? Then what happened?"

"Well you didn't knock yourself out and I didn't carry you to your room." I murmur. While he waits expectantly, I sigh and blurt out quickly, "I didn't know Liam was hiding in the closet, but he was and he jumped out and hit you in the head with a lamp. You fell on the floor unconscious..."

"What?!" He exclaims in surprise.

Before he can say anything more I continue, "And then Liam carried you to your room and put you on your bed. And then when you woke up...I lied to you about it all because I didn't want you to know about Liam because I didn't trust you back then to keep him a secret."

He falls silent, knowing I had a good reason back then not to trust him, but I can still tell he's a bit upset. I know how much he hates it when I lie to him, or lie at all for that matter.

"And the second confession?" He inquires.

"Yeah...that one... That one's a bit more embarrassing. There came a day when you suddenly were quite frustrated with me and I don't even know why. You barged into my room rambling on about how you didn't want me to lie anymore and you wanted me to tell you the truth. I didn't know what you were talking about, so I didn't say anything. And so you...spanked me right there in the room." I tell him, feeling the embarrassment all over again. Gosh that day was horribly humiliating. I can still remember the horror I felt.

"I remember that day." He nods his head.

Biting my lip, I gather all the courage I have and confess, "Liam was in the closet the whole time."

His eyebrow shoots up while his hands lower slightly to settle on my bum.

"I was making excuses and lying to get you not to spank me in my room, but you wouldn't have it. I was so humiliated. And Liam...gosh Liam was so awkward for days afterward. I just...wanted you to know I was keeping secrets from you and lying because I wanted to keep Liam a secret. But oh gosh. It was horrible being punished with Liam listening and you didn't even know he was there. Like, you kept making comments about how you knew I liked being spanked. And you pulled my panties down." I cover my face in shame. "And Liam heard everything."

Louis looks at me thoughtfully, standing to his feet then and pulling my scantily clad body against him. He lowers his head until his mouth is at my ear. And then he whispers with hint of playfulness in his tone, "I knew Liam was in your closet the whole time."

My heart sinks and my eyes open as wide as they possibly can. Mouth dropping open in horror, I attempt to speak but nothing comes out. I pull away and he's smirking at me.

"It's why I insisted on spanking you in your room. I was angry at you for not telling me about Liam; for lying and not trusting me enough to tell me." It's his turn to confess.

"I know I hadn't done much to earn your trust then, but it still...hurt, that you didn't trust me and could lie to me so easily. I got angry." He says softly.

I mean, I guess it makes sense. I was stupid for lying to him, but how was I to know I could trust him? Back then he wasn't like he is now.

"You used to hate being embarrassed. Well, at least that's what you claimed, but I know better now. But anyway, I knew I had to really embarrass you so you'd stop lying. So I came into your room and laid you over my lap, right there where your brother could hear us-"

"Oh Louis...." I groan, resting my forehead against his chest.

"To teach you a lesson. I know I did it on purpose to humiliate you. I was just so angry. You didn't trust me. You lied to me and didn't confide in me. I want you to confide in me, Violet. And I want to confide in you. I don't want you to lie to me. I need to feel I can trust every word you say, because you mean so much to me." He tells me, his arms tightening around me more and more with every word he says. "You mean so much to me."

I'm rather speechless after his confession. At first I was horrified that he'd spank me with Liam in the room on purpose, but then I saw it from his perspective. He was upset that I wouldn't be honest with him, and I understood. Letting him hold me close, I suddenly feel terrible for lying to him so much.

"I'm sorry, Louis." I murmur.

"If you ask for forgiveness, I'll always forgive you, love." He responds honestly.

After a few silent moments, he pulls back, the mood suddenly shifting and I know what comes next when I see the smirk he's trying unsuccessfully to hide.

"So...miss Violet. What do you think I should do about your naughty behavior?" He quips, placing his hands on his hips.

"You know..." I mumble, crossing my arms over my chest and feeling exposed...but liking the feeling secretly.

"Can't say it?" He teases, wandering arrogantly over toward his luggage and that mysterious bag. When I don't answer, he stops and turns around. "What was that? I didn't hear you sweetheart. What do you want me to do about your behavior?"

"Louis." I almost growl, shifting my weight to my other leg.

He simply laughs. "Say it to me. And maybe I'll let you pick which implement I'll use on you." 

A quiet moan escapes my throat and then I quickly look up at him, but he hadn't heard me.

"Violet." He cocks an eyebrow expectantly, waiting for me to tell him what I want. When I still don't say anything, he sighs. "You don't want to tell me? Maybe I'll simply tie you down to the bed and not let you touch yourself, while I jack off above you."

The image instantly makes me wet and I close my eyes, squeezing my legs together. Maybe we ought to just skip the punishment and jump straight to the fûcking. Whoa. Slow down there Violet.

Suddenly I can feel his presence in front of me, his breath tickling the skin of my neck while his fingertips graze down my arm, leaving goosebumps behind.

"Punish me." I whisper, gulping after the words have left my lips. I shake, Louis' lips barely brushing over the skin of my neck.

I expect him to kiss me, but instead he pulls back, smirking in satisfaction and takes my hand and pulls me to his bed, taking a seat. "That's all I wanted to hear. I feel better about it if I hear you say it."

"You also like to see me blush." I remind him.

"Sure. But I like to see your ass blush more." He says cheekily. "I've got a hairbrush. That fine with you?"

I want to shrink away again as the embarrassment comes back. I'm underdressed, standing before Louis who's about to spank me again. But as Louis continues staring at me like that, I feel the familiar thrill that comes with being with Louis and doing anything with him.

He takes my hand, pulling me forward so that I have to bend over his legs and then I'm over his lap, my hands on the carpet and Louis in control. He had said hairbrush, so that must be what I feel gently grazing my ass.

"Remember Violet, I'm not doing this to hurt you. And I'm not only doing this to teach you a lesson necessarily, though it does help remind you to be good. I'm doing this because we both like it. It's pleasurable for us. You like it when you're under my control, yes? And I like it when I'm in control of you." He explains softly, before landing the first smack.

It hadn't hurt. Instead I find myself biting my lip to keep from moaning. It'll take time for me to understand fully why I like this.

He spanks me some more, not too hard, but just enough so there's surely a rosy color appearing. At this point he pauses, sets the brush down and pushes my nightgown up my back and then pulls my panties down. I don't tell him to stop or struggle like I used to. No, I like it this time. I want more—I want him to do more to me.

His hand then rests on my bum, rubbing carefully to soothe my skin. I tremble slightly in pent up sexual frustration when I feel his hardness poking out against my stomach. His fingers ghost around my aching core, avoiding it for a moment before he brings his attention there and slides a finger along my wetness. I gasp, wriggling around on his lap and closing my eyes tightly.

"It'll be so easy to slide inside of you after this." He says hoarsely and I can't help but moan, moving my hips back against his hand involuntarily.

And then his hand is gone and I feel the sting again. That sting which I used to despise, but now love. Several more spanks hit my skin, but pretty soon, I feel that Louis can't take any more waiting. He helps me stand, pushing my panties to the floor and has me step out of them. He then stands, grabs my thighs and hoists me up, wrapping my legs around his hips while I reach for his face and kiss him hurriedly.

He spins around, drops me onto the bed and climbs over me, bending to kiss me passionately while removing his shirt. I reach up, pulling him down to me and feel his hair as I kiss him back.

"I forgot to tell you while I was lost in my lust for you. You look damn gorgeous in this lingerie." He growls, biting the skin below my ear and grinding his clothed hips into my naked core.

I can hardly speak, only sounds of pleasure leaving my mouth. Louis' hands slide up my side roughly, moving the nightgown up my torso and over my chest. I raise myself up a bit so he can take off of me. And then he leans down, kissing my chest and teasingly avoiding my breasts, still covered by my bra.

Unable to handle his teasing, I reach down and unbuckle his belt, then I'm sloppily unbuttoning his trousers and sliding the zipper down, feeling the skin just above his hard on. He jerks his hips into me once again and groans.

"Damn, Violet." He reaches under me, unclipping the bra and hastily wrenches it from my body.

He reaches in his pocket, taking out a condom and then shoves his trousers down, not lifting his lips from my chest. But when he can't remove his trousers and boxers without his hands, he irritatedly sits up and yanks off the rest of his clothes and immediately comes back over me.

Both of us completely bare and lost in the moment, Louis continues rocking his hips into me, his côck now swelling and rigid as he slides it along my slit, not entering me yet. His teasing continues, rubbing himself along me between my spread thighs and not satisfying either of us until I gasp out, "Please, Louis. More."

"It might hurt again." He warns softly, sliding on the côndom and grabbing my breasts while starting another hickey on my neck.

"I don't care. I need you inside me." I pant desperately, raising my hips and wrapping my arms around his neck. His back is glistening with sweat.

And that's when he pushes inside, quickly this time until he's fully sheathed deep inside of me. His muscles retract and move in his effort to hold himself up and thrust careful enough not to hurt me, but hard enough to satisfy us both. I practically come just staring at his face glazed over in pleasure when he looks at me to check if I'm okay.

The love we make cannot be described in words. We're both lost in each other. This second time hurts only slightly, but the feelings I have for Louis drown it out so that all I can think about is the way Louis is holding me, kissing me, making love to me. He is rough. He is gentle. He is everything I need in that moment. Everything I need.

Our climax brings us to a place different from the first time. This time we're both closer—closer to admitting what we truly feel for the other.

The way Louis holds me and the way he mumbles unintelligible words into my ear while he makes love to me; I feel our bond growing. The closer we become, the more I know I'll never be able to let him go.


	67. Sixty-Seven

In the early morning both of us are exhausted but satisfied, having spent most of the night awake, if not making out then simply embracing each other and talking. Now at 6:30 AM, we've woken again, because it's better for me to go back to my room before most of the house is awake.

But I can't bring myself to leave the warmth and comfort of Louis' protective arms just yet. He keeps pulling me back into him when I move to sit up, mumbling for me not go yet and it's adorable.

"Stay with me." He murmurs, half asleep.

"Alright. A little longer." I smile and snuggle back into his chest, wrapping an arm around him.

"Stay with me always." He mutters quietly.

"Always..." I echo, wondering if he truly means it or if he's simply drifting off into dreamland.

But then he inhales sharply, tightening his hold and kissing my forehead. "Violet. I want to bring you to my house."

"What?" I squeak as he throws a leg over both of mine.

"After the snow lets up enough to drive safely, I want to take you to my house. I have to do some things over there for work and thought I'd bring you along." He explains, waking up a little more.

"Where do you live?" I ask him.

"Not far." He responds.

"What's your house like?"

"Nothing like yours certainly, but it's comfortable." He tells me. "Just wait and see."

"Alright then." I say happily and lay a soft baby kiss to his collarbone, making him smile.

"Christmas is so close now. It's like a week away." I ponder aloud.

"Yeah..." Louis coughs.

I suddenly gasp. "I have to get you something!"

"No you don't."

"Yes I do." I argue.

"Don't get me anything." He tells me seriously.

"But...I want to." I stick out my bottom lip and give him my best puppy eyes.

"Oh don't give me that. You aren't a child." He rolls his eyes and pushes me onto my back.

"What do you want?" I ask curiously while he moves to lay on top of me now.

"All I want for Christmas, is you." He sings the Christmas song and then rolls his eyes at his cheesiness.

Laughing I nod my head impressed. "You can actually sing. Did you know that?"

"Of course I did."

"You're so conceited." I grin in amusement.

"But I have a secret." He lowers his voice, whispering in my ear like he likes to do. "I usually don't mean it. Well...except when it comes to my ass. I know I have a fine ass."

Bursting into giggles, I squeeze my eyes closed and shake my head while he chuckles along with me and digs his face into my neck. "I don't want to boost your gargantuan ego, but yes, your ass is lovely."

He kisses my skin and I sneak my hands down his bare waist, finally brave enough to grab his ass and when I do, he rocks his hips against me once, humming in satisfaction. "Damn Violet."

"Well, I think I should go now." I say abruptly, pretending to try to get up, but he immediately pushes me back down on my back, eyes flashing.

"Oh no you don't. You're staying right here you little tease." He demands, almost aggressively leaning down and kissing me while his hips knock into my lower half.

Despite how lustful and seductive he's being right now, I find it funny for some reason and can't stop laughing while he attempts to make me get in the mood. He tries some more, but when I can't hold back the giggles while he kisses my lips, he gives up, entwining our fingers and pressing them into the mattress by my head.

"I just found something else I love in life." He muses out loud. When I smile up at him, he says, "Someone else's laughter in my mouth. Specifically, yours."

I tip my face up and peck his lips, not understanding how my feelings for him have become this strong in the past few months. I used to seriously dislike him in the beginning, but something happened to make him change and I can't help but think that I'm the reason for the change.

By the time seven rolls around I know I should go and somehow manage to wriggle out from underneath Louis. Upset, he glares at the clock on the wall while I pull a sheet from the bed to cover myself while I fetch my lingerie. And of course, he watches closely while I put them back on. I grimace as I put the hideous bathrobe back on and watch as the corner of Louis' mouth twitches. He thinks it's hilarious.

Trailing along behind me as I head for the door, he stops me when I reach it and kisses me goodbye, even though we'll see each other at breakfast. He checks outside to make sure no one is around and then nods that it's safe.

"See you soon, love." He gives me a disappointed half smile and then turns to go into his bathroom. "I'm going to take a shower."

I watch him disappear into the smaller room before I leave. Stepping out in the hall, I freeze when the door to the room right next to Louis' opens and someone comes out; the one who's had the misfortune of sleeping right next to us.

I don't have enough to time to run away because the person comes out and I'm standing outside Louis' doorway, not having had enough time to shut it.

Harry is the one who emerges and immediately sees me, pausing in shock at both seeing me coming out of Louis' room and the sight of my attire. He stands there, eyes wide open and his mouth parted. I instantly spot the obvious blush on his face.

"Uh..." He stutters, closing his door quietly and cautiously. He's clearly embarrassed as we both stand there staring at each other.

Realizing Louis' door is still open, I quickly close it and stumble over my words in a rush. "Um...Harry it's not what it looks like. I mean...it sort of is but uh...I have to go before someone else sees me."

"Yeah..." He coughs.

By now his face is like the reddest I've ever seen it and that's when I know for sure—he most likely heard everything we've done. That has to include the spanking last night...

I just want to levitate away.

"Yeah um I have to go." I squeak and move away from the door quickly, preparing to run back to my room, but as I do so my robe suddenly flies open before I realize the corner of the robe got stuck in Louis' door when I shut it. Harry gets an eyeful of my scandalous lingerie before I stumble back to the door, closing the robe in haste. 

"Oh my gosh..." I groan in humiliation, slapping my forehead and not looking at Harry. I'm so embarrassed. "Just pretend you never saw that."

"I didn't see anything..." He lies even though I know he saw it all.

Clutching the door handle, I turn it so I can free my robe, but it's locked. My stomach drops in horror. "No, no, no." I knock lightly.

No answer.

I knock again, louder. But still Louis' doesn't come to the door. Oh no... He said he was going to take a shower. I groan in disbelief and rest my forehead against the door. He can't even hear me knocking!

"Violet." Harry speaks up, still in shock. "I think I hear your Mother."

"What?" I gasp, whipping my head over to the left. Sure enough, I hear her voice moving up the stairs. "Fúck. Harry help me!"

I begin frantically trying to yank my robe from the door, but it's stuck firmly. She can't see me like this; in a robe and lingerie stuck in my former teacher's door!

Harry comes over, trying to help me yank it out, but we can't seem to get it out. Panicked, I do the only thing I can to keep from being caught, I slip out of the robe.

"Come into my room!" Harry says quickly and points to his door, still trying to free my troublesome bathrobe.

With no time to argue because Mother is just about to reach the top of the stairs, I run into Harry's room, entirely underdressed and cursing myself for getting myself into these impossible situations all the time.

Barely a moment later, Harry hurries into his room as well and closes the door, glancing at me nervously. "I couldn't get it out."

"Well... Thanks for trying anyway." I mumble, crossing my arms over my chest and blushing just as hard as he is while we stand there awkwardly. If Mother sees the bathrobe, she won't know it's mine since I never wear it.

I know he's trying not to stare, but his maleness makes him peek anyway. The transparent nightgown's only purpose is to make you look sexy, so I don't feel covered in the least. I'm basically naked.

"I'll just...stay a moment until she's out of sight." I say uncomfortably, looking around his room.

"Okay..." Harry trails off, shifting on his feet.

The awkwardness in the room is suffocating.

When my eyes land in his bed, I hold my breath when I realize that Louis' bed is right on the other side of the wall. Harry can definitely hear everything we do in there.

When he sees where I'm looking, he understands my thoughts and coughs again, scratching the back of his neck. "Don't worry about it, Violet. I realize you must be embarrassed...as am I, but don't worry. It's better that it's me than a random guest."

"I guess..." I murmur, shrugging my shoulders and looking at my feet. My bare legs have goosebumps.

"Do you want a...jacket or something?" Harry asks, noticing I'm cold.

"That's okay. I'll be leaving in a second." I respond, walking back to the door passed Harry. "I'm so sorry..."

"Sorry?" He replies.

"Sorry that you had to...hear everything." I mumble with great effort.

"Well...I've heard more than I ever wanted to hear without a doubt, but it's alright. Don't stress over it. I'm a big boy. I can handle it." 

"It's just so embarrassing that you know it was us." I say quietly.

"Honestly Violet, I'm relieved to know you've been in his room. I thought it might have been a maid and I didn't want you to end up being hurt later because you had feelings for someone who was cheating on you." He admits, stepping closer to me by the door.

"Louis' not like that. He wouldn't cheat." I defend him.

"I...was only thinking of you." Harry says quietly.

"Well then don't. Just...don't worry about me. Why are you like this?" I snap irritably.

"Like what?" He questions in confusion.

"So good all the time. You're like the perfect gentleman and always watching out for me and making sure I'm alright. It's like you don't even care that I hurt you and you still want to make sure I'm happy. Why do you have to be so good? Why can't you make me hate you so it can be easier to be with Louis without feeling guilty?" I burst out in exasperation. "I know...I shouldn't think like that, but I can't help it. You're too good of a person Harry—way too good for me."

"I'm not as good as you think. Don't you remember I was known as the player at school?" He points out.

"But you're not a player." I assert, straight-faced.

"But they all thought I was and so I just played the part for fun—for some teenage recklessness." He relates.

"How did they start labeling you as the player anyhow?" I ask him, forgetting the situation we're in.

"I don't even know!" He laughs, throwing up his hands in puzzlement and then he blurts out, "I've never even had sex before!"

After the words have left his mouth, he starts reddening again and suddenly loses his voice as his eyes get wide. I can clearly see the horror that's going through his mind. "Uh...I didn't mean to tell you that...um."

I decide to save him from his embarrassment. "I should probably go, yeah? I'm sure my Mother is gone by now."

"Yeah! Yeah. Yep. She's probably way gone by now. You should go and...put some clothes on. I mean, um. Not that you aren't wearing any...because you are, sort of. And I wasn't looking at your...body, just so you know. You have a nice body by the way." He slaps his forehead and mumbles something to himself. "Sorry. I'm going to shut up now. See you at breakfast, Violet."

"Okay." I try to hide my laugh by coughing and then turn to open the door. I leave poor Harry in his room and then knock on Louis' door again. But he's still in the shower and so I abandon my bathrobe and scurry across the house to my room as fast as possible so I won't run into anyone.

It seems to be my lot in life to get myself into the most embarrassing situations possible. I try not to think about what just happened as I get ready for the day.


	68. Sixty-Eight

"Is it bad that I have no idea what I want to do with my life?" I ask Louis that afternoon as we're both seated in a sitting room alone. Mother had wanted Louis to tutor me to prepare me for university and so here we are with open textbooks and notebooks.

"At your age, it's not necessarily a bad thing. Many young people don't know what they want to do." Louis informs me casually, turning a page in the college biology textbook in front of me.

"But like, I have no idea. I know what I don't want—like being a Duchess. Nothing has really stood out to me." I sigh dejectedly as I slouch in my chair.

"Sit up love." He says absentmindedly, touching the small of my back. His mind is on the information on the pages, but he manages to also pay attention to my posture.

"Did you know what you wanted to do when you were eighteen?" I ask him curiously as I do as he said.

Looking at me as he snaps out of deep thought, he raises his eyebrows. "Well...yes I did."

"And?"

"And...I wanted to be a teacher. So here I am: a teacher." He responds simply, but somehow I feel like it hadn't been that easy for him.

"It's not that easy for everyone. I would hate teaching. I'm sure I'd make a fool of myself like I always do and no one would respect me." I tell him woefully.

"What about painting?" He inquires, placing an arm on the back of my chair.

"Painting?"

"You used to draw and paint all the time. Why don't you anymore?"

"Oh..." I nod, twirling my pencil. "I guess I got distracted. By you. You distracted me from...well everything basically."

A frown settles on his face for a moment. "I don't want to be the reason you've stopped painting."

"Oh I haven't stopped. I love painting. I'm sure I'll pick it up again sometime." I assure him.

"Wonderful. You're quite excellent at it. I've seen some of your paintings." He says proudly.

"You have?"

"When I passed by your art class, I'd always look at what you were painting." He admits, somewhat shyly, but in his own confident cheeky way.

"Oh." I respond, smiling.

"You could paint, do what you love, and sell them for money." He suggests, watching me closely.

"Wow." I raise my eyebrows, surprised. "I had forgotten. That was once something I wanted to do. It just sort of became unimportant after my dad died and so it was only a hobby that I did now and then or only in class."

He brushes my cheek lightly with his thumb. "Glad I reminded you then."

Turning to him, I lean over and kiss his cheek while he gets this cute little smile on his face. He takes my hand and holds it while I turn my attention back to what we are supposed to be doing. Looking down at the page he turned to a minute ago, my cheeks flush when I see he's turned to the human reproduction chapter. "Really, Louis?"

Glancing down, he chuckles. "Sorry... I was just thinking. Remember a long time ago when I asked you to explain how two people have sex in front of the class?"

Clearing my throat and trying to hide my embarrassment, I raise my nose. "That was very mean of you."

"But it was quite funny you have to admit." He snickers. "You're face was priceless. And your answer! 'The guy sticks his thing into the girl and there you go.' I wanted to laugh out loud."

"You're mean!" I poke him and release my hand from his. "I was caught off guard."

"At least if I asked you now, you'd be able to describe the process in great detail, yeah?" He teases me some more. "You'd even be able to walk me through it."

"You're unbelievable." I push away from him and pretend to be engrossed in the book, but then I remember what's on the pages and quickly flip to a different chapter. I'm secretly loving his teasing, but don't want to admit it.

"Fine. I'll stop. But turn back to that chapter. I'd like to go through it with you, just in case you're unsure of anything." He says seriously.

"No!" I yank the book from him and throw it on the floor and then he starts laughing.

"I'm sorry, Violet. I just like to see your reactions." He confesses, pulling me back toward him and he kisses my cheek. "I know I can easily go too far with my teasing."

"It's fine..." I reply honestly. "Let's just...finish this so we can go somewhere alone."

"We are alone." He points out.

"I mean really alone. Mother could come in anytime to check on us." I explain.

"Really alone? Why? Do you want me to fûck you again?" He wiggles his eyebrows mischievously. "But harder this time?"

My legs squeeze together on their own and he immediately notices while I pretend to be unaffected by his words.

"I saw that." He says quietly, sneaking a hand up my thigh so my dress rides up.

"I can't help it." I mumble, shifting in my chair.

"I know you can't. And I love that about you." He murmurs, suddenly deep in thought.

"Focus, Louis. How about we switch to history?" I say, opening up a history book. I was never really bad at history. It might be one of the few subjects I had done sort of well in.

"Whatever you say." He gives in, staring longingly at the biology book as I set aside.

•••

I've decided to tell Mother about Harry after Christmas. Although it's selfish of me, I want to have a good Christmas with Louis, since this may be the only Christmas I can have with him without my mother hating his guts. It'll be nice for all of us and then afterward, I'll tell her and all hell will break loose. Christmas is not the time for so much drama, so I'll wait until after. I have yet to be completely positive that it's the best idea to wait...

Christmas is looming closer and closer by now, and I'm dreading it. Because it only means that the happy place that I'm in with Louis could end in disaster. And not only that, but I'm having yet another Christmas without Liam. And this Christmas, I'll be forced to celebrate while he's alone in a cold prison cell.

"Sweetheart." My mother calls to me, breaking my thoughts while I'm talking in a circle with my friends one afternoon.

"Yes, mum?" I answer, stepping away and approaching the woman standing in the doorway of the parlor.

"I've invited Harry's parents for dinner tonight, so put on something nice alright?" She says, distracted. She has a lot on her mind lately.

"Of course." I smile and nod, brushing my hair out of my face.

When I go to turn back to my friends, she suddenly catches my wrist, staring with lips parted at my hand. There's something like dread and hurt in her eyes as she speaks softly. "...Why aren't you wearing Harry's ring?"

Sucking in a breath, I pull my hand back, protecting it by hiding it from her. "I...I uh."

Her words had been loud enough for my friends to hear her. Harry, Cass, Zayn, and Niall all fall silent and glance warily over at us.

"Violet..." She pauses as her voice catches and her eyes grow sad. "What is going on?"

"Mum..." I squeak helplessly, vaguely aware that my friends are quietly leaving the room, but one stays.

Mother crosses her arms and gestures to the air. "We've talked about this. We agreed that-"

"Madam, if I may." Harry interrupts timidly, clearing his throat and walking up to both of us now that we're alone. He seems rather anxious when around her, but hides it very well. "Violet and I have talked, and we've decided it's not going to work."

Relief floods through me as soon as he said the words.

"Why?" She breathes, looking at him. "You said you enjoyed Violet. And you Violet, you said you'd try."

"I have tried. I don't love Harry. We're not getting married, alright? You can't force me to do something I don't want to do. Especially when it affects the rest of my entire life!" I exclaim, all of my pent up emotions rising suddenly.

"I've only ever been thinking of the rest of your life. I want you to be taken care of." She responds, surprisingly emotional. She doesn't usually show sadness, but right now, her eyes are watering.

"I have plenty of time to...find somebody and fall in love. You can't force me to love someone and make me marry them right away. I'll hate you if you make me. Don't you understand? I don't love Harry." I cry emphatically, reaching for her arm, but she moves away.

"I need to know you'll be taken care of. Harry is the best I could find. He's kind and caring and protective. He'll take care of you and provide for you." Mother tells me vehemently.

"Why are you forcing me? Why would you want me to be unhappy?" I exclaim and Harry flinches at the corner of my eye.

"No, all I want for you is for you to be happy. You may not see it now, but eventually you'll see Harry can give you everything you need. He can make you happy and he'll stay with you. He's loyal." She says, staring into my eyes pleadingly.

"We are not getting married Mother. You can't make us. We're adults." I lash out.

"Why are you so ungrateful? Everything I ever do, I do for you." She frowns, her eyes watering heavily.

"Why would you try to force this? Why?" I cry out loudly, desperately wanting to know why she would do such a thing to me.

Mother pauses, swallowing hard and glancing at the floor. She's clearly struggling internally and I know she has a reason for all of this. I'm determined to find out what it is. Harry takes a few steps away, probably feeling the need to leave us alone. Mother then looks back up at me, a tear trailing down her cheek.

"I wasn't ready to tell you, and I knew you weren't ready to hear it." She begins softly, her voice dripping with emotion. "As your mother, I felt I had to do everything I could to make sure you would be taken care of...after I'm gone."

"It's not like you're moving to New Guinea. You can take care of me until I actually find someone I want to marry." I respond indifferently. "You don't have to force-"

"Violet let me speak." She snaps, glancing at Harry. "Please give us a moment."

Harry nods and flees the room as speedily as he can without making it seem obvious that he didn't want to be in the middle of everything. It's understandable though, everyone is afraid of the Duchess.

Turning my attention back to Mother, I wait until she speaks again. "I won't be here always. You can't count on me to take care of you forever. I needed to be sure you'll be well looked after when I'm gone."

"Mum. I don't need to be looked after right now. I have you." I say, not understanding.

"You won't always." She whispers sadly, approaching me and setting her hands on my shoulders. "Violet, sweetheart. You and Harry were betrothed as children and I tried to make sure you'd marry, even though I didn't want to force you into it."

"Then why would you force me into it if you didn't want to? Why make me marry so soon-"

"I won't be here much longer." She interrupts suddenly, her expression so serious that it scares me.

"What? Where are you going?" I ask, completely confused. Is she moving to Bolivia or something?

"I'm dying Violet." She says despondently and my heart instantly stops. "I have cancer."


	69. Sixty-Nine

"Mum why didn't you tell me?!" I yell after the initial shock and utter horror has diminished some. I clutch her arms tightly and then throw my arms around her, trying so hard not to burst into tears. I don't even know what to do at this point, I'm so surprised.

"I didn't want you to worry..." She whispers tenderly, holding the back of my head. "You had too much on your plate and I didn't want to add anything more."

"But mum! You're...dying. That's not something you keep from your own daughter!" I cry out, my body beginning to shake. "Mum..."

"In all honesty, your actions and behavior toward me recently made me wonder if you'd even...care." Her voice quakes as she confesses. "But it's my fault, I pushed you too hard."

That made me start to cry. Tightening my hold on her, I bury my face in her expensive suit jacket. "I care. Of course I'll care if my mother is dying. If Liam stays in jail, you're the only family I'll have left."

"That's exactly why I wanted to make sure you wouldn't be alone when I..." She trails off. "I've tried to fix it, but nothing will work. Trust me, I've spent more money on looking for a cure than you could imagine."

"No, Mother. There has to be a cure. You can't leave me too!" I say angrily, the tears streaming down my cheeks.

"I have no power in this situation. If I die, I die. There's no stopping it without a cure sweetheart." She says softly, for once letting me embrace her for longer than a few seconds. She won't let go of me now.

"I love you Mother." I choke out despairingly.

"Oh Violet..." She responds, her voice cracking with emotion. And when she speaks again, I realize she's crying too. "I can't remember the last time you said that to me."

"I'm sorry..." I murmur. "For treating you like I have. I really do love you."

"I know dearest. And I love you so much. More than you'll ever know." She replies, kissing my temple.

I'm reminded of the old days back when our family was whole. When my father and mother loved each other and Liam and I were mischievous siblings always breaking rules. That time seems a lifetime away and I wonder if we'll ever be that happy again as a family, even without my father.

We both remain together for quite some time until I've recovered enough from the shock to leave her and prepare for dinner. Right now all I want to do is stay with her, but she insists that I should get ready and we can talk more some other time.

Up in my room, I can't quit crying and so maintaining my makeup is impossible, so I simply wash it all off. I grimace at my natural reflection in the mirror. But makeup is the last thing on my mind so I simply fix my hair and put on a fresh deep purple dinner dress with strappy heels.

I debate whether I should see Louis before I go down. I really want to tell him about Mother, because he can so easily comfort me even without trying, but I doubt I have time. So I simply head downstairs and plan to see him later.

Upon entering the formal dining room, I'm greeted by a familiar looking couple who happily reach out to shake my hand. Glancing confusedly at Mother, she nods at Harry and then I remember meeting them before.

"It's a pleasure to see you again Mr. and Mrs. Styles." I say kindly, though I wish they'd just leave since I won't be having anything to do with their family now. I suppose if Mother gave in to my decision, she wouldn't have been able to cancel on them so soon. I just want them to leave. After such terrible news, I don't want to put on a polite, classy attitude. I just want to sob and kick everyone out.

"It's so good to see you, Violet. Harry talks about you all the time. We're so happy this is working out so well!" Mrs. Styles says cheerfully.

Behind them, Harry's eyes grow wide and he looks away in embarrassment.

"Thank you." I respond simply and then walk past them rudely, pausing beside Harry before going to my chair.

He looks at the floor and mumbles, "I still need to tell them."

"Yeah, I can see that." I reply, sighing and continuing toward a seat beside Louis.

Anger suddenly hits me when someone else beats me to the one seat beside him. My emotions are still sensitive right now, and so I have to struggle to control myself from lashing out at the old lady who stole my seat. I quietly move to the other side of the table so I can sit across from him.

Louis clearly picks up on my mood and keeps looking at me curiously, refraining from his usual suggestive smirks and mischievous looks. I only speak when spoken to, except when the old lady seat stealer asks me a question. I ignore her and pretend to be interested in the guest next to me.

By the time dinner has ended and the evening is coming to a close after sitting in a parlor for a few hours, I'm exhausted emotionally and ready to shut myself in my room and cry myself to sleep. I can't handle seeing Louis now. I wouldn't want him to see me cry again. So I hurry up to my room before anyone can stop me.

Stripping out of my dress, I pull on some comfortable plaid pajamas and jump into my bed, crawling under the fluffy comforter and peeking out at the window where I can see the full moon. I just lay there, wanting all of the pain and sadness to magically go away.

My tired eyes remain open for what seems like hours, but really is only a few minutes before I hear the door handle jiggle. Thinking it's Mother, I slowly turn over, glad that I decided to stay in my room tonight. But the shadow in the doorway isn't Mother's. It's Louis.

"Love?" He whispers into the dark. Only the light of the moon illuminates the spacious bedroom. I'm lying in a rectangle of light, small shadowy dots floating downward from the snow outside.

Keeping my mouth closed for fear of crying again, I simply look at him, clutching the covers close to me.

"Are you alright? You seemed...sad at dinner." He notices, stepping inside and closing the door behind him quietly.

With my throat stinging, I stay still and don't answer, afraid of breaking down again. I feel such sadness and despair that I can't even say one word without knowing I'll start crying again.

"Violet, darling." He murmurs, approaching my bed and bending over it to brush his hand against my cheek. "What's troubling you?"

Touching his warm hand with my own, I can't help the tear that slips out. He immediately brushes it away, leaning down to kiss my cheek. "Please tell me."

"Louis..." I choke out, finally losing my  
composure.

When I begin to sob, his face fills with concern and he removes his suit jacket and shoes quickly before getting into the bed with me and enveloping me in his arms. I gratefully shrink into him and let him hold me.

"Why is everyone leaving me?" I sob, hiding my face in his chest. "Everyone always leaves me."

"I'm not leaving you." Louis assures me cautiously, stroking my back.

"But you might in the future. Maybe you'll get bored of me and want someone else." I cry pitifully. I don't even know what I'm saying.

"Don't think things like that." He tells me firmly. "I'm not leaving you."

"My father left me. He's dead. Liam is gone because he's in jail. And now my mother." I whimper in sadness.

"Your mother?" He repeats softly.

I tell him what she told me; about the cancer and how she can't seem to find a cure that will work. I tell him how she won't live much longer and that I'll be the only Payne left behind, since Liam won't be of any use behind bars.

He lets me clutch tightly onto him and poor my heart out, all of my sorrows and regrets about my past treatment of my mother. If she can't find a cure, she will leave me. All she had been trying to do was to make sure I wouldn't be alone when she passed, and yet I hadn't seen it that way and had been so mean to her.

"Shh, just close your eyes, Violet. I'm here and I won't leave you. Try to fall asleep now. You'll feel better tomorrow and we can talk about it some more if you need to." Louis comforts me softly, stroking my hair.

I try to do just that, calm myself and close my eyes while attempting not to think about the terrible news about my mother. Finally, after a long while, I manage to fall asleep while Louis continues to brush his fingers through my hair.

•••

Several days later after the initial shock has diminished some, I'm sitting in a window seat at the end of a hall looking out at the snow covered estate. The snow has stopped falling, but it's still so cold that nothing has melted.

"Fancy a snowy December drive through the countryside?" Louis' voice says behind me.

Turning my head, I smile when I see him. "Sounds a little too romantic for you."

"You think I'm not romantic?" He frowns, taking a seat on the other side of the window. He picks up the blanket I have draped over my legs and places it over his legs as well.

 

"Nah. You think too much about sex to be romantic." I point out, raising my eyebrows suggestively.

"Sex can be romantic." He argues, pulling his knees up to his chest like me.

Rolling my eyes, I look back out the window, not feeling like arguing with him right now. I've just begun to cheer up a little after the awful news, but I'm not quite ready to jump right back into the perverted conversations and heated sexual craziness. Maybe after Christmas. I feel like it's not fair to be enjoying myself with Louis while the rest of my family is going through such horrible things.

"I can't believe Christmas Eve is tomorrow." I muse out loud, my warm breath fogging up the glass. I use my finger and draw little designs.

"Tomorrow?" Louis speaks up perplexed and somewhat disappointed. "Time sort of went by so quickly..."

"I know. I feel like it's going to be such a horrid Christmas Eve this year, but you being here will make it better at least." I prattle on absentmindedly.

Silence sets in for a moment before he speaks up again, sounding sad for some reason. "Christmas Eve..." He mumbles softly.

Glancing over at him, I study his features curiously, wondering what's troubling him. His brow is furrowed and his clear blue eyes scan the outdoors, but he doesn't actually seem to be looking at the scenery. His finger traces patterns on his leg and he seems far away.

"Louis?" I say gently, bringing him back to the present. He quickly turns his attention to me, waiting for me to speak. "What have you done on Christmas Eve in the past?"

Clenching his jaw, he sighs and waves it off like it's unimportant. "Nothing special really. Like I said before, my sisters and I weren't very close, besides Lottie, and my parents weren't that involved in our lives, especially my dad. After I left home, I never really saw them and spent Christmas by myself."

Suddenly feeling a whole lot of sympathy for him, I crawl over to his side of the seat and sit in between his thighs, holding his hands. "I'm sorry..."

"It's nothing, Violet. Don't worry." He says indifferently, but I know under his façade, he's most likely hurt by the lack of family connection during such a special time of the year.

"I haven't had the most pleasant of Christmases the past several years, so we can both make up for it by spending this one together." I assure him, bending forward to kiss his lips.

His eyes light up as I lean close and kiss him lightly and he brushes the tips of his fingers down my arm.

Someone suddenly clears their throat.

Panicked, I jump back away from Louis and in my surprise I lose my balance, missing the window seat and falling onto the floor on my back. My dress of course flies up and I quickly yank it back down, cursing my clumsiness.

When I look in dread to see who caught us red handed, I groan in relief when I see only Cass standing there, her face flushed.

"Sorry for...interrupting. You probably should pick a more private place to...do that sort of thing." She stutters with an embarrassed chuckle. "Anyone could have come by and seen you."

Of course I know that, but lately I'm beginning to care less and less. I desperately want to be with Louis without having to hide.

"Don't worry about us, Cass. What's up?" I ask her, my heart finally slowing after the near heart attack I had.

"Just wanted to know if you were interested in playing Clue with us. We haven't seen you much." She shrugs, appearing uncomfortable in Louis' presence.

Glancing back at Louis, I see him simply staring out the window, expressionless. His breath fogs up the glass as he discreetly blows on it for fun.

"So?" Cassidy prods me.

"Sure. We'll come. I mean I will... I mean-"

"He can come as well, Violet. But, if you don't want your mother suspecting, you might not want to spend so much time with him when she's around." She advises, walking backward as she starts to leave us.

"Thanks for watching out for me. We'll be there soon." I call after her as she waves and then turns a corner.

Turning back to Louis, my heart leaps in my chest when I see his finger drawing on the window. The small heart he drew with a V and an L inside of it slowly fades as the fog from his breath disappears and then he turns his attention away from it, pretending it never happened.


	70. Seventy

"I feel like any second, something is going to wreck our happy perfect little secret relationship." I ponder aloud as I'm lying flat on top of Louis on his bed, naked might I add.

We just had a third round of "fit the eggplant into the vase," which was quite gloriously steamy and now we're enjoying the wee hours of the night before the clock strikes midnight, signifying the arrival of Christmas Eve.

"You think our relationship is all those things? You really think it's perfect?" Louis asks curiously, a hint of a pleased smile tugging at his lips. One of his hands is settled on my waist while the other is lightly fingering strands of my messy hair.

"I've never been this happy. I never even knew the things I was missing out on until you exposed me to...those things. You and I get along so well and we understand each other. I feel like I can trust and rely on you. And you seem to like me just as much as I like you." I tell him shyly, feeling vulnerable as he looks at me thoughtfully and so I lay my cheek on his chest.

"I doubt you like me as much as I like you." He murmurs, threading his fingers through my hair and rubbing my scalp.

Biting my lip as my heart hammers in my chest like a damn gong, I respond quietly, "But I like you an awful lot."

"Then you should know how much I feel for you. I'm not the same man as I was when we first started seeing each other." His voice becoming barely audible, he admits, "You've helped me become better I think."

Grinning because I can't help it, I tip my face up and kiss his jaw lightly. "You've helped me become better too. And you've also given me more confidence in myself."

"That's what I like to hear. I love a confident woman." He responds phlegmatically.

"I love a man who can leave me breathless, just by looking at me." I giggle back, shifting my position a little but he holds me still.

His mouth parts as if he's going to say something more, but then he closes it, smiling instead and glancing at the clock. Moving me off of him, he pushes me onto my back and then crawls over me, intently searching my face. His hands take mine and he entwines our fingers, pressing them into the mattress. His eyes are unblinking, looking into mine deeply. Shifting, my breath hitches as I suddenly see what he's trying to do and then I shyly look away.

He leans down and kisses my neck, causing me to exhale quickly and unconsciously raise myself up for more contact. His warm tongue flicks out briefly, creating a spot where the cool air nips at it and gives me goosebumps.

"Let's play a game." He suggests randomly.

"A game? Like what?" I murmur, enjoying his soft caresses and kisses way too much.

"A question game. We can each ask the other twenty-one questions." He responds, kissing my mouth one last time before lying down beside me and facing me. "So we can learn a little more about each other."

Curious, I nod slowly, wondering what he wants to learn about me. "Alright. So, personal questions about us? But...what if you ask a question that I don't want to answer?"

"Then..." He thinks for a moment before grinning. "If you don't want to answer a question, I get to spank you."

Scoffing, I roll my eyes while blushing. "And what if you don't want to answer a question? Do I get to spank you?" I tease him.

"No." He responds sternly. "It doesn't work like that. I'll promise right now to answer any question you give me."

"Okay." I smile mischievously, trying to think of good questions to ask him since he'll have to answer.

"You can go first." He says, brushing my hair behind my ear.

Thinking for a moment, I bite my lip, wondering what to ask him. Now I can't think of anything good. "What's your favorite color?"

He snickers, glancing down at my mouth briefly. "Red."

"Mm." I respond thoughtfully.

"Now for my question... Why did you put up with all my bullshît for so long?" He questions seriously, appearing a little sad. "When I was still under Whickam’s control and treating you so harshly…”

Resting a hand on his cheek so he'll look me in the eyes, I give him a small smile. "I don't know really. I knew I had to stay at the school, because of Mother. She'd send me right back if I ran away. At the time I didn't think I enjoyed what you were doing to me. But it was confusing because somehow, even though I'd never admit it, some part of me...liked it. And I didn't understand it until later. I guess I was afraid of it, but I didn't try to leave."

"Hm." Louis nods, frowning. "I'm sorry, Violet."

"You've apologized before. It's okay now. Yes, what you did was pretty messed up, but I forgave you, remember?" I assure him, trying to push away the heavy mood attempting to drown out the lightheartedness. "Now it's my turn to ask a question. At what point in your time at the school did you first notice me?"

He grins at that. "I noticed you in the very beginning when I first started working there, but not exactly for a good reason. You were rather awkward at the time, well, more awkward than you are now.” I glare at him, but he continues before I say anything, “I can still remember those pigtails you used to wear all the time, and your braces."

"Oh gosh." I groan in embarrassment, regretting the question. Puberty had hit me later than most girls and I so I had hard time catching up with them, and of course I had to get braces later than usual. It had been a low time for me physically.

He quickly assures me though. "But after a while your hair changed and those braces disappeared. And of course these lovely tits came out of hiding."

Squirming under him, I bashfully smile and turn away while his thumb presses into the side of my breast.

"The only thing missing back then was your smile." He comments, tracing my lips.

"Oh..." I whisper sadly. I had still been reeling after my father’s death.

"My turn. I could go on all day about the things that made me notice you, so I'd better stop." He says sheepishly. “Anyway, did you ever seriously consider Harry over me?”

“No.” I answer quickly. “I always knew it would be you in the end. Now… way back at the Annual Summer Ball, were you really going to...let that girl give you a blow job?" I ask him hesitantly.

Coughing uncomfortably, he looks to the side. "Unfortunately, I probably would have if you hadn't been with me the whole night. You had an affect on me, but you clearly didn't want to do anything like that with me. So I...asked her to help me out."

Pouting, I frown and try to get out from under him, but he doesn't let me.

"I'm sorry. I'd never do something like that again with anyone but you." He tries to make amends. When I still attempt to get him off me because I feel hurt, he holds me down easily and looks me in the eye sternly. "I said I was sorry, Violet. I'm desperately sorry."

"Fine." I grumble, giving up because he's much stronger than me.

"What's your favorite time of the year?" He asks me, holding me down.

"I like Autumn." I respond simply. "When's your birthday?" I ask a random meaningless question because that girl at the party has made me irritable and now I don't want to play the stupid game anymore.

He falters, glancing at the clock and then back at me. "My birthday?" I nod and he bites his lip, looking a little guilty for some reason.

"It's not that hard of a question Louis." I say dryly.

"Don't give me that tone." He instructs firmly. "You're the one who wanted to know about the girl and I gave you an honest answer."

"Yeah, but I really didn't want to know. I don't know why I even asked." I huff in annoyance. It makes my skin boil just thinking of another girl touching Louis in the way only I should able to, even though we weren't together back then. He was still attracted to me for heaven's sake.

"You didn't answer my question." I change the subject.

"Ah...yeah. About that." He takes a deep breath before exhaling slowly. "Just don't worry about my birthday alright? I never liked celebrating it anyway."

"You promised to answer all my questions though. And why wouldn't you like celebrating your birthday?" I want to know.

"Fine, I'll answer. I just...it was never a fun day for me. I've only ever had bad memories on every one of my birthdays." He shrugs, clearly disliking the topic. He looks as if he'd rather be anywhere but here.

Feeling bad, I touch his hair. "If you spend your birthday with me, it won't be a bad day. I'll make it wonderful for you."

"No one has time for my birthday. Even you'll be busy doing other things. Just don't worry about it." He tries some more and I don't understand.

"Louis, when is your birthday?" I ask him gently.

His jaw clenches and he rolls off of me, staring at the ceiling. "Tomorrow."

"On Christmas Eve?" I exclaim, surprised.

"See, Violet. It doesn't matter when my birthday is. No one will be able to celebrate because they'll be too busy celebrating Christmas Eve and preparing for the next day." He states dryly.

My heart suddenly yearns to help him feel like he's not forgotten on his birthday. I scoot over and sit up with my legs crossed, looking down on him while clutching the sheets to my chest. "I promise we'll do something special tomorrow together alright?"

He doesn't respond right away. He only stares at the ceiling emotionlessly. "Don't bother."

"Louis." I try to get his attention, but he doesn't move. He doesn't usually act like this, so I'm sort of stuck on what to do in this situation. He's acting like a little kid pouting. "Louis." I repeat again, deciding there's only one way to get his full attention on me.

So I throw a leg over his body and sit directly on his manhood, scooting back and forth a little just to tease him. He immediately looks at me and grabs my arms.

"Violet, what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to tell you that I won't let you be lonely tomorrow, but you won't listen. We'll do something special and it'll be grand. Alright?"

Eyes sparkling, he shifts his hips slightly. Reaching up, he brushes the back of his knuckles down my cheek, gazing at me fondly. "I don't know how I was so lucky to find you my darling."

My chest clenches in delight at his response. I smile in satisfaction, thankful he'll give me a chance to make tomorrow special.

At last he finally agreed that there's a possibility tomorrow won't be like the rest of his twenty-three birthdays. After that long discussion, he notices my eyes are becoming droopy and so he decides that we should continue the game some other time and get some sleep. He lays me down, tucks me in and lies down beside me just like always.

Some time passes before I think he's probably asleep when I don't hear him moving about any longer. The night is silent, only a few house creaking sounds and the plumbing in the walls can be heard. I'm just about to fall asleep at last when Louis' voice wakes me fully, sending my world spinning in circles.

"I love you, Violet." He whispers into the dark, probably thinking I'm asleep.

I freeze in his arms, completely caught off guard. The response speech I'd planned in my head specifically for this moment has flown to Brazil and instead, my head fills with useless fluff and the intense desire to scream in joy like a banshee as loud as I can.

Sitting bolt upright and spinning around to face him, my mouth drops open as I try to think of the most romantic way to say I love you back. But at this point, I think romantic is not something I can pull off when I realize what I must look like to him with my mouth hanging open like a barn door and my eyes as big as Jupiter.

So I simply cover my mouth and bounce up and down like an idiot. "You love me? Louis, you really love me?"

Chuckling, he simply nods, sitting upright and watching me be a buffoon like usual. "I really love you, darling."

Overwhelmed with sheer joy, I can't just sit there so I jump from the bed and run to the window, throwing open the curtains and yanking the window open. Sticking my head out, I let out a high pitched squeal and then realize how cold it is and see the snow falling so I shut it quickly. And then I remember I'm naked and spin around, covering my chest while Louis looks on and laughs. At least the room is dark.

"You love me." I say again, scurrying back to the beautiful man sitting there.

I leap onto the bed and reach for him, holding his face in my hands. Tears suddenly come to my eyes. He's the only thing in my life right now that is actually going right. He is the one thing that is making life bearable. He's making me so happy.

"I love you too, Louis." I say, my voice cracking as I'm suddenly crying.

The laughter in his eyes fades and he suddenly looks touched beyond reason. He blinks several times.

"I love you so much, Louis." I gasp, full on sobbing now. My period must be coming soon or something because honestly!

There's no stopping my emotions at this point and so I lean forward and kiss him hard on the mouth, my tears coating both our cheeks. The harder I kiss him, the easier it is for me to push him to lay back on the bed. I take control, holding his face and kissing him everywhere I can.

Louis wraps his arms around my waist, dragging his hands up and down so he can touch every bit of my bare back.

"I love you, I adore you. I want to be with you forever." I tell him, my vulnerability at its peak the more I tell him my feelings.

"Then be with me forever." Louis answers, clearly breathless as he sits up again, wrapping my legs around his waist so we're intimately face to face. "You're the only woman I've ever loved."

I love the way he calls me a woman.

"Please, don't leave me..." I cry, sniffing as the terrible thought comes to me. That's all everyone has done, and I don't want Louis to be added to the long list of people who've left me.

"I'm not leaving you, love. I will stay. Now that I know you feel the same as I do, I don't want to let you go." He tells me seriously, gripping my body tightly against his. "Ever. You're perfect."

Letting out another sob, I hug him and bury my face in his neck. "I won't let my mother tear us apart."

"Good." He whispers, rubbing my back slowly.

"I love you." I repeat again, because it's so freeing being able to say it out loud to him.

We finally lay back down, his arms still wrapped around me possessively, like I belong to him. I love that feeling. I love feeling like I belong to him—and he belongs to me.

"I love you too." He kisses my forehead tenderly. "I had no idea saying that would receive this sort of reaction." He chuckles softly to himself. "I thought you were fûcking asleep."

"Of course saying you love me would get this kind of reaction. I couldn't hold it in!" Fake gasping, I poke his nose when I realize what he said. "Swearing means a spanking."

"Only for you, darling." Louis smirks, patting my bum with his hand teasingly.

"Fûck that." I say deliberately.

Louis laughs. "Are you trying to get a spanking?"

Before I can blink he's made me lie on my stomach and he's thrown the covers to the foot of the bed. Three quick swats land on my bum and I squeak gleefully.

"That's enough now, Violet. Calm down so we can get some sleep." He says in pretended firmness with merriment in his eyes.

"Yes, sir." I respond mischievously, shyly cradling my arms close to me while he gazes at my body, the only light in the room coming from the window.

"You are quite something, Violet. I never thought I'd find someone as perfect for me as you." He tells me sweetly, pulling the covers back up and resting them over us before embracing me again and touching his lips to my temple.

"I love you." I whisper, a yawn escaping.

"Someone's sleepy." He notes, tucking the thick bedspread around me to keep out the cool air. "Close your eyes darling so you'll feel fresh tomorrow. I love you too."

Satisfied and content, I do as he said and listen to the great grandfather clock chime midnight out in the entry hall.

Christmas Eve has arrived.

Peeking through my lashes, I see Louis staring up at the ceiling, something that looks an awful lot like sadness taking over his features with each chime of the clock. And once silence has set in again, he frowns and turns back to me. That's when I close my eyes quickly and try to go to sleep, wondering if he had been thinking about his coming birthday and why it made him sad.


	71. Seventy-One

I had expected to wake up in the morning and spend the day doing little things for Louis on his birthday, but when I wake up he's not beside me. Sitting up and yawning, I glance around the large room and notice the curtain's still open from when I yanked it open last night like an ignoramus.

I smile happily when I recall how Louis told me he loved me. It had meant more to me than I can even describe.

Scooting off the bed, I put my dress back on from yesterday and wonder where Louis is. But as soon as I get the zipper pulled up on the back he suddenly emerges from the bathroom with a towel around his hips, his phone to his ear.

"Thanks very much, good bye." He says and then hangs up, seeing me as he does so. "Hello, love. Did you sleep well?"

"I did." I nod sleepily, reaching for him as he nears me. His shirtless glory has me even more dazed than I already am from just waking up. "Happy birthday."

He grins, taking hold of my waist and placing a small kiss to my cheek. "You're voice is sexy in the morning."

"So's yours." I comment, brushing my nose against his. His brown hair is a little wet and unruly, having yet to be styled and it's hot as fûck.

"Well, I have some plans for us today." He announces before I can say anything else.

"Oh?" I frown, wondering if he's simply trying to get out of having to celebrate his own birthday.

"Yes. We're going to go see your brother, Liam." He tells me carefully, but straightforwardly.

I blink, completely caught off guard.

"That's a wonderful idea! Liam...oh Liam. Gosh, he's all alone and I miss him so much...I'm curious as to what made you think of taking me to see him." I ask him.

Avoiding my face, he clears his throat. "I was thinking of my family."

When he doesn't continue, I prod him on by taking his hand and turning his face to look at me. He gives in reluctantly. I know he hates to be vulnerable, but I think he's slowly learning that it's okay to be vulnerable with me.

"I was simply thinking of how I'd want them, or at least Lottie, to take time out of their holiday to see me. I'm sure Liam is thinking the same thing about you." He admits, suddenly moving away and walking to his closet.

My heart hurting for him, I follow him, stepping inside the walk-in-closet and watching him take down a fresh suit. When he turns around, he sees me and then pauses.

"You might want to dress warmly. It's cold outside." He says, attempting to get the mood back to normal. "Make sure you wear a hat and gloves."

As Louis sets the suit aside and moves his hands to remove the towel from his hips, I stop him and step closer. He looks at me, the usual mischievousness and lightheartedness absent in his expression.

"It's okay to be sad, Louis." I tell him softly.

"Of course." He nods, attempting look happier.

I take his face in my hands and pull him down so I can kiss him softly on the lips. "What do you want to do after we see Liam?"

"I want to have some fun with you." He answers, looking down at my mouth.

My mind immediately goes to a dirty place and I nervously chuckle, shaking those thoughts from my head.

"I didn't mean sex, Violet." He laughs, squeezing my hips and pulling me against his shirtless torso. "Though I'd love some of that later. I meant, I want to have some fun with you wandering around town and doing the sort of things that...that couples do."

I instantly get that warm fuzzy feeling at the word "couple" coming from his mouth. We're a couple!

"Okay. We can't be out all day though because Mother wouldn't appreciate me being gone for too long on Christmas Eve." I say, walking backward toward the door.

"Okay. Meet me outside in fifteen? We can pick up breakfast on the way." He says.

"Uhh...more like thirty?" I suggest, knowing I'll need longer to get ready.

He smirks, giving me a knowing look. "Alright. Thirty. Though you don't need to do much to impress me. You're perfect as you are."

"Whatever." I wave it off, not believing his statement and make my way out of the closet and across the room.

As soon as I exit his room, I'm startled by high pitched yapping and a furry white ball leaping up to greet me. "Pippin!" I gasp, closing the door and bending to scoop her up. "Shh! Shh! Be quiet or you'll wake everyone up."

She calms down slightly, but continues whining and eagerly reaches up to lick my face. Worried that someone will come out in the hall and see me here in yesterday's clothes, I hurry away down the halls to my end of the mansion. I wonder how long Pippin had been sitting outside Louis' door. If anyone had seen her, wouldn't they have been suspicious? Pippin follows me around everywhere. I should remember to keep her in my room at night.

•••

"He's in there?" I ask superfluously, my nerves getting the better of me. The intimidating prison walls and mean-looking guards aren't helping matters at all. They're only making me more anxious and upset that Liam is here in this inescapable prison unjustly.

"Yes he is love. Would you rather I stay outside?" He asks, somewhat wary of going in.

And then I realize why. Liam and Louis only met each other once, and that had been a horrible meeting; seeing as Louis threatened to expose him if he didn't leave and then made it clear that he would be punishing me for simply seeing my brother. Not to mention the few times Louis almost discovered Liam when he barged into my room to kiss me or spank me. Liam doesn't like Louis at all.

"I...need you with me." I whisper, grasping his hand as the guard opens the door and steps aside for us to go in.

"I don't think that's wise." He argues.

"Please? Liam has to see you in a new light. I want him to like you." I tell him under my breath, knowing that our voices ricochet off the barren cement walls easily and Liam might hear me.

"Alright..." He gives in reluctantly and I take his hand tightly and lead him through the open door.

It's shut behind us and we're met with a lone table in a small room with windows on either side so the guards can spy on us. Liam is sitting there, a brilliant smile on his face despite his bleak circumstances.

"Sis!" He says cheerfully, not moving from his seat on the opposite side of the table. His hands are cuffed together and he's wearing an ugly orange prison suit.

"Liam." I breathe. It feels strange seeing him like this. "It's so good to see you."

His curious eyes look past me and a protective, disappointed, brotherly frown comes across his face. "Vi. What is he doing here?"

Glancing behind me, as if I didn't already know Louis was there, I shrug and say uneasily. "He's uh...he came with me. I mean he brought me. We're um...here together."

I'm still clutching Louis' hand tightly then and quickly realize I may be cutting off his circulation so I ease off on the squeezing. Liam simply squints suspiciously at our locked hands and then back up at Louis.

"You can sit down." Liam gestures to the two seats across from him.

"Of course..." I nod and rush to sit down, reaching across the table to touch his hands.

But then a voice suddenly warns, "No physical contact with the convict!"

"Bîtch." I grumble under my breath and withdraw my hand.

Louis places a hand on my leg to calm me down.

"So, how are things at the house?" Liam asks me, trying to ignore Louis.

"Uh, they're...fine. Um." I then wonder if Liam knows about Mother and I don't know if I should tell him or not. He doesn't need another thing to worry about in here, especially not before Christmas. "I have some friends staying over. Mum kicked Lydia out for pushing me off a bridge."

"She pushed you off a bridge?" Liam exclaims.

"Yeah, well it was sort of an accident. But who cares? The bîtch is finally gone." I tell him smugly.

"How's...Christmas?" He asks, a shadow of sadness coming across his features.

"It's definitely not the same without you." I murmur, my shoulders slumping.

"I haven't had Christmas at the mansion in years... I miss it." Liam muses sadly. "I wish I could go back to the way things were."

"When we get you out of here, we'll have to have another Christmas, just for you." I tell him in reassurance.

"Yeah..." Liam agrees quietly, looking at his hands. "And what about Harry?"

"We aren't...We decided to call it off." I explain, glancing at Louis briefly. He's looking around the room, obviously feeling out of place.

"Really?" Liam raises his eyebrows and I see his gaze flick to Louis for a second. "Why?"

"Well, because of..." I trail off, knowing Liam won't understand right now because he hasn't been around. "Louis. I'd much rather be with him."

"With Mr. Tomlinson?" Liam says bitterly. "Violet, I've told you before what I think of him and-"

"And despite what you've seen of him in the past, he's not like that anymore. We're both helping each other become better people." I try to get him to see it my way.

"That doesn't mean you can just forget what he's done or how he's treated you. You deserve to be treated like a princess, not a slave." Liam argues.

Louis shifts uncomfortably beside me and takes his hand off my leg. He adds his two cents worth to the conversation. "I know how I must have looked to you back then at the school. I was a douchebag and I know it. I apologized to her many times and haven't once gone back to my old ways. I don't treat her that way anymore. She's not just a student I have to punish or a naive girl I can take advantage of." He tells Liam boldly, setting his elbows on the table. "She's...my girl. And I take care of her."

Liam glares at him, but says nothing.

"You don't have to worry about me. He doesn't treat me that way anymore." I assure my brother, wishing I could hug him or at least touch him.

"So he doesn't spank you when you break a rule?" Liam cocks his head sassily. He clearly thinks the spankings are over.

"Um." My eyes go wide and I clutch Louis' leg under the table, warning him not to humiliate me in front of my brother. "Of course he doesn't."

"Does." Louis corrects me under his breath.

"What?" Liam looks at Louis.

"Nothing! Nothing." I assure him, digging my nails into Louis' leg in irritation. "It's all over, okay? You don't have to worry about him and I. Please don't worry."

Louis quickly removes my hand from his leg.

"I'll think about it." Liam says finally. "I don't want to spend our entire visit talking about your teacher okay? Let's talk about something else."

And so we do. The topic changes abruptly and we don't discuss our relationship anymore. I secretly thank the lord for not letting Louis make it known to Liam that he spanks me simply because I like it.

All too soon, our visitation time is up and the stupid guards make us leave. I say a teary farewell to Liam and promise to visit him a lot more and that I'll get him out somehow. When the guards lead him out of the room, I spot tears in his eyes when he glances back at me.

Those are not the eyes of a murderer. Why can't anyone see that but me?

Once we get back to our car outside of the huge prison gates, Louis turns it on and turns the heat up. The vehicle is already super cold again and ice has formed on the windshield.

We sit there for a moment, thinking on what just happened before Louis speaks up in disappointment. "He hates my guts."

"He doesn't. You just made a bad first impression and now that's all he ever thinks of when he sees you. You'll win him over I'm sure." I argue, breathing into my gloves to warm my hands.

"Perhaps." He sighs, moving the car out of the parking lot.

"I have to get him out of there. I feel like it's only up to me." I confess.

"You are a key witness." He notes, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Oh yeah... I have to testify. The trial is going to start in a couple days." I murmur.

"Don't worry about it right now. I know you'll do your best. And since Liam is innocent, you'll get him out." Louis comforts me.

I'm pleased that he spoke of Liam being innocent as though he truly believes he is. So many people have doubts...

It isn't fair that Liam must stay in that drafty old prison during what's supposed to be the happiest time of the year. It seems my family is being bombarded with awful things that just keep happening. What could possibly be next?

•••

"Here! Stop here. This is the place." I point to a little shop squeezed between two other larger establishments. It's my favorite beauty shop in the whole city: "Tishma's Beauty Parlor."

"Are you sure? You don't need them to add or change anything about you. You're already beautiful." Louis looks doubtfully toward the shop as he parallel parks nearby.

"This was your idea, remember." I point out, amused.

"Yeah, well. I just wanted to do something for you. Women like things like this." He shrugs, turning the car off and we both get out.

"But this is your birthday. I should be doing something for you." I respond, standing beside my door.

"You are doing something for me. You're letting me do something for you." He says decidedly and I roll my eyes.

When he comes around and joins me on the sidewalk, I take a step forward and then slip on the icy cement. He reaches out and catches me just in time, my arms flying out to use him to regain my balance.

"Whoa there darling. Let's not break any bones today." He warns, helping me stand up properly and then he pulls me closer into his side. I gladly cuddle into his fashionable long coat and he keeps an arm around me, guiding me over to the shop.

 

There are many people out walking through the city despite the ghastly weather, for its Christmas Eve and I'm sure they're all running to finish up preparations and buy gifts. Louis and I however are in our own little world, trying to enjoy ourselves even though he hates that it's his birthday and I'm sad over Liam's situation and Mother's horrible news.

I feel I have to make the most of the day, because Mother hasn't found out about Louis yet and I might as well enjoy the peace while it lasts.

As we step into the shop, a little bell rings and "We Wish You a Merry Christmas" plays in the background. When one of the employees comes over to us, a young bald guy with a lip ring, he looks at me immediately.

"Hello there, what I can do for you today?" He says cheerfully, not even having glanced in Louis' direction. His hands clasp together and he grins at me, but not in the polite way. This employee is the only one I don't particularly like in this shop. He gives me the creeps.

Louis snaps his fingers in front of the guy's face to get his attention off me and pulls me into him. "Hello there young man. What you can do for us is go into the back room and stay there while my girlfriend has her hair done."

I almost burst out laughing at the guy's reaction, especially since Louis had called him a young man and Louis is certainly four inches shorter than him. Clearly miffed, but forced to be polite to the customers, the employee nods and gestures behind him. "I'll just go get Joy to help you two out."

"That would be most appreciated." Louis gives him the same fake smile and then looks at me.

Gazing up at him in wonder, I squeeze his hand and whisper hesitantly, "You called me your girlfriend."

He pauses, looking away from me quickly. "I did...didn't I."

"Miss Payne! It's been a long time hasn't it? What can I do you for you this fine Christmas Eve?" Joy asks in a cheerful tone, distracting both Louis and I from our conversation.

And as soon as Joy and I get talking, the subject is pushed away for the time being. Louis won't leave my side the entire time, glancing over at the bald guy from time to time simply to give him a sassy look.

"So what would you like?" She asks me.

"Something new with my hair." I shrug, not knowing exactly what I should do.

Louis nudges me and whispers an idea into my ear.

"Really?" I inquire, curious that he would give me that idea.

"I think you should do it." He folds his arms over his chest.

Smiling, I nod slowly, liking the idea.

Once I've told Joy what I want done, she gets to work quickly and by the time she's finished blow drying my hair and styling it, Louis is looking at me, pleased.

"It looks lovely." He comments as Joy steps back, finally finished.

I look in the mirror and admire the change. She's added faint violet highlights to my dark brown hair and it looks great. It's not too bold so Mother won't freak out when she sees, but it's enough to be noticed.

"Thanks Joy, I love it." I thank her and get off the salon chair, joining Louis again and lightly touching my silky hair.

He toys with a strand, smiling proudly. "I had such a good idea."

"Ever the humble one." I tease him, opening my purse up as we walk to the front counter.

"Oh no, love. You are not paying for this. I am." He states firmly, whipping out his wallet and shoving money onto the counter before I can stop him.

My mouth opens in protest as Joy takes the money. "But it's-"

"My birthday, yeah whatever. It's also Christmas. I can dote on you if I want to." He cuts in, taking the change from Joy and then taking my hand as he walks us toward the door. He makes sure my hat is back on my head before we leave.

"Louis..." I shake my head, giving up. "At some point today, you have to let the focus be on you."

"I'd rather it be on you." He argues stubbornly, opening the door for me and we step out into the snowy outside. It's started snowing again.

As we get back in the car, he quickly turns it back on and pulls out of the parking spot. I turn to him and say, "I don't understand why you don't want-"

He interrupts me quickly, blurting out, "Because this day has never been about me alright? My family? They don't give a shît about me and never have. I never got any presents, even when I was little. I never had a birthday party. Never had a birthday cake. My siblings didn't get any of that shît either.”

I stare at him, surprised.

“Every December 24th since the day I left home has been me by myself alone in my house. I have no friends. I hate this day because it only reminds how unimportant I am to real people. It's a reminder that even though I may be appealing to women, that is nothing compared to what I really wanted. And that's why it's so difficult to accept that you care about making this day about me, simply because you care about me. I've never had this before—you and me, like this. You love me, not just for the sexual pleasures I can give you. You care about me. I just...can't seem to accept that you're trying to care for me on this day...because nobody ever has."

Shocked, I look at him, seeing emotions I've never seen in his eyes. I place a hand on his thigh. "Lou..."

"Damn. When you call me that..." His lower lip trembles slightly and he frowns, obviously trying to keep in his emotions as he drives through the thickening snow and busy streets. Suddenly, he pulls the car over into an alley entrance, putting it in park and he turns and reaches for my face.

I immediately respond and unbuckle, leaning over the center console to meet his lips. He kisses me, holding my face gently. His lips are warm and lovely and I wish we could stay like this forever. I feel so deeply in love with him.

When he moves back slightly for a breath, I catch sight of his eyes glistening and his brows are intensely furrowed in an attempt to keep his tears at bay. I can't recall a single time in my life that I've seen Louis Tomlinson cry.

“You'll have to get used to people caring about you from now on, because I freaking adore you.” I whisper, lifting my thumb to catch a tear that escaped his eye.

He opens his eyes wide and coughs, looking down. "I'm not crying, I just...have something in my eye."

"It's okay to cry in front of me." I smile, touching his cheek tenderly.

"I don't cry." He smiles to try and disguise it.

I decide to let him keep his pride and not push him. He leans in and kisses me again, his hands brushing my face as gently as ever.

"I love you so much Violet." He whispers looking at me, tears still in his eyes.


	72. Seventy-Two

I'd say his birthday has been a success. Although I wasn't able to be with him the entire day because Mother insisted I come home so we could all celebrate the day together, I kept a close eye on Louis to make sure he didn't sneak off by himself while we were all making merry around the Christmas tree.

He acted miserable, but I saw the little smiles he would try to hide when he thought I wasn't looking. He was happy.

As I sneak out of my room once again late that evening, I remember with amusement how appalled Mother had been with the violet addition to my hair, but she hadn't made a huge deal of it thankfully. I'm sure she's internally screaming in horror.

Tiptoeing down the hall, I hurry all the way over to Louis' room and lightly knock as I listen to the grandfather clock downstairs chime eleven o'clock. When he doesn't answer right away, I try the door knob and to my surprise it opens. He left it unlocked? Perhaps that means he feels safe in my house—the thought makes me happy.

Slipping inside, I quietly close the door and lock it and then turn around. I immediately spot Louis lying on his bed, his eyes are closed and he's changed into sweats...only sweats. His arms are above his head, giving me a lovely view of his slight abs and arm muscles and the many tattoos adorning his flawless skin.

He looks so adorable when he's sleeping, no matter how dominant he likes to be when he's awake.

Stepping softly closer, I look down on him, creepily watching him sleep. His hands are resting near the headboard and his legs are crossed over one another. And then I suddenly get an idea. I don't know why I thought of it, but I'm sort of feeling mischievous tonight, no thanks to the bit of alcohol I had earlier. Plus he needs an exciting end to his birthday.

Glancing over toward his mysterious bag he had gotten the vibrator from, I spot the handcuffs on the carpet, just sitting their casually.

Looking at him, I make sure he's actually asleep and then scurry over to the bag, picking up the handcuffs and debating whether to look inside the bag or not. I mean...I really am curious as to what other surprises he's got in there. But I decide not to and instead take the cuffs back over to Louis.

Suddenly nervous, I ever so slowly reach up toward his hands. Slowly placing one cuff around one of his wrists, I bite my lip as he sighs deeply in his sleep. I cautiously close it, listening to the clicks.

Slipping the other cuff around a bar on the headboard as gently as I can, I then go to close the other around his other wrist. He makes a small noise and I panic inside, my heart pounding madly. But he doesn't wake up, so I take the chance and quickly close it around his free wrist.

I smile gleefully. I've successfully handcuffed Louis to the headboard of his own bed. Now the fun begins.

Slipping off my own sweats nervously and dropping them on the floor, I carefully climb onto the bed and then put a leg over him, sitting directly on his manhood.

He stirs, not waking fully before he mumbles under his breath, "Gonna rock you hard baby."

My eyes widen and I giggle, and then I feel him harden slightly, the hôrny little shît. My hands are quiet cold, so I place them on his torso so he'll wake up.

His eyes open and he looks around in confusion, seeing me and then looking down where I'm sitting. "You're hands are cold."

He attempts to move his arms down, but then quickly realizes that he can't. His eyes suddenly grow wide in shock and irritation as he sleepily tries to free his hands.

"Violet what the fûck have you done?" He grumbles, his hips moving in an attempt to free himself and then when he realizes he's rubbing himself against me he stops and shuts his eyes, groaning. "Damn it Violet unlock me."

"Mmmm...nah." I say playfully, placing my hands on the bed on either side of him and leaning forward so I can kiss his neck.

"Violet. Damn it." Louis' breath hitches as I let my lips connect to the warm skin of his neck. "Fûck. Let me go."

"Why?" I ask him superfluously, my kisses moving down to his chest.

"Because I'm gonna throw you on your back and fúck the daylights out of you, that's why." He states, his chest rising and falling rapidly.

"Oh come on, you're enjoying it aren't you?" I tease him.

"You're not giving me enough. Move your hips or something, fûck!" He growls, throwing his head back when I move my lower area against his hard on. "Unlock me. I need more."

"You just don't like being in the helpless position." I point out, rolling my hips harder to elicit those attractive moans of his that I love.

"I just...fûck...I just like being the one in control. So I can give you pleasure. I love giving you pleasure, baby." His voice has become raspy and sexy.

Now that my hands have warmed up some, I touch his sides and he jumps.

"Don't touch my sides." He orders firmly, jerking his hips upward.

"Why not?" I ask curiously, running my hands down his sides deliberately and he squirms violently, trying to get away and then he glares at me.

"Just don't." He growls.

"You're ticklish?" I giggle, moving my hands to his chest instead. I know I would hate to be tickled while my hands are incapable of helping myself, so I stop.

"No, I'm not ticklish. Let me up so I can fûck you." His breathing has become labored and heavy and his manhood is definitely getting to the point where it ain't getting much bigger.

"Just hold on." I tell him with a sly smile, sitting up and rolling my hips some more. "I'm not completely evil."

His arms tug at the handcuffs uselessly and he watches me as I take the hem of my shirt and lift it up. His eyes widen as I slip it over my head and throw it aside. He stares at me in awe.

"When the fûck did you become so confident?" He asks, still squirming and then stares at my chest at the white lace bra I'm wearing. "You had to wear white."

"What's wrong with white?" I say softly, suddenly my confidence wavering.

"There's nothing wrong with it. I happen to love white undergarments. Makes you seem so fûcking innocent, even though I know you're not." He tells me with one eyebrow raised mischievously.

"Mm." I grin, leaning forward again so I can kiss his chest and then slowly move down to his abs.

Louis closes his eyes briefly, clenching his fists. My fingers settle on the waistband of his sweats, teasingly tugging at them.

"Unlock me." He says sternly again.

"Do you want me to stop?" I ask in my best seductive voice, slipping my fingers into the top of his sweats, feeling his heated skin.

"You're gonna get it after this." He growls and when I look up from kissing down his happy trail, he's staring at me steadily.

"Want me to stop then?" I repeat, not wanting to push him if he genuinely doesn't me to do this. I move to get off of him.

He quickly stops me. "No, keep going... I'm very curious as to what you have planned. Just...damn it Violet do something."

"Okay, okay, Mr. Tomlinson." I get another hip thrust from him after calling him that.

I slowly tug at his sweats, preparing to pull them off.

"You should know I'm not wearing anything under those." He says hoarsely.

I hesitate, once again intimidated by the thought of seeing his nakedness. It's definitely different now that I've made myself the one in charge. Instead of taking them off right away, I sit back down on him, blinking innocently. 

"Should I take off something of yours, or something of mine first?" I ask, feeling incredibly scandalous.

"Yours." He says immediately, not taking his eyes off me.

"Cheeky." I smirk, reaching behind me. "Bra or panties?"

"You're giving me blue balls, just do something!" He complains. "Bra. Just take it all off."

Amused, I unclip my bra and slowly slide it down my arms. I'm still very shy about being exposed, but I try hard not to show it. He licks his lips when he has a great view of my chest, clearly going insane because he can't touch me.

"I'd have fûcked you ten times by now." He states.

"Time for yours." I say, wiggling my eyebrows and trying to ignore the things he keeps saying. I want to unlock him, but I want to push him to a certain point before I do so.

Without thinking about it, I quickly pull his sweats down and off his legs, climbing back up and looking at his leaking member. Now that it's not restrained, it's standing straight up and Louis has to focus on his breathing while he watches and wonders what I'm going to do next.

"What shall I do?" I wonder out loud, sitting on his thighs, close to his member, but I don't touch it. I feel cruel by torturing him like this, but I want him worked up.

"Suck it. Use your hands. Put it in your pussy. Anything. Just fûcking unlock me so I can pound you into the bed like you deserve." He demands, yanking on the cuffs.

I nearly climax by his words alone and I have to move so he can't see the wet spot on my panties. "Ugh." A moan slips out and I bend forward, licking his tip.

"Fûck!" He yells out.

"Shh. The neighbors!" I whisper, licking a stripe up his shaft.

He squirms and his hips shake. "Fûck the neighbors! It's only Harry anyway. He can go ahead and listen for all I care. He's probably on the other side of the wall stroking himself." Louis says dramatically.

Climbing over him, I clamp a hand over his mouth. "Shh! Don't say that!"

"Then you better get down there and finish the job you started before my balls explode." He demands. "Won't take much. Just put me in your mouth and I'll be done."

"Yes, sir." I smile seductively and kiss his jaw before moving back down his body. Wrapping one hand around his base, I look up to see him watching me and biting his lip.

"There you go. Now take me in your mouth, you're so close." He coaxes me along, shifting while his muscles tense and relax in anticipation. "I want those lips wrapped tightly around me."

Keeping eye contact with him, I lean down and then close my lips around the top, letting my tongue swirl around it a little. He bucks and groans, his arm muscles flexing in his effort to free himself. Then I slowly slide more of him in my mouth, hoping I'm doing it right, because I really have no idea what I'm doing.

"Violet!" He groans loudly. "Not so fast, I want to come inside of you."

It takes so much self control to continue doing it my way.

Taking him out of my mouth, I tell him quickly. "You can do that after you've come inside my mouth first."

And that's when I really get down to it and suck him harder, taking him in deeper and rubbing his base with my hand. Where did this new found courage and bravery come from you ask? I have no fûcking clue.

"Take me out of your mouth!" He orders, barely intelligibly, but I don't listen.

That's when he comes and his groans of ecstasy poor from his lips, unrestrained and so so very sexy. He shoots his load into my mouth and that's when I realize, I wasn't expecting it too be this much. Trying to keep from choking, it spills out of my mouth and gets all over him and myself. And I'm sort of afraid of it so most of it ends up not in my mouth, much to my dismay and embarrassment.

His body shakes and then slowly relaxes, his breathing ragged. I'm worried he'll be disappointed in me for not swallowing it all.

"Violet..." He speaks breathlessly, his body finally motionless. When I don't respond he looks down at me. "Unlock me right fûcking now."

"The key?" I ask in a small voice, becoming excited. I am so ready.

"On the vanity." He catches his breath and looks at the ceiling while I get off the bed and hurry over to the vanity. "You are in for it, love. Just wait till I'm free."

Looking forward to it.

Searching around the vanity, I spot the small key by the brush he used to spank me and snatch it up. Covering my chest because I can't help it, I walk back over to the bed, climbing back on it and adjusting my legs back on either side of Louis' waist. I lean forward so I can access his hands, deliberately making it so my breasts are in Louis' face.

"You little..." He purses his lips as he waits impatiently.

I notice he's already becoming hard again.

With shaky hands, I unlock one cuff and take it off his wrist. He doesn't move though. He just lays there. Which makes me nervous and excited because he's waiting until he's fully free before he makes his move. I slowly unlock the other one and take it off.

Almost instantly, before I can even form a reaction, he's lunged up and shoved me onto my back on the bed. His eyes are wild with lust and excitement. "The only reason I can possibly think of as to why you handcuffed me to my own bed, is that you wanted me to react like this. You knew I'd flip out; that I'd want to fûck your pretty little body into the mattress. Isn't that right Violet?"

A thrill rushes through my body and I bite my lip, trying to free my wrists from his firm grasp, but he doesn't let go. I'm helpless. And I've never loved the feeling more. "Yes." I reply in a small voice.

"Well guess what? You're gonna get your wish. I'm gonna fûck you, but not on the bed. I'm gonna bend you over the vanity so you can watch me fûck you in the mirror." He tells me, looking straight into my eyes.

He waits for a response and so I tell him boldly, "Do you your worst."

He smirks, leaning down close to my ear. "Darling, if I did my worst, you wouldn't be able to walk tomorrow let alone fûcking move, and that wouldn't do seeing as it's Christmas Day. But you can be damn well sure that I'll be pounding you. Hard."

"Then get on with it." I throw at him.

He smirks, leaning down and kissing my mouth roughly while knocking his hips into my core. His hands restrain my wrists from touching him, which I find irritating, but I can't really complain after what I just did to him.

He suddenly sits up, pulling me up with him and he moves off the bed, yanking me toward his body. I'm flung into his arms and he hoists me up, my legs automatically going around his waist as he carries me over to the vanity. It's a large one with a wide top and a huge mirror behind it.

"You're so in for it." He mumbles, kissing my neck as we approach the vanity and he sets me down, pushing my ass into it and dragging his hands all over my body, feeling everywhere he can reach.

Louis then turns me around, pushing my back down so I'm bent over the dresser. His hand immediately goes to my bum, lightly rubbing my white lace panties. He gives me a hard smack and I squeak.

"Although your mouth felt lovely around my côck, I didn't appreciate being cuffed to the headboard." He notes dominantly, slapping my ass again.

My eyes close and I moan.

"Oh no. Keep your eyes open love. You're going to watch everything I do, understand?" He instructs, jerking open a drawer and taking something out.

When I see the condom, my heart quickens in anticipation.

"If you look away or close your eyes, I'm not letting you come." He states, taking hold of my panties and pulling them down.

My cheeks flush and I have a strong urge to look away in embarrassment. It's worse having to see myself naked while he's naked as well. I feel exposed and the mirror isn't helping. But I can't help but love the feeling for some reason.

"Ready for me to pound you?" He asks, sliding the côndom onto his already rigid shaft. He sure became hard again fast. His hands linger on himself and he gives himself a few premature strokes.

"I'm more than ready." I say honestly, my elbows resting on the hardwood and my legs pressed together to relieve the tension. I needed release like ten years ago. I am ready.

Louis steps behind me and grips my hips, holding me in place. His feet nudge my own feet apart, spreading my legs open. I almost look down to hide my face when he does that, but I remember what he said and obediently keep my gaze on him.

Before I know what has happened, he's shoved himself inside of me and his hands have gripped my loose hair, pulling back on it. I gasp and then groan loudly when he pulls out and moves back in.

"Okay?" He asks, just to make sure.

"Yes! Yes. Ugh, keep going Louis." I don't even bother trying to hide my sounds of pleasure. He clearly appreciates them as he watches me intently.

His thrusts pick up quickly once he's certain I'm not in any pain. It's the first time I've felt nothing but pleasure and let me tell you, it is fûcking amazing.

With his hands tangled in my hair and pulling back on it so my chin is raised, Louis thrusts his hips forward and back repeatedly, roughly. His moans are controlled and quiet while mine are reckless and lion-ish.

One of his hands slaps my ass a few times while he thrusts, making me fall further into my daze of pleasure. I continually almost look away from us, but manage to keep my eyes on him. I can't come unless I look, I keep reminding myself.

His movements pick up speed and become relentless, repeatedly ramming into me. He's so rough, so dominant. I can hardly contain myself. I'm so close to the end I can almost feel it rising.

"Oh, Louis!" I gasp, having given up resting on my elbows a long time ago. My body clenches and I reach for something, anything to hold on to.

"You've taken it like a good girl." Louis praises me, reaching under me to fondle my breasts, still fisting my hair. "Now I'm going to let you come. So, come my darling. Let me feel you."

I let out a string of moans as I finally hit the end and fall over the edge of ecstasy. Louis hits the end at the same time and intensifies his onslaught of forceful thrusts until he's completely finished and I'm lying flat on the dresser, completely spent.

He helps me up and turns me around, pulling me into his arms as I barely have the strength to stay standing. Man, can he fûck well.

"You watched the whole time. Good girl." He commends me, holding me close.

"Mm." Is all I can say in reply, my cheek pressed against his sweaty chest.

Chuckling, he moves and picks me up bridal style. My arms automatically go around his neck and my head falls against his shoulder.

"I think that's the last time you'll be handcuffing me to the headboard any time soon." He teases me as he walks to the bed and sets me down.

I cover my chest and close my legs, rolling over tiredly. "I'd do it again in a heartbeat for that kind of reaction."

He chuckles again, pulling only the sheet up over me, since we're both very warm right now. He knows though that I want to be covered now. He turns off the lamp on my side and then goes to his side, turning that lamp off too. Now that the room is fully dark, he climbs in bed and scoots over to me.

I snuggle up into him and feel incredibly tired after all that. Louis wraps an arm around me. "For what it's worth, I let you cuff me to the bed."

I scoff and roll my eyes. "You did not."

"I did. I let you. I just wanted to know what you were going to do." He insists.

"You were sleeping. I know so because you were sleep talking." I claim.

"I was awake." He returns.

"If you were awake, then what did you 'pretend' to sleep talk about?" I ask him pointedly and he falters, obviously not knowing the answer. When he can't respond I nod in satisfaction. "See? You were sleeping."

"Whatever." He grumbles in reluctant defeat and I giggle. His hands move down to my sides and then I jump, realizing he's tickling me.

"No!" I grab his hands but he's too strong too keep off me so I fight back by tickling him. He immediately clutches my arms, stopping me.

And then we're both trying to tickle each other, giggling and laughing as we roll around on the bed, naked and happy in the dark.


	73. Seventy-Three

To say I was sore the next day would be an understatement. I can barely walk without remembering the events of last night. And whenever Louis and I lock eyes, he gives me a suggestive smirk and looks me up and down.

Early Christmas morning is for opening presents. We had each chosen two people to get gifts for and so we each have two gifts to open; besides me. Mother gave me numerous gifts and Louis says he has one for me later, as do I for him.

We're all high on Christmas cheer, but I remember to think of Liam which saddens me every time I do. However Louis manages to make me smile whenever we catch each other's gazes checking the other out. The entire day goes smoothly and is quite enjoyable, except for one moment just before dinner.

As I take a moment in the bathroom in my room to freshen up, my phone beeps, signaling I've received a message. Picking it up casually, I glance down expecting it to be Louis wondering where I am. We finally exchanged numbers.

But it isn't him. It's an unknown number. Curious, I open it up and a video pops up. Chills run up my spine when I see what the video is. My hand covers my mouth in horror.

Who even sent this? And how did they get it? And why did they send it to me? I don't want to see this! Within the first few seconds of the security video footage I see Miss Whickam pull Louis into her office and shut the door.

It's hard to tell clearly, but I can see Louis does not look happy. The ugly witch points to her desk and she leans against it, trying to be seductive, but she honestly looks like a goat.

Louis says something to her with a shake of his head as if he were trying to get out of this, and she responds angrily, pointing at him and he tangles his hands in his hair in frustration.

My poor Louis. He had to be forced to please her like this? This is sick! She should be thrown in the deepest dungeon and left to rot.

Louis nears her and she grabs his hand and places it right onto her chest and that's when I exit the video, not wanting to see anymore. The video is actually about twelve minutes long but I'd hardly seen twenty seconds. I'm disgusted and so horrified for Louis.

Who the fûck sent this to me?

Turning my phone off, I leave my room in frustration. Why can't we be left alone? Why must we be forced to recall every shîtty thing that transpired at that damn school?

I try to put it behind me, but it isn't easy. At least Louis and my friends are distracting. We all sit together at our magnificent Christmas dinner, but Louis sits on the edge next to the adults. My Mother glances at me every so often, smiling.

The day ends all too soon and I find myself once again beside Louis in his bed, but this time we actually try to sleep. He cuddles close and drapes one leg over me, practically squishing me, but I don't mind. I love having him so close.

•••

The next day, our visitors have to prepare to leave the day after. Louis hadn't brought much so he quickly has everything in order. At least he can stay one more night before he has to go. When he does, I don't know what will happen. Walking down the stairs, we're headed for the library.

"I'm glad your Mother seems to respect me." Louis says thoughtfully.

"She doesn't know who you really are to me though." I point out. "She thinks you're just my biology teacher whom I invited because you had nowhere else to go for Christmas and now you're tutoring me so I can do well in university."

"But at least I'm in her good graces." He says as we turn to the left.

He spoke too soon, for at that moment we hear my mother scream my name. "Violet!"

Alarmed, I leave Louis behind and run the opposite way back up the stairs toward her voice, worried that something is wrong. By the tone in her voice, something is most definitely wrong.

"Violet come here now!" She raises her voice even louder and the sternness and anger I hear startles me.

I also hear someone else's voice.

Running down the wide hall, I enter her office out of breath and then skid to a halt, horrified. I want to run out of the room and away and hide forever. It's all going up in flames now. It's over. I'm done for.

She swings her purse toward the television which is switched on, just like the time Louis and I found that video. Without knowing what has transpired since then, Mother won't understand at all; not when she's looking at a video of Louis Tomlinson clearly taking advantage of her daughter with handcuffs and a stick and...

And Lydia's voice is in the background, narrating what is transpiring.

I want to fly away and never look back.

This is bad.

"Violet Payne what is this?!" Mother screeches.

"Uh... It's not what it looks like! He's not like that anymore!"

"Anymore? What is this?" She wants to know, looking away from me and back at the TV.

The video suddenly cuts to a different frame and I can't seem to process what is going on. This time in the video Louis has me in the greenhouse, crying with a bruised bottom, looking like I don't want it. He's spanking me and rubbing my bum and...oh gosh.

Lydia narrates obnoxiously, "Mr. Tomlinson, the spoiled little heir's professor, continually assaulted her without her consent. The man was so cruel and persistent, not listening to her pitiful pleas for him to stop."

My bloods runs cold.

"Violet!" Mother cries, her hands going up to cup her face in horror.

I run to the television to turn it off, but just like last time the power button doesn't work and I can't open the disk drive. The video quickly changes to different scenes with Louis and I, all of them making it seem like Louis had assaulted me at the school. His hands are always on me, touching me in places he shouldn't have.

Lydia quips, "Mr. Tomlinson is secretly a ràpist and a pervert."

"Violet?" I hear Louis' voice call from the doorway.

I whip my head to him, panicked and horrified as I pick up a heavy bookend from the bookshelves beside the TV and then I smash it into the screen, breaking it. Grabbing the whole thing, I pull it onto the floor and it crashes loudly. I look back up at my mother and Louis in dread.

At this point, all hell breaks loose.

"Get out!" My mother screams at Louis, pointing to the door. "Get out now! You disgusting perverted criminal! Stay away from my daughter, do you hear me?!"

"Madam..." Louis' voice falters as he stares with wide eyes at my enraged mother.

"Get out I said!" She shouts again, approaching him. "How dare you touch my daughter! Have you been harassing her in my home as well? I cannot believe you would do this. I trusted my daughter with you! You were her teacher!"

"Mum!" I cry, rushing over to her and pulling at her arm. "Mother, listen to me!"

"Stay back, Violet. He is leaving this instant and I'm calling the authorities." She announces, tears clearly forming in her eyes as she pulls me into her.

"He’s not like that! Mother, he's not that person you just saw! Please, you have to listen to me." I beg her.

"Madam, I..." Louis tries to speak but she cuts him off in a cold tone.

"Don't you ever lay a finger on her again, you perverted scum." She growls, whipping out her mobile.

I snatch it from her hands desperately. "Please, don't call the police Mother! He isn't cruel to me! He cares about me and treats me with respect."

"He's twisted your mind, Violet. You can't trust him. Did you not see those videos? He was sexually assaulting you!" She cries, trying to get the phone back.

"If you call them I'll never forgive you!" I scream at her, hurling the phone at the wall. "You can't take him away from me too. I love him!"

She freezes, shock written across her features. She looks at Louis in pure disgust. "Love? You don't love him. This isn't right. He hurt you."

"You don't understand. I can explain if you'll just-"

"No! Get out of my house!" She yells at Louis and he flinches. "Get out now."

"It's not real!" I shout out, clutching her arm so she won't attack Louis. "The videos aren't real. They're fake."

"Don't lie, Violet." Louis says softly.

Mother glares at Louis, seething with anger. "He admitted they're real. Violet, I forbid you to ever see him again."

"No!" I sob, leaving Mother and running to Louis. I fling my arms around him and hold him tightly, terrified that I'll lose him like I've lost everyone else.

I feel Mother's hands grab me and she yanks me back, and Louis lets her. He looks likes he's in shock, completely unprepared and doesn't know how to react.

"He wasn't doing that on his own! He would never do that now. I love him." I try to get her to understand.

"She's right, ma'am." Louis nods his head. "Your daughter has made me a better man. I would never take advantage of her like that. She's too special to me."

"You still took advantage of her then. You are dangerous and certainly not healthy for her." Mother says sternly, about to burst from all the anger she's feeling.

"Mum, please. Don't do this. Don't try to take someone else away from me. I've had too many people leave me."

Mother looks at me and then at Louis, a tear falling down her cheek as she struggles with her emotions. "I want you out of my house and away from my family. Do not contact Violet or I will call the police. If you see her again, I will inform the authorities of what you've done to her. If you try to hide from the police, I will see to it that you never find a job again and I will confiscate all your possessions until you have no choice but to be homeless. Understand?"

"Mother, please!" I beg her, moving toward Louis again. "Please, try to understand."

"There's nothing to understand. He took advantage of your naïvety and brainwashed you into thinking he cares." She claims boldly.

Louis sadly watches me as I run to him and embrace him again, crying into his suit jacket. He holds me tenderly, but then Mother pulls me back again.

"Leave this moment and I won't call the authorities." She orders him sternly.

I can't believe she decided not to call the police, for me.

"I'll go..." He looks at the floor, glancing up at me barely before turning to exit the room.

"No! You don't have to go!" I blurt out frantically, following him as he walks solemnly down the hall to the stairs. "Stay. I'll get her to understand."

"She won't understand, love." He tells me sadly, sticking his hands in his pockets as he walks. "What I did to you was wrong, even if I was being made to do it."

"Straight to the door. I'll have a maid bring your belongings to your car." Mother commands, following us closely.

"Please, Louis. Don't go." I beg him, crying uncontrollably.

We reach the front door and by this time, several guests have wandered over to see what the commotion is about.

Mother opens the front door herself and points outside. "Don't ever come back or I'll end you."

"I apologize for treating your daughter like I did." He tells her quietly, trying to release his hand from my hold, but I can't let go.

"I'm going with him. If you won't allow him to stay and work this out, then I will leave with him!" I shout at her, preparing to walk out the door.

Mother places her hands on my shoulders. "Violet, if you follow him I'll ruin him."

Stopping dead in my tracks, I turn to stare at her. "Why must you do this? Why must you tear everything I love from me? Liam is gone. You will be gone. Why must you take Louis from me as well?"

"I'm protecting you!" She cries out.

"Then stop protecting me!" I scream.

The house has gone quiet while the spectators watch us in surprise and confusion.

"Violet. I'm going to leave like she wants. You need to stay here, alright? It'll be okay darling." Louis' calm voice says from outside the door.

"But Louis!" I spin around and watch him back away toward the steps.

He shakes his head, giving me a goodbye kind of look and then walks down the porch steps. My head spins and my hands cover my mouth. A maid brushes past me with his bags and follows him to his car. He gets inside of it.

I'm rooted to the spot, knowing that I must stay to keep him safe. If I go with him Mother would make his life hell, and I love him too much to do that to him. It's the most terrible feeling, watching him drive away from me, not knowing if things will ever work out. My eyes sting with tears as my eyes fasten onto his car while he drives away down the long drive.


	74. Seventy-Four

The moment the front door is closed in my face, I turn around, wiping tears from my cheeks and whimpering. Several people are standing around with wide eyes and grim expressions, including Harry, Cassidy, and Zayn. I can't look at anybody right now.

I hold my head up and walk back toward the stairs, ignoring my mother's pleas for me to stay. Once up the stairs, I hurry down the halls to my room and shut myself in, locking the door. Immediately I jump on my bed and pick up my phone, clicking on Louis' contact, but my finger hesitates over the send button. He had simply left, hardly saying anything to me.

Maybe I should calm down before talking to him. I could easily say something I don't mean or make decisions that are poorly thought out at this point. Honestly right now I feel like running away with him and never looking back. But obviously, that's a terrible idea with Liam in jail and my mother's life ending.

She just doesn't understand. This was the worst possible way for her to find out. She was never even supposed to learn about what happened at the school! Fûcking Lydia. How the hell did she even pull it off? She's dumb as fûck.

She either had to have planted the video herself, or she had an accomplice. What if there's someone on the inside? Someone actually in the house? All I know is that I'm angry and devastated. Mother hates Louis now and I can see why she would, but she wasn't willing at all to hear me out.

Honestly though, if I had a daughter and found out her teacher had taken advantage of her sexually and...pervertedly, I'd have freaked too.

What is Louis thinking right now? He hardly said anything and just up and left at her command. But then I think; maybe that was actually smart of him. She likes when people obey her and he certainly made a statement that he knew he was wrong by leaving.

•••

The very next day, I call Louis in the morning while I'm still in bed. The night before had been quite lonely for me and it felt strange not sleeping beside him—not having his strong arms wrapped around me.

He answers right away, "Love?"

I instantly relax at hearing his wonderful unique voice and sigh in relief. "Hi..."

There's a pause when he doesn't respond. Twirling my hair with a finger, I stare at the ceiling while Pippin adjusts her position at the foot of the bed.

"I miss you." I say quietly after a few moments. Boy, do I sound completely whipped.

There's a soft chuckle from the other end. "It's hardly been a day." He teases.

"Yeah..." I respond lightheartedly even though I genuinely miss him a ton.

"I miss you too." He tells me softly.

We both fall silent again and I'm stuck with a rapidly beating heart because I can't stand the silence. I want him to talk to me, reassure me, tell me it'll be okay.

"I've been thinking." He speaks up finally, but I don't like the tone in his voice.

"Me too." I blurt out.

"Violet, perhaps we should..." He trails off and I jump right in.

"Move to Ethiopia? Yeah, I think so too." I reply stupidly. "No one can get in the way there."

"You know you don't want to move somewhere else. You have your mother and brother whom you care about too much." He reminds me wisely.

"But maybe if we-"

"Perhaps we should take a break." He says.

"No!" I shout at him, sitting bolt upright and scaring Pippin who leaps off the bed in fright.

"Violet-"

"No! Shut up! Don't say things like that. I'm not going to let this happen, alright? My Mother can't stop me if I want to be with you." I cry, getting off the bed and pacing in front of the large windows.

"I'm just saying maybe it's best if we take a break. You and I both know I'm not the best influence on you, I mean...look at what I did to you before." His voice is sad.

"What are even saying; you're a great influence on me, maybe not in every little thing. But overall, I've become a better person after knowing you. I'm not that disobedient little brat who lets people walk all over her. You've helped me mature, I think. I feel stronger in myself, more confident. I've even stood up to my mother when she's being unreasonable—something I would never have done before. Louis...please."

"All that may be true, but you're still so young. Maybe you should learn to be who you are by yourself for a while, without my kinky-ass-self perverting your mind." He suggests, but I hear doubt in his voice.

"What is this really about, Louis?" I whisper, fighting to remain calm like he is.

Sighing, I hear him moving around on the other end. "I don't want you to feel sorry for me or anything if I tell you."

"Tell me. Why do you want to take a break?"

"I feel terrible for taking advantage of you—never mind I was following Whickam’s orders." He says quickly, sounding upset. "I care about you so much. I love you so much. I just...what I did. Being so cruel. It was horrible. I don't deserve you. Your Mother reminded me of that. She knows what I did and she looked at me the way I look at myself."

I felt pain in my chest. "You know I've forgiven you."

"But I haven't forgiven myself. And the Duchess... She despises me now. It matters what she thinks of me, because she is your mother and she loves you, maybe more than I do." He expresses adamantly.

"I forgave you. Isn't that all that should matter? I know you've changed. You treat me right. I love you." I say quietly. "If her opinion of you matters so much, then find some way to prove to her you're worthy. Just don't give up and leave! That would break me. Everyone is leaving me in some way and I can't have you leave me too! Please Louis!" I beg him desperately, sinking down onto the window seat and gazing out the window at the snow covered ground.

"Violet..." He sighs.

"Where do you live? Give me your address." I order him.

"No. Just-"

"This conversation needs to happen in person. Don't you dare break up with me over the phone! Just don't break up with me at all." I say emotionally.

"I'm not breaking up with you. I'm just suggesting we take a break. I still want to be with you."

"That doesn't make sense! Just please, tell me where you live." I plead with him, resting my forehead on the cold window pane.

Finally, he gives in and tells me the address, much to my relief. "Violet before you hang up..."

"Yes?" I say, writing down the address. It isn't that far from here; maybe fifteen to thirty minutes.

"Don't think because I'm saying these things that I've stopped caring. I'm still entirely in love with you." He makes it clear.

I melt a little at the words. "I love you too." My voice comes out small.

"I have an interview at three o'clock, so I won't be home then." He tells me. It's only nine in the morning so I've got time.

After a short while we say goodbye and then I hang up, emotionally distraught and confused. He's feeling guilty and like he shouldn't be with me because of his past actions. He just needs to find a way to prove to Mother he'd never hurt me and that he cares for me and not just my body.

In no time at all I'm dressed in warm clothes and I grab my phone. I'm going to have to get to his house somehow, I realize. I don't have my license. Perhaps I can hitch a ride with Cass when she leaves. Hurrying downstairs, I find her at the door with her bags and Zayn standing by her side. I ask her if I can have a ride and she cheerfully agrees, picking up her bags.

"Where are you going?" Mother suddenly appears out of nowhere.

"To visit Liam." I tell her blankly and she raises an eyebrow.

Don't lie, Violet. Louis' voice suddenly breaks into my mind.

"Oh?" Mother quips.

"Yes, I am. By myself." I tell her, deciding to go along with it and visit Liam before going to Louis' house so it won't be a lie.

"Don't be out too long." She instructs.

Avoiding her gaze, I leave the house with Cass and Zayn and get into her parent's car. Zayn gets into his own car and drives off while Cass looks after him longingly. I'm glad they're happy together, but I'm a little jealous of the way Cassidy's parents treat Zayn warmly.

My visit with Liam is nice. He looks completely worn out though and I swear he has a bruise on his cheek, but he denies it. I'm worried about him. I can only hope at this point that during his trial, we can find enough evidence to prove his innocence and get him home finally after all these years.

At last Cass drives me to Louis' house and I thank her gratefully the whole way. The last road we turn onto is outside the city limits. Houses become more separated and the scenery changes. Meadows and creeks pass by with groves of trees laden with snow spotting the land. Several large houses are settled along the way and at last the vehicle turns onto a short paved driveway to a house that makes me stop and stare in surprise.

Even when I was young, I'd always imagine what my house would look like when I grew up and got married. My palms begin to sweat as I stare at the house in front of me. It resembles the house in my imagination so well that it takes a few seconds of ogling in awe before I realize Cass and her parents are waiting for me to get out of the car.

"Oh! Sorry. I'll go now. Thanks again for the ride. I'll see you soon, Cass. We've got to hang out again." I tell her, giving her a quick hug before getting out of the car.

"Of course! I'll miss you tons." She responds, waving as I get out of the car.

A soon as they drive away, I look back at the house, admiring the smart design and well-kept yard, even though it's blanketed in snow. A cold wind makes me want to get inside quickly so I scurry up the steps, moving across the porch to the door, where I ring the bell. I hear it faintly ding from inside.

A couple seconds later, the door opens and Louis looks out at me, a relieved smile lighting up his adorable face. He's wearing sweats and an ugly Christmas sweater, very different from what he usually wears. His hair is unruly, but per usual, his countenance is calm and composed.

"Come inside." He says, sidestepping and holding the door open.

Timidly, I walk into the entryway of his house and pause as I take in the interior. I feel Louis' eyes on me as I look around curiously and silently. The interior has just about the same effect on me as the outside did. This is the kind of home I want. It's not fancy like the mansion I live in, nor is it shabby and unkept. It's a decent middle, small and cozy, inviting and warm, up to date and welcoming. A staircase leads to an upstairs and I wonder what's up there.

"By your expression I sense you approve of my home." He speaks finally.

"Why didn't you live here instead of at the boarding school? It's lovely here, not to mention you would have had more freedom and privacy." I want to know, wandering to the left where I enter a dining room, lined with large windows that present a beautiful view of the countryside.

"I couldn't." Is all he says in response, shrugging as he follows me.

"Why not?"

"She wanted me to be there. I couldn't argue." He explains, disgust in his tone.

"Oh..." I trail off, regretting asking.

He follows behind me as I wander the house, admiring the different rooms. Through the dining room is a spacious kitchen with more scenic windows and through that there's a long living room. And then we're back to the entryway, having made a loop. There are three rooms upstairs and he makes me explore the smaller two first before allowing me to go into his room.

He stands in front of his door, looking down at me with a sparkle in his eye. "If things ever work out for us, and you're up for it, I hope this will become our room."

Despite my best efforts to control myself, I can't help letting out a little squeal and cupping my face in joy. He laughs and pulls me into him, kissing my lips lightly. I forget all my worries for a moment. Pulling back, he keeps his eyes on me and opens the door, leading me inside.

His room decor is very manly, but I don't mind. It really accentuates his dominant, leading nature which I love. The king size bed is set in front of the window and a bathroom is off to the left. There's another door but he stops me from opening it.

"Not today." He says seriously, taking my arm.

"What's in there?"

"You'll find out some day." He winks and leads me away from the door, taking a seat on his bed while tugging me to sit beside him. His hands go to his lap and fold together.

We've both been avoiding the dreaded topic that must come to light sooner or later and honestly that's perfectly fine with me. He turns his face toward me, sighing and looking down at my lips.

"Would it really break you if we didn't see each other for a while?" Louis asks, watching me intently.

"How long is a while?" I respond, fiddling with my fingers.

"Perhaps a year, maybe more."

My heart drops in dismay.

"I'd be miserable that entire time. What if you decide you can live without me after all that time?" I say, my lip trembling in worry.

He sighs again and shakes his head. "Maybe you'll be the one to decide you can live without me. Maybe you'll see I'm not good for you."

"Will you stop saying that?" I snap.

"What if it's true?" He worries, keeping his attention on his hands.

"Look at me." I order, gripping his arm so that he turns to glance at me. When his eyes are on me, doubtful and unsure, I cup his face with my other hand. "I love you, remember? Do you know what that means? It means I want to be with you. It means I want to be near you and make you happy. I want to...live here in this little house out in the middle of nowhere with you. I love our relationship. One minute we can be all normal and happy and cute and the next minute we're making out on a desk somewhere-"

"Or I have you bent over my knee." He adds under his breath.

I laugh and roll my eyes, not surprised that he would ruin the moment with that statement. "But I really love how we roll. I really feel like we'll stay together. Despite your doubts, I honestly think we're good for each other. We complete each other."

"You really think so?" His gaze is uncertain.

Being this close to him, I've really been able to see past the outside dominant front he puts up and I love what I've found. He's honest and genuinely wants to fix this.

"I really think so."

"And the Duchess?" He asks.

Biting my lip, I tilt my head in thought. "That's a bit tricky. I mean, I know she means well. I understand why she reacted that way. I would have too if I were her. And I love her a lot and want to respect her. But this is such a big part of my life. You're a big part of my life. So we'll give her some time to cool off and then I'll bring you around once in a while after I've talked to her some more. I know once she realizes you're not a threat to me, she'll come around. You could even find something to do that would please her and get her to like you more, you know, to show her you're not the man in the video."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Just something." I shrug.

Louis nods slowly, thinking on my words for a moment. His hand reaches over and he takes my own hand, squeezing it slightly.

"I want to kiss you." He whispers, still staring at the wall ahead.

"Maybe kissing for a while will help us solve all our problems." I joke, smirking slightly to myself. I've worn myself out with all this drama. I need some comfort.

"Mm, I agree." Louis mumbles and then turns abruptly, pushing me down against his plush blue and grey bedspread. His mouth covers mine in a slow, intimate kiss as his fingers tangle in my hair.

"I didn't want to leave you, you know that." He whispers against my lips, leaning over and kissing my neck now. His warm lips leave me breathless.

When I moan in response, he presses a hard kiss under my ear and confesses, "I don't want to leave you. How could I stand to be separated from you? I've experienced you in so many ways. Your laugh, your smile, your smart remarks, your witty comebacks. Even your stubbornness. I love it all. I love your mind. I love how clever you are and the way you always blush when I tell you naughty things. I've felt you intimately and I love how you respond to my touch. I love that you love being kinky with me, even though it took you a million years to admit you like it. I'm addicted to you. I don't know how I would be able to stand being apart from you for a year. I didn't suggest it because I wanted to leave you. I was only thinking of your well being."

"Louis." I whimper, completely touched by his confession and not knowing how to respond to such beautiful words. How can I be so lucky?

He kisses my lips again, breathing hard. I can feel him poking out against my thigh, but he lowers his lips to my shoulder, placing a soft kiss there. "Let's not fûck. Let's just rest here. I just want to lie here with you, Violet. Who knows what will happen next."


	75. Seventy-Five

Although I'm upset with Mother, I can't help but respect her still and try to see things in her eyes. She's not doing things to hurt me; she's doing things to protect me and I can't blame her for that. I know I'll get her to see someday that Louis isn't a threat to me, but I'll simply have to be patient. The shock of learning what he has done to me is still too fresh in her mind.

Liam's trial has begun and I'm present on the very first day, supporting my brother all the way. It's miserable seeing him sitting up there in handcuffs while the prosecution spouts off everything they have against him. We need more evidence that he's innocent.

After the long day, I go home and bribe one of the servants to drive me secretly to Louis' house; except I don't tell him that it's Louis' house. As I'm headed for the door, my mother stops me.

"Violet." She says from the doorway of a sitting room.

"Uh...yes?" I hesitate, looking completely guilty as I step away from the door.

"I know where you're going." She sighs.

"Oh." I reply dumbly.

Mother walks up to me, sadness on her face as she cups my cheeks. "I kept the video I found in my study."

I flinch and move away from her, horrified that she'd use that against me. "Mother...how could use that to keep me away from him?!"

She shakes her head, reaching into her pocket. The disk is in a paper sleeve in her hand. "I watched what was on it and I hate it. It was clear he was horrible to you and violated you. I'd have him locked up for life...but I can't bear to make you unhappy."

"Mother please-"

"Shh I wasn't done." She holds up her finger. "I hate him for what he did to you. This could land him in jail for many years if I turned it over to the police so if you don't want that to happen, listen to me. I can see how much you don't want that, so it's up to you to keep him out of prison."

"But Mother!" I blurt out in dismay.

"Listen to me! I'll let you go to him to say goodbye. But after today, I don't want you to see him. I know I can't make you stay away from him because of your age, but I want you to obey me anyway because I'm your mother. After today, don't see him anymore, please."

"No!" I shout at her, becoming more and more upset.

"I have this." She holds up the disk, a stern look in her eye. "If you don't want to see Mr. Tomlinson where Liam is, then you'll obey me."

"If you loved me at all you wouldn't do this! I can't believe you!" I yell and spin around, hurrying to front door and rushing out.

Shocked and frustrated, I leave her in the house and get in the car, peering out the window as the servant drives me toward Louis' house. I'm disgusted with my mother the whole way. Once we get there, I quickly go into the house looking for him. I decide not to tell him about what my mother threatened. We don't need any other bad news right now. I just want to enjoy my time with him.

"Lou?" I call.

When I receive no answer, I start looking around. When he's not downstairs I go up the stairs and head for his bedroom. Inside, I see he isn't there either.

"Louis?" I whisper cautiously, confused as to why he's not answering.

Puzzled, I look around the room and then my eyes land on the door he didn't want me to go through. Feeling brave and a little rebellious, I tiptoe over to it, placing my hand around the cold door knob. When I turn it, I'm startled by a voice behind me.

"And just what do you think you're doing young lady?"

Spinning around, I sheepishly look into the judging eyes of Louis. He managed to get awfully close without me hearing him. I let go of the door and press my back into it, timidly fiddling with my fingers and glancing to the side.

"Uh...nothing?" I say in a small voice.

"What did I tell you about this door?" He asks in his familiar teacher's voice, placing both hands beside my head. But he's not that formal professor anymore. He's a sexy dominant beast.

"Um...to not go on there." I can't look him in the eye because if I do I won't be able to hold back my smile...I'm too excited.

"And what were you about to do just now?"

"Go in there." I answer obediently.

Louis raises an eyebrow, moving his lips to my ear. My body erupts in chills as I struggle to remain calm and not to tremble in arousal.

"And what do I do with naughty little girls who disobey me?" He whispers darkly.

"Uh..." I bite my lip, unable to form words now that his body has me trapped against the door.

"Tell me, Violet." He persists, nipping at the skin under my ear.

"You...punish them." I squeak.

"How?" I can hear the smirk in his voice. He knows I don't like to say it out loud.

"A spanking..." I say softly.

"Mm. And it'll be a sound one this time. It's been a little too long since I've given you a proper spanking." He tells me in a very seductive voice as I let out a moan. "Does that sound good to you?"

"Yeah..." I answer bashfully and he chuckles at my shyness.

"I don't know why you're still so shy sometimes. I've seen you at your most vulnerable. Though I'm not complaining. I like your innocence." He says and then his hand grips my hip, his thumb moving my shirt up and my skirt down.

My chest rises and falls while his hand wanders to my front and then dips down into my skirt passed my panties. His middle finger sinks into my slit and my mouth parts in pleasure. He begins to stroke me slowly, taking his time while he kisses my neck and his other hand finds my chest.

His finger doesn't pause as he keeps stroking me and I find myself breathless, my legs trembling in their effort to keep me standing.

"I...thought you were going to punish me...not that I'm complaining." I say quietly.

"I am punishing you. I'm going to keep rubbing you and you're not allowed to come. Got it?" He snickers and bites down on the sensitive skin of my neck while I gasp.

"But...I can't control it! I can't stop it from happening." I worry.

"You can control it. It takes focus and determination." He says, his voice raspy.

"Ugh. I can't. I need to...it's coming. Louis I can't hold it in. Please!" I beg him, clutching him tightly.

"Just a little longer. Don't come." He tells me, rubbing circles over my clît.

"Ugh! Please!" I implore him, desperately trying to fight the pleasure back, but I can't do it. I release and moan as my climax hits me. My legs shake and I nearly collapse amidst my pleasure, but Louis holds me up.

"That's twice now you've disobeyed me." He says, removing his fingers and then putting them in his mouth.

I can't even respond as my eyes watch closely as he slides his fingers back out of his mouth. When he tastes me...I can't even form a coherent thought.

"Though it was quite hot seeing you come like that, I still need to teach you a lesson." He says, pulling me away from the door.

I have to walk funny because of the wetness in my panties now. "Okay..." is all I can say as I let him lead me to his bed. My heart races in anticipation while he sits down.

"Why am I going to punish you?" He asks.

"For trying to go into that room and for...coming when you told me not to." I whisper sheepishly.

"Did it feel good?"

Blushing, I look at my feet and I know he's getting a lot of entertainment from my uncomfortableness. "Yes..."

"Of course it did. Now, lay over my lap." He pats his thighs and I oblige willingly.

With my face near the ground and my ass in the air, I wait for him to start. And then he does, using his hand for a moment before pulling down my clothes so he can hit directly on my skin.

I can't help but squirm and breathe heavily. I don't hate being spanked at all. With Louis doing it to me, I love it. I even find odd pleasure in the humiliation I feel. He finds his hairbrush and continues, making my skin tingle and sting delightfully.

"Louis, its starting to hurt too much." I say after a while and jerk uncomfortably, trying to escape his spanks.

"One more minute and I'll be done." He says, pausing to rub my back. "You can handle that."

"Okay..." I brace myself for the last minute.

The smacks are somewhat lighter, but he doesn't slow down. Just before I think I can't take anymore, he stops, pulling me up and letting my skirt and panties fall to the ground. I go to reach for them, but he stops me.

Instead he pulls me into his arms and hugs me tight, petting my hair gently. His hands slide down my arms to my hips. Collecting my shirt, he tugs it upward and I raise my arms for him. Pulling it off me, he moves to unclip my bra then and lets it slide down my arms, leaving me bare.

He turns us around and nudges me backward so I will get on the bed. I scoot backward onto the large bed and he follows me, still fully clothed. He's wearing a tie today so I grasp it and pull him down to me slowly. He moves in between my legs and holds himself up with his arms.

There is something so intimate about this—me being fully naked while he's still dressed. It signifies a sort of trust I have for him. I realize how deep my trust of him has grown. I know he won't hurt me. I know he's in love with me and always will be. I can see it in the way he holds me so affectionately and the way his eyes tear up in adoration when he looks at me.

He stays above me, kissing my lips and my neck, his hands keeping himself from weighing me down too much. My chest rises and falls as his black suit brushes against my bare chest and lower regions. When my mind is completely dazed and flooded with thoughts of my love for him, he whispers, "Take off my tie darling."

My fingers move to his neck and I carefully undo the silky material, tossing it aside. It isn't long before he's naked too and we're entwined once again—making love like the world is about to end.

There is no way I'm saying goodbye to Louis today. I'll simply have to be more careful around Mother. I need Louis now more than ever. If I'm to find a way to save my brother, I can't do it by myself. No one will help me except for Louis. So tomorrow while Mother is gone, we're going to search the house for answers.


	76. Seventy-Six

"Are you sure she's gone?" Louis whispers too loudly as he tiptoes behind me through a back door in the mansion.

"Positive. I watched her leave. We'll just avoid the staff so they won't tattle and everything will be fine." I respond confidently, taking his hand and pulling him through the house to the west staircase.

"I'm not quite sure this is the best idea." He argues.

"Shut up and follow me." I command, scurrying up the stairs.

As we sneak through to the top of the stairs and make our way down hallways, we reach my mother's office and slip inside.

"This is a good place to start, don't you think?" I say, closing and locking the door.

"Whatever you think darling." Louis shrugs and wanders over to the desk.

"Okay, look everywhere, but put everything back exactly where you found it." I instruct him seriously. "There's got to be something in this house that can prove Liam's innocence."

We both begin rifling through papers and drawers, our minds set on the mission. No matter how much we search though, there isn't anything valuable in my mother's study. I start to look through each book on the shelves on the wall.

"If you keep at that, you'll be there for weeks, love. There are too many books." Louis points out gently.

"There has to be something somewhere!" I whine, shoving a book back where it came from. "Lets move to a different room."

And so we do. We stealthily move from room to room, searching every imaginable place for clues and proof. But we don't find anything of value or importance.

"Love, I need to go soon." Louis tells me, closing a drawer in a random room no one ever goes into.

"Alright. I'll keep looking without you." I reply, glancing around the room.

"I'll come back to help some other day." He assures me, coming over and pulling me close.

"Tomorrow. The end of the trial is coming so quickly. They've just about wrapped up Liam's death sentence in a white box with a pink ribbon." I throw my hands up.

"The death penalty isn't even legal, Violet. We'll find something, I know we will." He brushes me off in an attempt to calm me down.

"But what if the prosecution-"

"Shh don't think about it alright?” He says.

“Ugh.” I pout and cross my arms.

“Don't whine, love. You've been whining a lot lately and it's unbecoming—you're not a child. Just try to stop worrying so much. You'll be able to better help your brother if you're clear headed. Now, you should take a break. Go to your room, prepare a hot bath and sit in it. Wish I could join you but I need to leave now." Louis instructs me, kissing my forehead and heading for the door.

"Okay..." I mumble, watching him leave forlornly.

I take his advice and try to relax while I'm alone. Inside my private bathroom, I sit in my tub and try to calm my nerves. All I can think of is how Liam would be going to prison forever and Louis could be ripped from me now as well. Not to mention Mother is dying. I cover my face with my hands, forgetting they have bubbles on them and then groan in discomfort when soap gets in my eyes. 

•••

The very next day, Louis is back but Mother is also home. We're being extra careful as we tiptoe around the house sneaking from room to room. We search my father's study from top to bottom and find nothing. Most of what had been in there was destroyed in the fire.

It's in the attic where we find something useful. I'm searching through a trunk with odds and ends and nothing really important, when Louis calls my name. He had just broken open a small chest which had been locked.

"Violet. Look at these." He calls out to me as he stares at something in his hands.

"What did you find?" I ask curiously, walking over and kneeling beside him.

There is a pile of letters inside the chest which are all addressed to my father. Glancing at Louis in curiosity, I take out the rest of the letters Louis hasn't touched yet.

I look at the sender of the letters and frown in puzzlement. "They were locked away in that chest. And look who they're from. Isn't that strange?"

"To, the Duke of Ravenshire from..." Louis' eyebrows knit together. "Violet you should read this one."

I take the opened letter from Louis and read it silently for a moment. My eyes widen after a second. Then my mouth parts. My hand moves and grabs Louis' hand in a death grip while I finish the last line followed by the signature. That signature. I know that person. My hand flies to my mouth in horror.

The letter speaks with obvious anger and frustration toward my father, expressing outrage at his sudden change in heart over a certain matter. And that matter just so happens to be my arranged marriage with Harry.

The letter is a hate filled note, threatening Mr. Payne with death threats and harm to our family. It also mentions how they would certainly "sort everything" out when he and his wife came to see him on June 17th—the day my father was murdered.

The letter is signed by Harry's father.

"Louis...this...this is...oh my gosh!" I gasp in horror and drop the letter, bursting into sobs. "Harry's parents killed my father!"

Louis grabs me and holds me to his chest while I'm overcome with cries. He takes both my thighs and moves me so I'm sitting on his lap, my arms winding around his neck. He lets me cry for a while, rubbing my back and twirling my hair with his fingers.

After a moment, I squeak out, "That letter is what we've been looking for. If the others are like it, then they all prove it wasn't Liam's fault. It was...theirs."

"Take them to the Duchess. She'll see you were right all along." He suggests, peering into my eyes.

"And Liam will be free!" I smile through my tears, receiving a happy grin from Louis.

"I've missed your smile my darling." He whispers, hands squeezing my waist.

"Let's read the rest of the letters." I say, reaching behind me.

"You sure you can? That first one knocked you up pretty good." He worries, holding the back of my neck in his hand when I turn back around.

"As long as you're close, I'll be okay. This all happened years ago and it's what I need to help my brother. I can't waste any more precious time." I tell him, reading the last of the letters.

Let me tell you, I want to strangle the Styles. I don't know at this point if Harry knows about this, but I get chills just thinking of the possibility that he might, and he was trying to marry me still. I can't believe I hadn't seen it before. It makes so much sense now! His parents were angry that their son wouldn't be marrying into a wealthy family, so they got rid of the people in their way; my dad, because he was about to call it off, and Liam because he would be Duke and not Harry if he married me. I'm beyond shocked and horrified.

"I'll put these in my room for now and take them to the trial tomorrow after I show them to Mother." I decide, a little unnerved by reading the letters and discovering what must have transpired the night my dad was murdered.

"Good." He agrees with me seriously. "Keep them in a safe place."

"I'm not losing these, don't worry." I assure him, standing up with the letters and rushing toward the stairs.

Mother is in her study calmly working on something when I burst in, making a huge scene. I wave the letters and run to her desk, leaning over it and smacking them down in front of her.

"Look at those. I was right all along." I tell her, folding my arms.

She looks up, confused. "Dear, what are these?"

"Just read them. You'll understand." I gesture at the handwritten notes.

She gives me a look, but picks up the top one and smooths it out. Her eyes start skimming casually, but once she gets into it, her eyes grow wide just like mine had. By the end she's tearing up slightly.

She takes a few moments to regain her composure and then looks at me in shock. "Are these real?"

"We...I found them in the attic. I couldn't give up on Liam because I knew he hadn't done it. I've been searching the house." I say quietly, shrugging.

"I don't know what to say.” She trails off, looking stunned.

“These are real, Mother. This is clear proof that Liam is innocent and Harry’s parents murdered Dad.” I say adamantly.

“I was wrong?” She murmurs.

“You should be happy you were wrong!”

“But I...then that means all this time...I've assumed my only son had murdered my husband when that's not what happened at all. It…”

“Mother, Liam’s innocent. And now we can save him.” I gently place my hand on her arm as she reels with the news.

“Violet! Oh my dear Violet. Please forgive me. I've been trying to make you marry the son of your father’s killers..." Mother gasps aloud and covers her mouth with her hand.

"Lets just take these to Liam’s lawyer and save him." I say tiredly. I need all of this to end.

"Right now. Come with me. We're leaving right now and taking these. I can't wait another second." Mother decides, standing and grabbing her purse.

"Now? Oh, okay. Let me get my coat." I reply, leaving the room.

We both leave, leaving the letters on the desk. While Mother gets her own coat, I meet Louis in the room beside her office.

"I don't know how to tell her that you found the letters, not me. She'll flip if she knows I haven't stayed away from you. But she needs to know you actually care and that the only reason we know who really killed my dad is because of you." I tell him, feeling the stress taking over me.

"I'm sure the opportunity will arise." Louis responds encouragingly.

"It better be soon. I'm about to just run away and take you with me." I grumble.

"Now don't say that." He admonishes, but then suddenly looks up. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" I whip my head around.

Louis places a hand on my mouth, looking over to the door. He leaves me to go over and open the door a crack. Peeking out, he waves me over. I follow him as he silently moves through the doorway and halts right outside my Mother's study. I'm confused and almost ask what he's doing, but he stops me.

Then I hear someone in her study. Mother is still on the other side of the house getting her coat. Who then is in her office?

Suddenly someone emerges from the room and I gasp loudly. Rage fills me. Standing there like a deer in the headlights with all of the letters which will prove Liam's innocence in her grubby little hands, is Lydia.


	77. Seventy-Seven

Fed up, I march straight out of the room we are in and up to Lydia who jumps back in surprise. Her face is filled with guilt and maybe just a little bit of fear. She clearly hadn't expected to be caught, the brainless pig. Rolling up the sleeves of my dress, I approach her and punch her square in the face before she can react.

She stumbles back and tries to protect her face with her free hand while her other hand still clutches the letters.

"What the hell are you doing?" I yell at her, reaching out to take back the letters, but she holds them behind her.

"Leave me alone! If I can't get what I want then you can't either!" She responds in a squeaky voice and then turns and flees while my face heats up in anger.

"Get back here now!"

I immediately pursue her, hearing Louis follow close behind. The brat speeds down the carpeted hall, her hair whipping behind her. I almost catch up, but stumble on the corner of a rug. Cursing, I quicken my pace. She ducks into the library and I don't realize what she's up to until she's standing before a fireplace, holding the letters over the open flames.

"Lydia!" I cry out in horror, skidding to a stop. Louis bumps into my back and he takes hold of my arm to steady me.

"Don't make me do this." She spits, her eyes flashing with threats. She looks terrible, as if she hasn't slept in days. Dark circles are under her eyes and her hair is greasy and tangled.

"Why would you? What did I ever do to you besides make you jealous?" I ask, tearing up. I simply don't understand what caused such hatred toward me.

"If you don't want these fragile papers burned to a crisp then you'll do what I want." She ignores my questions, clearly upset.

"Why?" I shout at her angrily, taking a timid step forward.

"Stay where you are or I'll drop them!" She threatens, moving her hand closer to the fire.

"Okay stop! Stop. Just... what in the world do you want so badly?" I ask, pulling at my hair in frustration.

"I want Mr. Tomlinson to fûck me. Okay?" She answers, her gaze flicking to Louis.

"Over my dead body." I hiss, protectively reaching back to take Louis' hand. He snorts in disgust and grips my hand tightly.

"I just want something for myself for once! Why do you get everything? My life sucks! All I have is an uncle who despises me! He didn't even notice I was gone for Christmas. You have your mom and our hot teacher for a boyfriend and this huge house, which you take for granted I might add, and now you're getting your brother back? You're so spoiled and it's not fair." Lydia exclaims despondently.

"It's not my fault I was born into a wealthier family than you. Just be content with what you have. And you're not touching Louis by the way." I tell her hotly.

"He will have sex with me right now or I'll toss these into oblivion and your stupid brother will be in prison forever." Lydia says coldly, her stare dark and full of pent up anger.

"Lydia, please..." I whisper helplessly.

"It's good to hear you beg. But I'm not backing down." She raises her nose.

"Damn it Lydia I'm going to kill you and end up next to Liam if you don't-"

"Louis?" She turns her attention behind me.

Turning to look at him, he appears conflicted. His worried blue eyes dart from me to Lydia. "I don't want to give in to her, but I don't want to lose the evidence."

"Why would you do this to Liam anyway, Lydia? He has nothing to do with you." My voice cracks. "It's like you hate him just as much as you hate me."

"Because I do hate him as much as you, if not more. He's an àsshole!" She raises her voice, getting riled up.

"What do you mean by that?" I stare at her, not wanting to believe what she might be saying.

"Because we used to be in love!" She shouts and both Louis and I freeze for a moment in shock.

"Now you're genuinely crazy." I murmur.

"Frankly, I don't care if he rots in prison after what he did to me. I could care less." She seethes.

"Lydia explain yourself. Stop giving cryptic answers." I roll my eyes and cross my arms over my chest.

"Not that you deserve to know, but Liam and I use to be a thing. He'd sometimes come to school to see me in the middle of the night instead of you. We'd make out and fool around and I thought he loved me, but then one day he just stopped showing up and told me he didn't want to see me anymore. That heartless jerk led me on and then broke my heart by claiming he felt nothing for me, treating me like a stranger. I was so angry at him. And since you're his sister, I just couldn't help taking out my anger on you." Lydia explains, hurt and anger in her tone.

"You and Liam?" I ask, dumbfounded. I just can't even fathom why Liam would even... I feel like puking.

"Don't look so surprised. Liam's hot and I'm not bad to look at ether. Naturally he'd be attracted to me." She rolls her eyes like I'm an idiot.

"So you hate him so much for hurting you that you're willing to put him in prison forever?" I want to know, becoming impatient.

Lydia hesitates, glancing at the letters and the hot flames. For a second I think she looks unsure, but then she straightens her shoulders, spitting out, "We're making a deal here. Mr. Tomlinson? Promise to have sex with me and I won't burn these. You have three seconds to agree."

I clutch Louis' arm, but he shakes his head and speaks up. "I'll do it, just give Violet the letters back."

"Wonderful!" Lydia praises mockingly.

"No! Louis..." I groan in frustration, balling my fists.

He leans in and whispers in my ear, "It's not like I'll start having feelings for her. You're my one and only remember? And besides, I'm positive she must be as crusty as Miss Whickam."

I force a smile at his joke, but still feel jealousy envelope me as my face heats up. "Don't, Louis. Just grab the letters when you go over there."

"Stay." He tells me, walking forward.

"Maybe you can give me a spanking beforehand to warm me up." Lydia's voice shakes at the end when she sees Louis heading toward her. Her hand still holds the letters over the fire. I hope the flames jump up and bite her hand off.

"Louis!" I squeak, watching him stand in front of her.

He's not going to actually do it, is he?

When he pauses for a brief second, I know he's debating whether to reach for the letters or not. But at this angle, it would be difficult to reach for them without Lydia dropping them first. For a moment I almost think he'll try to grab them, but then he moves forward and plants a kiss on that ugly lizard's face.

I can't seem to move or think as I witness my boyfriend kissing my enemy. I had assumed that he would try to grab the letters, even though there's a good chance Lydia would be able to toss them into the fire before he grabbed them. But no, he's standing there, his mouth latched onto her.

His hands are on her shoulders so he can keep her from pushing herself against him. But I see her grubby hand slide around him and grab his ass. It takes everything in me not to leap over there and pull all her hair out. That ass is mine.

Lydia let's out an embarrassingly horrid moan and I know any man would be immediately turned off by it. I force myself to swallow the bile rising up in my throat. I feel like throwing the couch out the window.

Before I realize what's happened, Louis has nudged Lydia backward with his kiss and suddenly there's smoke rising up from behind her. She shrieks and flings the letters into the air as she shoves Louis and jumps away from the fireplace, her skirt on fire.

I lunge forward and frantically begin collecting the scattered papers as Lydia shrieks and smacks her bum to put out the minuscule baby flame on the back of her skirt. She manages to put it out quicker than I wanted her to, but nevertheless she continues running around and smacking her behind.

As I snatch the last letter and hold the pile close to my heart, Lydia has finally realized she's no longer in danger and quiets down as she stares at both of us like a mouse facing two cats.

"I do not appreciate that you just made Louis kiss you." I say coldly.

Lydia remains silent, her gaze darting back and forth anxiously while Louis spits into the fireplace and wipes his mouth.

"Have you anything to say for yourself? Or am I free to kick you out of my house now?" I inquire pointedly, standing near Louis.

"Um...well. At least he kissed me, even if it was only for ten seconds. So, I guess I'm good?" She asks more than states.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning I'll be leaving. And I won't prank you anymore with surprise videos or stealing evidence. I still hope Liam is found guilty, because he deserves it." She shrugs.

"Wait. How on earth did you plant those videos anyway?" I want to know.

She smirks, feeling powerful again most likely. "You know the day your mom kicked me out? Well, I went outside and then then just walked back into the house through another door and have been staying here, hiding in different places. The maid who saw me come inside didn't question me; she probably didn't know I'd been kicked out. I'm surprised no one found me till now. So it was easy planting the videos. The Duchess was supposed to find hers on Christmas, but she never went into her study that day."

“And how'd you get the videos?” Louis asks.

“I stole them from Miss Whickam’s office. I know she has security tapes so I took a few of them.” She explains.

I groan in disbelief, slapping my forehead at how preposterous this is. "Ugh. I feel like an idiot. Just..."

"Violet!" Mother calls from back toward her office.

"Shît!" I curse, hurrying toward the door. "Louis you need to leave. And Lydia? Get out. If you come back or try to mess with my family or Louis again, I'll personally...do something terrible." I mentally punch myself for not sounding more threatening.

As I prepare to leave the room to distract Mother, Lydia turns to see the damage done to her skirt. The whole back of it is gone with the edges fraying into scorched fabric. Her scandalous orange panties are in full view. Her eyes go wide in embarrassment and I want to laugh at her expense, but refrain.

I can do nothing but leave them both there so Mother won't see Louis. Only having a second before she finds us, I rush out of the library and nearly collide with Mother who stops in surprise.

"Dear, where did you go? I've been looking everywhere for you." She says, sighing and seeing the letters in my hand. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah come on. I'll get my coat by the door." I lead her away from them, hoping Louis will somehow make sure Lydia never messes with us again while I'm gone; because I know if I see her again, I'll probably beat the crap out of her for kissing Louis.


	78. Seventy-Eight

Sitting impatiently in my seat, I listen with great interest to the scene unfolding before me. Once again in the courthouse, I'm waiting for the letters Louis found to come into play. Once they do, I know Liam will be set free. I can see him sitting in the front with handcuffs on his wrists.

Cassidy who's sitting beside me, nudges me. "So you're sure the letters are gonna do the trick?"

"Positive. When they read them, you'll see." I nod in certainty.

She settles back on the bench and at the corner of my eye I see Zayn's hand move to touch the side of her leg. She shyly nudges his hand away. I'm glad I have such loyal friends who will support me in this. They both gladly came when I called.

A moment later, I hear the doors behind me open and I absentmindedly glance back to see who it is. Instantly my eyes widen and my skin crawls as Mr. and Mrs. Styles casually enter the room and take a seat in the back. Harry trails behind and sits down, seeing me and giving me a half-hearted smile. I turn to Mother and give her a questioning look.

She glances back and then looks at me seriously. "I asked them to come. They don't know why. They ought to be here when the truth comes out."

My blood is boiling, just imagining those people murdering my father and then pinning the blame onto Liam. All this time no one knew, and the answer was in the attic all along. Right after the fire, Mother had saved everything worth saving from father's office and put them in the attic out of sight because she was too heartbroken to look at his things. If only she'd gone through them before she hid them away.

And that's when the letters are brought to everyone's attention. A greying man is standing at the front holding them in his hands. After explaining that they are all authentic, he speaks up, "According to what we've found in these letters and from what the defendant has told us, we've obtained many details about the crime and how it actually came about."

I look to the back of the room and the Styles have gone white, glancing at each other. Yeah, you better be scared bîtches. Harry simply looks at his hands, seemingly indifferent. I'm still unsure whether he knows or not.

The man speaks up again, "With all of the evidence we've obtained combined, this is how the crime came about; acquaintances of the Duke, Mr. and Mrs. Styles, came to see him on the night of the murder which we can prove in these letters. A fire broke out amidst an argument between them having to do with an arranged marriage between two of their children. The Styles wanted their son to marry the Duke's daughter, but the Duke was having second thoughts, much to the dismay of the Styles. So, on the night of the crime, one of the Styles shot the Duke to death. They had planted a body in the next room to look like it had been the murderer so the police wouldn't suspect anyone else. We thought it had been Liam until we learned the body had already been dead before the murder. Then when we looked into it, we discovered a body had been stolen from a graveyard just days before the murder, which we can assume was done by the Styles."

I'm astonished that the Styles could do such a thing. Looking back at them, they are shifting uncomfortably while Harry's full attention is on the front of the room. A look of pure horror is on his face as he clutches the bench in front of him. He must not have known.

The old man continues, "The Styles fled the scene just before Liam reached the room and he picked up the gun, which is why his fingerprints were on it. According to what Liam has claimed, when the police found him like that, he was afraid they wouldn't believe it wasn't him so he fled. He ran into the next room and there was an explosion. The blast threw him through the window and he broke several bones on the landing but got up and ran away. The police thought he'd been killed due to the body they found in the rubble, but we now know the body had been planted there after having been dug out of a fresh grave by the Styles. The letters between the Styles and the Duke talked about how the Duke didn't want young Violet to be forced to marry. The Styles expressed obvious anger about it all and even made threats if he didn't keep his word. The Duke asked the Styles to come speak in person on the same night and same time he was murdered. The letters put them there. Without a doubt, Mr. and Mrs. Styles murdered the Duke of Ravenshire."

Murmurs fill the room as everyone takes it in. Mother bows her head and I look over at her, seeing a tear slip down her cheek. As I place a hand on her arm, a disturbance erupts in the back of the room.

"Stop them! You're under arrest!" Someone shouts.

Spinning around, I see Harry's parents make a break for the door, they both burst through the doors and disappear. The whole room is suddenly chaos as everyone's talking at once and several people including me head for the door to pursue them. I run down the middle aisle and through the door, wanting to make sure they're caught.

I see a policeman grab Mrs. Styles after she trips over an old lady’s cane, but her husband is nowhere to be seen. "Where is Mr. Styles?" I shout, throwing my hands in the air.

The policeman who just cuffed Mrs. Styles responds, "They're in pursuit. Don't worry miss."

Giving a death glare to the woman who had a part in my father's death, I stomp back into the courtroom and see the judge trying to get things back under control. As I head back toward Mother, a hand reaches out and grabs my arm.

"Violet, I promise you I didn't know." Harry says urgently. "I promise I didn't."

Gently touching his arm, I nod. "I believe you. I saw your face when they were explaining."

"I'm...sorry." He chokes out, looking away.

"You had nothing to do with it." I say as I leave him by himself to go to my mother.

Mother is near the front now, standing in front of Liam. His cuffs have been removed and he's looking hopefully at her. She opens her mouth, but nothing comes out. I think she's afraid of hugging him because of how long she's accused him of killing our father.

But Liam makes the first move and holds up his arms for her. The normally poised and proper Duchess is suddenly in tears as she's embracing Liam. I haven't seen her show this much emotion since the death of her husband. As I approach them, it doesn't completely register that we've won. He's free, just like that?

"Vi." Liam says, reaching out to me with a smile.

Instantly I join the hug, burying my face in Liam's chest. It's been so long since I've been able to be this close to him and it feels wonderful. We're a family once again, aside from father. But the people responsible for breaking our family apart are about to pay for what they've done.

"I can't believe this is real." Liam says finally, looking at his wrists. His face is aglow with happiness.

"You better believe it is." I grin.

"My lady." Someone says.

Mother turns to a police officer. He clears his throat awkwardly. "I regret to inform you that Mr. Styles has escaped. We will do everything possible to find him and arrest him. I'm hopeful we'll find him soon, madam."

We all stand there in surprise.

"Hopeful?" Mother repeats shrilly. "You mean to tell me you failed to catch the man who murdered my husband in cold blood? He has had no more than two minutes to run! Get out there and catch him!"

The man doesn't hesitate to hightail it out of the room while Mother is fuming in rage.

"They'll catch him." I assure her, wondering when the best time would be to tell her Louis found the letters and not me. Probably not now.

Sometime later after the trial wrapped everything up and they made Liam's freedom official, we are headed home together. Honestly it feels like I'm in a dream. It was all so quick, but with all of my hard work and always believing Liam was innocent, I've finally managed to free him.

Once the driver drops us off at the front door, all three of us get out of the car and walk up the steps to the door of our magnificent estate. A maid opens the door for us and we let Mother enter first. Once in the spacious entryway, I turn to Liam and watch his expression. He seems to be doubtful that this is actually happening.

"It's been almost five years since I've been here." He muses, thoughtfully looking around.

Mother tears up again and smiles at him. I know she's feeling terrible for having always believed he was the one who did the crime, so I decide to give her grace even though I'm still a little frustrated with her.

"Yeah, and what do you think?" I ask him, gesturing around.

He sighs, peering around curiously and then says at last, "Well. Still smells like pine needles around here."

I burst into laughter and he joins me, pulling me into a hug once again. He holds me tightly and when the giggles die down, he says, "Thanks for everything sis."

"I never doubted you." I respond happily. "Oh, I missed you."

•••

Hours later, late in the evening when Mother and Liam are busy talking through things in her study, I sneak Louis into the house again. I bring him to the kitchen since the maids won't be coming in here anymore tonight. We sit on the stools and munch on crisps and biscuits.

"So basically, they were upset your father changed his mind because they really wanted Harry to be a Duke." Louis sums up as he bites on another crisp.

"I can't fathom how that could drive someone to murder though." I comment sadly.

"But you freed your brother. And one of them is caught and the other will be soon." He wraps an arm around my shoulders comfortingly.

I tip my head to the side to nestle it in his shoulder. Only the little red bar lights are on over us, so the kitchen is dim and moody. My mind is exhausted so it's a relief to be with Louis like this again, even if we're meeting in secret. It feels like we hardly ever see each other anymore.

Louis kisses the top of my head and then rests his cheek there. "I really love you my darling."

My heart does a flip inside my chest as I hold back a squeal. "I love you too. Thank you for helping out with everything and being so supportive."

"Of course. I love to see you happy." He squeezes me tighter.

"I'm definitely happier now." I tell him truthfully.

“I hope that's really true.” He murmurs.

“Louis?” I speak up after a pause.

“Hm?”

“I know this is random but...why are you always so adamant about me being truthful? Why do you get so upset when I lie?” I ask curiously.

He looks at the wall across the kitchen and sighs. “Well...when you're lied to your whole life, you tend to value honesty from people.”

“Who lied to you your whole life?” I ask cautiously, already guessing the answer.

“My family.”

“Your family?” I prod.

He rolls his eyes. “If you must know, the short story is this; my parents promised us a better life, they said they'd stop fighting, get better jobs, treat us better. They never did any of those things. My siblings said they loved me, said we’d stick together no matter what. But Lottie took the younger ones and moved away without me. They left me with our deadbeat parents. They even wrote me and said they'd be back for me, but they lied. I know they were happier without me. My life growing up was just one big lie after another.” Louis shrugs, seeming indifferent about his sad story.

Surprised at his response, I feel incredibly guilty for all the times I've lied to him. I gently squeeze his hand, leaning forward and kissing his cheek. “I promise I won't lie to you again.”

“Thank you.” He gives me a grateful look.

“I mean it. That must have been so hard for you.” I continue.

He takes a deep breath and then let's it out dramatically. “Okay, moving on. I'm over it, so, next subject.”

“Oh, I forgot to tell you." He says suddenly, gesturing to the bag he brought with him. "While you were busy, I snuck into Miss Whickam's office to look for the tapes of us being inappropriate and I found them, along with the ones of her...forcing me into things. Also several of her spanking the girls, which of course is illegal. I plan to use them against her to get her out of there."

"Wow. That's great! Yes you should. You should let my mom know about the ones of Miss Whickam...forcing you to please her. Just don't show them to her. She'd be more on your side if she knows the whole story." I suggest.

"Mm I agree. One of these days I'll inform her of all the illegal activities going on at that school. And it'll be shut down." Louis nods in finality.

"Good. It's nice not worrying about breaking silly rules all the time." I comment.

"But there's no fun in never breaking rules is there?" Louis asks mischievously, snickering. "If you were good all of the time, I'd never get to sp-"

"Yeah I know, I know!" I hide my face in his chest and he laughs.

"You ought to come to my house again one of these days." He suggests, his voice going lower. "It's been a while since we've...had some sexy fun."

Blushing, I fidget subconsciously. "I'll come over sometime I promise. Although it'll be hard with Liam back now." I point out and he rolls his eyes.

"Liam, always being a côckblock." He mutters and I snicker.

Suddenly I hear footsteps and voices approaching at a rapid pace. Panicked, I gasp and jump off my stool. "Louis hide!"

"Speaking of." He mutters as he casually steps off his stool and pauses to plant a heavy kiss straight on my lips. Momentarily distracted, I look at him in a daze as he smirks and swaggers through the door of the pantry, disappearing just in time.

"Violet! There you are. In your natural habitat as usual I see." Liam teases, walking in with Mother as Pippin trails along behind.

"Oh...yeah I was just snacking." I say, going to the bar and eating another crisp. I bend down and pet Pippin who yaps excitedly.

"Well, we've been talking," Mother begins, "and we thought it would be a fun idea to have a family vacation. Just us three for some much needed bonding time."

"Yes! That would be a blast." I agree eagerly, accidentally knocking the crisp bag onto the floor.

"Oh, Violet. I've missed you." Liam laughs.

"Our family is complete now. We're all together." Mother sighs happily.

"Yes we are." I agree with her only since Louis is also present in the pantry.

"Hate to interrupt such a sweet moment, but I have some unfinished business." A voice says from the shadows and I shriek in surprise.

We all spin around to see who had spoken and come face to face with a pistol aimed at our heads. The man behind it is a wanted man: Mr. Styles.


	79. Seventy-Nine

Staring into the barrel of a gun is actually a terrifying thing. Having no real experience with this sort of thing however, I doubt I'm as scared as I should be. My anger gets the best of me as I start walking toward Mr. Styles and his gun, pointing my finger at him. "You bàstard! How dare you kill my dad! You stupid good for nothing-"

"Shush brat and back up before I shoot you." He growls, tensing.

Mother speaks up frantically, "Violet! Get back!"

Fuming, I scowl at him. "You nearly had my entire family torn apart. You're a dîck!"

"Well you're a spoiled little bîtch who needs to know when to shut her mouth. Now back up!" Mr. Styles yells back.

At the yelling, Pippin starts to growl and comes to stand by me protectively.

Not willing to let him scare me, I wrack my brain for a witty response but can only end up shouting back, "Yeah well you look like a knee!"

Mr. Styles looks confused for a second, but shakes it off. "Just get back with the rest of your family little girl. Now! Or I'll shoot you in the face!"

At that, Pippin barks and charges, biting down on his pant leg. Even though she's only trying to protect me, I almost have to laugh at her effort. She's just too small and fluffy.

Hardly fazed, Mr. Styles simply kicks my dog and she goes flying. Gasping, I run to her and pick her up, holding her in my arms comfortingly as she whimpers. "How dare you hurt my dog! What do you even want you sick person?"

"I came to finish the job. We wanted Harry to be a part of your rich family, to become a duke even, but that wasn't possible with Liam around. We were originally going to kill Liam, but then your father refused to keep the arranged marriage and so we did what needed to be done. We thought Liam had been killed as well, but, looks like someone doesn't like staying dead." The man glares at my brother.

"You're not killing anyone." Liam says lowly.

"Yeah, you're not. Now get your pig-looking face out of here." I shoot at the man.

"You know what? I might as well shoot you too. You're a spoiled brat who doesn't see what an amazing boy our Harry is. You should have taken him when you had the chance." He says, aiming the gun at my head. "Say goodbye sweetheart."

"No!" Mother screams.

Frozen in surprise, I don't really register what happens next.

All of a sudden while the man is preparing to pull the trigger, Louis leaps from the pantry, picks up the nearest object to him, which just so happens to be a lamp, and jerks it into the back of Mr. Styles' head. He slumps forward, collapsing onto the kitchen floor unconscious. The gun clatters over toward Liam.

Still frozen, I stare up at Louis whose face holds anger and fear as he looks down at the man who just tried to kill me. His hands are shaking. He's so scared that he almost lost me.

"Uh...why does this seem so familiar?" Liam breaks the silence awkwardly.

Stepping over the body, I reach Louis and am engulfed in his capable arms in seconds. His chest rises and falls rapidly while his hand goes to rest on the back of my head protectively. I've never felt so protected. He truly loves me.

"Violet..." Mother says softly.

Oh no. She now knows I was secretly meeting with Louis. Turning my head to peek out at her, I say quietly, "Mother he just saved my life. If he hadn't I would be dead right now."

"I'm fully aware dear." She responds, coming around the bar and over to us as she hardly pays attention to the unconscious body in the middle of the floor. "Liam, call the police."

"Mother! No! Please you have to understand he's not like what you saw. He was forced to be like that, I promise! Mum please!" I start to frantically beg her. "Please, he would never hurt me. He just freaking saved my life! You can't-"

"I know." She silences me with her hand, her full attention on me. "I love you and want what's best for you."

"Then you'll leave him alone." I whimper, leaning my head on his chest.

"I want you to be safe and happy." She says, sadly glancing at Louis. "He just risked everything by showing himself to me so he could save you. He knew I wanted him put in jail."

I stay quiet, unwilling to let go of Louis. I have a feeling I know where she's going with this, but it's just about impossible to believe that I could be right. She's a stubborn woman.

"I will give him another chance." Mother says finally.

"Mum? A-are you serious?" I ask, shocked beyond all reason.

"One more chance is all he gets. If I so much as find out that he's lifted a finger toward you, I'll put him in prison so fast his head will spin. Understand?" Mother says sternly, trying to disguise how emotional she is.

"Mother!" I cry out happily and leave Louis to hug her in gratefulness.

I can't believe this is happening.

"So, I'm still calling the police?" Liam asks, flipping my Mother's phone in the air.

"Yeah, about Mr. Styles, not Louis." I make sure it's clear.

"Well, I didn't know calling about Louis was a thing, but okay. What exactly did he do?" Liam asks pointedly, casually dialing the number.

"Nothing! It doesn't matter." I quickly respond, embarrassed all over again. He knows about the spankings, but he doesn't know about the abusive spankings.

He shrugs and dials the number. Shortly after a few awkward exchanges between my mother and Louis, the police show up at our door to take care of the murderer. He's taken out of our house and away to prison where he'll stay hopefully for a very long time.

•••

It's a few days later when Louis decides to take the videos to Mother. He tells me afterward how he had to describe the contents to her because they're simply too graphic to show her. She was horrified and freaked out, thinking of how she put me in that school herself.

She comes to me afterward to make sure it was all true and when I assure her it all was true, she goes straight to the phone. I've always said that it's a terrible idea to get on my Mother's bad side; so my statement is well backed up when Mother calls the police and informs them of everything Miss Whickam has done, making it quite clear they are to put an end to it.

My Mother's authority in the area helps to speed things up and before we know it, old Miss Bîtcham has been arrested for ràping one of the teachers and abusing her authority by spanking the students, which is illegal. That woman is actually sick.

Mother makes sure that there will never be corporal punishment at the boarding school again and personally interviews several candidates for the job. She actually asks Louis if he wants to be headmaster of the school after several weeks of getting used to the idea of having him around. He simply says he'll think about it. The school holds many bad memories for the both of us, but it might be nice to make it a better place than it was before. If he were to be headmaster, there wouldn't be anymore spankings, aside from when I occasionally might visit...

I never see Lydia again. I can only assume Louis put some sense into her brainless skull the last time we saw her in the library which made her never show her face again. Louis refuses to tell me what he did to get her to disappear, which kind of bothers me, but I can't complain because she's gone for good. I wish she could have gotten punished somehow, but that's not what happened. Sometimes the bad guys don't get the justice they deserve; or maybe they do, but we just don't see it.

These days, weeks after Liam was freed, I spend a lot of my hours at my home with Liam, making new memories together in our mansion. It took a while to register, but since he's back with a clean record, he'll be the next Duke of Ravenshire. I won't have that responsibility anymore and I couldn't be happier.

Several awkward get togethers with Louis and my family later, I find myself at his house one fine afternoon. The sun is brightly shining in through the window of his bedroom when I walk from his bathroom in a towel, having just taken a shower. Louis looks up from the book he is reading and when he sees me, he sets the book down.

"Forgot your clothes again?" He teases, standing up and walking over to me.

"Yeah..." I admit sheepishly and shiver once his body is standing directly in front of me.

"Never mind. Clothes are overrated anyway." His mouth curls into a little smirk as his hand tugs at the knot in the towel.

"Louis..." I whisper, voice cracking.

He manages to undo the tie and he slowly, carefully opens it up, revealing my body to his dilated eyes. I'll never get used to the way he looks at me. Breathing heavily, he drops the towel to the floor and takes all of me in. I have to force myself not cover up. It's so much more thrilling being naked before him while he's fully clothed. I feel so vulnerable, but there's no one else in the world I'd rather be this vulnerable with.

Reaching out to me, he scoops me in his arms bridal style and carries me across the carpet. I think he's going to take me to the bed, but instead he goes to a large armchair and sits down, positioning me so I'm cradled on his lap. I feel slightly embarrassed being the only one naked here so I cuddle into him more while he wraps his arms around me.

"I've never had such strong feelings for anyone before." Louis whispers, kissing my damp hair.

"Me neither." I respond quietly.

"You're my girl. I want you to always be mine." He says, almost to himself.

Gazing up curiously, I give him a thoughtful look.

"Someday..." He smiles back, and his hand trails along my bare leg, traveling upward. He changes the subject. "Perhaps you should have waited on the shower."

"Why's that?" I ask contentedly. I could lay here in his arms all day.

"Because you're just going to have to take another one." He laughs and his hand brushes over the area of skin just above my special place, making me inhale sharply.

I squeeze my legs together stubbornly, only to get a reaction from him. When he tries to slide his hand between my legs I squeeze them tighter and shift around. He responds by pinching my nipple and I squeal. "Ow!"

"Come on love, you know you want it." Louis says knowingly.

"Course. But sometimes it's fun to get you riled up so you're more...uh..." I stop talking and blush.

"Rough?" He guesses and when I nod he laughs. "Sneaky little lass aren't you? You could just ask you know. I'll gladly be rough anytime."

"I dunno. You haven't been too rough lately. I think you're losing your touch." I say doubtfully.

He frowns, lifting my legs up and then slapping my bum. "If you're trying to get me to be rougher, it's working. I can show you what rough is, darling."

"Please." I murmur and can't stop the grin that takes over my face.

"Mm." He hums and picks me up as he stands again, heading for the bed.

He drops me down and climbs over me, immediately attaching his lips to my collarbone, then my neck, then my mouth. His hips collide with my own and I have trouble getting enough air as he touches me everywhere.

He hasn't even managed to remove his clothes before there's a slam from downstairs. "You hoo! Violet! I'm here! Why didn't you answer when I knocked?"

"Ugh, Liam." I groan in dismay.

"Damn côckblock. I told you. We should have left him in ja-"

"Oh shush." I laugh out loud. "Quick, get off so I can put my clothes on!"

Liam calls again. "You said I could just come in!"

"You said that?" Louis asks in disbelief.

"So?" I shrink guiltily.

"Is this how it's gonna be? We can never fool around because he's always going to show up?" He grumbles, refusing to let me up as he bends down to kiss my neck again.

"Louis!" I giggle. "He's going to come up here!"

"He better not or he's gonna see some very passionate fûcking." Louis responds stubbornly, pinning my wrists down.

"Let me up you oaf." I laugh and he finally complies reluctantly.

"I'll meet you downstairs. I've got to deflate the tower in my trousers." He wiggles his eyebrows as he heads for the bathroom.

Rolling my eyes I quickly pull my clothes back on, not too upset that Liam interrupted. I can handle a few interruptions if it means my brother is home and not in prison for the rest of his life. We're all together—Mother, Liam, Louis, and I—and I wouldn't have it any other way.

When I hear a few sounds come from the bathroom, I blush.

"Violet? Are you here?" Liam's voice is too close out in the hall.

"I'm coming I'm coming go back downstairs!" I shout and run out of the room, waving my arms and yelling to make sure my brother doesn't hear Louis.

Oh boy, what a life this will be.

 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stick around for the epilogue!


	80. Epilogue

Waltzing through the front doors of The Ravenshire Boarding School for Girls, I swiftly make my way down the familiar carpeted halls to the headmaster's office. Rather than knocking like I used to when Miss Whickam was the headmistress a year ago, I go right in.

"I didn't hear a knock." Mr. Tomlinson says sharply, not looking up from his desk as he writes on a piece of paper.

"What are you gonna to do about it, Mr. Tomlinson?" I ask mischievously.

His blue eyes dart up quickly, landing on me and a smile lights up his face. "Darling!"

I close the door and step forward. "I came by because I need your opinion on something. And I just wanted to cheer you up."

"What makes you think I need cheering up?" He asks curiously.

Placing my palms on the desk, I lean forward, allowing the neckline of my dress to reveal more cleavage. He can't help but look down and I smirk.

"Oh I don't know. Honestly I just wanted to see you." I tell him with a sigh and stand up straight again.

"I actually have a lot of paperwork to fill out before I can go home." He says, gesturing to the pile before him.

"Is it that important?" I question, slowly stepping around the desk.

His suspicious gaze follows me as I stalk closer to him. When I'm standing right in front of him, he looks me up and down.

"It's very important. Paperwork for the students' parents, stating their current grades." He answers, but his attention is on me now.

"Ah. The great headmaster of the school has so many responsibilities." I tease him. "But that's okay. I can wait until you get home. I'll just be lying on our bed naked when you walk in the door."

I start to turn away, but Louis grabs my waist and pulls me onto his lap and begins kissing me heavily. "I'll have an appetizer before I get home then."

I smile into his kisses and wrap my arms around his neck. He holds my hips and slides his hands down to grip my ass tightly, making me squeak.

"When I get home, I expect you to be prepared for me to eat you for dinner." He says into my ear huskily.

"Should I wait with my legs open, Daddy?" I ask innocently.

He pulls my hips into his roughly as he moans shamelessly. "You've become so naughty for me, Violet, damn. I love it."

Kissing him one last time, I get off his lap and quickly scurry away from his reach. "You wanted an appetizer, so that's all you get."

"Until I get home that is. And then I'll tie you down and lick you until-"

Knock knock.

"Fûck." Louis mutters, scowling at the door as he fixes his tight trousers. "Come in."

A student comes in and stops when she sees me. "Oh...sorry I didn't mean to interrupt."

She blushes and then backs out the door. "I'll just...come back later."

When the door closes, I turn to Louis. "Is that the student who caught us making out in the library last time?"

He laughs lightly. "Yes. She won't look me in the eye anymore. She probably won't look you in the eye anymore either because the back of your dress is hooked into your panties."

"What?" I crane my neck to see behind me and then blush when I see my dress is indeed hooked into my panties—my seriously sexy panties that I only wear for Louis. How long has it been like that?

I swiftly fix my dress and smooth it down, growing hot in embarrassment. "Anyway... The real reason I came was to ask your opinion. Do you like the look of this cake or this cake better?"

I hold up two photos of cakes in my hand and wait for his answer.

"What are they for?" He asks me.

I simply roll my eyes. "The wedding, stupid-head."

"Oh, then the left one. But I told you, you can pick anything you want. I don't care as long as I can walk you down the aisle as my wife and dance with you and shove that fancy cake in your face when I feed it to you." Louis says with a straight face.

"Okay, okay." I laugh and toss the right cake photo into the bin.

My hands shake a little in anxiety as our big day looms closer and closer. I am entirely excited for our wedding, but not the date that closely follows after. The doctors have given my mother only a few more months to live. They guess she won't make it passed a few weeks after we get married. I don't want to lose her, but her death is eminent. Nothing we have tried will work to cure her.

"Oh I forgot. Liam is coming for dinner tonight, isn't he?" Louis groans, slouching in his seat glumly.

"It'll be fun! We can play a board game or something." I assure him.

"Will you make sure his bodyguards stay outside this time?" He asks, probably recalling the times when the body guards stood near us the entire time with straight faces and scowled every time we touched Liam.

"Sure." I laugh easily.

•••

At our home, I pick up the mail from the mailbox and then go inside, making my way through the house and upstairs to our bedroom. The forbidden door Louis hadn't let me go into for such a long time is cracked open. A few weeks after I moved in with him he had finally let me see inside, and now it always makes me blush to look at it so I go over and close it.

It's filled with scandalous sex toys and furniture made for sexual purposes that he's been collecting over the years to enjoy with someone special. So of course it made me feel entirely special when I learned that he'd never brought anyone else into the room before me. But it also completely embarrassed me at first, because I mean...sex toys.

He'd been almost shy to show it to me, which I never let him live down since he's always so confident in his sexuality. But it had been so cute when he turned the key in the lock for the first time and then glanced back at me in uncertainty.

Locking the door, in case Liam were to come up for some reason during dinner tonight, I put the key away and plop down on the bed. I decide to order dinner so I don't have to make it and quickly make a call.

Removing my dress, I spot the mail I picked up on the bed and go over to look through the envelopes. I instantly spot Harry's name on the return address on the bottom one.

Wondering why he would be sending me another letter after the weird engagement we had, I tear it open. Seeing an engagement announcement, I smile, happy for him. My eyebrows shoot up in surprise at the photo inside the announcement.

Shocked at seeing Harry and Niall holding each other in the photo, I'm speechless.

We, Harry Styles and Niall Horan, are overjoyed to announce our engagement. We'll be proclaiming our love on September 20. Save it on your calendar!

H&N

"Well then. I guess it's a good thing we didn't work out. Was he secretly gay this whole time?" I murmur to myself. "Or maybe he's bi...holy shît. What if he wanted Louis instead of me?"

After marking the date on my calendar—just kidding who uses calendars anymore, seriously. After saving the date in my phone, I wait around for Louis to get home, wondering if I should risk waiting naked like I promised, you know, since Liam will be arriving soon as well.

I decide to risk it, locking the front door so I'd know if Liam arrived first. I'm only in my panties and bra already and start walking back up the stairs when I hear the front door being unlocked. I spin around, praying it's Louis and not Liam in case he somehow found the spare key.

Louis walks in, holding his briefcase and looking all smart and gorgeous in his new black suit. It takes a minute before he sees me and when he does, he chucks the briefcase and makes a beeline for me.

"You're wearing more clothes than I expected." He teases, standing on the hardwood floor while I stand on the first step of the stairs.

"I was afraid Liam might show up like he always does at the worst times." I laugh.

"I think there's a simple reason he shows up at bad times so often." Louis says, sliding his hands round my hips to grip my ass, his favorite place to grab.

"And what's that?" I ask, staring down at Louis' lips as I drape my arms around his shoulders.

"We just happen to fûck, all the fûcking time." He chuckles.

I giggle in response, knowing it's true. I used to question whether he loved me for me, or simply because of the physical stuff, since we do it all the time. But we've been living together for over a year and the sparks haven't faded. We're still madly in love, and getting married very soon.

"Maybe we should wait till after he leaves to do the frickle frackle." I suggest, feeling him pull me harshly against his body.

"To do the what?" Louis' eyebrows lower in amusement as he kisses my jaw slowly.

"Let's fûck after he leaves so we're not interrupted." I snicker, pulling at his hair.

"Ugh. But I already have a boner. You just never fail to turn me on so damn fast, Violet. Plus you just swore, which means I get to spa-"

"Shh, I think I heard a car pull in the driveway." I cover his mouth. "I better go put some clothes on."

Louis groans in misery and he lets me go. "Fine. I'm fine. I can manage. I'll be...fine."

I hear him mumbling to himself as he tries to hide his bulge.

When Liam, Louis, and I are finally sitting in the living room eating pizza on the couches and talking about pointless stuff, Liam brings up a sore subject. "So, I heard from Lydia today."

I spit out my soda and Louis pats my back.

"Yeah, I know she's kind of a no-touchy subject, but I thought you'd like to know. She met an Australian guy and moved to Australia with him a few months ago." Liam continues.

"Well good riddance." I pump my fist into the air in celebration.

"I used to like her, well not really. She was kind of annoying and clingy. Like really clingy. But it was fun having secret sex with her at your school." Liam comments casually.

"I don't understand how you could've continued for so long with that leech. She sent you to prison and then almost single handedly kept you there forever." I say, feeling the same rage I did a year ago.

"But she didn't. She was just hurt and lonely, and probably felt ganged up on because you started hating her and every guy she liked turned their backs on her." Liam tries to get me to understand her.

"Maybe so...but it doesn't excuse her behavior." I shake my head, feeling my blood boil as I recall her kissing Louis.

"Now Miss Whickam. You don't have to try to convince me to hate her. She was the real leech." Liam speaks up, holding up his beer.

"Ugh. Don't mention that bîtch." Louis mutters, pushing his food away.

"I'm glad she's in prison.” Liam shakes his head in distaste.

“We got lucky she didn't try to drag you down with her.” I say to Louis, placing my hand over his.

“Ugh, don't remind me about that.” Liam covers his face, probably remembering the time we had to tell him about what Louis had done to me at the school. “At least I got to knock you out once.”

"Okay Future Duke, next subject." Louis announces, glancing away.

I place my hand on his and nod in understanding. The subject changes to my current art endeavors and the gallery I hope to open someday. Louis encouraged me to pursue the one thing I'm good at and now I have big plans when it comes to my art.

Our evening goes by quickly after that and soon my brother is leaving the house, escorted by the body guards Mother insists follow him around. And then Louis and I are alone once again in our house.

Louis speaks up hesitantly. “Do you...ever feel resentful toward me? For how I once treated you?”

I grasp his hand and lift it to my lips, kissing his knuckles. “No, my love. That was a past version of you that no longer exists. All is forgiven, remember?”

“I don't know how I came to obtain the love of such an incredible woman.” He replies breathlessly.

As soon as we listen to Liam’s car drive away down the quiet country road, Louis pounces on me. I laugh, pushing against him.

"Let's go upstairs first maybe." I say with a grin.

"Nope. I don't think I can wait that long. I want you now." Louis rasps, kissing my neck fervently.

"Wow you desperate little shît." I tease him.

He lifts up and glares down at me. "I'm not desperate. I just love you a lot."

"Mm. All I can see is desperate." I say, trying to hide my smile.

He looks down at my chest, feeling his way under my dress and rubs his thumb around my nipple for a moment. He knows I love it when he plays with my breasts. I moan a little and arch my back for more.

"I'm not desperate. And just to prove it; you can flick yourself off by yourself down here in the dark while I go upstairs to take a shower." Louis tilts his head and gets off me, heading for the stairs.

"Wait. I was just joking. Louis!" I call out, jumping off the couch and running after him.

I grab his suit jacket and pull him back toward me.

"Say I'm not desperate, and then and only then will I throw you on the bed and fûck you the way I know you love." He says darkly.

"Fine, you're not desperate. You just love me a lot." I say obediently, smiling shyly at him.

"Good girl, and you better believe it. Now come along, I've got to keep up my end of the deal." Louis smirks in satisfaction, scooping me up into his arms and carrying me upstairs to the bedroom before dropping me onto the bed.

He climbs over me, pinning my arms down dominantly and kissing right above my neckline where my slight cleavage is—I say slight because everybody knows I don't have big boobs.

Louis takes a few moments to simply kiss all over my chest, breathing hard and enjoying my skin. But then I get impatient and whine below him, making him let my arms go so I can start taking my clothes off.

Once we're both naked, he's touching me everywhere and our mouths are latched together as we passionately wrestle around on the giant bed. As I reach down and stroke his hard dîck, he moans loudly, breaking our kiss.

"Fûck, Violet would you just have my babies already." He groans out.

I giggle into his mouth and stroke him faster while he separates my legs. I struggle to put the condom on and then continue playing with him.

"I mean seriously. Just have my fûcking babies." He growls, moving my hand and shoving himself inside me.

"Like real live babies?" I grunt, eyes rolling back at how rough he's being. I love it.

"Fûck yeah. I wanna have babies with you. Mm... I want little Lucy running around getting in your damn flower pots and picking all your fûcking pansies or whatever and little Charlie using my shaving cream so he can look like Santa Claus. Baby I want it. I want it so badly." Louis groans into my neck.

I'm speechless, but also out of breath as he rams himself into me so I won't see how vulnerable he is while he tells me his desires.

"I want it too, Lou." I murmur, clutching him close to me.

"I love you so much, darling." Louis whispers into my ear, his entire body moving against mine as he thrusts fast and hard.

And afterward, when we realize the condom broke, we throw it away and go ahead and fûck without a condom ten more times, shouting out baby names until we fall asleep on top of each other, utterly exhausted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end! There's no more after this. I hope you enjoyed it. It's been a real challenge keeping it up for you guys to read with Wattpad constantly deleting it. So now that they aren't in the picture, hopefully it'll stay up for good.
> 
> This is the only place I have posted this book, so if you see it somewhere else, report it. (although there is a Russian translation on ficbook that I authorized so don't report that one lol) No one else is allowed to translate it.


End file.
